


O príncipe, a cientista e o plebeu

by VanessaSakata



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 85,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Esta é mais uma história dos famosos “três anos” antes da chegada dos androides. Após a aparição do jovem vindo do futuro, a vida de Bulma nunca mais foi a mesma, sem contar que dois guerreiros dividiam o mesmo teto. Como será a relação entre o príncipe Vegeta, a cientista Bulma e o plebeu Yamcha?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 4





	1. Aguentando o "mal necessário"

Confusão.

Essa era a palavra que melhor definia a situação da mente de Bulma nos últimos meses. Era o espaço de tempo que havia se passado desde a aparição daquele misterioso jovem de cabelo lilás, que afirmava ter vindo do futuro para avisar que, num espaço de três anos, surgiriam androides extremamente poderosos. Desde então a turma se separou a fim de se preparar para a chegada deles.

A partir dali sua vida começava a virar de cabeça para baixo.

A brilhante, genial e destemida Bulma, a jovem aventureira intrépida de cabelos azuis que fora até para o espaço estava presa... Presa num laboratório para consertar mini-robôs para um guerreiro alienígena lunático.

Seu humor não poderia estar pior... Ou poderia?

Sim, poderia!

A porta do laboratório se abriu de supetão e Bulma logo fechou ainda mais a cara. Já sabia quem acabara de entrar.

― Você não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar, Vegeta?

― Entro como quiser. – ele disse enquanto largava um monte de sucata no chão.

― Ah, mais robôs... – ela suspirou desanimada.

― Ao contrário, menos robôs para eu treinar. Já terminou os outros?

― Só falta este e vai demorar um pouco pra acabar. Foi o que ficou mais avariado.

― Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, anda logo!

Bulma tentou ignorá-lo e continuar o conserto. Tática difícil de funcionar, quando se tinha um alienígena que ficava por perto e a pressionava com sua presença intimidadora.

― Vocês, terráqueos, são um bando de molengas! – ele resmungou. – Vamos, não tenho tempo a perder! Deixa de enrolação!

― Não enche, Vegeta! Ainda vou levar meia hora pra terminar.

― E você pensa que vou ficar aqui feito um idiota pra esperar por meia hora?

― É claro que sim – ela respondeu com uma dose de ironia. – Não termino antes disso.

Vegeta bufou:

― Além de irritante, é muito enrolada... Eu mereço!

A cientista se levantou da cadeira já apontando o dedo em riste para o saiyajin:

― Escuta aqui, seu saiyajin lunático! Não fica pensando que aqui você pode fazer o que quiser! Lembra bem... Você está na **minha** casa, embaixo do **meu** teto, vivendo às **minhas** custas!

― E...? – Vegeta não se deixou abalar, antes abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico para provocar.

― E QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU!!!

― Não me faça rir... – ele sustentou seu sorriso debochado. – Você, querendo mandar em mim? Que piada!

Bulma já não aguentava mais aquela cara de cínico do saiyajin e, para completar, estava na TPM, onde seus hormônios ficavam em total desordem e alteravam o seu humor, que ultimamente já não era dos melhores. Não pensou duas vezes e arremessou uma chave Phillips contra ele. Obviamente o objeto não o atingiu, ele simplesmente se esquivou.

Mas a chave conseguiu fazer outra vítima...

― AAI!! Ô Bulma, que é isso?? – Yamcha disse levando as mãos à cabeça.

Vegeta se divertia com a cena. A terráquea neurótica havia acertado o verme – a quem ela chamava de namorado – que havia entrado naquele instante. “Um casal patético”, ele pensava.

― Ai, Yamcha, me desculpa! – ela foi acudi-lo. – Não era a minha intenção...

― Poxa, Bulma... Você tá uma pilha ultimamente! Não acha melhor tirar uma folguinha?

― Cada dia parado – atalhou Vegeta. – é um dia desperdiçado. Vocês, terráqueos, além de tudo, são relaxados mesmo sabendo desses androides. E eu quero esses mini-robôs! Pode ser ou tá difícil?

― Pega esses dois por enquanto, já que tá com tanta pressa!

― Você sabe muito bem que eu treino com **três** mini-robôs... E é com **três** que quero treinar, não dois!

― Se vira com esses dois mesmo, apressadinho!

― Mas eu quero três, e já! Eles fazem parte da minha estratégia de treinamento!

― Então cria uma estratégia pra dois... “Senhor estrategista”! Só de pirraça, vou deixar pra consertar o outro robô depois do meu lanche!

Ela fez uma expressão de puro deboche, empinou o nariz e, junto com Yamcha, saiu do laboratório se sentindo vitoriosa. Já Vegeta... Ficou furioso, mas apenas resmungou:

― Mulher insolente...!

A voz dela ecoou lá da cozinha:

― Eu ouvi, Vegeta!

* * *

― Que sujeito chato! – Yamcha disse. – Se eu pudesse já teria despachado esse saiyajin xarope pro outro mundo!

Ele e Bulma estavam na cozinha, onde cada um comia um sanduíche e bebia um suco de laranja. Ambos estavam famintos; ele, por conta do treinamento que fazia e ela, por conta do trabalho de manutenção dos mini-robôs e do estresse de suportar o saiyajin que vivia sob seu teto.

― E a cabeça? – ela perguntou. – Parou de doer da pancada?

― Um pouco. Acho que não demora muito pra passar. Aquela chave sua é um bocado pesada, não acha?

A cientista bufou:

― Se aquele lunático não tivesse um reflexo tão bom... Ah, eu teria acertado aquela cabeça dura dele com certeza! Acha que pode mandar em mim!

― Claro... Fica enchendo a boca pra ficar o tempo todo se gabando de ser um príncipe saiyajin, e acha que pode mandar em tudo e em todos! É uma pena precisar da ajuda desse sujeito.

Yamcha terminou de comer o sanduíche e bebeu o resto de suco que ainda tinha no copo. Depois disso, prosseguiu:

― Mas será que realmente precisamos dele pra enfrentar os tais androides? O Goku é um Super Saiyajin... Pra que ele precisaria da ajuda do Vegeta?

― Bom... – Bulma estava pensativa. – Segundo o Piccolo, aquele garoto do futuro disse que os androides eram bem mais fortes que Freeza.

― Mas você viu, como todos nós, que o garoto do futuro era capaz de se transformar em Super Saiyajin igual ao Goku... E ele fez picadinho do Freeza em poucos minutos!

― Pode ser... Mas, pelo jeito, nem ele conseguiu derrotar os androides. Além disso, na linha de tempo dele todos vocês morreram nas mãos deles.

― Sim, isso eu sei, Bulma... Só que ainda não entra na minha cabeça a presença do Vegeta aqui.

― O Piccolo disse que ele é um “mal necessário”.

― “Mal necessário”?

― É. Apesar de não valer nada, ele é forte. Se o garoto do futuro não tiver exagerado, então os androides devem ser muito fortes e é preciso ter os guerreiros mais fortes para derrotá-los. Não estou certa?

― Bom, pode ser... Acho que tem razão. Creio que a gente sobrevive até lá aturando o Vegeta.

― É... – ela revirou os olhos azuis. – Aguentando o “mal necessário”...

― Mudando de assunto, vamos falar de coisas boas. Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à noite?

― Não, e você?

― Também não.

― Bom... Eu aluguei uns filmes, do jeito que você gosta. De ação. Que tal a gente assistir?

― Claro! E depois... Bem... Te beijaria igual o mocinho faz com a mocinha no final!

― Hmmm, assanhado...! – ela disse em tom de brincadeira e deu um selinho nele.

“Ah, mas eu sou mesmo um cara de sorte...!”, Yamcha pensou e deu um sorriso. As coisas pareciam entrar nos eixos de novo no que se referia ao seu namoro com Bulma. Isso, mesmo depois do episódio da explosão da câmara de gravidade da nave Cápsula 3, em que ela correu como doida para acudir Vegeta.

E depois do incidente Yamcha tivera uma rara crise de ciúmes, o que causou uma discussão entre o casal. No entanto, depois disso e com a cabeça mais fria, percebeu que tudo não passava de uma paranoia inventada pela sua cabeça. Depois acabaram se acertando e as coisas começaram a se encaixar de novo.

Tudo voltaria ao normal depois de algum tempo, ele pensava. E já sonhava formar uma família com ela.


	2. Príncipes engasgados e príncipes encantados

― ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA, SAIYAJIN MALUCO!

Os gritos de Bulma não o intimidavam, nem mesmo os socos que ela lhe dava nas costas ou o fato de ela agitar as pernas freneticamente. Nada disso lhe metia medo.

― Como você é escandalosa, hein? – Vegeta resmungou.

Vegeta carregava Bulma como um saco de batatas por sobre o ombro, sem nenhum cuidado. Eram cinco da manhã e ela estava vestida apenas com um _short-doll_. Só tivera três horas de sono devido à maratona de filmes a que assistira com Yamcha. E agora aquele saiyajin chato a carregava à força para a nave.

E pra completar, ninguém vinha acudi-la.

― Aquele inútil do seu namorado já está tão acostumado com seu escândalo, que nem acorda com o berreiro que você faz!

Chegaram até a nave e entraram, com Vegeta não dando a menor atenção aos protestos de Bulma. Até que ela ordenou:

― Anda, me põe no chão!

O saiyajin não pensou duas vezes e simplesmente a largou no chão, fazendo-a cair sentada. Ela levantou-se revoltada e perguntou com as mãos na cintura:

― O que você quer dessa vez? Tem que ser algo importante ou eu caio fora! Ouviu bem?

Nenhuma resposta. Os olhos do saiyajin estavam atentos a outras coisas como, por exemplo, o corpo da cientista. Pela primeira vez se detinha para observá-la melhor. Seu pensamento lhe dizia que ela possuía um corpo perfeito e atraente.

“Pena que ela namore um traste...!”, pensou, para depois se arrepender de imediato. “Maldição! O que estou pensando?”

Mas a voz de Bulma o tirou desses pensamentos:

― Terra para Vegeta! Você não me ouviu?!

― Não... E nem me interessa a sua tagarelice!

― Então eu tô indo, tchau!

― Aonde você pensa que vai?

― Pra minha casa, pro meu quarto e tentar voltar a dormir. Você nem deu atenção ao que eu perguntei.

― A máquina desregulou e a gravidade não está aumentando!

Ela revirou os olhos azuis:

― Já é a segunda vez em uma semana! Ainda bem que uma das caixas de ferramentas ficou por aqui.

Bulma pegou a caixa de ferramentas e começou a trabalhar na parte onde estava o problema. Enquanto ela procurava corrigir o problema, o saiyajin não desgrudava os olhos dela.

Ou melhor, do corpo dela.

Após terminar o conserto, Bulma guardou as ferramentas e se virou. Logo se sentiu incomodada pelo olhar do saiyajin.

― Por que tá olhando pra mim desse jeito?

Ele engoliu saliva e enrubesceu.

― Anda, me diga! – ela insistiu.

― Como... Como você é vulgar...! – tentou disfarçar e fazer cara de reprovação.

Bulma sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como ele se atrevia a dizer uma coisa dessas para ela?

― O que você esperava? Que eu estivesse vestida como uma criada de Vossa Alteza? Em primeiro lugar, você não manda em mim! Em segundo lugar, estou aqui contra a minha vontade e ainda por cima toda despenteada! Como você quer que eu não esteja assim, se fui arrancada da minha cama por um troglodita maluco de outra galáxia?!

Bulma parou e respirou fundo. Precisava acalmar, pois todo aquele estresse logo cedo poderia fazer mal à sua pele. Prosseguiu:

― Já acabei o conserto, pode se estropiar à vontade!

Empinou o nariz e foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Nem desconfiou que Vegeta a acompanhava com seus penetrantes olhos negros.

* * *

Oito horas. Resolveu ir à cozinha tomar o café da manhã. Pegou os cereais e pôs na tigela. Em seguida, despejou um pouco de leite e se sentou à mesa, onde já estavam os pais e Yamcha, acompanhado pelo seu inseparável amigo Pual.

“Minha nossa”, Yamcha pensou. “Ela tá parecendo um zumbi...”

Ela olhou para a vasilha de cereais e leite. Estava com uma assustadora cara de cansada. Começou a cochilar e acabou metendo a cara dentro da tigela.

― Oh, não! – exclamou a Sra. Briefs. – Bulma...? O que aconteceu...?

A coitada nem escutou, permanecia com a cara na tigela e a sua respiração fazia bolhas no cereal com leite.

― Blublublublublublublu...

― Quê?! – Yamcha perguntou.

― Blublublublublublublu...

― É mesmo...? – o Sr. Briefs perguntou. – O Vegeta te acordou cedo de novo?

― O senhor entendeu?!

― Claro que sim, meu rapaz... Uma vez fiz contato via rádio com seres do planeta Blub e eles falavam desse jeito.

Bulma tirou a cara cheia de leite e cereais da tigela e interrompeu o pai:

― Papai... Já comecei o dia cansada de alienígenas! Não tô muito afim de ouvir histórias de seres do espaço agora! Não basta um alien chato aqui em casa acabando com o meu sossego...?

― Bulma, querida... – disse a Sra. Briefs. – Não leve tão a mal o Vegeta, ele só é um rapaz um pouquinho impaciente.

― Ai, eu mereço...! – Bulma disse e afundou a cara novamente na tigela. – Blublublublublu...!

― O que ela disse? – Pual perguntou.

― Alguma coisa como “tô acabada”. – respondeu o professor. – Meu idioma blubariano não é muito fluente, que pena...

O olho esquerdo de Yamcha começou a tremer num tique nervoso e ele deu um sorriso meio amarelo, mas puramente constrangido.

― Parece que é melhor suspender as maratonas de filmes por enquanto...

Nisso, ele sentiu um ki se aproximar na cozinha.

― Olá, Vegeta! – a Sra. Briefs o cumprimentou animadamente. – Que bom que veio tomar o café!

“Eu não acredito que vou ter que tomar o meu café com esse bando de insetos!”, o saiyajin pensou. Apesar disso, sua atenção recaiu sobre Bulma, que tirava naquele mesmo instante a cara de dentro da tigela de cereal.

― Isso é uma nova forma de se comer cereais? – perguntou debochado.

― Não, imagina... – Bulma replicou com sarcasmo. – É um novo tipo de tratamento facial com leite e cereais... Quer experimentar?

― Ridículos! – ele disse para depois bufar.

* * *

Bulma passou o dia todo enfiada em meio a uma enorme bagunça. Na verdade, estava em seu quarto aproveitando um raro momento de sossego fora do laboratório e sem os aborrecimentos por parte do “ilustre hóspede” da casa. Foi quando decidiu dar uma geral no quarto, e ali estava ela em meio ao caos reinante no local.

Separou as coisas que aproveitaria das que poderia jogar fora. Depois de juntar todo o lixo e colocá-lo em um saco, começou a organizar o restante das coisas, guardando-as em seus devidos lugares. Quando estava terminando de organizar tudo, encontrou no chão um livro meio antigo mas com capa ainda colorida.

Bulma pegou o livro e começou a folheá-lo.

― Nossa, já fazia tempo que eu não via este livro por aqui. Pensei que a mamãe tinha doado ele a alguém!

O livro era de contos de fadas. Era um exemplar de “A Bela Adormecida”. Seus pais a haviam presenteado com ele no seu aniversário de seis anos.

_“Quando eu crescer, quero ser uma princesa e quero me casar com um príncipe encantado!”_

Bulma havia dito essa frase aos seis anos logo após terminar o livro. Na época, tinha ficado encantada com uma ilustração que mostrava o instante em que a Bela Adormecida recebia um beijo de um belo príncipe vestido de azul.

Desde então vivia à procura de seu “príncipe encantado”.

Ao saber sobre Shenlong e as esferas do dragão, saiu à busca delas para conseguir seu “príncipe”. Foi quando encontrou Yamcha, forte candidato. Mas entre eles o namoro não andava lá essas coisas, estava repleto de idas e vindas e já estava se arrastando por tempo demais.

Realmente seria Yamcha o seu “príncipe”?

Fazia tempo que tinha suas dúvidas em relação a isso. Além disso, o namoro entre eles andava desgastado e havia sofrido um solavanco recente com a explosão da nave Cápsula 3. Para completar, Yamcha começara a ter ciúmes dela em relação a um certo príncipe...

Ciúme sem fundamento, ela pensava. De onde ele havia tirado uma ideia tão absurda? Ela, com um sujeito como Vegeta? Só podia ser paranoia mesmo...

Nem em sonho Vegeta seria candidato a ser seu “príncipe encantado”.


	3. Sonho vs. realidade

Estava em meio a um salão decorado de rosas e vestia um deslumbrante vestido rosa, que mataria de inveja Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Bela Adormecida e outras princesas juntas dos contos de fadas. E tinha uma linda rosa vermelha em sua mão. Mas, de repente, o vento soprou fazendo com que as pétalas vermelhas se soltassem. Elas flutuaram ao sabor do vento e, no lugar delas, surgiu alguém vestido com um traje elegante de príncipe, um traje vermelho.

Logo Bulma reconheceu aquele homem. Era Yamcha, que estava incrivelmente atraente, como um desses galãs de cinema.

― Gostaria de dançar comigo? – ele perguntou já lhe oferecendo a mão.

― É claro, Yamcha! – ela estendeu a mão.

Os dois começaram a dançar uma valsa. Quando terminaram, ele desapareceu, transformando-se em pétalas vermelhas de rosa que voaram ao sabor de mais um sopro do vento.

― Yamcha! Cadê você?

Corria, segurando a longa saia do vestido, à procura de seu namorado. Não havia sinal dele. Mas parou ao ver no chão uma rosa diferente, que parecia rara. Era azul. Só havia visto uma assim no jardim de sua mãe. Parecia ainda mais linda que a vermelha, pois possuía algo de misterioso. Mas novamente o vento soprou e fez com que as pétalas daquela rosa voassem a certa distância.

Bulma seguiu as misteriosas pétalas azuis e encontrou um sujeito vestido com um traje semelhante ao de Yamcha, mas, em vez de vermelho, era azul. O seu rosto estava encoberto pela penumbra.

Ela se aproximou mais dele para descobrir quem era, mas...

* * *

― AAAHHH!!! O QUE É ISSO?!?

Bulma caiu da cama, achando que havia uma goteira bem em cima de sua cara. Quando se levantou do chão, com parte da franja grudada na testa, se enfureceu pra valer:

― O que você pensa que tá fazendo, hein, Vegeta?! – ela esbravejou com fumacinhas saindo de sua cabeça ao vê-lo com uma jarra de água na mão e os dedos molhados e gotejando.

― Acordando você!

― Ah, que maneira delicada de se acordar uma dama... – ela ironizou. – O que você quer pra vir aqui jogar água fria na minha cara e interromper meu sono de beleza?

― O que acha? Te garanto que não foi pra te ver dormindo esse seu “sono de beleza”... – disse com sarcasmo e fazendo aspas com os dedos.

― E então?

― Você é burra ou o quê? – Vegeta rebateu com sua já típica impaciência. – Os mini-robôs! Preciso de mais pra treinar! Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe pra você?

Bulma pegou a primeira coisa que sua mão alcançou e arremessou contra Vegeta. Ele interrompeu a trajetória de um travesseiro, que tinha endereço certo para sua cara.

― E você acha que isso iria me ferir? – ele continuava com seu sarcasmo.

Bulma quase espumava de raiva. Aquele saiyajin troglodita tinha conseguido a façanha de atrapalhar o seu sonho. Vegeta apenas se divertia com a raiva alheia. Tinha que admitir que azucrinar a mulher de cabelo azul-turquesa era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

* * *

― Yamcha, aonde você vai? – Bulma perguntou ao ver o namorado passar pela porta do laboratório sem sua roupa de treino.

― Ah, vou procurar um apartamento pra morar. – ele respondeu enquanto entrava.

― Apartamento?

― É... Acontece que a academia em que eu entrei é meio longe daqui e não quero chamar atenção. Imagina se o povo me vê voando...! Além disso... A gente bem que podia pensar num lugar pra morar... – ele corou. – A festa de noivado tá perto, não é?

― MINHA NOSSA!!! – Bulma exclamou e se levantou da cadeira num salto.

― O que foi?

― Yamcha, eu já estava me esquecendo!

A cientista pegou o calendário e conferiu.

― A festa de noivado... Vai ser daqui a QUINZE DIAS!! E eu ainda não marquei nada, nem cabeleireiro, nem aula de valsa, nem encomendei a fantasia!

― Ah, relaxa, Bulma... Vai dar tempo de fazer tudo isso, não se preocupe!

― Você tem razão em parte, mas... As aulas de valsa não são só pra mim, são pra você também!

― P-Pra mim... Também...?

― Claro, você vai ser o meu par na festa! Esqueceu que meu futuro noivo é você?

― Ah, é... – ele deu um risinho entre embaraçado e nervoso. – Eu viajei...!

― Bom, é melhor eu procurar um professor de dança. Vou buscar a lista telefônica. Só vou deixar esse mini-robô pronto, antes que “Sua Alteza” resolva baixar por aqui.

― E, por falar no diabo... – Yamcha disse, após sentir a aproximação do ki de Vegeta. – Ele já tá vindo aí.

― Já terminou? – Vegeta perguntou à beira da porta.

― Tava demorando... – Bulma suspirou. – Espera um pouquinho, só falta um ajuste aqui.

― Pelo menos hoje você está menos lerda.

― Como você reclama! – Yamcha interveio. – Esqueceu que ela é uma humana, não uma máquina? Ninguém aqui é obrigado a te aturar, sabia? A Bulma não tem que ficar aguentando os seus surtos e as suas encheções de saco!

― Se ela não fizer o que eu quero, mato todo mundo! Simples assim.

― Se você matar todo mundo, vai se ver com o Goku! Simples assim.

― Vai encarar?

― Com certeza! – o ex-ladrão disse. – Sei que se você me matar, vai acabar se dando muito mal!

Os dois se encararam com direito a faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos. Mas o clima de tensão entre o saiyajin e o lobo do deserto foi bruscamente quebrado:

― Pronto, Vegeta. Tá aqui. Tchau!

Nisso, o saiyajin deu as costas para Bulma e foi para o seu “santuário”. Ela suspirou aliviada porque já havia feito o conserto de vários mini-robôs, até mesmo nos de reposição. Teria um bom tempo de sossego até o próximo aborrecimento. Yamcha também suspirou aliviado. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça ao arriscar seu pescoço daquela maneira.

― Bulma – ele disse. – Vou ao centro da cidade procurar um apê. Devo voltar às seis.

― Pode ir. – ela deu um sorriso tranquilizador. – Não se preocupe comigo, eu sobrevivo aqui.

― Tá bom, mas antes...

Yamcha a beijou. Em seguida, foi até a porta e se despediu:

― Até mais tarde!

― Até!

* * *

Bulma começava a se preocupar com os preparativos da grande festa. A festa não era necessariamente para o seu noivado com Yamcha; na verdade, era para comemorar o aniversário de casamento de seus pais. E para variar, eles inventaram uma festa temática. O tema era contos de fadas. Ela se fantasiaria de princesa e Yamcha, de príncipe.

E teria a tal da valsa... Só a Sra. Briefs mesmo pra inventar uma dessas. O maior problema era que nem ela e nem o namorado sabiam dançar valsa. O jeito era contratar um professor de dança.

― Alô? Le Fleur? Aqui é a Bulma, gostaria de saber se pode dar umas aulas de valsa pra mim e o meu namorado... Ah, sim... Então, dá pra gente aprender em quinze dias? Que bom! Amanhã? Deixa ver... Cinco da tarde é um bom horário... Aqui? Não, não é problema... Dá pra ser aqui, tudo bem... Obrigada, a gente combina o pagamento... Tchau!

“Ufa, missão cumprida!”, pensou. “Amanhã começam as aulas e só espero que o chato do Vegeta não atrapalhe.”


	4. "Mas eu me mordo de ciúme...!"

Quinto dia de aula com Le Fleur. Bulma e Yamcha já estavam se saindo muito bem, a evolução do casal se dera bem antes dos quinze dias de prazo. Na verdade, com exercícios tão exaustivos do exigente professor de dança, não poderia dar em outra.

Ao fim de mais uma aula, o professor aplaudiu o casal:

― Lindo! Maravilhoso! Vocês foram bárbaros! Ar-ra-sa-ram!! Bulma, você estava divina! Yamcha, você estava um espetáculo! Amei!

“Claro! Fazendo a gente dançar quatro horas sem parar, né...?”, Bulma pensou.

Depois do fim das aulas e do pagamento do dia, Bulma foi buscar uma garrafa de água pra Yamcha. Ainda estava pensando em ir à costureira, tinha que ir experimentar a roupa que usaria para a festa, comprar o par de sapatos perfeitos, escolher os acessórios... Tudo isso seria bem rápido se não fossem as constantes manutenções na nave Cápsula 3 e nos mini-robôs de treinamento de Vegeta. No fim das contas acabava cansada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, visto que o professor Briefs ultimamente estava mais ocupado com os assuntos da empresa do que com as manutenções exigidas pelo “hóspede” da casa.

Resumindo, tudo que fosse referente a Vegeta agora sobrava para ela.

Distraída com esses pensamentos, saiu correndo com a garrafa de água na mão. A tampa começou a escapar por estar frouxa e, enquanto ela a arrumava no lugar, acabou dando um forte encontrão com alguém. A garrafa saiu voando para cair longe. Bulma e o “alguém” caíram no chão.

Esse “alguém” era justamente quem menos queria: Vegeta. E eles estavam numa posição extremamente embaraçosa.

Com o encontrão, o saiyajin caiu de costas e ela, por cima dele. Esse não era o maior problema. O pior é que eles ficaram paralisados, um olhando para o outro. Explicando melhor: Bulma olhava para Vegeta, que naquele momento estava sem camisa, e exibia seu tórax escultural; Vegeta olhava para Bulma, mais especificamente para o conteúdo da blusa de alcinhas dela. Para completar, ela ficou vermelha com o jeito com que caiu em cima dele. E ele, por seu turno, estava pior... Estava com o rosto totalmente vermelho-escarlate e começou a engolir em seco porque não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele decote.

Nunca havia passado por uma situação dessas em toda a sua vida.

E pra piorar ainda mais a situação dela e do saiyajin, que ainda estavam na tal posição comprometedora...

― Ô Bulma, cadê a água? Por que tá demorando... Tanto...?!

... Apareceu Yamcha, que ficou mudo ante aquela cena durante alguns instantes. Quando se recuperou do choque, esbravejou:

― Ah, eu não acredito, Bulma... Você, se atirando logo nos braços de um assassino?!

― O quê?! – ela se levantou de repente. – O que faz você pensar que eu iria me atirar nos braços dele?

― Te vendo naquela posição... – ele revirou os olhos.

― Não é o que você está pensando, Yamcha!

Yamcha ficou ainda mais bravo:

― Como não é o que eu tô pensando, Bulma?! EU VI! Eu te vi bem em cima dele!

― Como é que é? Como pode tirar conclusões assim?

― Não preciso tirar conclusão nenhuma... Eu já desconfiava de você. Claro, dando atenção ao Vegeta quase o tempo todo, fazendo manutenções com tanta frequência e não tendo muito tempo pra gente namorar... É claro, como não me toquei?

― Do que você tá falando?

― De você... E do Vegeta! – pronunciou o nome do saiyajin com asco.

― Espera aí! Foi apenas um acidente, e...

― Acidente?! Já faz tempo que eu percebi que você tá olhando diferente pra ele!

― O quê?! – Bulma ficou desconcertada. – Você ficou maluco? Eu, com o Vegeta?! Isso não passou de uma trombada inocente, nada mais... Tá aqui o Vegeta que não me deixa mentir, e...

Olhou para trás, vendo que não tinha mais ninguém. Vegeta tinha vazado.

― Ora, aquele saiyajin infeliz... Me deixou na mão! – ela grunhiu com raiva.

― Vou nessa! – disse o ex-ladrão. – Já achei um apê pra alugar e me mudo pra lá hoje!

― Pode ir! Pra mim está ótimo!

― Vou mesmo! Pra mim também está ótimo!

― Ótimo!

― Ótimo!

― **_Ótimo!_** – disseram os dois, de costas um pro outro, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Encostou-se ofegante na parede da nave. Ainda estava vermelho depois da cena com Bulma. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia passado por uma situação semelhante. Teve que agir como um covarde e fugir, ou cometeria uma loucura ali mesmo, com seus hormônios fervilhando como nunca. Aquela trombada fora demais, apesar de ele já estar se sentindo estranho toda vez que via aquela mulher maluca. Sentia seu coração acelerar, começava a suar frio e tinha prazer em discutir com ela, sentia-se bem com isso.

Era toda vez mesmo que ele se sentia assim. E isso já fazia meses. Aquela trombada o deixou em vias de ficar louco, principalmente por ter se fixado tanto no conteúdo daquela blusa de alças que ela usava.

“Eu só posso ter ficado maluco!”, pensou. “Será que agora não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser nessa mulher?! Maldita hora em que fui receber aquela trombada!”

Conseguiu se concentrar a muito custo e se acalmou, o suor ainda escorria pela face. O coração voltou a bater compassado depois de alguns minutos.

Alívio.

Agora precisava retomar os treinos logo ou iria pirar com aquela mulher.

“Falar é fácil”, pensou. “Agora não consigo tirar aquela maluca escandalosa da minha cabeça...”

Respirou fundo e foi até os controles que regulavam a gravidade da nave. Ajustou a gravidade para aumentar em 350 vezes. Precisava se concentrar novamente em seus treinos e tinha que fazer isso de qualquer maneira. Começou a sentir o peso exercido pela gravidade sobre o seu corpo enquanto tentava pôr sua cabeça no lugar. Devia se concentrar em se fortalecer a fim de derrotar os androides e depois ter sua revanche contra Kakarotto.

Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que lutar. Estava no seu sangue, era a sua sina. Não deveria se importar com o que sentia ultimamente, principalmente em relação àquela mulher terráquea maluca.

Após fazer um alongamento, começou a distribuir golpes velozes pelo ar. Era seu aquecimento antes do seu exercício com os robôs. Os golpes eram cada vez mais velozes e intensos, cortando o ar.

Desceu ao chão, sem parar de treinar os golpes cada vez mais ágeis. Mas a sua concentração acabou indo embora outra vez e conseguiu cair de cara no chão, puxado pela gravidade. Culpa de quem? Da mulher de cabelos azuis. Teve trabalho para se levantar com a gravidade aumentada em 350 vezes. Como aquela doida escandalosa, mesmo sendo fraca e estando a metros de distância dele, era capaz de tirar-lhe a concentração?

Tentou se concentrar de novo e se levantou com dificuldade. Passou a mão no nariz dolorido enquanto se readaptava à pesada gravidade. Olhou para seu próprio reflexo em um dos vidros e fechou a cara pra valer.

― Vegeta, você é mesmo um imbecil! – começou a dar bronca em si mesmo. – Como é que você consegue ficar doido por causa de uma terráquea escandalosa como aquela! Por uma simples trombada e você fica maluco desse jeito? Você é o príncipe dos saiyajins, tem que se concentrar apenas em alcançar o poder de Super Saiyajin, pra derrotar aqueles bonecos de lata... E depois acabar com a raça daquele retardado do Kakarotto!

Ao fim de sua autocrítica, Vegeta sentiu o estômago roncar. Estava na hora de parar e ir jantar. Não sem antes tomar um banho para ver se conseguiria tirar o perfume de Bulma impregnado em seu corpo.


	5. Exaustão

Já faltavam três dias para a grande festa. Bulma estava bastante atarefada com os preparativos da festa de aniversário de casamento dos pais, ajudando a enfeitar o salão de festas da grande mansão. Já era noite e ela ainda estava lá. Foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar e, como não havia ninguém por perto para atender, ela mesma teve que abrir a porta. Foi quando deu de cara com Yamcha, que resolvera reaparecer.

― Oi, Bulma – ele disse com ar sem graça. – A gente pode conversar?

― Hmmm... Posso pensar? – ela perguntou com ironia. – Não, acho que não vai dar... Preciso aproveitar o meu tempo livre e mexer com a decoração da festa dos meus pais.

― Ah, qualé, Bulma... Não vai dizer que ainda tá chateada com o que eu disse outro dia!

― E como não, Yamcha? – ela o fuzilou com o olhar. – Você não percebeu o que me disse aquele dia? Que eu estava caindo de amores por um saiyajin assassino? Não desconfiou nem por meio segundo que estava me caluniando? Acha mesmo que eu me envolveria com um lunático como Vegeta?

― É que... Naquela hora eu estava com a cabeça quente...

Bulma empinou o nariz, fazendo ar de indiferença.

― Olha... – Yamcha prosseguiu. – Banquei mesmo o ridículo naquele dia, eu confesso... Mas depois eu encontrei a sua mãe e ela falou que viu tudo. Quando eu estava indo embora, ela me chamou e conversou comigo. Contou tudo e a minha cara faltou cair de tanta vergonha... E demorei a aparecer aqui por isso, tava esperando a poeira baixar pra conversar com você.

― E...?

― Ela disse que viu o que aconteceu e que tudo não passava de um acidente. Eu agi como um babaca e não acreditei em você. Olha, eu vou entender se você não me quiser mais...

― Yamcha... Você acredita em mim? De verdade?

― Agora acredito, Bulma... Agora acredito.

― Então, o nosso noivado ainda tá de pé?

― Como é?

― Claro, se ainda estiver de pé, a gente ainda vai dançar a valsa e esquecer essa confusão. Você é um amor de pessoa, e acho que a gente daria certo pelo resto da vida. Também pensei bastante e acho que posso ser menos distraída. Não quero desperdiçar esse tempo todo de namoro.

De repente, se lembrou de algo:

― Ai, não! Temos que arranjar pra você uma fantasia e...

Subitamente, tudo ficou escuro. Acabava de acontecer um blecaute.

― O que aconteceu? – ela já se abraçou ao namorado.

― Sei lá o que aconteceu pra ter esse apagão.

― Aqui em casa tem um gerador de emergência, lá nos fundos... Tem jeito de você iluminar o caminho?

Ele carregou uma pequena esfera de ki no seu dedo indicador e os dois tomaram a direção onde estava o gerador. Mas Yamcha estacou em frente à nave Cápsula 3. Bulma, que estava logo atrás, deu uma topada nele.

― Por que parou?

― Você não acha estranho? – ele perguntou.

― O quê?

― Deu o apagão e o Vegeta nem pra sair e te encher a paciência.

― Agora que você falou, eu achei estranho. Ele deveria ter surtado por causa disso... Principalmente, porque meu pai inventou de ligar a parte elétrica da nave à rede elétrica da casa.

― Tá tudo quieto demais, Bulma...

Yamcha se concentrou e começou a sentir um ki bem fraco. Vinha da nave. Seria possível que esse ki fosse de Vegeta? Não tinha erro, era um ki de saiyajin.

― Tem algo estranho lá dentro, Bulma. – ele disse.

― Estranho? O que é?

― É o ki de Vegeta, está bastante fraco.

Bulma sentiu uma pontada no coração. “O que será que aconteceu com ele?”, pensou.

― Bulma, eu vou arrombar a porta. Ele pode não valer nada, mas eu me sentiria mal se não fizesse alguma coisa. E se eu não fizer, posso acabar me parecendo com ele.

― Bom, tudo bem, mas toma cuidado pra não ser alvejado por ele!

― Se ele tiver forças pra isso!

Yamcha tomou distância e correu de encontro à porta da nave. A porta não cedeu com esse primeiro impacto. Ele tomou distância novamente e se impulsionou contra a porta com mais força. Mas parou no meio do caminho quando a porta foi arrombada de dentro pra fora. Nem deu tempo de Bulma se afastar e Vegeta caiu em cima dela, fazendo com que os dois fossem parar no chão.

― AAHH! O que aconteceu...?! – ela perguntou quase sufocada pelo peso do saiyajin sobre si.

Bulma tentava se livrar dele mas era difícil. Ele estava bastante ferido e mal conseguia se mexer, embora se esforçasse para tentar se levantar. Yamcha dessa vez não tinha motivos para ter um novo ataque de ciúmes, pois sabia que era apenas um acidente.

― Yamcha... Me ajuda aqui...!

Ele prontamente tirou Vegeta de cima dela e percebeu que o saiyajin mal conseguia manter a sua consciência.

― Me... Solta... Verme...! – Vegeta balbuciou. – Não... Preciso... De sua ajuda...!

Yamcha não deu atenção ao protesto do saiyajin. Seu instinto humano falava mais alto do que qualquer raiva. Ouviu um gemido de dor do guerreiro e o viu levar a mão à altura das costelas, no lado esquerdo.

― Como você não precisa de ajuda? – Bulma protestou. – Olha só como você está! Nem se aguenta em pé!

― A última coisa que preciso... – ele revidou. – É de alguém... Pra me encher o saco...! E você, verme... – olhou para Yamcha. – É bom me soltar, senão...

― Senão o quê, Vegeta? Assim você não tem forças nem pra se manter em pé, quanto mais pra tentar me matar.

Vegeta conseguiu se desvencilhar do apoio de Yamcha, para demonstrar que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém. Mas acabou caindo no chão de novo e, no mesmo instante, se contorceu de dor. O corpo doía muito, mas a pior dor estava na região das costelas.

Yamcha logo deduziu:

― Ele deve ter fraturado as costelas, Bulma. E tá bastante fraco.

Viu Vegeta se levantar de novo. O saiyajin, com a mão sobre a área mais dolorida de seu corpo, tentou ir, cambaleando, para dentro da casa. Mas, perto da porta e em meio à escuridão, as pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de novo, dessa vez sem sentidos. Bulma e Yamcha foram acudi-lo no mesmo instante.

* * *

Saindo da escuridão, o saiyajin acordou no lugar onde sempre ficava toda vez que se feria durante um treinamento. Por quanto tempo estava lá?

Não sabia. Só sabia que o corpo já estava menos dolorido do que estava no instante em que saiu da nave. Para variar, estava cheio de curativos na cara. E tinha bandagens na altura das costelas.

Tentou se ajeitar na cama para ficar sentado, mas sentiu uma dor aguda. Lembrou-se do ataque que tinha recebido de surpresa de um dos mini-robôs, e que o atingiu em cheio naquele local. Estava tão exausto naquela hora que não conseguira escapar.

Como podia ter sido tão idiota para ficar treinando ininterruptamente durante quase uma semana? Sem comer, sem beber, sem dormir... Tinha começado essa loucura um dia depois daquela trombada com Bulma. Isso só para ver se tirava aquela mulher de sua cabeça. Evidentemente, não funcionou.

O resultado foi que estava ferido e esgotado. Perderia mais alguns dias sem treinar enquanto se recuperava. Como odiava ficar parado. Odiava mesmo. Agora tinha que aturar as amolações da loira desvairada e as broncas daquela mulher maluca de cabelo azul.

Só falta agora uma delas aparecer para perturbar, ele pensou.

― Oh, Vegeta... Finalmente acordou! Aposto que você deve estar faminto, depois de um dia inteiro dormindo.

Agora não lhe faltava mais nada.

Cada vez que se feria ou caía de exaustão, Vegeta se sentia submetido a uma cruel sessão de tortura. Principalmente porque tinha que aturar aquela loira pirada a quem Bulma chamava de “mãe”, tratando-o como se fosse um bebê “dodói”... E era o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele momento.

Um barulho assustador se ouviu no quarto. Uma expressão extremamente constrangida surgiu no rosto do saiyajin. Era o seu estômago implorando por comida, já fazia dias que não se alimentava.

― Ora essa! – exclamou a animada Sra. Briefs. – Você deve estar morrendo de fome, meu belo rapaz... Não saia daí, vou preparar a sua comida! Afinal, um hóspede bonitão como você precisa estar bem alimentado, não é?

Nisso, ela se retirou rumo à cozinha, a fim de fazer a comida. O olho esquerdo do saiyajin começou a tremer num tique nervoso. Aquela família terráquea era mesmo esquisita...

“Nunca mais treino desse jeito!”, pensou. “Não quero ficar louco por causa dessa loira maluca!”

― Como eu odeio ficar aqui...! – resmungou feito um garoto emburrado.


	6. Planeta estranho, habitantes esquisitos e costumes bizarros

Depois de devorar a generosa refeição que recebeu da Sra. Briefs, Vegeta se recostou na cama ainda sentindo seu corpo fraco. Logo começou a ficar entediado, pois o seu único passatempo naquele quarto e naquelas condições era ficar olhando para um ponto na parede à sua frente. Odiava ficar parado e o seu sangue saiyajin o fazia querer treinar mais e mais, apesar dos seus ferimentos. Mas seu corpo não permitia, embora pudesse se recuperar rapidamente. Na verdade seu corpo necessitava urgentemente de descanso.

Por mais que quisesse seguir com seus treinos a fim de se tornar um Super Saiyajin, tinha que descansar mesmo contra sua vontade. Aquelas quedas após sair da nave em meio ao blecaute foram o alerta para que ele obedecesse ao seu corpo.

O jeito era tentar ter paciência para se recuperar por completo.

Mas como ter paciência vivendo em meio a seres tão esquisitos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão ridículos e patéticos? A paciência não era uma das suas virtudes – se é que tinha alguma virtude como os terráqueos diziam.

Olhou para a janela. Do outro lado do vidro, a alguns metros de distância, viu Bulma e Yamcha conversando no jardim. Toda vez que via o ex-ladrão perto da jovem de cabelo azul, sentia o seu estômago revirar. Não sabia ao certo a razão de sentir isso, mas, em todo caso, preferia botar a culpa na comida que devorava. Era mais fácil do que admitir que pudesse estar sentindo algo por ela. Ora, o príncipe dos saiyajins não tem que se deixar contaminar por sentimentos idiotas de insetos tão ridículos.

Mas não se conteve de curiosidade e começou a observá-los pela janela.

* * *

― Caramba... – disse Yamcha. – Já é a véspera da festa de aniversário de casamento dos seus pais!

― É verdade, do nosso noivado também.

Yamcha engoliu seco e deu uma risada nervosa e forçada.

― Yamcha? – Bulma perguntou. – Tem alguma coisa errada com você?

― Hã... Bem... É... Não... Não é nada... Nada mesmo...

― Tem certeza? – ela estava desconfiada.

― Bom... É que... Na verdade... Não sei se ainda me lembro dos passos da valsa... É isso...! Hehehe...

― Ah, então é isso?

― É!

Bulma foi ligar o aparelho de som que estava por perto e pôs uma música para tocar. Pôs-se na frente dele, e eles começaram a fazer todos os passos da dança. Ao fim da música, Yamcha suspirou aliviado:

― Ufa! Pensei que eu daria muitos pisões em você.

― Não, até que você foi bem. E a roupa? O que achou dela?

― Bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Será que eu fico bem nela?

― Acho que sim.

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso:

― Já tá na hora de ir buscar minha roupa. Deve estar pronta a essa altura. Você vem comigo?

― Olha, Bulma... – Yamcha respondeu. – Não vai dar... Vou ter que ir à academia e botar o apê em ordem, ainda não arrumei depois da mudança.

― Ah, tá... – ela disse, mas bastante desconfiada do comportamento dele.

“Yamcha, por que você está agindo estranho assim?”, pensou.

Às vésperas da festa, ele estava estranho. Quando perguntava sobre o novo apartamento e sobre o treinamento na academia, ele logo dava respostas evasivas. Havia algo que ele queria esconder, e disso ela começava a desconfiar. Eles se despediram com um beijo e Yamcha saiu voando em seguida. Foi o bastante para ela ficar ainda mais intrigada. O beijo dele era tão... Frio... Frio e sem aquele sentimento de antes... O que estava acontecendo?

Começava a ter uma leve suspeita de que havia uma terceira pessoa nessa história.

* * *

― Argh! Que nojento! – Vegeta exclamou ao ver o beijo de Bulma e Yamcha. – Como ela consegue ficar com esse verme?

Agora o saiyajin estranhava a si mesmo. Por que se importava tanto com ela? Por que não suportava vê-la com aquele sujeito? Será que estava surgindo alguma coisa nele?

“Bobagem, Vegeta!”, ele pensou. “Por que você sentiria alguma coisa por aquela mulher escandalosa? Acho que aquela trombada afetou alguma coisa na minha cabeça...”

Foi só pensar, que a dita-cuja apareceu no quarto.

― E então, Vegeta? – Bulma perguntou. – Tá se sentindo melhor?

Ele deu um muxoxo aborrecido:

― Ficaria bem melhor se você não viesse encher a minha paciência.

Ela revirou os olhos ante a resposta dele:

― Será que não tem um dia em que você não esteja com esse mau humor?

― E por que eu teria que estar de bom humor?

― Talvez porque o dia esteja bonito... Ou porque você esteja descansando.

― Não perco tempo com essas bobagens!

― Você nunca sorriu, é? – Bulma agora tinha uma pontinha de curiosidade.

― E por que eu deveria sorrir?

― Sei lá... Por ver algo engraçado, alguma coisa assim...

― Não sou um bobo alegre de riso frouxo como vocês, terráqueos.

― Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom...! Não falo mais nada, tá legal? Só não gosto de ver ninguém morrendo de tédio!

― Então pode sair! Já tá tomando o meu tempo!

― Ah, tá... Me conta outra, Vegeta... Você vai ter que ficar de molho aí por algum tempo, mesmo com a “famosa capacidade de recuperação de um saiyajin”... – ela fez aspas ironicamente com os dedos ao mencionar a última parte.

O saiyajin não respondeu. Apenas olhou para Bulma e sentiu um frio na barriga. Que sensação era aquela? Só sabia que essa sensação lhe fazia muito bem, principalmente ao conversar com ela.

― Bom – ela prosseguiu. – De toda forma, deve ser um tédio enorme ficar aí sem fazer nada. Não gostaria de participar da festa dos meus pais?

― Quê?! Você pirou? Eu, numa festa terráquea?

― Por que não?

― Olha bem pra minha cara! Por acaso sou festeiro trouxa igual a esse povo daqui?

― Credo, Vegeta! Só tava te dando uma ideia pra você se distrair amanhã! Você nunca teve curiosidade em saber como eram as civilizações dos planetas por onde passava?

O saiyajin ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e em seguida respondeu:

― Algumas eu cheguei a observar, antes de destruir os planetas.

― Então por que não dá uma observada nos costumes terráqueos?

― Acho que já observei bastante... E percebi que vocês são apenas um monte de trouxas!

― Não vou responder a isso, Vegeta! Mas você pode escolher dar uma olhadinha na festa de amanhã ou morrer de tédio aí!

― E a nave? Ninguém vai mexer nela?

― Não. Só depois da festa.

Vegeta bufou. Teria que esperar pela boa vontade dela e do pai. E não estava nem um pouco com vontade de morrer de tédio. Além disso, no dia seguinte, segundo seus cálculos, teria condições de ficar livre da cama apesar de não poder fazer nenhum outro esforço físico.

Pensou melhor. Poderia até se divertir vendo os estranhos costumes dessa raça igualmente estranha.

Fazer o quê?

― E se eu aparecer nessa tal festa você arruma a nave pra eu voltar a treinar?

― Sim, depois da festa eu volto a fazer as manutenções.

― Então vou aparecer lá, se isso vai te fazer parar de me perturbar.

― Que ótimo! Vou arranjar uma fantasia pra você! – ela disse e saiu correndo sorridente. – Não sai daí!

― Fantasia? – Vegeta ficou atônito. – Que fantasia?


	7. Uma festa, um constrangimento e um flagra

Enfim, a grande noite, em que tudo poderia acontecer! O salão de festas estava todo enfeitado com rosas, os convidados começavam a chegar, todos a caráter. Como era uma festa temática – contos de fadas – não faltaram príncipes, princesas, cavaleiros, donzelas, fadas, entre outros personagens de histórias fantásticas.

Com todos os convidados presentes, apareceram os anfitriões, todos a caráter. O Sr. Briefs e a Sra. Briefs estavam fantasiados, respectivamente, de rei e de rainha. Estavam sorridentes, a festa era deles. Era a comemoração do aniversário de casamento. Enquanto o casal da noite cumprimentava os convidados presentes, Bulma apareceu com Yamcha. Ela estava deslumbrante com um longo vestido rosa, os ombros à mostra e luvas brancas que cobriam até os braços. O permanente deu lugar a um penteado que manteve parte dos cachos que caíam como uma cascata azul-turquesa até a altura dos ombros. Para completar o visual, um belo colar de pérolas fazendo conjunto com os brincos.

O ex-ladrão também estava impecável. Uniforme branco com detalhes vermelhos e dourados, e sapatos negros. Parecia mesmo um príncipe. No entanto, ele parecia bastante inseguro ao ver o monte de convidados enquanto fixava seu olhar em um ponto específico.

Bulma continuava desconfiada:

― Yamcha? – perguntou. – Tem alguma coisa errada?

― Ah... Não... Não é nada...! – ele gaguejou.

― Tá bom...

“... Mas você anda agindo muito estranho ultimamente.”, ela pensou.

Sentiu um arrepio ao olhar para o rosto do namorado. Por que tinha a forte impressão de que ele estava se comportando de uma forma tão dissimulada?

No entanto, deixou de lado por um momento as suas suspeitas acerca de Yamcha e viu Vegeta isolado em um dos cantos do salão de festas. Ficou surpresa com o visual do saiyajin. Tinha escolhido bem a roupa para ele. E tinha ficado perfeita. Uniforme azul-marinho com detalhes dourados, vermelhos e brancos.

Ele estava absolutamente perfeito com aquela roupa, ela pensava. Um verdadeiro príncipe. Ainda marrento, verdade, mas era incontestável que Vegeta tinha realmente o porte de alguém proveniente da realeza.

Bulma sorriu. O saiyajin, ao vê-la sorrir daquele jeito, corou muito além de sentir um grande frio na barriga.

Foi quando uma figura se aproximou de Vegeta:

― Você é o hóspede da senhorita Bulma? Não imaginava que fosse tão bonitão!

O saiyajin imediatamente sentiu um gelo percorrer toda a sua espinha. Não era uma mulher quem lhe dirigia aquele elogio. Na hora que viu de onde vinha a voz elogiosa demais, tomou um grande susto: quem o elogiou foi um... HOMEM!

Acabou dando, instintivamente, um passo para trás por conta do susto.

― Não se assuste, bonitão bronzeado! – o sujeito disse. – Eu não mordo!

Vegeta já havia visto aquela figura antes. Primeiro, durante as aulas de dança de Bulma. Depois, pela TV... Outra das experiências mais traumáticas de sua vida: ver o tal cara beijar outro na boca. Aquilo fez com que ele achasse muito estranho. Naquela hora em que viu a imagem na TV ficou um tanto constrangido e desconfortável. Causava-lhe estranheza só de lembrar, pois pelo o que se lembrava dos costumes de sua raça, aquilo jamais seria tolerado.

E era o “dito-cujo” quem estava à sua frente. O tal Le Fleur, o professor de dança. Alto, loiro, cabelos curtos, pinta de galã... Estava fantasiado de príncipe medieval, com direito a capa vermelha e tudo.

― Você é estrangeiro? – o loiro perguntou com um tom de voz sedutor. – Nunca te vi por essas bandas...

Vegeta não articulava nenhuma palavra. Engoliu seco ante a situação embaraçosa em que estava. Mas conseguiu pensar:

“Se esse cara se aproximar mais um milímetro de mim, eu o mando pelos ares!”

― Que tal a gente sair pra se conhecer melhor? – François perguntou.

― TÁ MALUCO?! – o saiyajin, por fim, berrou ao mesmo tempo em que deixou uma parcela de seu ki escapar.

O ki que escapou gerou uma lufada de vento que derrubou Le Fleur em cima de outro homem vestido como bobo da corte. Eles se levantaram, e o professor de dança começou a assediar o coitado, deixando Vegeta de lado. O saiyajin suspirou aliviado, embora ainda bastante constrangido com aquela abordagem.

Enquanto isso Bulma se divertia com toda a cena.

― Nossa, coitado do Vegeta! – ela exclamou entre risos. – Não sabia que ele sofreria um assédio desses! Você não achou engraçado, Yamcha?

Olhou para o lado, a fim de encontrar o namorado. Mas...

― Yamcha? Cadê você?

Ele simplesmente havia evaporado.

Vegeta viu a cena e cerrou os punhos. Não entendia ao certo a razão de ficar com raiva toda vez que as coisas eram relacionadas a Yamcha. E nem por que ficava mais bravo ainda quando aquele verme cometia alguma mancada com Bulma. E pelo tamanho da raiva que ele sentia, pressentia que o lobo do deserto fizera mais uma das suas.

Bulma saiu correndo para fora do salão de festas sob os olhares curiosos de seus pais e dos convidados. O saiyajin simplesmente a seguiu com os olhos.

― Yamcha – ela o chamava. – Cadê você?

Corria, segurando a longa saia do vestido rosa, à procura de Yamcha. Estava com um mau pressentimento e com uma sensação muito, muito ruim em relação ao namorado. Além disso, já se aproximava a hora do anúncio do noivado entre os dois e, em seguida, a valsa.

Onde ele estaria?

Ouviu vozes de duas pessoas. À medida que se aproximava, as vozes eram mais nítidas. Escutou um som de risadas e reconheceu uma das vozes. Era Yamcha. A outra voz era de uma mulher.

Mulher?

Será possível que Yamcha estava aprontando mais uma das suas? Não. Não agora... Não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Não agora, já perto de um noivado, depois de tantos anos de namoro e enrolação.

Parou alguns passos depois e viu duas pessoas. Uma delas era Yamcha. A outra era, de fato, uma mulher.

― Você tem certeza de que quer ficar comigo assim? – a mulher perguntou. – Como uma amante? Como um “estepe”? – sussurrou a última frase.

A mulher era ruiva e o cabelo cortado tipo Chanel. Estava com uma sensual fantasia de feiticeira e se aproximava perigosamente de Yamcha. Ele disse:

― Não faz isso, Lina... Você sabe que eu fico louco quando você “chega chegando” desse jeito...

Ela fez beicinho:

― Vai me deixar tão tristinha... Não mereço nem mesmo um selinho hoje...?

― Tudo bem, você venceu! Mas vamos ser rápidos porque tenho que aparecer lá pra hora do anúncio do noivado!

Eles se beijaram ardentemente, sem desconfiarem de que estavam sendo observados a alguns metros de distância. Ao terminarem, ouviram o som de alguém batendo palmas.

― Devo reconhecer que seu plano foi quase perfeito, Yamcha! – disse uma voz de mulher carregada de sarcasmo. – Só que eu não sou ingênua como você pensa. Muito pelo contrário, sou um gênio!

Yamcha, surpreso com o flagra, balbuciou:

― Bu... Bulma...?!


	8. Quando o príncipe vira sapo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo songfic!
> 
> Música: Boa sorte/Good luck - Vanessa da Mata ft. Ben Harper

― Bu... Bulma...?! – Yamcha balbuciou. – Você... Aqui...?

― Sim, sou eu. Esperava quem? O Vegeta?

― Não me diga que você viu tudo...!

― Ah, mas eu vi... E de camarote!

Yamcha não deu nenhuma outra resposta e Bulma tentava se controlar. Não queria se rebaixar se começasse a chorar ou a armar um barraco. Além de tudo, não queria estragar a festa dos pais, sabia que eles se preocupariam com ela se aparecesse chorando.

E não queria escândalos, já estava farta de tantas brigas e tantos surtos. Simplesmente se dispôs a dizer:

― Acabou, Yamcha... Acabou...

**_É só isso  
Não tem mais jeito  
Acabou, boa sorte_ **

Ela deu as costas e começou a andar a caminho do salão de festas. Precisava falar aos pais que o noivado não aconteceria.

**_Não tenho o que dizer  
São só palavras  
E o que eu sinto  
Não mudará_ **

― Bulma, espera aí! – Yamcha disse, deixando Lina para trás. – E a nossa história juntos? O que você pode dizer disso? Temos uma longa história juntos, não pode acabar assim!

― Não tenho o que dizer, Yamcha. – Bulma falou com frieza. – A nossa história foi jogada no lixo. Não adianta me fazer mudar de ideia.

**_Tudo o que quer me dar  
É demais  
É pesado  
Não há paz_ **

Ela prosseguiu seu caminho de forma decidida. Tudo que Yamcha fazia e havia feito com ela havia sido demais. O que ele pensava que ela era? Um “estepe”? Alguma coisa para acobertar as aventuras dele, uma fachada?

**_Tudo o que quer de mim  
Irreais  
Expectativas  
Desleais_ **

E ela passou dias se culpando daquela trombada acidental com Vegeta. Agindo de uma forma tão desleal agora, por que ele se achava no direito de exigir fidelidade de sua parte?

**_That’s it  
There is no way  
It's over, Good luck_ **

― Bulma, espera aí! A Lina é só uma aventura! Eu ainda gosto de você! Me dá mais uma chance!

Ela se estacou e virou-se para ele. Cravou os olhos nele e disse:

― Não tem mais jeito, Yamcha. Acabou.

**_I have nothing left to say  
It’s only words  
And what l feel  
Won’t change_ **

― Esqueça o que viu, por favor... – ele insistiu. – A gente pode recomeçar.

― Isso não vai mudar o que eu tô sentindo agora, Yamcha.

**_Tudo o que quer me dar /Everything you want to give me  
É demais / It's too much  
É pesado / It's heavy  
Não há paz / There is no peace_ **

― Isso já foi demais pra mim... – Bulma prosseguiu, se segurando para não chorar. – Não consigo mais confiar em você. Não teria paz sabendo que você poderia me trair a qualquer momento...!

― Bulma...

**_Tudo o que quer de mim / All you want from me  
Irreais/ Isn't real  
Expectativas / Expectations  
Desleais_ **

― Você morreu de ciúmes por causa de uma trombada inocente... Espera mesmo que eu te dê uma chance, depois de te ver com essa perua siliconada? Isso é muito desleal, Yamcha, muito desleal... Não fica criando falsas expectativas sobre essa nossa história! Ela já acabou!

**_Mesmo, se segure  
Quero que se cure  
Dessa pessoa  
Que o aconselha_ **

― Se alguém estiver te dando algum conselho pra voltar comigo, esqueça... – Bulma continuou. – Eu não volto. Não quero mais bancar a ingênua por confiar em você, entendeu?

Yamcha não se sentia em condições de responder a nada. Apenas tentava digerir o desabafo de Bulma. Um desabafo frio, mas cortante. Pensava que ela choraria, mas esteve enganado. Ela o encarava com muita frieza, talvez por estar cansada de vê-lo aprontar tanto.

**_Há um desencontro  
Veja por esse ponto  
Há tantas pessoas especiais_ **

Bulma deu-lhe as costas e começou a marchar novamente rumo ao salão de festas. Agora pensava que não conseguiria encontrar aquele alguém especial com que tanto sonhava. Existiam pessoas especiais por aí, mas será que existiria uma pessoa especial para ela?

**_Now even if you hold yourself  
I want you to get cured  
From this person  
Who poisoned you_ **

_“Não consigo mais confiar em você.”_

_“Não fica criando falsas expectativas sobre essa nossa história! Ela já acabou!”_

_“Se alguém estiver te dando algum conselho pra voltar comigo, esqueça...”_

Ela estava coberta de razão, ele não tinha mais chance... Mas não queria acreditar.

**_There is a disconnection  
See through this point of view  
There are so many special people in the world  
So many special people in the world in the world  
All you want  
All you want  
  
_ **

― Bulma, volta aqui! – ele exclamou.

Não adiantou. Ela estava decidida.

― Não quero mais te ver, Yamcha! – foi sua resposta. – A nossa história acabou! Ela acabou! Boa sorte para encontrar alguém que confie em você... Vai precisar!

**_Tudo o que quer me dar /Everything you want to give me  
É demais / It's too much  
É pesado / It's heavy  
Não há paz / There is no peace_ **

“Não quero mais te ver, Yamcha...!”, ela pensou enquanto ia para o salão de festas. “Não quero mais sofrer por causa de sua infidelidade... Não quero mais...! Isso é pesado demais pra mim!”

**_Tudo o que quer de mim / All you want from me  
Irreais/ Isn't real  
Expectativas / Expectations  
Desleais  
  
_ **

Suas expectativas foram totalmente frustradas... Yamcha tinha sido desleal com ela mais uma vez. Como ela havia sido ingênua em acreditar nele tantas vezes...! Por que tinha se iludido tanto?

**_Now we're falling into the night  
Um bom encontro é de dois_ **

Não podia deixar as lágrimas caírem. Não agora. Mesmo tendo que passar todo o tempo da festa sozinha, não deveria desabar. Mesmo que tivesse que tomar um chá de cadeira.

Chegou ao salão de festas e foi direto até onde estavam os pais. Vegeta viu que ela chegava bem apressada e sentiu uma alteração no ki dela. Conseguiu ver de relance o seu rosto transtornado e isso foi o bastante para deixá-lo igualmente alterado.

― Bulma, o que houve? – a Sra. Briefs perguntou. – Já está na hora de anunciar o seu noivado com o Yamcha!

A jovem respirou fundo e disse, controlando-se para não chorar:

― Não vai ter mais noivado.

― Não? – o Sr. Briefs perguntou. – Por quê?

Sem conseguir controlar a sua revolta, ela arrancou a rosa vermelha – que recebeu de Yamcha e estava no vestido – sem se importar se machucaria a mão e a jogou no chão.

― Porque eu acabei de romper com aquele idiota! Acabei de ver ele aos beijos e amassos com outra! Com a Lina, aquela _socialite_ retardada cheia de silicone e _botox_ no corpo! Fui trocada por uma ruiva de farmácia!

Uma lágrima começou a escapar, mas Bulma conseguiu detê-la a tempo para não borrar a maquiagem. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, disse:

― Não se preocupem comigo... Podem manter a valsa e se divirtam... Afinal, a festa é pra vocês!

― E você não fica pra festa, não é? – a mãe perguntou.

― Fico, sim. – Bulma tentava sorrir. – Não quero ver vocês tristes.

A festa seguiu seu curso normalmente apesar de não ter mais o anúncio do noivado entre Bulma e Yamcha. O casal Briefs foi o centro das atenções durante a valsa, sendo aplaudidíssimos ao fim da dança. Em seguida, outros casais foram ao meio do enorme salão para dançar. Tudo estava maravilhoso, lembrava de fato a atmosfera de um conto de fadas.

Quase tudo.

Enquanto todos dançavam acompanhando o casal Briefs, duas pessoas estavam em cantos opostos do salão de festas. Bulma estava sentada próxima a uma mesa, com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e observando os pais dançarem animadamente. Porém não conseguia esconder a expressão de decepção de seu rosto.

Deu um triste suspiro. Naquele momento fazia um grande esforço para não chorar. Mesmo tendo agido toda cheia de pose ao romper com Yamcha, não pôde evitar sentir a dor da desilusão de ter acreditado tanto nele. Como pôde ser tão ingênua, tão tola a ponto de acreditar que ele poderia agir diferente depois de tantos anos e de tantas idas e vindas? Tudo o que havia feito era se enganar e, no fim das contas, se machucar.

Estava mesmo ferida no coração, a decepção a machucara mais do que se imaginava.

No outro canto estava Vegeta. Ele não observava nada além dos movimentos de Bulma. Ele já deduzia que acontecera algo com ela. Enxergava muito bem sua cara de decepção, e percebeu que ela se sentia muito solitária.

Como ele.

Nunca a vira assim, abatida. Onde estava aquela mulherzinha irritante que ele conhecia? Havia desaparecido por completo. Queria fazer alguma coisa para que ela voltasse ao normal. Irritá-la, por exemplo. Mas pensou que não era uma boa alternativa naquele momento. De todo modo, não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la do jeito que estava. E já imaginava o culpado de deixá-la assim.

Assim, cada um ficou no seu canto até o fim da festa. Ao acabar, todos começaram a ir embora. Os pais de Bulma se aproximaram.

― Bulma – disse a mãe. – Você vem com a gente?

― Não, mamãe. – ela respondeu. – Quero ficar aqui mais um pouco. Preciso ficar sozinha.

― Tá bom, filha. Sabe onde foi parar o Vegeta?

― Deve ter saído antes.

― Filha, não demore muito, está bem? Você precisa descansar depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

― Não se preocupe, mamãe. Depois vou pra casa. Preciso _mesmo_ ficar sozinha.

― Então estamos indo, querida... Esperamos você lá em casa.

Os pais de Bulma se foram, deixando-a completamente só no mesmo lugar onde estava. Vegeta havia desaparecido do canto onde esteve durante todo o desenrolar da festa. Olhou para a rosa vermelha que tinha jogado no chão e sua visão começou a se embaralhar. Surgiam as primeiras lágrimas carregadas de decepção em seus olhos azuis.

― Por quê...? – perguntou. – Por que eu acreditei em você, Yamcha? Por que fui tão ingênua pra chegar a esse ponto...?


	9. Quando o sapo vira príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo songfic!
> 
> Música: Toki ni ai wa - Masami Okui - OST do longa Shoujo Kakumei Utena

Fim de festa. Salão vazio. Silêncio. Todos os convidados se foram. E ela estava lá... Imóvel, sozinha, distante.

Foi quando as lágrimas começaram a deslizar livremente pelo rosto, embaçando sua visão. Agora não precisava mais se importar com a maquiagem que poderia se borrar, pois tudo já havia terminado. Tudo mesmo – a festa e o namoro com Yamcha.

Podia colocar para fora a sua decepção, ninguém a veria daquele jeito...

Tampou o rosto com as duas mãos e começou a chorar. Sentia-se humilhada, pois fora trocada por uma _socialite_ ruiva, cheia de _botox_ e silicone. E descobrira o envolvimento dela com Yamcha da pior forma possível.

Foram anos de namoro jogados no lixo de forma tão estúpida.

Chorava para tirar um pouco daquela mágoa do seu coração, mas parecia não dar certo. Olhou para a rosa vermelha caída à sua frente, com algumas pétalas soltas. Era a rosa que Yamcha lhe dera para pôr no vestido e que ela havia jogado no chão depois que rompera com ele.

― Você é mais insuportável chorando do que brigando, sabia?

Bulma enxugou os olhos e se virou para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz.

― Vegeta? – perguntou. – Você, aqui?

Ele saiu da penumbra.

― Aquele verme também não é nenhum santo. Vive falando de mim, mas não se olha no espelho. Todos os insetos terráqueos são como ele?

Bulma não respondeu. Apenas continuava a olhar para a rosa caída no chão. O saiyajin seguiu o olhar dela e, curioso, pegou a flor mas espetou o dedo, que imediatamente sangrou.

― Flor com espinhos?

― Ora... Não sabia que ela tinha espinhos? – Bulma perguntou.

― Nunca perdi tempo para descobrir coisas assim.

― Bem... Agora descobriu.

Vegeta olhou mais detidamente para a flor em sua mão. Era um espécime bastante estranho para ele, que já havia visto de tudo em suas andanças pelo espaço. Com um raro ar de curiosidade viu algumas pétalas se soltarem e caírem no chão. Como aquela flor, capaz de machucar alguém com os espinhos, podia se despedaçar dessa maneira, com tamanha facilidade?

Viu num vaso outra flor parecida. Mas, em vez de vermelha, era azul. Olhou para uma, olhou para outra, com o mesmo ar interrogativo.

― Nunca vi uma espécie assim por onde passei. – deixou escapar bastante intrigado.

― São rosas. – Bulma disse.

― Elas não deveriam ser da cor desse seu vestido?

― Sim, mas também existem rosas de outras cores, como a vermelha que você está segurando. Na natureza só não existe a azul.

― E por que esta é azul?

― Porque é um experimento do meu pai.

― E o que esta rosa vermelha estava fazendo no chão?

Bulma fitou o chão para disfarçar, mas não evitou que mais duas lágrimas caíssem do rosto.

― Tem a ver com aquele verme, suponho.

Dessa vez, ela não defendeu Yamcha como sempre havia feito quando Vegeta o mencionava como “verme”, “traste” ou “inseto”. Não. Não tinha motivo algum para defendê-lo, pois o saiyajin estava com a razão. Todos aqueles anos de namoro e o ex-ladrão não era mais do que um traste. Sentia-se enganada mais uma vez, pois ele era reincidente. Sem contar que passara dias se recriminando pela topada acidental com Vegeta por culpa da ciumeira dele.

Tudo isso para depois descobrir que ele a enganava mais uma vez.

E havia acabado com a sua festa.

Sem namorado, sem noivado, sem valsa. E sozinha. Mesmo em meio a tantos convidados, tinha se sentido sozinha. Abandonada. Igual aos tempos de escola, quando os garotos a namoravam somente por ela ser rica para ganhar popularidade, e por ela ser um gênio para se dar bem nos estudos.

Não conseguia entender como se deixara iludir em relação a Yamcha durante tantos anos. No fim, acabou dando na mesma. Ficou só.

O saiyajin a olhava atentamente. Era a primeira vez que a via assim, derrotada. A mulher briguenta e irritante tinha desaparecido, o que, para ele, já parecia grave. Durante todo o decorrer daquela festa, ele a observara de seu canto solitário distante de todos. Principalmente a expressão abatida e a sensação de solidão que ele tanto conhecia.

― Pra que ficar aí chorando por causa daquele traste? – ele questionou. – Se ele ficou com aquela perua foi porque ele é muito mais imbecil do que parece. Você fica ainda mais insuportável chorando desse jeito, sabia? Aquele inseto não merece nem metade dessa sua choradeira!

Bulma não revidou, pois estava sem ânimo até para isso. Ao longe, uma música começava a tocar.

**_This rose is our destiny. hikisakare  
futari no te wa hanarete-itta_ **

**_Essa rosa é o nosso destino, nos separando  
Nossas mãos estiveram separadas..._ **

Vegeta jogou para trás a rosa vermelha, que durante a queda perdeu o resto das pétalas.

― Anda, se levanta. – ele disse e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ela hesitou. Ele, estendendo-lhe a mão? Estranho, muito estranho.

― É surda? Anda logo, antes que eu mude de ideia!

Se Bulma não estava entendendo aquela atitude, ele, muito menos. Mas estava agindo daquele jeito e parecia não ter controle sobre si.

Ela deu-lhe a mão e se levantou. Ao ficar frente a frente com ele, sentiu-se como se estivesse diante de um típico príncipe de contos de fadas, embora ele não tivesse cabelo loiro nem olhos claros.

Mas em alguma coisa aquela situação a remetia ao seu sonho de dias atrás.

**_nemuru toki mo  
anata e no yume idaki nagara  
todoke! sekai no hate made_ **

**_Mesmo quando eu durmo, quando eu direciono_ **

**_Meus pensamentos e sonhos para você  
Eles alcançam as extremidades do mundo!_ **

Seria ele o misterioso vulto com uniforme azul? Talvez, porque ele estava com o mesmo tipo de roupa. Mas, por que ele? Logo ele, que dizia não se importar com nada além de se tornar mais forte... E, estranhamente, seu coração começava a bater mais forte quando se aproximava dele.

Naquele momento, lembrava-se de uma frase que sua mãe dissera em relação às rosas:

_“O amor de um casal é como uma rosa. Ele pode ser lindo, mesmo com os espinhos.”_

Os olhos azuis de Bulma fitaram o saiyajin. Estaria começando a se apaixonar justamente por ele?

**_toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni..._ **

**_Às vezes o amor é forte  
Tanto que fere o coração das pessoas, mas no_ **

**_Meio da coragem que fere nossos sonhos  
Uma luz sempre brilha adiante  
Se tornando um único poder..._ **   
  


Seria possível ela se apaixonar logo por alguém como ele? Se Yamcha não era nenhum santo, como Vegeta havia dito...

**_This rose is our destiny michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau  
  
_ **

**_Essa rosa é o nosso destino, nos conduzindo_ **

**_A nos encontrarmos novamente_ **

Por seu lado, Vegeta tentava entender suas próprias ações até agora. Nunca havia agido assim, por que começava agora? Teria algo a ver com a tal rosa? Ou com o momento? Estava confuso com relação ao que sentia naquele momento.

**_donna toki mo  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide  
yatto koko made kita yo_ **

**_Porque eu nunca esqueci sua promessa  
Eu finalmente fui tão longe!_ **

Sentiu que já estava indo longe demais para um saiyajin. Longe demais para tentar retomar o controle de si mesmo e de suas ações. Longe demais para parar. Foi quando ele passou o braço direito pela cintura dela e, com a mão esquerda, segurou a mão de Bulma. Ela percebeu que ele a segurava como Yamcha deveria fazer na valsa que nunca aconteceu.

― Desde quando você sabe valsa? – ela perguntou.

― Eu vi você e aquele verme fazendo isso.

― E por que você está fazendo isso, Vegeta?

O saiyajin não respondeu e, corando, apenas começou a fazer os passos.

**_toki ni ai kedakaku  
hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome Ah  
mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono  
itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu  
hitotsu no chikara ni...  
  
_ **

**_Às vezes o amor é nobre  
procurando perfurar o coração das pessoas  
Aqueles protegidos por aqueles que protegem brilham sempre adiante para_ **

**_Se tornar um único poder!_ **

Ele se deixou levar pelo ritmo “1, 2, 3” do compasso da dança e pelas sensações do momento. Naquela hora despertava nele uma sensação estranha, como se quisesse proteger Bulma. Nunca imaginou que sentiria tantas coisas naquele dia e naquele momento... E justamente por ela, por uma terráquea, a quem deveria considerar como “inferior”.

**_toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaite_ **

**_  
ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa  
hitotsu no chikara ni naru_ **

****

**_Às vezes o amor é forte  
tanto que fere o coração das pessoas, mas no meio da coragem que fere nossos sonhos  
uma luz sempre brilha adiante  
se tornando um único poder_ **

**__  
O amor é forte  
tanto que pode mover o coração das pessoas  
mas se nós estamos juntos, então, sem nenhuma dúvida nós podemos mudar o mundo e tudo se tornará um só poder**

Bulma se perguntou se isso era sonho ou era real, mas o que ela sentia na hora deu-lhe a resposta. Aquilo tudo estava sendo real. Mesmo. Não era um sonho. Seu coração estava acelerado e parecia bater em perfeita sincronia com o coração do saiyajin. Os rostos de ambos se aproximaram a ponto de perceberem que as respirações seguiam o mesmo ritmo.

Foi quando aconteceu o inevitável.

Como se fosse uma grande força magnética que os atraísse com tudo um para o outro, eles se aproximaram ainda mais. Até que os lábios se encontraram, numa trajetória irreversível. Bulma tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo, ele somente a acompanhou. Ela teve a sensação de que ele nunca fizera algo assim, mas preferiu não interromper para comentar. E percebeu que ele aprendia rápido, tanto que o saiyajin começou a corresponder, e com intensidade.

Assim que os dois terminaram eles se entreolharam, olhos nos olhos. Bulma sorriu e Vegeta ficou vermelho. O saiyajin sentiu a sua ficha cair e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho. Como poderia ter caído numa armadilha dessas? Ele desapareceu deixando Bulma surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, pensativa.

Queria saber como ele reagiria depois, mas imaginava que não seria fácil mudar seu jeito de ser. Já previa que Vegeta agiria com indiferença, isso era da personalidade dele. Por mais que quisesse pensar que ele agiria de outra forma, logicamente seria indiferente.

Mas que o beijo havia sido espetacular para ela, ah, isso foi... Muito... Já começava a achar que ele realmente era seu príncipe.

Será?


	10. Depois da festa - Parte I

Depois de desaparecer do salão de festas, Vegeta sentiu necessidade de tomar um pouco de ar e precisava ficar o mais longe possível de qualquer contato com humanos. Voou a toda velocidade até uma colina bem distante de qualquer civilização, onde aterrissou e se sentou sobre a relva.

Os últimos momentos haviam sido a gota d’água para começar a pôr à prova sua sanidade.

Naquela hora se sentia o sujeito mais ridículo de todo o universo. Como havia conseguido chegar àquele ponto, de se deixar ser dominado por sentimentos tão idiotas? De se deixar contaminar com atitudes tão patéticas? Já não podia descer mais baixo, estava no fundo do poço, ele pensava. A pior coisa que podia acontecer a um guerreiro saiyajin era ter “sentimentos”. Se para qualquer saiyajin isso já era ruim, pior para alguém da elite.

E pior ainda para um príncipe saiyajin como ele.

“Aonde vim parar?”, começou a pensar. “Moro de favor, uso roupas que não são minhas, dependo de seres insignificantes para ficar mais forte... E agora quase enlouqueço por causa de uma terráquea maluca! Não podia ser pior!”

― Às vezes, acho que era melhor ter ficado morto. – pensou em voz alta. – Não precisaria passar por tudo isso.

Pensava seriamente se o fato de permanecer na Terra seria o começo de sua derrocada. Se bem que, na verdade, sua derrocada havia começado mesmo quando seu planeta fora destruído e desde então vivia como um mercenário nômade a serviço do carrasco de sua raça. Isso, por si só, já era um golpe duro para seu orgulho. Mas o golpe mais duro ele recebeu na Terra: derrota para um saiyajin de classe inferior. Depois, a queda para o fundo do poço.

Agora, isso... Cair diante de uma fêmea de raça inferior! Onde havia surgido uma fraqueza tão idiota como essa? Odiava admitir, mas não sabia. Só sabia que essa fraqueza estava nele. Desde aquela trombada havia perdido completamente o foco de seu treinamento. Bulma estava na sua cabeça o tempo todo e o fazia se esquecer do verdadeiro objetivo de seus treinos.

Tinha que voltar a treinar com o claro objetivo de enfrentar os androides e depois acabar com Kakarotto. Depois de tudo isso, destruiria a Terra e desapareceria espaço afora.

Será?

Uma interrogação brotou na sua cabeça. Será que teria coragem de destruir a Terra depois de derrotar os androides e Goku?

Outra vez a imagem de Bulma veio à sua memória. Será que não conseguiria mais apagá-la da sua mente?

Definitivamente estava se sentindo um completo idiota. Mas não podia negar que aquela mulher de cabelo azul mexia muito com ele. Não só no sentido físico, mas parecia que ele e a terráquea tinham muita coisa em comum no que se referia à personalidade. Sem contar que ela era a única que batia de frente com ele sem medo.

Já era raro algum amigo de Kakarotto não o temer... Tirando Kakarotto, é claro. A única que pouco se lixava para o poder que ele tinha era Bulma. Ela, sim, o desafiava sem medo. E ganhava em boa parte das vezes.

O que era isso que sentia, só de pensar nela?

Toda vez que a via era obrigado a engolir saliva e se acalmar. Se a via com o namorado – agora ex-namorado – ficava com raiva. E se sabia que o tal verme aprontara com ela, se enfurecia. E quando discutia com ela, num verdadeiro “duelo verbal”, sentia-se bem.

Cada vez menos entendia a si mesmo... E ao seu corpo. Há meses que seus hormônios fervilhavam dentro de si. No dia da fatídica trombada com Bulma, eles ficaram tão à flor da pele que se não tivesse se controlado no último instante, teria cometido uma grande loucura. Sentia que seus impulsos ficavam mais fortes a cada dia. Às vezes não conseguia controlar suas próprias ações.

Como há pouco.

Durante a festa ele tivera uma vontade enorme de encontrar Yamcha para pelo menos chutar-lhe o traseiro, principalmente depois de ver Bulma aparecer transtornada. Depois, ele a observou durante todo o tempo, de seu canto, distante de todos. Tinha visto que ela estava totalmente diferente de quando começou a festa. Sabia que ela se sentia totalmente solitária... Da mesma forma que ele em seu canto.

Era estranho, mas sentia que algo invisível o atraía a ela. Não era pela questão física, embora tivesse motivo para tal. Não. Realmente não era a questão física que mais lhe chamava a atenção... Ou seria? Agora é que ficava ainda mais confuso. E a coisa piorou com aquele beijo. Detalhe: era o seu primeiro beijo em toda a sua vida! Naquela hora, uma onda de novas sensações o invadira sem pedir licença, tudo era novo para ele.

Praticamente tudo.

Desabotoou a gola do uniforme azul-marinho, que tanto lhe caíra bem e se deitou na grama. Olhou para o céu, mais especificamente para as estrelas. Por quantos sistemas solares havia passado antes de chegar para esse da Galáxia Norte?

Vários, com certeza.

Permaneceu por vários minutos olhando para o céu estrelado, em seguida se levantou. De repente, sentiu uma forte dor na região das costelas.

― Argh! Nem me lembrava disso! Por que resolveu doer só agora?

Engraçado... Enquanto estava naquela festa nem se lembrava do ferimento. Nem mesmo quando dançara com Bulma. Pelas suas contas, ainda faltava pelo menos um dia para se recuperar por completo e poder retomar seu treinamento. E ainda tinha que esperar pela boa vontade da terráquea e do professor de consertar a nave, e desligar a parte elétrica dela da rede da casa.

O velho e suas maluquices... Aquela doida tinha a quem puxar.

A “doida” voltou mais uma vez à sua mente. Os sedosos cabelos de cor azul-turquesa, o nariz arrebitado, o corpo bem-feito... Os olhos azuis...

Azul era a sua cor favorita.

“Essa não! O que eu tô pensando? Não tenho que deixar esses sentimentos idiotas me dominarem... Não... Não posso...”

Levantou-se e apertou com força os punhos, enquanto o vento soprava e agitava a vasta cabeleira negra do saiyajin.

― Não vou... Não vou cair nessa! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins, e não pretendo cair nessa! Sentimentos são para os fracos! Não vou me deixar levar por essas sensações patéticas!

Por mais que não quisesse, sentiu necessidade de voltar para a casa de Bulma. Embora não tivesse lutado nem treinado, estava cansado. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperado da última sessão de treinamento. Precisava de mais descanso. Aumentou o ki para voar mas sentiu novamente a dor de seu ferimento. Detestava admitir, mas tinha que continuar pegando leve até estar cem por cento recuperado.

Já eram altas horas da madrugada. Entrou na casa pela janela do seu quarto, que ainda estava aberta. Começou a desconfiar que alguém o esperava. Atravessou o quarto, saiu pelo corredor e foi até o quarto de Bulma.

Viu a porta entreaberta.

Abriu mais um pouquinho, bem devagarinho. O local estava fracamente iluminado por um abajur, que – supôs – ela havia se esquecido de apagar. Olhou para a direção da cama e a viu deitada, já dormindo profundamente. Instantes depois, ela se virou e ficou toda largada, ocupando todo o espaço a que tinha direito da grande cama.

O saiyajin logo fechou a porta, deixando do jeito que havia encontrado e resmungou enquanto ia para seu quarto:

― Ela é estranha até na hora de dormir... Eu, hein?


	11. Depois da festa - Parte II

― Que bicho que mordeu ele? – Bulma se perguntou. – Parece que nunca passou por isso...

Aquela era uma noite que havia sido cheia de surpresas para ela. Não esperava que a festa fosse um sucesso, não esperava que Yamcha tivesse ficado tão bem naquela roupa de príncipe, não esperava que Vegeta aparecesse por ali, muito menos com a fantasia que escolhera para ele. Não tinha como esconder a satisfação de vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele tinha realmente o porte de um príncipe. A roupa lhe caíra como uma luva.

Mas as surpresas não haviam parado por aí.

Ainda doía um bocado o flagra que dera em Yamcha com Lina. Continuava tentando entender como podia ter acreditado nele, depois de tantos sinais de que o namoro entre eles terminaria numa questão de tempo. Aquele flagra dele aos beijos com a ruiva de farmácia fora apenas a confirmação do que ela tanto suspeitava... De que ele era um tremendo galinha metido a conquistador, que não podia ver um rabo de saia, pois já saía por aí arrastando as suas asinhas. Ainda bem que terminara tudo a tempo, ou poderia ser muito infeliz caso chegasse a realmente se casar com ele.

Mas o acontecimento realmente inesperado ocorreu depois de toda a festa.

Jamais imaginaria que o saiyajin iria se aproximar dela daquela forma. E, para completar, nunca, em toda a sua vida, imaginaria que ele arriscasse passos de valsa. Nem em seus sonhos da época de adolescente tinha visto um momento tão... Tão mágico... E que chegaria a ter um beijo em seguida. Certo, ela havia tomado a iniciativa por impulso, mas ele aceitou.

E depois de tudo, ainda tinha a sensação de que ele nunca tinha beijado alguém antes.

Saiu do salão de festas e entrou em casa. Enquanto ia rumo ao quarto, pensava principalmente no saiyajin.

“Definitivamente, quanto mais eu tento entender o Vegeta... Mais ele é um mistério... Por que ele age tão estranho quando me vê?”

Foi quando se lembrou do incidente da trombada. Começou a rir sozinha da situação na qual ela também estivera. Lembrava-se muito bem da cara que Vegeta havia feito naquele momento. Uma cara de completo embaraço.

E vez ou outra, via o saiyajin ficar corado e constrangido.

“Por que tenho a impressão de que ele tem um ponto fraco...?”

Chegou ao quarto e foi tomar uma ducha. A noite estava quente. Depois da ducha, deitou-se na cama, fitando o teto. Não saía de sua cabeça o que acontecera logo após a festa. Definitivamente, Vegeta era um mistério. Um grande enigma a ser decifrado por trás daqueles – aparentemente inexpressivos – olhos negros.

Bocejou. Estava muito cansada, mas mesmo assim saiu do seu quarto e foi até o quarto de hóspedes. Abriu a porta devagarinho, deixando que uma pequena nesga de luz iluminasse parcialmente o local.

Estava vazio.

― Ele ainda não voltou... – suspirou. – Será que ele volta logo? Parecia tão confuso antes de desaparecer...

Sentiu as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas sobre seus olhos. Estava _realmente_ cansada.

Foi até a janela do quarto e a abriu, sentindo a brisa fresca entrar e balançar os cabelos ainda cacheados. Olhou para o céu cravejado de estrelas brilhantes que lhe davam uma ideia da vastidão do universo, com suas galáxias e seus inúmeros sistemas solares e planetas. E ela sabia da existência de apenas uma pequena parte dessa imensidão. Se ela conhecia tão pouco sobre o espaço, Vegeta, em compensação... Vivia de planeta em planeta, sistema em sistema, galáxia em galáxia... Pelo jeito, ele conhecia cada canto desse universo. E algumas dessas estrelas que ainda brilhavam no firmamento poderiam ser planetas já destruídos. Planetas destruídos por ele e até por Freeza. Possivelmente uma daquelas estrelas poderia ser até mesmo o planeta Vegeta, destruído anos atrás.

Bulma ficou por ali mais alguns minutos olhando para o céu e se lembrando do beijo que dera no saiyajin. Era incrível como em poucas horas – depois de romper um namoro – começara a se apaixonar por quem ela deveria temer. Mas será que isso era correspondido pelo príncipe saiyajin?

O sono queria derrubá-la de vez. Bulma deu um novo bocejo e saiu do quarto, deixando aberta uma das janelas. Foi ao quarto e se deitou. Instantes depois, ela caiu de vez no sono. Estava muito cansada e, no dia seguinte, teria que fazer a manutenção que prometera a Vegeta na nave Cápsula 3.

* * *

― E aí, Piccolo? Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa ontem?

Piccolo e Goku já estavam reunidos nas proximidades da montanha Paoz logo que surgiram os primeiros raios de sol. O namek estava com cara de poucos amigos – mais do que o costume.

Ouvindo a pergunta de Goku, ele fez uma grande cara de nojo:

― A Bulma... Terminou com o Yamcha...! – respondeu. – E se aproximou do Vegeta, como Trunks disse...

― E por que essa cara de nojo, Piccolo? Não diga que eles...

― Argh! Nunca vi algo tão nojento na minha vida!

― Caramba! Você quer dizer que eles...? – Goku já imaginava além.

― SE BEIJARAM, GOKU! Nunca vi uma coisa tão nojenta na minha vida!!

― Só se beijaram? Ufa... – ele suspirou aliviado. – Pensei que você queria dizer que eles tinham ido além disso...

― O quê?! Ainda tem mais?!

― Ué, é claro! – o saiyajin disse com naturalidade. – Tem mais coisas que eles têm que fazer pro Trunks nascer nesta época.

― Co... Como é que é?! Mais coisas...?

― Relaxa, Piccolo... – Goku deu tapinhas no ombro do namek com ar piedoso. – Depois te conto tudo direitinho.

Piccolo bufou com ar de arrependimento.

“Maldita hora em que aceitei a ideia idiota do Goku...!”

_― Piccolo, você faz alguma ideia de como a gente vai saber se as coisas vão acontecer como Trunks disse?_

_― Não, Goku... Não faço nenhuma ideia._

_Goku ficou pensativo. Essas conversas sobre os androides e principalmente sobre Trunks tomavam conta da sua mente, apenas Piccolo sabia realmente do que se tratava. O namek já imaginava engrenagens funcionando na cabeça do saiyajin e teve a impressão de que elas poderiam estar meio enferrujadas._

_Sim, ele achava o saiyajin meio cabeça-oca. Certo, meio cabeça-oca, não... Um cabeça-oca completo!_

_― É ISSO!!!_

_― O que é?! – Piccolo perguntou depois de cair pra trás com o susto. – Ficou maluco, é?_

_― Não, Piccolo... É que acabei de ter uma ideia!_

_― Do que você está falando?_

_― De saber se tudo está acontecendo como o Trunks disse quando ele veio do futuro!_

_― E que ideia é essa?_

_― Vou dar uma espiadinha na casa da Bulma de vez em quando... O teletransporte pode me ajudar, e –_

_― Ficou maluco, Goku?! Você só se teletransporta guiado por outro ki!!_

_― E daí?_

_― Você é lesado?! Se aparecer na hora errada, vai atrapalhar tudo!!_

_Goku pensou um pouco mas ficou decepcionado:_

_― Droga... Você tem razão, Piccolo... Imagina se eu me guiar pelo ki de Bulma e for parar lá na hora errada..._

_― Sem contar que você poderia dar com a língua entre os dentes..._

_Goku nada respondeu, pois parecia reflexivo. Piccolo prosseguiu:_

_― Seria melhor que alguém mais discreto espiasse, então... Você é destrambelhado demais pra botar essa ideia maluca em prática._

_― Piccolo – o saiyajin sorriu confiante. – Já tive uma ideia melhor..._

_― Qual?_

_― Você vai lá! – Goku disse, pondo um sorrisão cara-de-pau na cara. – A sua audição tem um longo alcance, vai ajudar bastante!_

_― Quê? Eu? Mas..._

_Os dois guerreiros sentiram um ki se aproximar. Era Gohan. Depois que o garoto chegou, não puderam falar mais no assunto. E sobrou mesmo para o namekuseijin bisbilhotar os acontecimentos na grande casa amarela da Capital do Oeste... E fofocar para Goku._

_― Tudo bem... – ele disse de forma que apenas Goku entendesse. – Até porque eu também quero saber se tudo vai acontecer como Trunks disse._

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Piccolo. Se já sentira nojo ao ver Bulma beijando Vegeta, não queria nem imaginar os próximos passos... Gohan se aproximava para começar o treinamento do dia com os dois guerreiros, era hora de parar de falar no assunto envolvendo Trunks, Vegeta e Bulma.

Mas o namek continuava inconformado...

“Você me paga, Goku...!”


	12. Depois da festa - Parte III (Ou... "Ressaca com milk-shake")

No apartamento reinava a bagunça geral. Parecia que um tufão havia passado. Dezenas de pacotes vazios de batatas fritas jaziam no chão da sala junto a várias latinhas de refrigerante e peças de roupa, entre outras coisas. E jogado no sofá estava Yamcha, que dormia deixando escorrer baba para o braço do sofá. Pra completar, ainda estava com a fantasia que Bulma alugara para ele.

O sol surgiu pela janela da sala indo direto ao rosto de Yamcha, que acordou. Nem tinha dormido direito durante a noite, no máximo cochilara por uma hora e meia. Sentou-se no sofá, bocejou, esfregou os olhos e limpou a boca com o punho do uniforme branco, onde fixou seu olhar sonolento.

“Idiota. Você é mesmo um idiota, Yamcha.”, pensou.

― Yamcha? – Pual perguntou. – Você tá bem?

― Eu bem que queria, Pual... Bem que eu queria estar bem.

O gatinho azul estava preocupado. Não que ele não soubesse a razão de seu amigo chegar daquele jeito após a festa na casa de Bulma, mas preocupava-se com a reação dele após o fim do namoro entre ele e a jovem de cabelos azuis. Yamcha estava mesmo na maior fossa. Antes de voltar ao apê, o guerreiro decidiu afogar as suas mágoas num bar, enchendo a cara de...

_― Milk shake, de novo?! Essa já vai ser a décima sétima taça de milk shake, meu chapa!_

_― E daí? – Yamcha respondeu ao balconista. – Sou eu quem tá pagando tudo isso! Anda logo com esse milk shake, que eu preciso afogar as minhas mágoas!_

_― Tá bom, tá bom... – o balconista revirou os olhos e acrescentou de forma debochada. – Como desejar... “Alteza”!_

_Ele ainda estava com o traje da festa, aquele uniforme branco de príncipe. Não podia evitar lembrar-se do fora que levara de Bulma. O namoro, depois de tantos anos e de tantas idas e vindas, chegava mesmo ao seu fim. E da forma mais patética possível._

_A confirmação – para Bulma – de que ele não passava de um mulherengo vulgar._

_Recebeu mais uma enorme taça de milk shake e bebeu tudo num instante, para depois soltar um sonoro arroto._

_― Me dá mais aí!!_

_― De novo? – perguntou o balconista._

_― É claro que sim, dããããã..._

_― Olha cara, desculpa estar me intrometendo, mas parece que você tá na fossa, não é mesmo?_

_O olhar de Yamcha tornou-se triste como o olhar de um cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança._

_― Ah... – prosseguiu o balconista coçando o queixo. – Você levou chifre da sua namorada, não é mesmo?_

_― Não, ela me deu um fora._

_― Pelo jeito foi porque ela já estava de olho em outro, não é mesmo?_

_― Não._

_― Então, o que aconteceu? – o balconista já começava a atacar de psicólogo._

_― Apenas cometi o maior erro de toda a minha vida... Eu chifrei a minha namorada... Eu a traí com outra!_

_― E ela te pegou no flagra, não foi?_

_Yamcha, que estava sentado num banco em frente ao balcão, começou a bater a cabeça contra a bancada à sua frente. A cada pancada dada contra o balcão, ele se xingava:_

_― Burro, imbecil, babaca, trouxa, idiota...!_

_― Ei, calma aí! Não é o fim do mundo!_

_― Claro que é! – Yamcha, desesperado, agarrou a gola da camisa do balconista. – Como você lidaria com um namoro que durou mais de uma década e que acaba de repente, e ainda por cima por uma burrada sua?!_

_― M-Mais... Mais de uma década...?! – o olho esquerdo do pobre homem tremia num tique nervoso. – Sinceramente, isso não era namoro, cara... Um namoro tão longo assim é pura embromação!_

_Yamcha largou o outro e se ajeitou resignado no banco. O cara estava coberto de razão. O namoro entre ele e Bulma não passava de pura embromação._

_― Mas eu sou um idiota mesmo... – Yamcha desabou. – Como pude ser tão burro? Como pude desperdiçar a chance de me casar com a garota da minha vida...? Eu sou mesmo um idiota, um grande idiota...! Por que não consigo resistir a um rabo de saia?_

_O balconista o olhou com pena e comentou:_

_― Nossa... Se com milk shake ele tá assim, imagina se ele tivesse tomado umas biritas... Seria muito pior!_

― Yamcha? – Pual perguntou, agitando uma patinha diante dos olhos do amigo. – Você tá acordado?

― Ah – ele respondeu, saindo do transe. – Tô, sim... Não se preocupe...

Yamcha olhou novamente para a manga do uniforme branco. Teria que encarar Bulma no dia seguinte ao acontecido.

_“Não quero mais te ver, Yamcha!”_

Não tinha coragem de ir até lá. Não, depois de ela ter dito isso. Sua cara caía completamente de vergonha depois do acontecido. Não podia simplesmente dar as caras assim, mas era preciso. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto. Trocou de roupa e pôs a fantasia branca no cabide no qual viera. Lavou a cara e tomou café da manhã. Depois escovou os dentes e se sentou à frente da TV, ligando-a com o controle remoto.

_― E, no programa de hoje, vamos ver uma reportagem sobre homens que traem suas namoradas..._

Yamcha logo apertou um botão e trocou de canal.

_― Vamos direto ao assunto... Por que os homens não aguentam olhar apenas para uma mulher? E por que eles costumam trocar a atual companheira por uma mais... “generosa”?_

O guerreiro não hesitou e apertou mais uma vez o botão do controle.

_― Você... Aqui...?_

_― Sim, sou eu... Esperava quem?_

_― Não me diga que você viu tudo, Yaki...!_

_― Mas eu vi, Soba... E de camarote!_

_― N-Não é nada disso que você tá pensando, Yaki querida...!_

_― Acabou, Soba... Acabou... A nossa história acabou...!_

_― Mas a gente tem uma longa história juntos, não pode acabar assim!_

_― A nossa história foi jogada no lixo. Não adianta me fazer mudar de ideia._

_― Mas me dá mais uma chance...!_

_―_ _Espera mesmo que eu te dê uma chance, depois de te ver com essa perua siliconada?_ _Não quero mais te ver, Soba! A nossa história acabou!_

Yamcha, trêmulo, apertou sem pestanejar o controle remoto e desligou a TV para se livrar do dorama. Será que tudo conspirava contra ele hoje?

O ex-ladrão respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Iria à casa de Bulma para entregar-lhe a fantasia, nem que para isso precisasse envernizar a cara. E se tivesse alguma oportunidade, já planejava um discurso para pedir a ela uma nova chance.

― Pual, vou até a casa de Bulma e já volto. Preciso entregar esta roupa.

― Ok, Yamcha. – respondeu o gatinho. – Se cuida.

Yamcha saiu voando pela janela da sala mesmo, rumo à casa de Bulma. Durante seu voo sentia frio na barriga e engolia saliva. Estava tenso, principalmente pelo o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Mas, mesmo assim, queria se redimir.


	13. Yamcha no baka!

Yamcha chegou à grande mansão amarela e logo aterrissou. Foi resoluto à porta da frente e respirou fundo com o cabide da fantasia na mão. Tocou a campainha e esperou pacientemente que viessem atender. Torcia para que fosse o pai ou a mãe de Bulma que o atendessem, já que eles eram a calma personificada.

Só que quem apareceu foi quem menos ele queria imaginar... Sim, era um de seus piores pesadelos...

... Era Vegeta.

― O que você quer, verme?

― Quero conversar com a Bulma. – ele disse, tentando não tremer de medo do saiyajin.

― Pra quê?

― Acho que isso não é da sua conta, Vegeta. A Bulma é minha namorada, e...

― Sua namorada, não... – o saiyajin corrigiu. – Você quer dizer “ex-namorada”.

― Ei! E desde quando você dá atenção a fofocas?

― _Eu sei_ de tudo o que aconteceu, inseto!

― Deu pra bancar o espião, é?

― Nem precisei. – o príncipe deu seu sorriso sarcástico. – Qualquer idiota percebe quando alguém é traído... Principalmente quando se trata de uma mulher escandalosa como ela!

_― Bulma, o que houve? – a Sra. Briefs perguntou. – Já está na hora de anunciar o seu noivado com o Yamcha!_

_A jovem respirou fundo e disse, controlando-se para não chorar:_

_― Não vai ter mais noivado._

_― Não? – o Sr. Briefs perguntou. – Por quê?_

_Sem conseguir controlar a sua revolta, ela arrancou a rosa vermelha – que recebeu de Yamcha e estava no vestido – sem se importar se machucaria a mão e a jogou no chão._

_― Porque eu acabei de romper com aquele idiota! Acabei de ver ele aos beijos e amassos com outra! Com a Lina, aquela socialite retardada cheia de silicone e botox no corpo! Fui trocada por uma ruiva de farmácia!_

Vegeta se lembrava muito bem do quanto ela estava transtornada, pois sua raiva por Yamcha fora na mesma proporção. A mesma raiva começava a ressurgir ao ver o ex-ladrão na sua frente. E a imagem de Bulma, parecendo uma derrotada e chorando após a festa, voltou à sua memória... Por culpa daquele verme que estava diante dele, pensou.

_“Pra que ficar aí chorando por causa daquele traste? Se ele ficou com aquela perua foi porque ele é muito mais imbecil do que parece. Você fica ainda mais insuportável chorando desse jeito, sabia? Aquele inseto não merece nem metade dessa sua choradeira!”_

O saiyajin estava se controlando para não estrangulá-lo. A cada segundo que passava com Yamcha na sua frente, sentia sua raiva crescer mais e mais.

― Vocês, terráqueos, são mesmo hipócritas. Pensei que fossem diferentes, mas não passam de insetos traiçoeiros e sujos! E você ainda se acha no direito de me acusar de cínico! Vocês vivem apontando os defeitos dos outros, mas não enxergam os próprios erros!

― O que está insinuando, Vegeta?

― Que você consegue ferir os outros mais do que eu. Percebi isso ontem.

― E por acaso você me viu batendo em alguém?

― Como você é idiota...!

― O quê?! – Yamcha se alterou. – Repete! Repete ou vamos resolver isso no braço!

― Você é um idiota! Além disso, não é páreo pra mim! Mesmo assim quer encarar?

Eles já estavam prestes a lutar, mas...

― Afinal, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – era a voz de Bulma.

Os dois guerreiros olharam para ela, que apareceu com seu cabelo sem o permanente. Estava longo e liso, com franja lateral.

― Ah... Oi, Bulma. – Yamcha cumprimentou. – Vim trazer a roupa que você alugou pra mim...

Ela pegou o traje e, sem agradecer, deu-lhe as costas, entrando novamente em casa. Yamcha ficou em choque. Era a primeira vez que levava um gelo assim. Agora sabia como um sorvete se sentia dentro de um congelador.

Bulma não era assim. Não. Ela estava assim por culpa dele. Ele era um idiota, um grande idiota. Vegeta olhou e sorriu sarcasticamente para Yamcha, que continuava estacado. O saiyajin deu-lhe as costas e foi até a nave para retomar seu treinamento. Mas, antes de ir não perdeu a chance:

― Verme idiota.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Yamcha deixou a cabeça pender.

― Droga... Eu sou mesmo um idiota... Um grande idiota!!

Quedou-se pensativo por alguns instantes, enquanto o vento soprava fazendo algumas folhas voarem.

“Bom, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. É melhor eu ir.”

* * *

― PERAÊ, PERAÊ, PERAÊ...! – Kuririn gritou. – Você fez o quê, Yamcha?! Repete aí!

Yamcha, com o grito do carequinha, ficou todo encolhido num canto devido ao susto que tomou ao ouvi-lo.

― Eu... Levei um fora da Bulma...!

― Não, não é essa parte! Repete a parte do porquê da Bulma ter te dado esse fora!

― Porque ela me viu aos beijos e amassos com outra.

― Você deveria pelo menos ter feito isso mais escondido e, ainda por cima, a quilômetros de distância de Bulma! – disse o Mestre Kame.

― Mestre Kame, ele não deveria estar com outra, em primeiro lugar. Em segundo lugar, deveria controlar esses impulsos de “mulherengo”. Isso já queimou seu filme umas quinhentas vezes, a última com a minha ex-namorada, a Maron... Só de lembrar que fui trocado por um bacana, eu fico quase na deprê...

Para quem nunca tinha sorte com namoradas, Kuririn sabia até demais. E tinha razão.

― Acho que agora não tem mais volta. Fui lá devolver a roupa da festa de ontem, e ela pegou a roupa e nem me cumprimentou. Acabou me dando o maior gelo... Ah... O que fiz pra merecer isso...? – desceu uma cabeçada na mesa diante da qual os três estavam sentados.

― Você traiu a Bulma, Yamcha. – Kuririn disse com ar cético.

― Ah, muito obrigado por tentar me botar mais pra baixo, Kuririn! – o ex-ladrão disse com ironia. – Com um amigo assim, quem precisa de inimigos?

― Encara os fatos, Yamcha! Das outras vezes ela te perdoou, mas agora é diferente. Parece que ela se cansou desse chove-não-molha. E aí pra piorar você age como um idiota e dá uma mancada dessas. Não é pra menos que ela tá com raiva de você.

― Conclusão: Você é um idiota, Yamcha! – era a voz de Oolong, que acabava de entrar na casa do Mestre Kame. – Um grande idiota!

― O QUÊ?! – o ex-ladrão estava indignado.

― Será que você é surdo? – disse o porquinho. – Como é que você troca uma gostosona por natureza como a Bulma por uma garota cheia de silicone e botox? Você tem um péssimo gosto pra garotas! Sem contar que você ficou enrolando ela por uns quinze anos...

Dessa vez, até o porquinho tarado lhe dava lição de moral! Quem faltava agora? A tartaruga?

― É... Dessa vez você cometeu mesmo um grande erro...

“Aiaiai...”, Yamcha pensou. “Não me falta mais nada! Até a tartaruga tá na conversa!”

E mais uma vez o guerreiro Z desceu uma cabeçada contra a mesa.

― Eu sou mesmo um idiota...! Yamcha, o idiota... O maior idiota do universo...!!


	14. Nada mudou?

Depois de dar de cara com Yamcha, Bulma foi ao centro da cidade para devolver as fantasias alugadas para a festa. No carro estavam os dois trajes. O traje branco que Yamcha havia usado e o traje azul usado por Vegeta. Os dois haviam ficado impecáveis com aquelas fantasias.

E naquela festa conseguiu ver a verdadeira face de cada um dos dois. Por trás de um “bom-partido”, simpático e risonho, a quem se poderia facilmente chamar de “mocinho”, ela descobrira um grande traidor. Um grande mulherengo vulgar, que durante praticamente quinze anos – mais de uma década – a enrolara enquanto se aventurava com outras garotas.

Yamcha era um grande imbecil.

Por outro lado, o que havia por trás de um sujeito arrogante, mal-educado e mau-caráter começava a emergir. Ou seja, Vegeta não parecia um sujeito tão mau assim.

_“Você é mais insuportável chorando do que brigando.”_

_“Pra que ficar aí chorando por causa daquele traste? – ele questionou. – Se ele ficou com aquela perua foi porque ele é muito mais imbecil do que parece. Você fica ainda mais insuportável chorando desse jeito, sabia? Aquele inseto não merece nem metade dessa sua choradeira!”_

Era difícil de acreditar que ele, em algum momento, se importou com ela. Mas isso realmente aconteceu. Tão certo como o beijo que dera nele. Não tinha como esconder, tinha começado a se sentir atraída por ele. Agora ria e se enrubescia ao se lembrar dos comentários de sua mãe:

_“Bulma, esse belo rapaz é tão... Tão... Robusto, bronzeado, forte... Oh, ele é tão atraente, não acha? Acho que vou convidá-lo pra me acompanhar nas compras!”_

Parada com o carro no semáforo, ela se acabava de rir com as palavras da mãe enchendo Vegeta de elogios pelos seus atributos físicos. Bulma ria tanto que conseguia chamar a atenção dos outros motoristas que estavam ao seu lado. A ficha dela só caiu quando percebeu que tinha chamado demais a atenção dos outros. Então encolheu-se no volante e tentou se recompor, enquanto aguardava o sinal abrir.

Tentou mas não conseguiu. Mais um comentário de sua mãe a respeito de Vegeta veio à sua memória:

_“... Bulma, filhinha... Ele não é mesmo charmoso? Você deveria sair com ele ao cinema, ele tem uma beleza tão selvagem!”_

Por mais que quisesse segurar o riso, não conseguiu. Voltou a gargalhar, porque toda vez que sua mãe lhe dizia essas coisas sobre o saiyajin, ele estava por perto. Obviamente ele escutava tudo, porque ela percebia que Vegeta ficava rubro de tão constrangido.

Adorava vê-lo vermelho daquele jeito, pois sumia dele toda aquela aura de guerreiro assassino assustador. Como na noite da festa, quando ele foi assediado por Le Fleur. Certo, morria de pena de ver Vegeta numa situação tão embaraçosa como aquela, mas não podia negar que era hilário vê-lo vermelho daquela forma.

― EI, SUA LERDA!! O SINAL JÁ ABRIU! ANDA LOGO!! – gritou um motorista logo atrás dela após buzinar.

Bulma acordou de seus devaneios com Vegeta e acelerou antes do sinal ficar amarelo. Estava mais distraída do que deveria. Concentrou-se no trajeto que estava fazendo até chegar à loja de fantasias. Devolveu o uniforme branco e – após contemplar por muito tempo – o uniforme azul.

A valsa da noite anterior voltava à sua mente e a deixava fora do ar. Mas Bulma acabou sendo chamada de volta:

― Er... Senhorita... – disse a atendente. – Está me ouvindo...? São cento e cinquenta zenis!

― Ah... Desculpa...! – a cientista respondeu sem graça e tirou o dinheiro da carteira. – Tá aqui! Obrigada!

Nisso, ela saiu tomando o rumo de casa. Precisava dar continuidade à manutenção da nave como havia prometido a Vegeta. E dar-lhe uma bronca, pois ele recomeçara a treinar sem estar cem por cento recuperado.

“Aquele saiyajin louco vai acabar morrendo, se continuar assim...”, ela pensou enquanto passava pela via expressa.

* * *

Estava exausto depois de apenas duas horas e meia de treino, e a região das costelas tinha voltado a doer. Ofegante, configurou a gravidade para 1G e se sentou no chão. Alcançou o _squeeze_ , bebeu alguns goles de água e molhou o rosto suado. Estava sem camisa e pôs a mão sobre o local ainda enfaixado. O ferimento voltara a doer horrores.

Permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes e sua respiração se normalizou, além da dor ter acalmado.

Nisso, o olhar de Vegeta tornou-se distante. Sua mente o transportava para a noite anterior, a noite da festa. Mais especificamente, depois da festa. Seu coração começava a ficar agitado, pois se recordou mais uma vez do beijo que recebera de Bulma. Como fora capaz de deixá-la se aproximar assim? Por mais que não quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Nem naquele beijo, naqueles lábios, naqueles olhos azuis...

Agora, queria era mais!

Mas, o que estava pensando...? Estava ficando louco? Contagiado pela “melosidade” dos terráqueos? Não, não podia se deixar levar por isso, ele era um saiyajin e sua vida se resumia a lutar e ser o mais poderoso! Tentava se convencer disso, mas era muito difícil. Sentia-se atraído por Bulma, só que não queria admitir isso nem sob tortura.

Sentiu sua face queimar e esguichou mais água. Levantou-se com a mão ainda na região dolorida. Apertou um botão que abriu a porta da nave. Ao descer, deu de cara com Bulma.

― Ah! – ela disse em tom de reprovação. – Eu sabia que você estava aí. Será que não tem juízo? Você nem terminou de se recuperar e já quer se estropiar de novo?

― Não enche! Eu treino na hora que eu quiser, pouco me importa o quanto meu corpo esteja ferido... Argh!

Voltou a pôr a mão no local ferido.

― Tá, vou fingir que acredito! Qualquer um sabe que quanto mais você treina sem estar recuperado, mais você demora pra se recuperar totalmente! Não importa se você é um humano ou saiyajin, acho que isso vale pra qualquer raça!

― Isso não é nada! – Vegeta protestou. – Eu não preciso ficar aqui aturando seu sermão!

― Ah, precisa sim, principalmente por causa dessa sua cabeça-dura!

― Eu, cabeça-dura?! Como ousa me dizer isso?!

― Com a mesma ousadia que você tem de me questionar! Esqueceu que sou EU quem manda aqui? Sou EU quem faz a manutenção da nave e dos mini-robôs pro seu treinamento! E sou EU que, de vez em quando, tem que fazer curativos em você! Também sou EU quem se importa com você, entendeu? – finalizou encostando o dedo indicador no peitoral nu do saiyajin. – Agora sai daí que eu vou fazer a manutenção da sua “sagrada” máquina de gravidade!

― Você não manda em mim!

― Ah, é? Eu mando, sim! A casa é minha e você é o meu hóspede! Você vai ter que andar na linha se quiser voltar a treinar na nave, e isso inclui ficar mais um pouco sem treinar, seu teimosão!

― Se eu sou “teimosão”, você é uma garota irritante!

― Antes ser irritante do que ser cabeça-dura! Você já tá acabando com o resto de paciência que eu tenho!

― A minha também já tá no fim!

Os dois se encararam e rosnaram, com direito a faíscas saindo dos olhos. Instantes depois, se viraram e cada um tomou seu rumo de nariz empinado. Vegeta foi para dentro de casa para tomar um bom banho, enquanto Bulma ia fazer a manutenção da nave.

Ambos deram um ligeiro sorriso enquanto se afastavam.


	15. Que tal um cinema?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo songfic!
> 
> Música: Thriller - Michael Jackson

Já começava a anoitecer quando Bulma havia parado com a manutenção da nave Cápsula 3. Além disso, estava na hora do jantar. Entrou em casa, foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho rápido e logo apareceu na cozinha. Já estavam todos à mesa – inclusive Vegeta, que começava a atacar a comida como se fizesse dias que não comia. Era o famoso apetite dos saiyajins.

De alguma forma, para Bulma esse momento lembrava as comilanças de Goku. E ela achava que isso era problema só dele... Mas descobriu que isso vinha mesmo da raça saiyajin.

Enquanto o casal Briefs conversava sobre o sucesso da festa de aniversário de casamento, o jantar transcorria bem. Todos saíram da mesa, enquanto a Sra. Briefs colocava a louça para ser lavada por um robô. O professor voltou ao seu laboratório para adiantar mais um pouco um dos projetos para a Corporação Cápsula. Bulma foi à sala, e Vegeta... Bem... Ninguém viu aonde ele havia ido.

A cientista se sentou no sofá e, na mesinha ao lado, viu um par de ingressos. Eram para uma sessão de cinema, às dez e meia da noite. Era para um filme de terror, chamado “Noite de Terror”. Estava louca pra ver esse filme, que era a mais nova superprodução a ser lançada. Mas, infelizmente, não tinha quem a acompanhasse na estreia...

“Droga...”, ela pensou. “Com quem eu vou ao cinema ver esse filme? É muito perigoso para uma garota linda e maravilhosa como eu sair a essa hora...”

Ela suspirou. Onde encontraria companhia pra sair ao cinema?

_“... Bulma, filhinha... Ele não é mesmo charmoso? Você deveria sair com ele ao cinema, ele tem uma beleza tão selvagem...!”_

Era o conselho da mãe que vinha à sua mente de novo. Estalou os dedos e sorriu, acabara de ter uma ideia.

― É claro, não custa nada perguntar!

Saiu correndo e deu de cara com Vegeta, quase trombando com ele.

― Não olha por onde anda? – ele resmungou.

Ela ignorou a pergunta dele:

― Ainda bem que você está por aqui... Eu estava justamente te procurando!

― Procurando por mim? – ele ficou meio confuso com aquele rosto alegre, diferente da hora em que haviam discutido mais cedo. – Pra quê?

― Eu preciso de companhia pra ir ao cinema!

― Cinema?

― Ah... Você não sabe o que é cinema? Tudo bem, hoje você tem a oportunidade de conhecer um... E aí? Gostaria de matar a curiosidade?

Ele não respondeu, parecia que brotariam de sua cabeça vários sinais de interrogação.

― Ah, não vai dizer que não está curioso pra saber mais um pouquinho sobre os costumes da Terra! Além disso... Preciso de alguém pra me acompanhar até lá... – ela fez cara de garotinha inocente e desamparada. – É muito perigoso para uma garota linda, rica e maravilhosa como eu andar sozinha por aí numa hora dessas...!

Vegeta viu que os olhos azuis de Bulma brilhavam de um jeito intenso. Dava-lhe até arrepios enquanto sentia que seu rosto ficava quente.

― E então, poderia me acompanhar até o cinema? Tenho um ingresso pra você!

― Não tenho vontade!

Foi aí que Bulma enfureceu. Iria ver “Noite de Terror” de qualquer maneira, custasse o que custasse! Já era possível ver labaredas de fogo por trás dela, tanto que parecia um vulto das trevas com olhos azuis que emitiam um brilho extremamente mortífero.

Essa imagem assustaria qualquer um. Qualquer um, menos Vegeta, que já seguia seu caminho rumo ao quintal. Bulma percebeu que não tinha alternativa.

― Tudo bem... – ativou seu lado chantagista. – Mas se você não me acompanhar, não termino a manutenção que comecei na nave.

― Quê?! – Vegeta estacou.

― O que você ouviu!

― Você ainda não terminou a tal manutenção?

― Claro que não, é um ajuste mais trabalhoso e pesado, a primeira etapa do conserto me deixou cansada pra continuar!

― Se você não faz, o seu pai faz.

― Errado, Vegeta! Meu pai está ocupado demais com os projetos da empresa pra fazer as manutenções exigidas pelo treinamento de “Vossa Alteza”. O que quer dizer que só euzinha aqui estou fazendo tudo! Os mini-robôs, os consertos na máquina de gravidade, as manutenções do seu “santuário”... Projetando um novo uniforme pra você treinar e lutar... – disse a última frase dando uma piscadinha.

― Novo... Uniforme...?

― É óbvio! Ou você quer lutar pelado? – ela corou, pois sua imaginação estava sendo fértil numa hora imprópria.

― Ficou maluca? Pelado, eu? – já ele corou por puro constrangimento. – Isso é coisa que se diga a um príncipe saiyajin?

― Se você não quer lutar pelado ou vestido com farrapos como aquele seu antigo uniforme... É bom me acompanhar ao cinema, ou fica sem a manutenção da sua “sagrada” máquina de gravidade!

Aí estava um lado de Bulma que ele nunca tinha visto de forma tão forte e acabava de descobrir: o lado chantagista. Ela era capaz de tudo – e ele deveria saber disso –, até mesmo de largar as manutenções e deixá-lo pelado. No primeiro dia de estadia na Terra já fora obrigado a vestir camisa rosa, calças amarelas e sapatos verdes, além de ter que escutar chacotas de Yamcha, Kuririn, Oolong e dela!

Agora não duvidava de mais nada vindo daquela mulher...

― Anda logo, vai buscar esses tais de “impressos”...! – ele disse ainda bastante constrangido.

Bulma correu alegre feito uma garotinha para dentro. E corrigiu o saiyajin:

― São “ingressos”, Vegeta! Espera aí que já venho!

* * *

Os dois chegaram ao cinema onde estava em cartaz o tão esperado filme “Noite de Terror”. Entregaram os ingressos e entraram na sala escura. Se não fossem os seus sentidos aguçados, Vegeta teria topado em muitas cadeiras por estar carregando também com três potes imensos de pipoca e uma garrafa de três litros de refrigerante nas mãos... Tudo isso só para ele!

Ele e Bulma se sentaram nas cadeiras escolhidas. Tudo estava tranquilo até que alguém que estava atrás do saiyajin resolveu cutucá-lo:

― Ei! Ô do cabelão! Sai da minha frente, quero ver o filme também!

Vegeta simplesmente o ignorou. Estava começando a devorar seu primeiro potão de pipocas.

― Ô cabeludo! Não tá me ouvindo, não? Vaza daí!

― Os incomodados que se retirem! – ele respondeu de boca cheia.

― Eu não vou sair daqui, fico onde eu quiser! Você tem que ir lá pro fundo!

― Não pretendo sair daqui, verme! Se tá tão incomodado, vai procurar outro lugar.

― Vou te tirar daí no braço, baixinho!

O sujeito avançou para cima de Vegeta, mas não chegou a tocá-lo. Enquanto bebia um gole do refrigerante, levantou uma das mãos e atingiu o outro, que foi parar afundado na parede dos fundos da sala. Depois de um burburinho, o filme começou. Pela abertura, parecia ser bastante assustador...

**_It's close to midnight_**

| 

**_É quase meia-noite_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_Something evil's lurkin' in the dark_**

| 

**_Algo maligno está espreitando na escuridão_**  
  
**_Under the moonlight_**

| 

**_Sob a luz da lua_**  
  
**_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_**

| 

**_Você vê algo que quase para seu coração_**  
  
**_You try to scream_**

| 

**_Você tenta gritar_**  
  
**_But terror takes the sound before you make it_**

| 

**_Mas o terror lhe tira a voz antes_**  
  
**_You start to freeze_**

| 

**_Você começa a congelar_**  
  
**_As horror looks you right between the eyes_**

| 

**_E o horror te olha bem nos olhos_**  
  
**_You're paralyzed_**

| 

**_Você está paralisado_**  
  
Os dois estavam de olhos vidrados na tela esperando a ação acontecer. Era uma noite de lua cheia e um vulto espreitava o casal principal, que o vê. Mas acabaram paralisados pela visão assustadora.

Bulma olhava apreensiva para as cenas que se desenrolavam, enquanto Vegeta se concentrava em devorar a pipoca do primeiro pote.

**_'Cause this is thriller_**

| 

**_Porque isto é terror_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_Thriller night_**

| 

**_Noite de terror_**  
  
**_And no one's gonna save you_**

| 

**_E ninguém vai te salvar_**  
  
**_From the beast about to strike_**

| 

**_Do monstro prestes a atacar_**  
  
**_You know it's thriller_**

| 

**_Você sabe que é terror_**  
  
**_Thriller night_**

| 

**_Noite de Terror_**  
  
**_You're fighting for your life_**

| 

**_Você está lutando por sua vida_**  
  
**_Inside a killer_**

| 

**_Em uma assassina_**  
  
**_Thriller tonight, yeah_**

| 

**_Noite de terror, yeah_**  
  
Gritos foram ouvidos no filme, a criatura já atacava o casal sem piedade. A cientista já estava com os olhos arregalados, impressionada com os efeitos especiais bastante convincentes do filme. Prendia a respiração durante a fuga do casal protagonista das garras da besta que os perseguia, sedenta de sangue.

E Vegeta? Bem, o saiyajin continuava devorando as pipocas e bebendo o refrigerante – direto da garrafa pet, pouco se lixando para o que acontecia no filme.

**_You hear the door slam_**

| 

**_Você escuta a porta bater_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_And realize there's nowhere left to run_**

| 

**_E percebe que não há mais para onde correr_**  
  
**_You feel the cold hand_**

| 

**_Você sente a mão fria_**  
  
**_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_**

| 

**_E imagina se verá o sol mais uma vez_**  
  
**_You close your eyes_**

| 

**_Você fecha seus olhos_**  
  
**_And hope that this is just imagination_**

| 

**_E tem esperança de que isso seja só imaginação_**  
  
**_Girl, but all the while_**

| 

**_Garota, mas enquanto isso_**  
  
**_You hear a creature creepin' up behind_**

| 

**_Você escuta uma criatura se rastejando por trás_**  
  
**_You're outta time_**

| 

**_Você está sem tempo_**  
  
O casal do filme, em pânico, entrou numa casa abandonada. Escutou a porta bater e deu de cara com a criatura assustadora vindo em direção a eles. Correram pelo local, mas um deles sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe o ombro. De repente, a mocinha soltou um grito estridente, acompanhada por Bulma, que também gritou e, após um pulo, agarrou com força o braço de Vegeta. Por consequência, o saiyajin deixou o pote de pipoca – o segundo que ele estava comendo – cair no chão.

― O que é isso? – ele ficou mais assustado com a reação dela do que revoltado com a perda das pipocas. – Você se assustou com essa coisinha à toa?

Ela o encarou e demorou a perceber que estava fortemente agarrada ao braço do saiyajin. Quando percebeu, ficou vermelha e logo o largou, sentando-se direito no seu lugar e dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

― D-Desculpa... Acho que fui pega de surpresa com esse filme...

**_'Cause this is thriller_**

| 

**_Porque isto é terror_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_Thriller night_**

| 

**_Noite de terror_**  
  
**_There ain't no second chance_**

| 

**_Não há segunda chance_**  
  
**_Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl_**

| 

**_Contra a coisa com quarenta olhos, garota_**  
  
**_(Thriller)_**

| 

**_(Terror)_**  
  
**_(Thriller night)_**

| 

**_(Noite de Terror)_**  
  
**_You're fighting for your life_**

| 

**_Você está lutando por sua vida_**  
  
**_Inside a killer_**

| 

**_Em uma assassina_**  
  
**_Thriller tonight_**

| 

**_Noite de terror, yeah_**  
  
Depois dessa, até Vegeta ficou arrepiado. Não esperava um contato desse tipo.

O que estava acontecendo com ele, para se sentir tão patético quando estava perto dessa mulher terráquea maluca?

Engoliu seco e pegou o seu terceiro pote de pipoca apra devorá-lo, acompanhado de generosos goles de refrigerante. Sua face corou violentamente e ele comia as pipocas mais por compulsão do que por apetite. Chegou a sentir sua garganta entalar. Deu socos no peito e bebeu mais uma golada de refrigerante até conseguir recuperar o fôlego.

**_Night creatures call_**

| 

**_Criaturas da noite chamam_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_**

| 

**_E os mortos começam a andar em seus disfarces_**  
  
**_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_**

| 

**_Não há escapatória das presas do alien desta vez_**  
  
**_(They're open wide)_**

| 

**_(Elas estão abertas)_**  
  
**_This is the end of your life_**

| 

**_Este é o fim da sua vida_**  
  
E, enquanto isso, no filme o casal tentava escapar da fera, mas não contava com a presença de mais criaturas noturnas esperando por eles. Bulma, ainda impressionada com os efeitos do filme, roía as unhas sem se importar com o resultado desastroso que veria depois.

“Como é que os terráqueos se assustam com uma coisa tão ridícula como essa?”, Vegeta pensava, enfiando mais um punhado de pipocas na boca. “Aposto que é porque eles nunca viram outros seres de fora deste planeta.”

**_They're out to get you_**

| 

**_Eles estão lá fora pra te pegar_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_There's demons closing in on every side_**

| 

**_Há demônios se aproximando por todos os lados_**  
  
**_They will possess you_**

| 

**_Eles te possuirão_**  
  
**_Unless you change that number on your dial_**

| 

**_A não ser que você mude o número da estação_**  
  
**_Now is the time_**

| 

**_Agora é a hora_**  
  
**_For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_**

| 

**_Para você e eu nos abraçarmos apertado, sim_**  
  
**_All through the night_**

| 

**_Por toda a noite_**  
  
**_I'll save you from the terror on the screen_**

| 

**_Eu vou te salvar do terror na tela_**  
  
**_I'll make you see_**

| 

**_Eu lhe farei ver_**  
  
Monstros, demônios, zumbis e outras criaturas horripilantes estavam espalhados por todos os lados, cercando lentamente o casal protagonista que, tomados pelo pânico, estavam abraçados.

E, sem perceber, Bulma se aproximava de Vegeta, que ainda não percebera nada. Ele apenas estava olhando para o filme e comendo pipoca. Embora não fosse assustador para ele, o filme estava interessante. Tinha quase vontade de rir.

**_That this is thriller_**

| 

**_Que isto é o terror_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_Thriller night_**

| 

**_Noite de terror_**  
  
**_'Cause I can thrill you more_**

| 

**_Porque eu posso te aterrorizar mais_**  
  
**_Than any ghost would ever dare try_**

| 

**_Do que qualquer fantasma poderia ousar tentar_**  
  
**_(Thriller)_**

| 

**_(Terror)_**  
  
**_(Thriller night)_**

| 

**_(Noite do terror)_**  
  
**_So let me hold you tight_**

| 

**_Então me deixe te abraçar forte_**  
  
**_And share a_**

| 

**_E compartilhar um_**  
  
**_(killer, diller, chiller)_**

| 

**_(assassino, assustador, arrepiante)_**  
  
**_(Thriller here tonight)_**

| 

**_(Terror aqui hoje à noite)_**  
  
**_'Cause this is thriller_**

| 

**_Porque isto é terror_**  
  
**_Thriller night_**

| 

**_Noite de terror_**  
  
**_Girl, I can thrill you more_**

| 

**_Porque eu posso te aterrorizar mais_**  
  
**_Than any ghost would ever dare try_**

| 

**_Do que qualquer fantasma poderia ousar tentar_**  
  
**_(Thriller)_**

| 

**_(Terror)_**  
  
**_(Thriller night)_**

| 

**_(Noite do terror)_**  
  
**_So let me hold you tight_**

| 

**_Então me deixe te abraçar forte_**  
  
**_And share a_**

| 

**_E compartilhar um_**  
  
**_(killer, thriller)_**

| 

**_(assassino, terror)_**  
  
**_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

| 

**_Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite_**  
  
Aconteceu o ataque final das criaturas da noite contra o casal. Enquanto eles corriam desesperadamente para salvarem suas vidas, Bulma se aproximava ainda mais do saiyajin, que não desgrudava os olhos do filme enquanto devorava seu grande pote de pipocas.

**_Darkness falls across the land_**

| 

**_A escuridão cai sobre a terra_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_The midnight hour is close at hand_**

| 

**_A hora da meia-noite está próxima_**  
  
**_Creatures crawl in search of blood_**

| 

**_Criaturas rastejam em busca de sangue_**  
  
**_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_**

| 

**_Para aterrorizar sua vizinhança_**  
  
**_And whosoever shall be found_**

| 

**_Em quem quer que seja encontrado_**  
  
**_Without the soul for getting down_**

| 

**_Sem uma alma para oferecer_**  
  
**_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_**

| 

**_Deve permanecer e enfrentar os caçadores do inferno_**  
  
**_And rot inside a corpse's shell_**

| 

**_E apodrecer dentro de um cadáver_**  
  
As criaturas continuavam no encalço dos mocinhos, que corriam desesperadamente pela sobrevivência. O rapaz tropeçou e gritou para a garota continuar. Depois de uma discussão, ela seguiu caminho enquanto seu companheiro se tornava uma vítima delas.

**_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

| 

**_Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_(Thriller, thriller)_**

| 

**_(Terror, terror)_**  
  
**_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

| 

**_Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite_**  
  
**_(Thriller night, thriller)_**

| 

**_(Noite de terror, terror)_**  
  
**_I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

| 

**_Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite_**  
  
**_Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

| 

**_Ooh, querida, Eu vou te aterrorizar hoje à noite_**  
  
**_Thriller night, babe_**

| 

**_Noite de terror, querida_**  
  
E, enquanto acontecia a fuga da mocinha, Bulma ficava cada vez mais grudada em Vegeta, além de continuar a roer as dez unhas das duas mãos. Aquele suspense a matava. Será que ela se salvaria? Será que não? O filme já caminhava para o final, logo viria a resposta a essa pergunta.

**_The foulest stench is in the air_**

| 

**_O fedor abominável está no ar_**  
  
---|---  
  
**_The funk of forty thousand years_**

| 

**_O ranço de quarenta mil anos_**  
  
**_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_**

| 

**_E zumbis grisalhos de todas as tumbas_**  
  
**_Are closing in to seal your doom_**

| 

**_Estão se aproximando para selar seu destino_**  
  
**_And though you fight to stay alive_**

| 

**_E apesar de você lutar para sobreviver_**  
  
**_Your body starts to shiver_**

| 

**_Seu corpo começa a sentir calafrios_**  
  
**_For no mere mortal can resist_**

| 

**_Pois nenhum mero mortal pode resistir_**  
  
**_The evil of the thriller_**

| 

**_À malevolência do terror_**  
  
De repente, surgiu um vampiro à frente da mocinha, que a pegou, por mais que ela lutasse para escapar. Ambos estavam cercados por zumbis que queriam também pegá-la. Depois disso, ouviu-se a sonora gargalhada do vampiro retumbar pela sala do cinema.

Era o fim do filme.

A luz da sala acendeu e revelou o inusitado. Bulma estava atirada no colo de Vegeta, que focara com o rosto escarlate e todo arrepiado pelo inesperado contato. Pela primeira vez na sua vida se sentia totalmente inseguro. Não sabia o que fazer ou onde enfiar a cara de tão constrangido que estava naquele exato momento. Os dois se encararam, estavam com os rostos perigosamente próximos. Um já chegava a sentir o hálito do outro bem de perto e ambos continuavam vermelhos.

― Parece que o filme ficou bem convincente... – Bulma disse ainda nervosa com aquela proximidade. – Realmente me assustou... Dá pra me pôr no chão? Mas sem me jogar, entendeu?

Vegeta bufou e a pôs no chão.

― Ótimo! Perdi mais um pote de pipoca! Tudo por sua culpa, sua escandalosa! Como vocês, terráqueos, sentem medo de uma coisa tão ridícula?

Bulma não fez caso da reclamação do saiyajin. Pegou a cápsula da bolsa e, assim que se viu fora do cinema, apertou um botãozinho dela e a jogou na rua. Instantaneamente surgiu seu aerocarro, sua mais nova criação. Os dois subiram e partiram para casa depois de tudo.

Durante todo o trajeto não trocaram uma única palavra. O constrangimento e os rostos ruborizados falavam bem mais alto.


	16. Uniforme novo: A escolha do modelo

Já fazia dias que Bulma estava entretida em seu mais novo – e trabalhoso – projeto. Talvez esse fosse o projeto mais inusitado de toda a sua vida. Certo, ela já havia trabalhado em projetos incomuns antes, como na restauração de uma nave namekuseijin quase fossilizada, mas nada tão incomum como aquilo.

Estava mais para estilista do que para cientista. Sentada diante de sua prancheta de desenho, ela rabiscava sem parar. Parecia brincadeira de quem não tinha o que fazer, mas a coisa era séria.

Sua ideia? Bolar um novo uniforme para Vegeta.

Motivos? Primeiro, porque toda roupa que ele usava virava farrapos em apenas uma ou duas sessões de treino. Segundo, porque ele reclamava que as roupas, além de serem “descartáveis” por não aguentarem quase nada, eram desconfortáveis e prejudicavam seus movimentos. E terceiro, porque ela achava que seria capaz de fazer um traje com a resistência mais próxima possível do antigo uniforme do saiyajin.

Era uma tarefa bastante árdua, que seria feita em quatro fases. A primeira fase era obter um material semelhante àquele do uniforme velho. Foram horas a fio encurvada sobre o microscópio para descobrir qual era a composição e como estavam organizadas as moléculas do tecido do _collant_ e do material emborrachado das botas, das luvas e da armadura. Depois de muitos cálculos e de muitos testes de resistência no laboratório, Bulma, auxiliada pelo pai, havia conseguido sucesso na confecção dos materiais.

Ela agora estava na segunda fase de seu projeto. Criar um _design_ para esse traje, próximo do antigo que ele usava. Aquilo estava mais para um quebra-cabeça. Principalmente porque, mesmo fazendo um bom tempo que Vegeta estava hospedado ali, ela não sabia quase nada sobre os gostos dele. Só que ele, aparentemente, gostava de azul.

Mas qual tom de azul? Ela já o havia visto com dois uniformes diferentes. Um azul tipo _royal_ , com armadura de ombreiras, e o outro, que era aquele que estava todo esfarrapado quando resolveu reaparecer, na cor azul-marinho e com armadura sem ombreiras. Desenhou quatro possibilidades: uniforme azul _royal_ com a armadura de ombreiras, outro, azul-marinho com a mesma armadura, depois o azul _royal_ , mas com a armadura sem ombreiras e, por fim, o azul-marinho com a mesma armadura.

Ainda assim a dúvida persistia, embora ela preferisse fazer uma armadura sem ombreiras. Era mais fácil de se construir, gastaria menos material e, de quebra, não “achataria” tanto o físico do saiyajin. Muito pelo contrário, até o deixaria parecer mais alto.

Só de imaginá-lo com um traje criado por ela, já começava a ficar ruborizada.

― BULMA! HORA DO ALMOÇO! – a voz de sua mãe logo a tirou do devaneio momentâneo.

― Já tô indo! Só mais um minutinho!

Organizou os papéis com os desenhos e logo saiu para almoçar na cozinha. Depois do almoço vinha a etapa mais difícil da fabricação do uniforme. Como o antigo uniforme já estava todo puído e relaxado, precisaria tirar as medidas de Vegeta para o novo traje. Tinha a sensação de que seria uma dureza negociar com ele. Chegou por último à cozinha e viu que até mesmo o saiyajin estava lá junto com os seus pais, diante de uma pilha de dez pratos já vazios. Ele nem fez questão de olhar para ela, preferia continuar a devorar o seu décimo primeiro prato de comida.

A cientista colocou comida em seu prato e sentou na única cadeira que havia sobrado, justamente em frente a ele. Começou a comer e, na hora em que levantou os olhos azuis à procura da jarra de suco, acabou encontrando os olhos dele. Ambos se enrubesceram. Bulma bebeu suco num gole só e Vegeta quase se engasgou com a comida. Eles mal se falavam desde o dia em que estiveram no cinema. Só o estritamente necessário acerca de manutenções.

Bulma logo arranjou um assunto:

― Eeeeh... Vegeta... Como... Como é que tá seu treinamento...?

― Mmmfmfmfffmmffmmffffffff...

― Ah, tenha modos... – a cientista fez cara de nojo. – Engole a comida primeiro e depois fala! Isso é nojento!

― Por que tanta curiosidade por causa do meu treinamento? – Vegeta perguntou após engolir a comida. – Se quer mesmo saber, estou evoluindo. Acho que não demoro muito pra chegar ao Super Saiyajin.

Após a última frase ele sorriu enquanto bebia mais um copo de suco. Foi quando ela vislumbrou uma chance perfeita para chegar direto ao ponto.

― Você lembra que outro dia te falei sobre um uniforme novo?

Ele apenas grunhiu.

― Acho que posso interpretar isso como um “sim”, não é? Bom, eu andei fazendo alguns desenhos dos projetos pro seu uniforme novo e...

― Quê? – o saiyajin a interrompeu. – Aquele uniforme meu é feito de material bem diferente do das roupas terráqueas. É uma tecnologia avançada demais para a compreensão de vocês!

Agora era Bulma que sorria toda triunfante.

― Por que esse sorriso?

― Não é óbvio? – ela perguntou. – Meu pai e eu conseguimos fazer o material do seu novo uniforme!

Vegeta ficou surpreso e nada respondeu. O Sr. Briefs interveio.

― Deu bastante trabalho, mas conseguimos fazer um material bem próximo do seu antigo uniforme, apesar da elasticidade ter ficado um pouco menor. Mas em compensação a nova armadura pode ser mais resistente do que a antiga.

― E como vocês sabem que esse tal material é resistente?

― Fizemos todos os testes possíveis de laboratório e, no caso das armaduras, exaustivos testes de diversos tipos de impacto. Reproduzimos impactos equivalentes à força de um golpe seu.

― E... Como conseguiu calcular o impacto causado por um golpe meu?

― Foi através de uma das janelas da nave. Um dia tive a curiosidade de avaliar como os mini-robôs que Bulma e eu construíams e consertávamos sofriam os impactos de seus golpes. Vendo isso, consegui fazer uma quantificação aproximada do impacto de um soco seu, por exemplo.

Vegeta escutava o professor com rara atenção. Ele prosseguiu:

― A partir disso, fizemos testes de laboratório reproduzindo os seus golpes. Realmente deu muito trabalho, porque os golpes de um saiyajin são extremamente fortes! É impressionante a força da sua raça!

Aquela última frase, evidentemente, inflou o ego do príncipe saiyajin:

― Claro, sou o melhor da minha raça!

― Convencido! – Bulma o alfinetou com um sorriso sarcástico. – Você pode ser forte, mas eu e o meu pai somos gênios! Ah, sem contar que, até agora há pouco, você estava boquiaberto! Quem manda subestimar os terráqueos?

O sorriso de canto de Vegeta logo sumiu, dando lugar a um ar pensativo. Ele realmente subestimara a inteligência daqueles dois terráqueos. Eles só não tinham poder de luta em nível “aceitável” para ele.

Bulma afastou a pilha de pratos vazios para o lado e pôs na frente do saiyajin um papel rabiscado.

― Que é isso? – ele perguntou.

― Eu estive desenhando alguns modelos para o seu uniforme novo e também para a armadura. Só que eu fiquei com dúvida sobre qual modelo de armadura você prefere.

O saiyajin analisou com atenção os rabiscos dela. Ele percebeu que ela havia até tentado fazer um esboço dele, inclusive o rosto e o cabelo. Ficou mais alguns instantes olhando para aqueles desenhos, até que a cientista perguntou:

― E então? Já decidiu?

― Hm?

― O modelo do uniforme e da armadura!

― Este aqui! – ele apontou no papel.

O modelo escolhido era o azul _royal_ com uma armadura sem ombreiras e com alças no lugar. Era bem melhor do que os antigos que usava e que o faziam se lembrar de quando era soldado de Freeza, seu carrasco. E além disso o modelo de algum modo resgatava suas raízes.

Mas ainda não acreditava que Bulma estava mesmo disposta a fazer um uniforme novo para ele.

― Agora vou precisar tirar todas as suas medidas pra terminar o seu traje. – ela disse.

― Medidas?

― É claro! Ou você vai querer um uniforme apertado ou frouxo demais? Acho que não, né? O jeito é olhar medida por medida, cintura, ombros, tórax, bíceps... Bem, vou buscar a fita métrica e já volto!

Bulma saiu da cozinha e foi até o laboratório, deixando lá um saiyajin abobado. Só depois de alguns segundos é que lhe caiu a ficha:

― Minhas... Medidas...?


	17. Uniforme novo: As medidas

Vegeta ainda permanecia catatônico na cozinha. Há dias ele evitava Bulma para voltar a sua atenção única e exclusivamente para seu treinamento, a fim de alcançar a transformação em Super Saiyajin para enfrentar os androides na data dita pelo garoto do futuro. E quando conseguia evitar a mulher de cabelos azuis... Ela reaparecia em sua mente para tirá-lo de seu foco principal.

E agora se via em uma situação não muito confortável. Como tentaria se esquivar dela? Parecia mais difícil do que escapar de um golpe poderoso de algum adversário. Levantou-se da mesa e encheu o copo de suco. Bebeu o suco e pôs-se a andar em direção ao quintal, para fazer seu alongamento antes de retomar seu treinamento na nave. Depois disso, resolveu trancafiar-se no seu “santuário” mas foi detido no meio do caminho pela voz de Bulma:

― Espera aí, Vegeta! Eu tenho que tirar as suas medidas!

― Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

― Claro que não! Se eu estivesse brincando, acha que eu estaria com esta fita métrica na mão?

“Droga!”, o saiyajin exclamou em pensamento, ao olhar para a fita métrica na mão dela.

― E por que você tem que tirar as minhas medidas? – ele perguntou de braços cruzados. – O meu uniforme antigo não é suficiente?

― Não, Vegeta. Acontece que o seu uniforme antigo já relaxou todinho. E, se você não quer vestir nada frouxo demais ou apertado demais, vai ter que me deixar tirar essas medidas!

O saiyajin não falou nada, simplesmente grunhiu e deu as costas à cientista e foi até a nave. Abriu a porta e parou na entrada. Bulma já estava prestes a ficar furiosa por causa do descaso dele, mas...

― O que está esperando? Anda logo, vem tirar essas medidas, já está atrasando o meu treino!

― Já vou, já vou! – ela disse correndo logo atrás.

Os dois entraram na nave, porém a porta não foi fechada. Um encarou o outro por vários segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Até que Bulma, depois de engolir saliva, disse:

― Então... Vamos lá...! Pode... Pode tirar a camiseta...!

Pela primeira vez na sua vida o saiyajin hesitou em tirar a camiseta. “Mas que bobagem!”, pensou. “Por que me sinto tão idiota pra fazer uma coisa tão simples como tirar uma camiseta? Sempre tirei sem dificuldade, por que é que me sinto constrangido na frente dela? Justo dela?!”

Encarou-a e seu rosto acabou corando, além de começar a suar. Agora foi Bulma que começou a ficar impaciente:

― Não enrola, Vegeta! Era você mesmo que estava reclamando que seu treino iria atrasar!

― Não enche! – ele disse, já tirando a camiseta. – Tira logo as medidas que você quer!

Bulma hesitou ante o saiyajin sem camiseta. Já o vira tantas vezes assim, por que estacava logo naquele momento? Veio a resposta: teria que tocá-lo. Respirou fundo e desenrolou a fita métrica, em seguida pôs a caneta atrás da orelha e um bloco de anotações por cima do painel da máquina de gravidade.

“Relaxa, Bulma...”, ela pensou já nervosa. “Você só vai tirar algumas medidas, por que ficar tão nervosa? Respira fundo e vai; rapidinho você já acabou! Num instantinho você tem as medidas desse... Corpaço...!” Corou violentamente ao pensar na palavra “corpaço”. O que estava pensando? Por que parecia tão atraída por ele? Nem ela mesma sabia responder a essa pergunta aparentemente fácil enquanto seus olhos percorriam o corpo do guerreiro de cima a baixo.

― Vamos lá...! – ela disse ainda insegura, embora tentando esconder o que sentia.

Começou a medir os largos ombros de Vegeta, que estava visivelmente constrangido, e anotou a medida na caderneta. Depois mediu o tórax, sem desgrudar os olhos principalmente do peitoral, e anotou também em sua caderneta. Em seguida, mediu o bíceps, o punho, o comprimento das mangas, e a gola – que seria alta.

Agora é que não iria mesmo conseguir tirar tudo aquilo da sua cabeça. Principalmente, porque ele estava apenas de bermuda.

Bulma examinou-o outra vez, com seus olhos azuis, perscrutando cada músculo trabalhado dele. Vegeta sentiu esse olhar investigativo e ficou ainda mais constrangido e muito mais vermelho. Se bem que já começava a se sentir como uma espécie de objeto de admiração. Isso, sem contar os ligeiros toques que ela dava em seu corpo ao passar a fita métrica para obter as medidas. Cada toque – mesmo muito rápido e quase imperceptível – o deixava ligeiramente arrepiado. Eram como se esses delicados toques fossem pequenos choques que lhe causavam essa sensação estranha e inédita.

― Dá pra ser mais rápida ou tá difícil? – a voz do saiyajin evidenciava o grande desconforto que sentia, acompanhado de um rubor ainda maior no rosto.

― Já vou, já vou! – Bulma disse ainda sob o efeito da “hipnose” do corpo do saiyajin. – Levanta os braços, vou medir a sua cintura.

Mecanicamente, Vegeta levantou os braços e deixou Bulma medir a cintura. Ela continuou no mesmo sistema “mede-e-anota”. Depois da cintura mediu os quadris, depois as coxas torneadas, as panturrilhas, o tornozelo e, por fim, o comprimento total. E, enquanto isso, o saiyajin permanecia uma verdadeira “estátua”. O embaraço era tamanho que mal respirava.

Só voltou a respirar normalmente quando ouviu:

― Pronto... Já acabei! Pode vestir a camiseta!

Bulma não saiu de imediato, checava na sua caderneta todas as medidas que havia anotado para se certificar de que não havia se esquecido de nenhuma. A cada medida que revia, olhava para o saiyajin. Agora a tarefa, a princípio embaraçosa, lhe parecia muito agradável. Muito mesmo... Pensava em como é que alguém, mesmo não sendo tão alto, conseguia ser tão atraente. Tudo nele era bem distribuído e, além disso, ainda pensava na densa aura de mistério que ainda o envolvia.

Por seu lado, Vegeta ainda se recuperava interiormente daquele momento insólito. E a cada toque ligeiro que recebera, novas sensações surgiam em seu interior. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo era até bom. Apenas com isso parecia sentir-se melhor apesar de todo o embaraço.

A cientista saiu da nave, indo rumo ao laboratório. Vegeta fechou a porta em seguida. Tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar para começar mais uma sessão de treinamento. Respirou fundo para começar a parte de alongamento e aquecimento. Mas, mais uma vez, sua concentração não era suficiente para se esquecer de tudo aquilo que acabava de acontecer. Cada vez que estava perto de Bulma, o saiyajin se sentia um completo retardado, quase um palhaço como o ex-namorado dela. Como odiava isso!

Resolveu deixar o alongamento para depois e sentou-se no assoalho da nave em posição de lótus. Decidiu fazer um treinamento mental a fim de elaborar novas técnicas, depois partiria para o treino físico.

Para se tornar um Super Saiyajin, deveria preparar também a mente ou seria tão desmiolado como – segundo ele – Kakarotto.

E definitivamente não queria ser como ele, mas superior.

* * *

As horas passaram e Bulma permanecia trancafiada no seu laboratório. O progresso com a terceira fase da confecção do novo uniforme de Vegeta não estava sendo muito grande. Suspirou, pois estava totalmente desconcentrada devido àquela visão que teve do saiyajin enquanto tirava suas medidas. Não saía de sua memória a sensação agradável que teve ao tocar cada músculo firme e definido dele.

A cada dia que passava Bulma se sentia mais e mais atraída por Vegeta. Não só pelo seu físico ou qualquer outra coisa, mas por suas atitudes. Voltava a se lembrar daquela noite da festa em que aconteceu o rompimento do namoro com Yamcha. E o mais inesquecível foi depois da festa. Jamais esperava que o príncipe saiyajin aparecesse ali. Até pensava que ele estaria lá só para rir da desgraça alheia, mas estava errada. Os acontecimentos que se seguiram comprovaram isso.

E esses acontecimentos a deixaram ainda mais seduzida por ele.

“Ah, Vegeta...”, ela pensou, olhando para aquele tecido azul _royal_. “Acho que tô mesmo apaixonada por você, mesmo sendo um resmungão mal-educado... Mas será que você gosta de mim?”


	18. Uniforme novo - Intervalo: Durma-se com um barulho desses!

Vegeta, pregado de cansaço, subiu as escadas quase se arrastando como um dos zumbis daquele filme que viu no cinema dias atrás. Estava exausto do treinamento do dia. Não havia treinado tanto a ponto de cair cheio de ferimentos, mas estava cansadíssimo. Depois de Bulma tirar suas medidas, teve muito trabalho para recobrar a sua concentração. E quando finalmente conseguiu se concentrar nem viu o tempo passar.

Quando percebeu, já passava de duas e meia da madrugada. Foi sorrateiramente até a cozinha, comeu um lanche improvisado e decidiu tomar um bom banho de chuveiro quente a fim de dar uma relaxada em seus músculos tensos. A noite estava meio fria, o inverno estava perto de chegar. A água quente caía sobre o seu corpo agora mais relaxado. O vapor tomava conta do banheiro e parte dos cabelos encharcados caía por sobre a testa criando uma “franja”. O espelho refletia a cara de um saiyajin acabado e quase morto de cansaço.

Nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolvesse.

Após se enxugar, vestiu um pijama curto e foi afundando na cama, embaixo do edredom. Para se refazer dessa última sessão de treinamento teria que dormir até mais tarde. Talvez até umas sete horas da manhã, já que ele costumava acordar às cinco em circunstâncias normais. Mas não conseguiu pegar tão facilmente no sono... Aquela cena das medidas ainda não saía da sua cabeça. Muito menos a Bulma. Tinha quase certeza de que sonharia com ela de novo...

... Se não tivesse um chato barulhando no lado de fora!

― BULMA! BULMA! VOCÊ TÁ AÍ?! – uma voz gritava a plenos pulmões.

Vegeta tentou ignorar os gritos e tentou dormir. Mas eles não paravam.

― BULMA! ACORDA, EU PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ!

O saiyajin se virou de bruços a fim de tampar os ouvidos com o travesseiro, principalmente depois de reconhecer de quem era aquela voz incômoda. Mas a voz não parava de chamar Bulma.

― ACORDA, BULMA! ACORDA!

“Eu não acredito!”, ele pensou ainda com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. “Como esse verme inútil tem coragem de vir aqui a esta hora?”

Para piorar um pouco mais a situação, acabou se lembrando de que Bulma tinha um sono muito pesado. Como os terráqueos diziam, ela dormia feito um urso... Apesar de ele ainda não saber o que diabos era um urso. E claro, ele não admitiria para ninguém que não sabia o que era um urso!

Mas de toda forma ela não acordaria tão fácil e, pelo jeito, aquele verme imbecil continuaria a chamá-la sem parar.

― BULMA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ AÍ! POSSO SENTIR O SEU KI! VEM CONVERSAR COMIGO!!

Pelo menos uma vez na vida queria não ser um saiyajin, mesmo que fosse se arrepender depois de tamanho “sacrilégio”. A “blasfêmia” que estava pensando era perfeitamente justificável. Pelo menos um humano, por exemplo, não tinha um sentido de alerta tão aguçado como o de um saiyajin.

Já no outro quarto, finalmente Bulma acordava depois de tanta insistência de quem a chamava.

― Ah, eu não posso acreditar nisso... – disse esfregando os olhos com voz sonolenta. – Será que eu tô sonhando...?

― BULMA, VEM CONVERSAR COMIGO, PRECISO TE VER! É URGENTE!

Ela massageou as têmporas.

― Não, eu não tô sonhando... Isso só pode ser um pesadelo... – olhou para o despertador do criado mudo. – Yamcha fazendo esse barulho, e logo às duas e cinquenta da manhã...!

* * *

Yamcha estava esperançoso em ver Bulma sair para a sacada do quarto. Estava louco para fazer-lhe uma surpresa, acreditando piamente na reconciliação. Tanto é que até juntou dinheiro para alugar novamente a mesma roupa que usara na festa dos pais dela. Sentiu um pequeno ki se mover. Viu uma luz se acender na janela e reconheceu a silhueta feminina aproximar-se da porta que dava para a sacada.

Era ela, e ele mal podia se conter de alegria nessa hora. Mas não por muito tempo.

― O que você quer? – ela perguntou toda desgrenhada e com uma cara que não estava lá essas coisas.

― “Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói, e não se sente;” – ele recitou. – “É um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer...”*

Bulma logo ficou surpresa com a visão que tinha: Yamcha estava vestido como um príncipe, com o mesmo traje do dia da festa e ajoelhado como um ator de peças de _Shakespeare_.

― Bulma – ele prosseguiu. – Eu sei que cometi o pior erro de toda a minha vida, mas quero te pedir mais uma chance pra te mostrar o quanto tô arrependido e o quanto eu quero recomeçar a nossa história.

A cientista estava paralisada. Ele estava elegante, verdade, mas... Não conseguia sentir nada por ele. Yamcha já não lhe inspirava mais confiança. Ela ainda estava ferida por causa dele, apesar de aparentemente continuar a mesma. A lembrança daquela noite da festa, o flagra e o rompimento retornaram com força à sua mente. Depois, o “gelo” que lhe dera no dia seguinte, quando ele havia ido até sua casa para devolver-lhe a mesma roupa que ele usava naquele exato momento. Aquela mágoa, adormecida em seu coração, voltava à tona.

E a cena de Yamcha aos beijos e amassos com Lina reaparecia diante de seus olhos como num filme que se repetia num loop infinito.

Ela fez um grande esforço para conseguir aparentar indiferença, mesmo que por dentro parte de seu coração ainda estivesse despedaçada pela decepção. Na verdade tinha ainda vontade de chorar, porque seu peito voltava a doer. Tentava a todo custo ocultar a sua frustração amorosa para os outros e encarar aquele episódio como apenas uma página virada em sua vida.

Mas era difícil. Ainda se lembrava do quanto havia chorado depois do rompimento após o fim da festa. Aquilo ainda doía.

― Yamcha, eu...

― Bulma – ele disse flutuando diante dela. – Se você topar voltar comigo... Pode marcar a data do casamento. Estou disposto a ficar com você.

Nisso, ele abriu uma pequena caixinha preta. Dentro dela estava um delicado anel de compromisso. A cientista ficou impressionada com a atitude do lobo do deserto, mas seu coração já não batia forte por ele como antigamente. Não. Os tempos eram outros e ela já não acreditava mais em nenhuma palavra dita por ele. Nem mesmo em uma letra.

― Por favor, Bulma, volta comigo... Vou fazer o possível pra te fazer feliz.

O rosto do ex-ladrão se aproximou do dela. Queria beijá-la como prova de que estava disposto a recuperar a confiança perdida. Toda essa cena estava sendo presenciada por Vegeta, que estava quase borbulhando de raiva apenas com a simples presença daquele “verme”. Cerrou os punhos e saiu voando pela janela do quarto de hóspedes em direção à sacada do quarto vizinho, onde se desenrolava toda aquela cena que fazia com que seu estômago se revirasse.

Num movimento rápido o rosto de Yamcha recebeu um forte golpe.

― O... O quê...?! – ele perguntou totalmente atônito. – Por que você fez isso?!

Yamcha tinha tomado um belo tabefe de Bulma, segundos antes de Vegeta descer na sacada.

― O que você pensa que sou pra me comprar com um anel e me prometer casamento? Uma garantia de que vai ser sustentado pelo resto da vida? Deixa de ser mentiroso me prometendo o que você JAMAIS vai cumprir, Yamcha! Você NUNCA será capaz de me fazer feliz... Nunca!

― Bulma...

― Desaparece daqui, Yamcha... Não quero mais ver essa sua cara de idiota tão cedo!

Bulma simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e entrou no quarto. Mas Vegeta permanecia lá com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Yamcha desceu à sacada a fim de seguir Bulma, mas encontrou na sua frente o olhar gelado do saiyajin.

― Sai da frente, Vegeta. Preciso falar com a Bulma.

― Fica longe dela. – o príncipe simplesmente rosnou.

― Que direito você tem pra me dizer isso?

― O mesmo direito que tenho pra te transformar em pó!

― Não tenho que ficar aqui falando com você. Me dá licença, eu quero falar com a Bulma!

― Ela não quer falar com você, verme!

― Como tem tanta certeza?

― É cego? – Vegeta perguntou com sarcasmo. – A menos que aquele tapa seja uma demonstração terráquea de afeto, acho que ela não quer te ver.

― Já falei pra você sair da minha frente! Não tô pra brincadeira!

― Não vou sair! Não dou atenção ao que vermes como você dizem!

― Eu não sou um verme!

― Vou avisar pela última vez... – Vegeta dizia cada palavra de modo assustador. – Fica longe dela, ou vou te mandar pro inferno!

Yamcha ignorou o aviso do saiyajin e tentou avançar, mas se deu muito mal. Vegeta simplesmente aumentou seu ki, gerando uma fortíssima rajada de vento que jogou o ex-ladrão pra fora da sacada. Yamcha ficou impressionado com o grande poder de Vegeta, mas ficou ainda mais assustado quando viu uma pequena, mas significativa mudança no saiyajin. Por um breve instante, os olhos negros dele ficaram verdes e depois voltaram à cor normal.

Depois de se recuperar da queda inesperada e da surpresa, o ex-ladrão se levantou e olhou para a sacada. Não havia mais ninguém no lado de fora. Humilhado, percebeu que as chances de reconciliação já chegavam a quase zero e resolveu ir embora.

Mas o mais impressionante fora a reação de Vegeta. Por que ele queria tanto “defender” Bulma?

“Não...”, ele pensou. “Só pode ser brincadeira... Vegeta, apaixonado pela Bulma? Não... Não dá pra acreditar nisso! Aposto que ele só quer usar ela!”

Com a cabeça lotada com esses pensamentos, só lhe restou ir embora. Já tinha se metido em confusão demais para uma noite só.

* * *

O seu coração ainda doía. Aquele idiota cutucara a sua ferida outra vez, justo quando ela começava a parar de doer. Mas agora voltava a doer muito. Quem Yamcha pensava que ela era? Uma idiota qualquer como a tal da Lina, que tinha pouco cérebro e muito silicone? Uma poupança vitalícia? Ainda se sentia usada por ele durante todos aqueles anos. E o fato de se lembrar disso fez com que as lágrimas viessem aos olhos e, inevitavelmente, deslizassem pelo rosto.

Aquilo ainda não havia cicatrizado. Talvez só se cicatrizasse com o tempo.

Nem percebeu direito a confusão envolvendo Vegeta e Yamcha. Mas acabou vendo o saiyajin perto da porta da sacada e em vão enxugou as lágrimas. Ele já havia visto tudo.

― Por que ainda chora por esse verme?

Ela não respondeu, seus olhos azuis apenas encararam os olhos negros dele. Ele, por seu turno, percebeu uma nuvem de tristeza naquele olhar. Secou, meio que desajeitadamente, o rosto dela com os dedos. Depois disso sumiu pela sacada, deixando Bulma sozinha no quarto um pouco mais aliviada, embora surpresa.

― Obrigada... Eu acho!


	19. Uniforme novo: Enfim, pronto!

Depois de tanta confusão durante a madrugada, o que só o deixara ainda mais cansado, Vegeta acabou conseguindo acordar só depois das dez horas da manhã. Evidentemente, acordava com um humor terrível, pior do que de costume. Isso, sem contar com a cara de acabado que ainda exibia. No mesmo instante em que saía quase rastejando ainda pelo cansaço da madrugada, Bulma saía um pouco mais disposta.

Claro, ela dormia feito pedra.

― Bom dia, Vegeta! – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

A única resposta foi um grunhido.

Ambos foram até a cozinha e se sentaram à mesa, frente a frente um com o outro. Os olhos azuis fitaram os olhos negros. Era evidente que os dois não esqueciam o ocorrido na noite anterior. Principalmente a cientista.

Tomaram café da manhã sem trocar mais palavras além do essencial, como “me passa o leite”, ou “pega a manteiga pra mim”. A única voz a ser ouvida era a da Sra. Briefs, falante como sempre.

Depois disso cada um pegou seu rumo. Bulma foi direto ao laboratório e Vegeta se arrastou até a nave para treinar... Ou tentar treinar.

* * *

No laboratório, Bulma tentava se concentrar para terminar o tão esperado uniforme de Vegeta. Não foi muito difícil dessa vez, porque agora tinha motivos para se animar a fazê-lo. Passava a encarar aquela tarefa como uma retribuição a dois gestos inesperados do saiyajin em relação a ela. A verdade é que esse tempo que passou após aquela festa só fazia com que ela começasse a sentir algo mais por ele. Era engraçado como, mesmo tão diferentes, tivessem alguma coisa em comum.

E como um grosseirão como ele podia ter alguns lampejos de “bom-moço” de vez em quando.

Bulma estava mais e mais atraída por ele, isso era um fato. Tanto quanto a sensação de que os poucos lampejos de cavalheirismo dele compensavam quase todas aquelas suas atitudes rudes. Mas mesmo assim, parecia conseguir enxergar algo de bom nele que os outros não conseguiam notar.

Tudo parecia meio surreal após a chegada do saiyajin.

O último gesto de Vegeta na noite anterior fez com que ela gostasse ainda mais dele. Não gostava somente dessas ações, mas de vez em quando gostava até de discutir com ele. E desconfiava de que ele também gostasse dessas discussões. Só que se arrependia de não ter se atirado logo nele quando teve a chance, enquanto olhava as medidas do saiyajin. Ela se abanou ao se lembrar disso, pois foi preciso muito autocontrole para não chegar a essa loucura naquele momento.

Olhou para o tecido azul _royal_ e suspirou. Não conseguia mais esconder o quanto estava caidinha por ele.

* * *

Já havia perdido quase toda a manhã dormindo e odiava quando isso acontecia. Como estava perto da hora do almoço, resolveu se dedicar apenas a alguns exercícios mais leves como, no momento, algumas centenas de abdominais a uma gravidade aumentada em 350 vezes.

No “quase-milésimo” abdominal, parou e permaneceu estendido no chão, olhando para o teto. Com o braço, limpou o suor da testa. Ainda se lembrava muito bem do ocorrido na última madrugada. Não só daquele verme inconveniente e barulhento, mas também de como havia sido sua própria reação ao vê-lo quase beijar Bulma.

Isso tudo o deixara tão furioso que nem se importou se lutaria com aquele sujeito, usando o pijama azul-marinho. Só de vê-lo, aquela raiva começava a querer explodir de seu interior. Além disso, havia percebido a perturbação de Bulma na hora em que Yamcha havia se aproximado dela. Depois esteve disposto a pulverizá-lo ali mesmo, o que seria – refletiu depois – um desperdício gastar energia para tanto.

Por isso simplesmente deixou seu ki aumentar de uma vez para afastar aquele verme.

Depois, adentrou o quarto dela a fim de saber se tudo estava bem. Percebeu que ela tentava inutilmente esconder as lágrimas sem sucesso. Ainda não entendia a razão de ela ainda chorar por causa daquele “verme”. Viu o delicado rosto voltar a ficar úmido e, sem pestanejar, secou a sua face e logo voltar ao seu quarto.

E durante todo o resto da noite sonhou com ela, como em todas as noites. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirá-la de sua mente.

Estava nesses pensamentos quando ouviu uma voz vinda do monitor interno da nave.

― Vegeta, você está aí?

Era Bulma.

― É óbvio que estou, não está vendo? – respondeu ainda deitado no chão, parecendo meio desligado. – O que você quer pra me interromper?

― Interromper o quê, se não for perguntar demais? – ela disse debochada.

― Interromper o meu sossego.

\- Tá certo... Se você não quiser vir ao laboratório provar o uniforme novo, tudo bem...

Ela já ia dando as costas para o monitor quando ele se levantou rapidamente e perguntou:

― O uniforme... Pronto?

― É claro que sim. Se não estivesse pronto eu não te chamaria.

― Já vou.

― Tô te esperando! – ela avisou e logo desligou.

* * *

Chegou ao laboratório e abriu a porta para entrar, seus olhos negros penetrantes perscrutando todo o ambiente. Não se parecia em quase nada com os laboratórios dos domínios de Freeza, os quais eram cheios de computadores ultramodernos, tanques de regeneração e outras coisas mais. Pelo contrário, aquele lugar era mais simples, embora amplo, e tinha um computador enorme em uma das paredes. Além disso, tinha mesas e estantes cheias de tubos de ensaio, ferramentas e até mesmo amostras de metais, componentes eletrônicos e inclusive amostras de tecidos – contando com seu antigo traje de batalha.

― Ficou parecendo que você nunca tinha entrado aqui antes, não é? – Bulma perguntou, ainda sentada numa das cadeiras giratórias.

― Já entrei aqui várias vezes, se não se lembra.

― Sim, é verdade. Mas aposto que nunca percebeu nada realmente.

― Cadê o “tão” falado traje novo pra mim?

― Bem adiante do seu nariz! Para de me encarar e olha mais pra frente!

Vegeta olhou mais adiante e encontrou dois manequins. Um estava com o _collant_ azul _royal_ e o outro estava com a armadura branca de alças. Intrigado, o saiyajin se aproximou dos dois manequins e os fitou com olhar investigativo.

― Se duvida tanto que tenha ficado bom, pode esticar! – Bulma disse se referindo ao _collant_.

Ele pegou uma das mangas do _collant_ e puxou. Ficou surpreso com a grande elasticidade do tecido. Não esticava tanto quanto o antigo uniforme, mas isso não importava. Não se transformaria mais em macaco gigante mesmo. Apesar disso, aparentemente aquele tecido parecia confortável ao toque.

― Hmm... Até que não saiu tão mal.

― Posso entender isso como um elogio?

― Entenda como quiser. – ele respondeu enquanto voltava sua atenção para a armadura.

Aproximou-se do outro manequim, pondo o dedo indicador na nova armadura a fim de saber a textura do material usado em sua confecção. Ainda tinha dúvidas se de fato aquela armadura era resistente.

― Por que não experimenta dar um golpe nela?

― Aposto que ela vai quebrar. – ele respondeu com deboche.

― Vá em frente e tire suas próprias conclusões!

Vegeta resolveu ouvir Bulma, após hesitar por um momento. Desferiu um poderoso soco contra a nova armadura, mandando o manequim com ela para a parede oposta e deixando a cientista de olhos arregalados. A parede, obviamente, ficou com a marca do impacto.

Os dois se aproximaram do local onde estava o manequim danificado. Bulma exibia um sorriso de satisfação enquanto Vegeta estava surpreso. A armadura estava intacta, sem um arranhãozinho sequer.

― Ela... Resistiu...?

― Claro! Sou ou não sou um gênio? Além de linda, é claro!

Uma gota apareceu na testa do saiyajin. “Como ela vive se gabando”, pensou. Mas não esperava que a armadura fosse resistir nem mesmo a um golpe aparentemente simples. Realmente o professor havia acertado nos cálculos.

― Sem mais delongas, é melhor provar esse traje. Aposto que você quer voltar logo a treinar, não é? Fique à vontade pra se trocar. Vou sair do laboratório, ok?

Bulma saiu, mas ficou perto da porta. Mal podia esperar para ver Vegeta vestido com sua obra-prima. Não conseguia conter sua ansiedade e tinha até vontade de abrir aquela porta antes mesmo de ele terminar. Mas tinha que resistir à tentação...

― Pronto, já terminei.

A porta se abriu de supetão logo que Vegeta havia falado “terminei”. Bulma abrira a porta tão de repente que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. O saiyajin, vendo a cena, não deixou por menos:

― Definitivamente, você é mesmo muito maluca.

Ela estava hipnotizada demais para poder responder à observação do saiyajin. O uniforme novo ficara perfeito! Os olhos azuis de Bulma brilhavam de tanta alegria ao ver que Vegeta havia ficado tão bem usando sua mais nova criação. O saiyajin, vendo esse brilho todo no olhar dela, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Na verdade, aquele brilho nos olhos azuis era irresistível. Mas ele resolveu sair de fininho, ou faria algo de que poderia se arrepender depois.

Seu plano não deu certo.

― Vegeta, você não vai me dizer nem mesmo um “obrigado”?

Ela já sabia do plano dele. E o que ele faria pra se desvencilhar dela?

Estacou no limiar da porta. O coração acelerou um pouco. Sentia-se tentado a olhar para trás, para aqueles tentadores olhos celestes. Tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. A noite da festa vinha à sua memória de novo. Virou-se e olhou para trás, Bulma estava bem ali, a um passo de distância dele.

― O que foi? – ela perguntou. – Ah, esqueci! Você não agradece a “seres inferiores”, não é? Já era de se esperar, vindo de um sujeito mal-educado como você...!

― Fecha essa matraca! – Vegeta disse enquanto sorria de lado.

― O quê?! – ela ficou indignada. – Você não manda em mim, entendeu? Você não man... Hããããã...?!

Num movimento rápido, o saiyajin agarrou as duas mãos dela e fez seu rosto se aproximar do da cientista que, a essa altura, estava sem reação alguma além da surpresa.

― Você não queria uma retribuição? – perguntou com seu típico sarcasmo.

Bulma não respondeu. Foi o bastante para o saiyajin conseguir concretizar o que queria na hora. Colou os lábios nos dela, num beijo um tanto ardente, embora ainda meio desajeitado. Foi o suficiente para que os dois perdessem a noção de tempo. Era como se tudo tivesse parado à volta deles. Depois disso se separaram. Tanto Bulma como Vegeta olhavam incrédulos um para a cara do outro, não acreditando muito no que acabava de acontecer. O saiyajin tentou se recompor e, ainda muito corado, disse enquanto marchava rumo à porta do laboratório:

― N... Não gosto de dever nada a ninguém!

Bulma apenas ouviu a porta se fechar e demorou para se refazer do inesperado. Parecia estar mesmo nas nuvens com aquele beijo. Tentou, tentou, mas não conseguiu resistir à vontade de gargalhar. Principalmente depois que ele disse que não gostava de “dever nada a ninguém”, apenas para manter a pose.

Mas depois de dar tanta risada, pensou e repensou sobre o acontecido. E tirou uma conclusão:

― Ora, ora... – um sorriso travesso se desenhou em seu rosto. – Difícil de acreditar, mas parece que ele tá correspondendo...!


	20. Paparazzi, confissão e derrota

― Eu não acredito! – esbravejou acertando mais um soco contra mais um dos mini-robôs que o cercavam. – Não acredito que caí de novo! Caí de novo numa cilada!

Mais uma vez, sentia que fizera novamente papel de trouxa. Como? Como se deixara levar por tamanha idiotice?

Mais um mini-robô se aproximou. Furioso, Vegeta disparou um raio contra ele, que lhe devolveu o ataque na mesma intensidade. O saiyajin conseguiu se desvencilhar do raio sem grandes problemas e revidou, destruindo o robô. Mas nada parecia acalmar aquele coração furioso. A sensação de arrependimento o deixava assim. Olhou para seu reflexo em um dos vidros da nave onde via seu rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia irreconhecível. Sentia que seu orgulho lhe cutucava nessas horas.

“Ótimo! Agora estou me contaminando com os sentimentos idiotas dos terráqueos!”, pensou. “Um príncipe saiyajin como eu, se apaixonar? Só posso estar realmente contaminado!”

― Para! – ordenou a si mesmo. – Para de pensar nisso, Vegeta! Lembre-se de que precisa superar aquele retardado do Kakarotto!

Precisava manter o foco em seu treinamento. Já se passara quase um ano e ainda não tinha se fortalecido o suficiente. Sabia disso porque sentia que o ki de Goku se fortalecia cada vez mais a cada dia. Era frustrante se matar de tanto treinar e saber que seu maior rival – um guerreiro idiota de terceira classe – parecia ganhar tudo numa bandeja de prata. As coisas eram mesmo muito mal distribuídas: ele, o príncipe, não conseguia o poder de Super Saiyajin; e Kakarotto, um reles guerreiro retardado de terceira classe, já dominava a transformação.

Aquilo era tão degradante... Principalmente para alguém de sua classe.

Mas ele não era do tipo que desistia de suas ambições tão facilmente. Não. Ele estava determinado a se tornar um Super Saiyajin de qualquer maneira para acabar com os tais androides e, depois, acabar com a raça de Kakarotto. Para isso teria que se concentrar mais em seu treinamento, por mais que isso fosse difícil na atual situação em que se encontrava.

* * *

Um grito ecoou longe. Tão longe que os pássaros do parque próximo do prédio saíram das árvores numa grande revoada. Esse grito havia partido de um dos apartamentos desse mesmo prédio.

De quem era?

― Yamcha, o que aconteceu?! – Pual perguntou após chegar esbaforido à sala.

Yamcha estava paralisado, sentado no sofá e com uma revista aberta nas mãos. Parecia completamente atônito com o que poderia ter visto nela. O gatinho azul ficou preocupado ao ver tal cena. Entrou na frente dele e agitou a patinha diante de seus olhos.

― Yamcha, o que foi?

O ex-ladrão demorou mais alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque. Quando se recuperou, apenas disse:

― Dá... Dá uma olhada nisto, Pual...!

Na página da revista estava estampado o seguinte título: “Herdeira da Corporação Cápsula tem novo _affair_ : O seu hóspede misterioso. Confira foto exclusiva!”

― Isso só pode ser um pesadelo bizarro! – Yamcha disse. – É impossível! Não pode ser verdade... A Bulma... E o Vegeta... Se... Se... SE BEIJANDO!!

― Yamcha, relaxa...

― Não! – ele ignorou Pual. – Não é possível que ela esteja apaixonada justo por aquele monstro. Não... Ela só pode ter sido forçada a isso... Sim, é isso...!

Levantou-se do sofá e saiu disparado.

― Pual, eu já volto.

― Aonde você vai, Yamcha?

Ninguém respondeu. Yamcha já estava longe.

* * *

― AAAHHH! QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE TIROU ESSA FOTO?!

O rosto de Bulma ficou parecendo uma paleta de cores, todas derivadas do vermelho. Não podia acreditar que tinha por aquelas redondezas um enxerido que fosse capaz de flagrar aquele beijo no laboratório. Por causa disso, fervia de raiva e queria matar o _paparazzo_ idiota que fizera aquilo. Sua cara faltou cair de tanta vergonha, mas... Pensando bem, a foto tinha ficado até boa!

_“Você não queria uma retribuição?”_

_“N... Não gosto de dever nada a ninguém!”_

Olhou com mais atenção para a foto. Era a primeira vez que via o saiyajin tomar alguma iniciativa nessa parte. Mais uma vez havia percebido que ele era muito desajeitado para algo tão simples. “Será que ele nunca beijou antes?”, pensou. “Eu não acredito que ele nunca tenha feito algo assim, nem que fosse à força...”

No entanto, os pensamentos de Bulma foram interrompidos por um barulho repentino da porta do laboratório se abrindo e alguém chegando todo esbaforido.

― Yamcha?!

― Oi, Bulma... – ele disse sorrindo na maior cara de pau.

A cientista logo fechou a cara. E fez uma assustadora expressão, de quem estava louca para matar a primeira vítima que estivesse à sua frente. Tanto que labaredas medonhas de fogo pareciam surgir por trás dela e seus olhos azuis começavam a soltar faíscas.

― O. QUE. VOCÊ. VEIO. FAZER. AQUI?! – ela perguntou bem pausadamente.

Ele assumiu uma postura séria de metido a super-herói.

― Eu vim te salvar!

Bulma logo perdeu a aura de criatura assassina. Primeiro, ficou surpresa...

― Hã...?!

... Depois, tentou segurar o riso...

... Mas não aguentou e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, deixando Yamcha pasmado.

― Me salvar? – ela perguntava, mal conseguindo respirar enquanto ria. – Conta outra, Yamcha! Me salvar de quem?

A jovem de cabelo azul já sentia os olhos encherem de água e a barriga doer. O ex-ladrão tentou manter a pose de “herói”:

― Vim te salvar do Vegeta!

Bulma logo parou de rir e encarou o lobo do deserto. Mas a gargalhada dela voltou a explodir no laboratório.

― Do que você tá rindo, hein, Bulma...? – Yamcha perguntou após cessar mais um ataque de risos.

― Você... Me salvar? E do Vegeta...? Por quê?

― Eu vi a foto dele te beijando na revista. E aposto que ele te forçou a isso.

―E de onde você tirou essa ideia? – ela já estava séria.

― Na foto, ele te segurou pelas mãos. E ninguém faz isso com a MINHA garota!

― Ela não é sua! – disse outra voz atrás dele.

― Por que você é tão inconveniente, hein, Vegeta? – Yamcha perguntou e começou a ficar ainda mais nervoso.

O saiyajin não deu atenção à pergunta dele e prosseguiu:

― Você se esqueceu, por acaso? Ela terminou com você porque não passa de um verme asqueroso e traiçoeiro!

― Asqueroso é quem me chama!

― Não mais do que você. – o príncipe replicou com seu sorriso irônico.

― Você deveria ficar longe da MINHA garota! Eu sei que você forçou ela a te beijar!

― Como é que é? – Vegeta arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu o quê...? Forcei...?

― Ah, não se faz de desentendido! Tá aqui na foto! – Yamcha mostrou a revista.

Nem é preciso dizer o quanto Vegeta ficou vermelho com tudo aquilo. Como alguém havia conseguido flagrar aquela cena? Seu instinto assassino lhe dizia que deveria procurar o tipo que fizera isso e pulverizá-lo, mas não sabia quem era o dito-cujo.

― Não vai me dizer que não é você na foto, vai? – Yamcha insistiu.

― Sou eu, sim. E daí?

Yamcha nem se importava que aquele sujeito de azul fosse um ser pertencente à poderosa raça saiyajin. Queria apenas estrangulá-lo, nada mais.

― Você me paga!

― PARA COM ISSO, YAMCHA!!

O ex-ladrão estacou ao ouvir o grito de Bulma.

― O quê?!

― O que você ouviu!

― Por que tenho que parar?

― Ah, mas você é burro, mesmo! Ele não me forçou coisa nenhuma!

― Não?

― É claro que não! Repara bem na foto... Se eu tivesse sido forçada, eu tentaria escapar.

Yamcha olhou para a foto e, depois de alguns instantes, sua cabeça processou as últimas informações.

― Quer dizer que...

― Sim, Yamcha... Eu gosto dele. Desde a noite da festa.

Ela deu uma pausa.

― Desde... Aquela noite...?

― Desde que te flagrei com outra.

O mundo pareceu desabar para Yamcha. Ainda tentava entender o que acabava de acontecer. A foto da revista sensacionalista, a declaração de Bulma...

_“Ela não é sua.”_

_“Eu gosto dele.”_

As duas frases ecoavam na sua cabeça sem parar. Já não conseguia entender mais nada, muito menos a razão de Bulma dizer aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava caindo de amores por um assassino frio e calculista como Vegeta. Isso não lhe entrava na cabeça, nem mesmo à força. Esse pesadelo não podia ficar pior... Ou podia?

Podia, sim... E ficou pior.

Bulma se aproximou de Vegeta, que ainda estava imóvel como um espectador de toda a cena. A cientista queria acabar com aquela confusão de uma vez por todas e mostrar ao ex-ladrão que não adiantava tentar reconquistá-la, pois já a havia perdido. Foi quando desferiu o golpe de misericórdia, surpreendendo o saiyajin ao se atirar nele e lhe roubou um beijo, que se tornou intenso. Imediatamente, o guerreiro correspondeu à ação dela sob o olhar aterrado de Yamcha.

Quando tudo terminou, Yamcha estava paralisado e Bulma, embora tivesse gostado do que havia feito, encarou-o com expressão de “Agora entendeu por que não te quero mais?”

Vegeta não conteve seu sorriso vitorioso ao ver a cara de derrotado do outro guerreiro. Na verdade, tinha gostado de ter sido surpreendido e queria mesmo acabar com aquele verme de alguma forma. Gostaria mesmo era de pulverizá-lo, mas se contentava em acabar com ele moralmente.

― Você... Você ficou louca, Bulma?! – Yamcha perguntou, ainda em choque.


	21. Sentimento de culpa

Estava só. Só e isolado, na imensidão de um árido deserto. Era um lobo que regressava ao seu _habitat_ de origem. Um lobo que havia fugido da cidade por um grande erro que havia cometido. E dessa vez fora um erro grave, pelo menos para ele.

Havia provocado um acidente. Um acidente que havia ferido quem ele menos queria.

_“Eu... Eu vou te matar...! Mas não sem antes te torturar bem lentamente, verme desgraçado...! Entendeu?! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!”_

A ameaça assustadora de Vegeta ainda assombrava sua mente, deixando-o ainda mais culpado do que ocorrera. Diante de tal ameaça, se viu obrigado a fugir da forma mais covarde possível a fim de poupar sua própria vida. Mas, pensando melhor, deveria ter ficado por lá mesmo e ter morrido nas mãos de um saiyajin furioso. Era muito melhor do que estar ali, consumido pelo sentimento de culpa que tinha dentro de si.

Por que não admitira a derrota antes que aquilo acontecesse? Sabia que havia perdido, mas por que simplesmente não aceitava que era o perdedor da disputa por Bulma?

Todos aqueles pensamentos o atormentavam sem parar. Pareciam ter dedos acusadores apontados para ele. Não bastava ter ferido Bulma emocionalmente, agora a ferira fisicamente, também. Sentia-se mal, a sua consciência ficava cada vez mais pesada a cada vez que se lembrava do ocorrido.

_― Você... Você ficou louca, Bulma?_

_― Claro que não, Yamcha! Agora sou livre pra escolher quem eu quiser, não é mesmo?_

_― Mas não um alienígena assassino e desalmado como o Vegeta!_

_― Pelo menos ele não fica pagando de garanhão com qualquer perua inútil que vê pela frente, igual você!_

_― Eu só procurei outra porque você não me dava atenção! Esqueceu que sou um homem e que tenho as minhas necessidades? Eu me matava para te agradar ultimamente, mas você... Você ficava às voltas com manutenções da nave desse lunático!_

_― Para de jogar isso na minha cara, Yamcha! Você sabe muito bem que é mentira, e que na verdade você não resiste a um rabo de saia! Você não passa de um mulherengo de marca maior! – as lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos azuis. – Você não passa de um grande traidor, me enganando e me enrolando durante todo esse tempo! Não bastasse isso, ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que eu é que tô te sacaneando?! Depois disso, ainda tem a coragem de dizer que continuo sendo SUA??_

_Bulma pausou para enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Depois disso, disse:_

_― Desaparece daqui, Yamcha... Desaparece daqui... Você tá me machucando...!_

_Yamcha não se moveu, continuou a encará-la com raiva. Como ela era capaz de beijar aquele saiyajin bastardo na sua frente? Poderia até aceitar que ela procurasse outro, MAS NÃO AQUELE SAIYAJIN! Aquilo já era demais, era inadmissível!_

_― Só saio daqui se você parar com essa loucura de querer ficar com o Vegeta. Não quero que volte para mim, só quero o seu bem... FICA LONGE DESSE ASSASSINO! Ele ainda vai te machucar mais do que eu!_

_― Não é você quem decide com quem vou ficar ou não, Yamcha... Agora, faça o favor de desaparecer daqui!_

_O ex-ladrão não se moveu._

_― Não ouviu o que ela disse? – Vegeta rompeu o silêncio. – Desaparece!_

_O lobo do deserto agarrou o saiyajin pela gola do uniforme._

_― Nem morto eu saio daqui._

_O guerreiro expandiu seu ki sem se importar com a força de seu oponente. A raiva que tinha dentro de si o deixava cego para perceber essas coisas. Com a mão livre, ameaçava desferir um soco contra o rosto do saiyajin._

_Em volta dos dois, as coisas do laboratório começaram a flutuar e o reboco das paredes, a trincar._

_― Yamcha, para com isso! – Bulma disse ao se aproximar deles. – Vocês dois vão destruir o laboratório!!_

_― Cale a boca!! – ele disse._

_Yamcha expandiu seu ki, cuja lufada de vento atingiu a cientista. Ela foi jogada para trás e acabou batendo com as costas contra uma das estantes cheias de ferramentas, amostras de metais e circuitos eletrônicos. A estante e os objetos caíram sobre ela, que não teve tempo de escapar._

_Os dois guerreiros ficaram paralisados após ouvirem o barulhão que se fez na hora._

**_― Bulma!_ ** _– os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo._

_Vegeta teve reação imediata. Soltou-se do agarre de Yamcha, que continuava paralisado, e foi ao monte de coisas que caíram no chão. Tirou Bulma, inconsciente, de debaixo da pilha e viu algo escuro por baixo da franja azul-turquesa começando a escorrer pela testa, indo rumo ao delicado rosto. Passou a mão enluvada e encontrou nos dedos uma mancha vermelha de..._

_― Sangue...? – o saiyajin estava atônito._

_Vegeta nunca a vira ferida como estava no momento. Nunca a havia visto sangrando. Se fosse ele a ter sido atingido, não sofreria nenhum dano. O que comprovava para ele que Bulma era mais frágil do que se pensava por trás de toda aquela pose e de suas bravatas._

_Mas tudo aquilo tinha um culpado. Um único culpado._

_O ki do saiyajin aumentou involuntariamente, fazendo com que uma forte aura branca surgisse à sua volta. Estava furioso, extremamente furioso. Chegava a dar até seu típico rosnado de raiva e rugiu:_

_― Desgraçado...!_

_Dirigiu seu olhar penetrante e repleto de ódio para o endereço certo: Yamcha._

_O ex-ladrão logo ficou aterrorizado, pois conseguia enxergar o ódio naquele olhar. E, como naquela noite em que ele tentou reconquistar Bulma, os olhos do príncipe saiyajin, ao invés de negros, pareciam verdes. Verdes como os olhos de Goku, quando se transformava em Super Saiyajin. Será que isso era verdade ou era sua mente apavorada pregando-lhe uma peça?_

_Vegeta não se levantou. Permaneceu agachado, segurando Bulma com a mão esquerda. Tentava se controlar para não piorar as coisas._

_― Está vendo isto, verme? – mostrou para Yamcha a mão direita enluvada com os dedos manchados de vermelho. – Isto é o sangue dela. Este é o sangue que você arrancou dela... E vou arrancar bem mais do que isto de você!_

_O outro guerreiro ainda estava imóvel. O saiyajin prosseguiu:_

_― Você adora me esculhambar, alegando que eu sou um assassino sem coração, mas... Desde que cheguei de Namekusei, não feri um vermezinho sequer deste planeta. E você? – encarou-o, ainda tentando se controlar. – Desde que passei a ficar aqui, só te vi fazendo besteiras e mais besteiras, ferindo a Bulma de tudo quanto é maneira! E agora chega a isso! Você não passa de um verme rastejante e asqueroso que se acha um santo, mas é ainda pior do que eu!_

_Yamcha continuava aterrorizado porque sentia que o ki de Vegeta começava a aumentar a níveis ainda mais assustadores. Mas não conseguia se mexer, estava congelado de pavor para poder fugir. O saiyajin abriu a mão direita e apontou para o ex-ladrão. Era evidente, pela expressão de seu rosto, que estava tomado pela fúria e não hesitaria em matá-lo._

_― Eu... Eu vou te matar...! – disse. – Mas não sem antes te torturar bem lentamente, verme desgraçado...! Entendeu?! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!_

_No entanto, Vegeta percebeu que mais uma trinca surgia na parede do laboratório. Com muito trabalho retomou seu autocontrole, mas não deixou de encarar o outro guerreiro. Yamcha viu que os olhos dele pareciam voltar à cor negra... Se é que tinham ficado realmente verdes. Mas ainda via no olhar dele aquele mesmo brilho assassino._

_― N-Não... – ele balbuciou. – Eu... Eu não queria feri-la... Eu não queria feri-la assim... Eu não queria..._

_Assim, ele saiu voando quando suas pernas permitiram. Saiu voando com apenas um destino certo: o deserto._

E era no deserto onde ele estava agora, sozinho com seu sentimento de culpa.

― O que eu fiz...? Vegeta tem razão... Sou pior do que ele! Eu consegui ferir a Bulma, sou um grande idiota...!

* * *

Desceu na sacada e olhou pelo vidro para dentro do quarto de Bulma. Ela estava deitada na cama, ainda desacordada – ele constatou. Seu ki ainda estava fraco e ela aparentemente continuava inconsciente. Escondeu sua presença, pois sentiu perto dela uma grande fonte de energia facilmente reconhecível. Era Vegeta. Estranhava a atitude do saiyajin ultimamente. Parecia querer protegê-la, tanto é que realmente mataria o ex-ladrão se não se controlasse.

O remorso ainda o consumia por dentro. Se tivesse aceitado a derrota, se tivesse se controlado, se não tivesse feito aquela expansão de ki que atingira Bulma... Não se sentiria tão mal como estava se sentindo agora. Um imenso nó se formava em sua garganta e os olhos começavam a arder. Era a pior sensação que já tivera. O remorso doía muito e sua consciência o mandava ir até ela pedir desculpas por sua atitude patética.

Suspirou a fim de não desabar justo agora. Amanhecia, então decidiu sair antes que fosse percebido.

Voltaria depois, assim que soubesse que ela despertaria.

* * *

A caminho do prédio onde ficava seu apartamento, Yamcha encontrou uma latinha vazia de refrigerante e começou a chutá-la enquanto andava. Deteve-se ao ouvir uma voz chamá-lo, vinha de uma simpática velhinha.

― Ei, rapaz! Venha cá!

― Eu?

― Sim, você mesmo! Não gostaria de ver seu futuro?

― A senhora é vidente?

― Sou, sim, jovem Yamcha.

Sim, aquela velhinha era vidente. Havia adivinhado seu nome, o qual não era lá muito comum. Isso só contribuíra para que ele ficasse ainda mais intrigado.

― Bom, parece que você anda cheio de remorso... Não deveria se torturar tanto, meu jovem, principalmente porque a garota que você namorava já encontrou sua alma gêmea.

― Alma gêmea?

― Sim, meu jovem. Ela encontrou a sua metade... O estrangeiro.

― Estrangeiro?

― Sim. O seu rival, que vive sob o mesmo teto que ela. Ele tem um forte instinto de proteção a ser desenvolvido.

Yamcha logo se lembrou do incidente no laboratório.

_“Está vendo isto, verme? Isto é o sangue dela. Este é o sangue que você arrancou dela... E vou arrancar bem mais do que isto de você!”_

_“Eu... Eu vou te matar...! Mas não sem antes te torturar bem lentamente, verme desgraçado...! Entendeu?! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ISSO!”_

Sim, claro... Agora tudo estava explicado. Vegeta, mesmo não admitindo abertamente, gostava de Bulma. Só Yamcha, cego, que não percebia algo tão evidente!

― A bola de cristal não mente, rapaz. – a vidente lhe disse. – Eles estão destinados um ao outro, embora as aparências enganem. E infelizmente você não pode mudar isso. Você e ela nunca dariam certo, acredite!

O ex-ladrão se mostrou decepcionado com tal revelação.

― Mas não fique assim... Quando tudo se acalmar, vá até lá e acerte as coisas. Levará algum tempo, mas o ressentimento dela vai passar. Confie em mim, mas não sofra assim, será muito pior, principalmente para você se ficar assim.

Yamcha resolveu acreditar na vidente. Sentia que tudo o que ela dizia era verdade. Mesmo com uma revelação de que não conseguiria mais reconquistar Bulma, sentia-se melhor. Parte de sua angústia já tinha desaparecido. Agora já não era tão doloroso aceitar a derrota. Bastava aceitá-la abertamente. O destino trabalhava contra ele e seu concorrente era poderoso demais para ser enfrentado.

Não tinha mais forças para enfrentar nem um, nem outro.

― Obrigado, senhora. – Yamcha disse ainda chateado. – Eu lhe devo quanto?

― Não me deve nada, jovem Yamcha... Encare o que fiz como uma ajuda para o seu coração ferido. Ele está doendo agora, mas essa dor vai passar logo. E a sua ex-namorada é uma boa pessoa. Dê um tempo para ela apagar os ressentimentos em relação a você, e assim poderá até conversar com ela, sem sentir o que está sentindo agora. Em breve você poderá ser perdoado.

Aquelas palavras da vidente conseguiram encorajá-lo e até fazer com que desse um leve sorriso.

― Siga seu caminho de cabeça erguida, meu jovem... – ela disse sorrindo. – Você é um bom rapaz.

O ex-ladrão agradeceu mais uma vez e se despediu da vidente. Foi até o apartamento e fez a mala. Iria passar o fim de semana na casa do Mestre Kame e treinar com Kuririn, a fim de tentar esquecer, por alguns momentos, o último incidente.


	22. A confissão de Bulma

Acordou. O corpo todo doía, a cabeça latejava. A última coisa de que se lembrava era da estante do laboratório inteira desabando sobre a sua cabeça. Depois disso, não se lembrava de mais nada. Pôs a mão no local dolorido na cabeça e sentiu que havia faixas em volta da testa, por baixo da franja. No corpo, viu que estava com vários hematomas e alguns cortes mais superficiais. Tudo estava tão dolorido que não conseguia se mexer direito sem deixar escapar um gemido.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

― Oh, Bulma...! – era a sua mãe. – Que bom que acordou! Eu estava tão preocupada com você... Está se sentindo melhor?

\- Estou me sentindo como se tivesse tomado uma grande surra... Isso serve?

Ela já ia tentar se levantar, mas...

― Não, filhinha... Você tem que descansar. O médico mandou guardar repouso, mocinha!

― Mas, e as manutenções da nave?

\- Oh, não se preocupe... O seu pai ficou com mais tempo livre e pode cuidar disso, enquanto você descansa. Mudando de assunto... Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Eu preparei uma sopa deliciosa!

― Mamãe... Eu tô machucada, não doente do estômago!

A Sra. Briefs ignorou completamente a última frase da filha e foi logo à cozinha a fim de buscar a sopa.

― Ah... Minha mãe não tem jeito mesmo.

* * *

― Por que não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça...? Por quê...?

Havia dado uma pausa na sessão de treinamento que estava fazendo desde cedo, mas sua mente ainda estava a mil. Por mais que quisesse manter a imagem de Bulma distante de sua memória, não conseguia. Ainda mais com ela no estado em que estava. Sentia-se tão estranho depois de tudo... Precisava vê-la agora. A imagem de Bulma inconsciente o incomodava.

Alcançou o _squeeze_ numa pequena prateleira e tomou generosas goladas de água. Estava pegando pesado no treino desde cedo, bem antes do horário de costume. Foi quando sentiu fome e, pelos seus cálculos, já estava praticamente na hora do almoço. Não faltava muito para a loira maluca aparecer e avisá-lo.

“Dez... Nove...”, contava mentalmente. “Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um...”

Ouviu três pancadas na porta e a voz dela:

― Vegeta, bonitão...! O almoço já está pronto!

Não respondeu, pois o estômago acabou respondendo por ele. A fome estava realmente braba.

* * *

― Filhinha... Trouxe a sopa pra você, como te prometi...

Bulma, mesmo contrariada, pegou a tigela para tomar a sopa. Mas, de repente, algo surgiu em sua cabeça.

― Mamãe, quem me trouxe aqui?

Quando a Sra. Briefs ia responder alguém interrompeu:

― Parece que agora trocamos de lugar, não?

― Ah, que ótimo! – Bulma disse aborrecida. – Veio pra fazer hora com a minha cara, é?

― Deveria deixar de ser tão infantil e de fazer cara de moleque emburrado!

― Que outra cara você quer que eu faça, Vegeta? Você também não é do tipo que gosta de ficar de molho.

― Bom... Pelo menos você sabe como me sinto.

― E você veio só pra isso?

― Bulma – interveio a mãe. – Não seja tão ingrata... Foi ele que te trouxe pra cá ontem, quando você estava desmaiada...

― Hã?!

― Além disso, acredita que ele passou praticamente toda a madrugada aqui, pertinho de você?

― Como é que é, mãe? – agora a cientista estava totalmente estupefata.

Vegeta, a essa altura, estava paralisado e corado de constrangimento. Só lhe restou pensar que além de maluca, aquela loira era uma grande linguaruda. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. Como aquela mulher era capaz de deixá-lo tão constrangido com tamanha facilidade? Se não estivesse em sua sã consciência, faria aquela louca sumir do mapa.

Para completar ainda mais o clima de total embaraço, a Sra. Briefs disse:

― Bom, vou voltar à cozinha e deixá-los a sós. Acho que vocês têm muito o que conversar.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois. Agora Vegeta queria sair voando de lá para enfiar a cara sabe-se lá onde. Mas só não fez isso para não agir como um covarde. Se havia uma coisa que ele desprezava eram os covardes, e certamente não era um desses tipos.

Em meio ao silêncio, cada um olhou para um ponto diferente do amplo quarto. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de tomar a iniciativa para falar alguma coisa. No entanto, os olhares acabaram se cruzando. Os olhos negros e profundos do saiyajin se encontraram com os olhos azuis e límpidos da cientista. Um parecia tentar ler a mente do outro apenas com o olhar.

Ficaram assim por instantes que pareceram uma eternidade, até que Bulma rompeu o silêncio:

― Você sabe o que aconteceu com o Yamcha?

O príncipe saiyajin cerrou os punhos com força. Aquele nome despertava quase tanto ódio nele quanto o nome de Kakarotto. A jovem agora percebia isso de forma mais nítida.

― Aquele verme fugiu. E teve sorte. Se eu não me controlasse, iria transformar aquele inseto em pó! Não passa de um grande covarde! Principalmente por... – deteve-se e a encarou de novo.

Deteve-se rápido, mas sua mente completava a frase inacabada: “Principalmente por te ferir.” Toda aquela cena passava de novo por sua cabeça. A expansão de ki, a queda da estante, Bulma desmaiada, sua raiva que quase lhe fugia do controle...

Bulma continuava a fitá-lo. Percebia que havia algo diferente por trás daquela expressão dura do saiyajin e ela já fazia ideia disso há um bom tempo. Apesar do comportamento por vezes grosseiro, percebia que tinha algo que o fazia se importar com ela, por mais que não admitisse.

― Obrigada por se importar comigo... – ela disse com um doce sorriso. – Acho que fico te devendo essa.

Ele não conseguiu evitar que um breve sorriso surgisse em seu rosto. Mas ficou na defensiva:

― Claro que sim... Se você morresse, quem faria a manutenção da nave já que o velho vive ocupado ultimamente?

― Sei... Tem certeza de que foi só por isso que me tirou do meio de toda aquela tralha?

Ele apenas grunhiu. Não estava gostando muito do rumo que a conversa parecia tomar.

― Você pode tentar, mas não vai conseguir esconder por muito tempo de mim o que sente, Vegeta. Sabe por quê? – cravou os seus olhos nos dele. – Porque não consigo parar de pensar em você. Não sei se vou ganhar alguma coisa em troca, mas eu precisava te dizer isso. E o que estou sentindo por você... Eu nunca senti antes, nem mesmo quando eu namorava o Yamcha... É diferente... Você é diferente.

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto. O saiyajin ainda tentava entender o que acontecia naquele momento. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, sua garganta ficou seca e suas mãos suavam dentro das luvas. Encarou Bulma, mordendo o lábio inferior. Como alguém poderia gostar dele do jeito que ele era? Logo ele, que não era como os tolos terráqueos? Ele, que não tinha gentileza ou compaixão, e que tentava não se deixar contaminar por sentimentos humanos?

A verdade era que ele tinha quase as mesmas sensações que ela descrevera. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, que foi quem despertou essas novas sensações nele. Não sabia ainda como reagir a isso e seus instintos não o orientavam em como reagir àquela situação. No entanto, agiu do jeito que não queria: como um covarde – embora parecesse indiferente a tudo. Deu as costas para Bulma e se dirigiu até a porta.

Ela, por seu turno, ficou furiosa. Como ele poderia ser indiferente à sua confissão? Como ele poderia simplesmente sair dessa maneira? Tudo bem que não esperava muito em troca, mas que pelo menos ele a escutasse!

Foi quando soltou um grito que estava preso na garganta, e o fez estacar:

― Será que você não entendeu? EU TE AMO, SEU CABEÇA-DURA! EU TE QUERO!

Após ouvir isso ele acabou desaparecendo. Bulma já sabia que iria acontecer mas se sentia mais aliviada em confessar a ele. Fazer isso a deixava bem melhor. Pensaria na reação dele depois.


	23. Um príncipe isolado em seu próprio castelo

Os dias se passaram e o inverno chegou com seu frio cortante. As árvores do quintal estavam totalmente nuas e poucos pássaros voavam pelo céu encoberto de nuvens cinzentas, trazidas pelo vento gelado que soprava de tempos em tempos. Bulma estava praticamente só em casa. Era fim de semana, os empregados estavam de folga e seus pais haviam saído de viagem.

E estar com Vegeta ultimamente era a mesma coisa que estar com ninguém.

“Droga...”, Bulma pensava, olhando a paisagem fria pela janela. “E eu tô nesse tédio hoje... Nada pra fazer...”

Ela foi para fora de casa para ver melhor a paisagem que se desenhava à sua frente. Vestiu o casaco marrom, o cachecol rosa choque e calçou as botas cor caramelo para complementar a calça _jeans_. Inevitavelmente olhou para a sua direita, mais precisamente para a nave Cápsula 3. Há dias que ele não saía de lá. Não saía nem mesmo para as refeições ou para dormir. Tudo o que Vegeta fazia, fazia era lá mesmo, até mesmo dormir. Parecia evitar o máximo possível o contato com ela e os pais.

Desde aquele dia...

_“EU TE AMO, SEU CABEÇA-DURA! EU TE QUERO!”_

Desde aquele dia em que resolveu pôr para fora tudo o que sentia, o saiyajin simplesmente não deu mais as caras na casa. Passou a ficar trancafiado na nave, não saindo de lá para mais nada. E, ainda por cima, conseguiu desativar a comunicação da nave. Os mini-robôs eram simplesmente jogados para fora da nave para serem levados ao laboratório e, depois de consertados, para serem depositados em frente à porta, prontos para serem usados novamente. As refeições eram quase da mesma maneira, mas o suficiente para um dia inteiro, diminuindo ainda mais o contato com quem estava no lado de fora.

Bulma, a princípio, não pensava em esperar algo em troca dele, mas também não esperava esse isolamento total. No máximo, esperava ser tratada com indiferença. Aquilo era bem pior. Porque, mesmo com a indiferença, ela poderia travar algum diálogo, nem que fosse com breves palavras ou um contato apenas visual durante as refeições. Só que do jeito que estava não havia contato verbal, muito menos visual.

Vegeta era agora um príncipe isolado em seu próprio castelo, Bulma concluiu.

* * *

Golpes velozes cortavam o ar. Socos e chutes iam contra o vazio. Saltava para o alto como se atacasse um adversário imaginário. Dava mais golpes contra o nada. Desceu e subiu, dando um salto mortal para trás e logo em seguida aterrissou. O suor escorria pelo rosto e pingava no chão. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, calculava o quanto havia evoluído nos seus dias de isolamento. Sua expressão cansada deu lugar à irritação profunda.

Não evoluíra o bastante.

Como conseguiria ser um Super Saiyajin e superar Kakarotto, se nem sentia que estava perto de se transformar?

À sua irritação juntava-se também a frustração. Treinava duro e se feria muito, mas evoluía pouco não só durante esse tempo encerrado na nave, mas totalizando todo o tempo na Terra. Havia evoluído pouco demais para um guerreiro de linhagem superior. Já conseguia até sentir que poderia se superar, mas não alcançava essa superação. Ficava cada vez mais frustrado. Rangia os dentes e cerrava os punhos com força.

Sabia que existia um poder oculto dentro de si, mas não conseguia liberá-lo. Aquilo apenas o deixava ainda mais irritado consigo mesmo.

Pela janela da nave, viu Bulma no lado de fora, no quintal. O que ela estaria fazendo? Ele não sabia, mas pensar nela parecia tranquilizá-lo. No entanto, seu orgulho o obrigava a parar de pensar nela e a se encerrar em sua solidão. Ah, a solidão... Durante muito tempo, era uma companheira fiel do saiyajin, mas agora ela revelava outra faceta, o outro lado. Desde que passou a viver naquela casa de malucos sentia-se incomodado com isso. Embora não fosse tão visível externamente, no fundo isso o aborrecia. Os dias passavam e a solidão o oprimia de uma forma extremamente cruel.

Ficou ainda pior, desde que decidiu se isolar de tudo e de todos, principalmente de Bulma.

_“EU TE AMO, SEU CABEÇA-DURA! EU TE QUERO!”_

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia apagar essa frase da sua memória. Era justamente essa frase da terráquea que fazia com que a solidão fosse ainda mais insuportável. Mesmo assim, precisava esquecer. Precisava continuar seu treinamento, tinha que ficar mais forte, custasse o que custasse. Fechou os olhos a fim de tentar mais uma vez esquecer tudo relacionado a ela. Era impossível.

Deu um soco num botão do painel que regulava a gravidade, ativando meia dúzia de mini-robôs que flutuavam no ar a uma força gravitacional aumentada em 400 vezes.

Os mini-robôs estavam agrupados de dois em dois. O saiyajin os observou atentamente e, logo em seguida, lançou uma bola de energia contra uma das máquinas. Esta jogou a energia para outra, que lhe devolveu instantaneamente, e a primeira máquina atirou direto em Vegeta, que conseguiu se esquivar por pouco.

Não. Não estava suficientemente forte e rápido.

Resolveu usar os seis robôs de uma vez. Lançou três raios, um para cada dupla. Houve o “bate-rebate” e o saiyajin recebeu de volta as rajadas, esquivando-se de todas com toda a velocidade possível. Constatou que esses mini-robôs agora tinham uma precisão surpreendente, mas constatou também que sua velocidade estava muito abaixo do esperado. Sentia-se cansado, mas não queria parar de treinar. Queria ficar mais forte e superar Kakarotto. Era só isso que lhe interessava, mais nada.

Vegeta atirou outras três bolas de energia nos mini-robôs. As máquinas repetiram o mesmo processo que fizeram antes e o alvejaram. Na hora de se esquivar, foi atingido no ombro, rasgando o uniforme e queimando a pele. Ardeu na hora.

― Maldição...! O que... O que está acontecendo comigo...?!

Dava sinais claros de esgotamento. Nos últimos dias sentia-se cansado com certa facilidade. Não só fisicamente, mas também mentalmente. Estava alcançando o seu limite e queria ultrapassá-lo.

Tornar-se um Super Saiyajin era a sua meta.

O seu rosto estava banhado de suor, que pingava no piso. Mesmo nessas condições, estava determinado a levar sua teimosia adiante, mesmo que Bulma se intrometesse.

Fechou os olhos. “Não! Não é hora de pensar... Nela...!”

Por que ela insistia em ficar em sua mente? Ela era fútil, mal-educada, insolente, irritante... Não passava de uma mera terráquea... Mas algo o atraía cada vez mais... Por quê? Tentava, inutilmente, se esquecer dela e concentrar-se em seu treino. Em vão. Era mais uma tentativa inútil. Bulma não o deixava em paz, mesmo ele tentando evitá-la. Tinha que parar de pensar nela, nem que fosse por apenas um minuto... Um mísero minuto...!

Tinha que esquecê-la de qualquer maneira!

Deixou sua energia explodir e lançou rajadas de ki contra os seus adversários mecânicos. Os mini-robôs lhe devolviam os ataques. Ao desviar-se, foi novamente atingido no ombro. Ardeu ainda mais o ferimento. Não conseguiu conter um urro de dor e acabou parando no chão. Seus reflexos estavam lentos. O ferimento do seu ombro ardia como fogo. O seu corpo não aguentava mais nenhum esforço. Estava no seu limite, mas queria continuar de qualquer maneira. Queria tornar-se um Super Saiyajin a qualquer custo e derrotar seu arquirrival. Não podia deixar que um soldado ralé de terceira classe como Kakarotto fosse superior a ele, o poderoso Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins!

Em nome de seu orgulho, não podia deixar isso acontecer!

Seu corpo doía muito. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade. Estava quase sem fôlego e sem forças para continuar. Lutava para não desmaiar. Não queria cair, queria prosseguir. O seu orgulho não permitia que ele fraquejasse.

Lançou outra rajada de ki contra os mini-robôs e estes lhe devolveram os ataques. Ele revidou e conseguiu estraçalhar dois. Esses dois acabaram caindo em cima dos controles de gravidade e provocando um curto-circuito neles. Os “pipocos” acabaram desviando a atenção do saiyajin, que tinha acabado de atacar os dois robôs restantes. A distração durou um ou dois segundos, mas o suficiente para acontecer-lhe o pior. Os robôs acabaram atingindo Vegeta em cheio, sem chance alguma de defesa. O ataque foi forte o suficiente para jogá-lo contra uma das paredes da nave.

Depois desse impacto ele acabou se estatelando no chão. O mostrador do painel de controle passou a indicar uma gravidade aumentada a nada menos do que... 850 vezes!

Seu corpo estava muito ferido pelo último ataque recebido, doía de forma extremamente cruel. Estava muito fraco. O peso exercido pela gravidade aumentada em 850 vezes o prendia no chão, parecendo que iria afundar com o piso. Estava quase sem ar e prestes a sucumbir à força insuportável de toda aquela gravidade.

Não tinha ninguém para acudi-lo e, mesmo que tivesse, não resistiria a essa força que o deixava no chão. Mas não podia se deixar abater. A dor dominava seu corpo ferido pelo ataque que recebera dos robôs, agora também esmagados por aquela gravidade monstruosa. Respirando com extrema dificuldade, conseguiu se arrastar até os controles da nave. Tentou se levantar, ficando de quatro. Mas acabou no chão outra vez, os braços e as pernas não aguentaram sustentá-lo. Sua respiração, entrecortada, ficava cada vez mais difícil. Tinha que se levantar de qualquer maneira. Precisava desligar ou, pelo menos, botar aquela coisa para reduzir a gravidade ao nível normal.

“Droga! Isso é forma de se sobreviver?”, pensou. “Um maldito botão para salvar a minha vida...”

― Isso que dá... Baixar... A guarda... – disse dando bronca em si mesmo. – Não... Consigo... Me... Mexer...

Sua voz saía sufocada. Não entrava ar suficiente em seus pulmões. Parecia sentir o bafo gelado da morte por perto.

― Preciso... Preciso... Alcançar...!

Tentou, de novo, se desgrudar do chão. As mãos espalmadas no chão e os braços esticados conseguiram mantê-lo longe do chão, de quatro. Com uma das mãos, agarrou a mesa dos controles de gravidade. Conseguiu ficar de pé, mas com os braços esticados e as mãos espalmadas no painel de controle.

O botão estava localizado à direita do indicador de gravidade que ainda marcava 850 G. Levantou a mão e deixou-a cair sobre o botão com uma grande força gravitacional prensando-a violentamente contra ele.

Ouviu uma voz artificial dizer:

_― Situação atual: Gravidade aumentada em 850 vezes. Restabelecendo força gravitacional normal. Gravidade normal restabelecida._

O indicador, que antes marcava 850 G, passou a marcar 1 G.

Vencido pela exaustão, Vegeta deixou-se cair no chão sem nenhuma resistência. Sua respiração, embora ofegante, voltava ao normal. Mas não conseguia mais mexer nem um músculo do corpo completamente tomado pela dor e pelo cansaço.

― Por quê...? – perguntou-se, com um fio de voz. – Por que... Ainda não consigo... Superar aquele... Debiloide do Kakarotto...?

Sua visão se turvou e seus sentidos se foram. E ali ficou, desacordado e sozinho.

Como um príncipe isolado em seu próprio castelo.


	24. Frustrado

Aos poucos Vegeta emergia da escuridão total e abria os olhos bem lentamente. A claridade o incomodava muito, a ponto de ter trabalho de abri-los por completo. Pouco a pouco ele começou a sentir todo o seu corpo após recobrar totalmente os sentidos. Percebeu que estava deitado em algo macio e que estava bem coberto. Estava sobre uma cama, mas não estava no quarto de hóspedes. Percebeu, pelas paredes metálicas, que ainda estava na nave Cápsula 3.

Recostou-se na cama sentindo o corpo ainda todo dolorido e pesado. Notou que tinha alguns pequenos curativos espalhados pelo rosto. Olhou para a sua direita, onde encontrou a sua armadura e as luvas sobre uma espécie de mesinha presa à parede. No chão estavam as botas.

Retirou o cobertor, que revelou um collant azul bastante desgastado e danificado. Ao fazer um movimento brusco com o braço esquerdo, sentiu uma forte dor no ombro. Lembrou-se de que aquele era o local onde fora atingido por duas vezes pelos mini-robôs e que estava devidamente enfaixado. Além de se sentir dolorido, ainda se sentia cansado e enfraquecido, sem contar com os efeitos que ainda sentia da gravidade aumentada em 850 vezes.

Era uma sensação horrível.

Sentiu um ki fraco se aproximar e ouviu os passos se tornarem mais nítidos até que eles se detiveram.

― Conseguiu descansar? – era a voz de Bulma que fazia a pergunta.

O saiyajin permaneceu mudo.

― Se sente melhor? – ela insistiu.

Nenhuma resposta dele. Parecia absorto demais em seus próprios pensamentos para prestar atenção no que ela dizia.

― Ei! – a cientista tentava chamar a atenção do saiyajin. – Terra para Vegeta! Tô falando com você! O gato comeu a sua língua, é?

― Que é? – foram as primeiras palavras proferidas por ele.

― Você se sente melhor?

― Eu me sentiria melhor se você não me enchesse como está fazendo neste exato momento.

― Tirando o seu mau humor... Você parece um pouco melhor, não é?

― Tire você mesma as suas conclusões.

― Tá bom, tá bom... Vou ver se faço alguma coisa pra gente comer. O papai e a mamãe saíram de viagem e os empregados estão de folga.

― Já vi que a sua gororoba deve ser pior que a que a sua mãe faz.

Bulma se sentiu meio ofendida, mas não se deixou abater por essa observação sarcástica.

― Ah, é? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom. – Então, vamos fazer uma aposta...

― Que aposta?

\- Se a comida sair ruim, você ganha e come em um restaurante o que quiser e por minha conta! Agora, se a comida sair boa... Você vai me acompanhar ao _shopping_ assim que estiver recuperado!

― Uma aposta, hein... – disse com ar divertido. – Você disse que, se eu ganhar, posso comer num restaurante por sua conta?

― É isso aí!

― Vai se arrepender.

― Acho que não... Trate de se recuperar rapidinho! – deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

“Pode ir cantando vitória antes da hora...”, Vegeta pensou refestelando-se na cama, já que se sentia melhor com o efeito da grande gravidade sumindo aos poucos. “Aposto que você é tão mimada que nem aprendeu a fritar um ovo...”

Passou a olhar fixamente para o teto e sua expressão ironicamente divertida desapareceu. Lembrou-se do fracasso de seu treino. O que mais o irritava era que não conseguia avançar o bastante para emparelhar seu poder de luta com o de Goku. Ele sempre estava dez passos à sua frente, seja com novos poderes, seja com novas técnicas.

Era frustrante.

Por mais que se matasse de tanto treinar, não conseguia chegar ao seu objetivo máximo, a sua transformação em Super Saiyajin. Parecia algo inalcançável levando em conta o seu poder atual, mesmo chegando tão perto.

A sensação de fracasso começava a se apoderar dele.

Será que ele nunca iria se tornar mais forte? Essa pergunta martelava a sua cabeça de forma ininterrupta e batia de frente com o seu orgulho agora abalado. Para um desmiolado terceira classe como Kakarotto, só havia uma explicação lógica pra tamanho poder: sorte. Só podia ser sorte, e das grandes, para um miolo mole daqueles receber tudo de bandeja. Nunca se conformou – e jamais se conformaria – com aquilo. Principalmente porque ele era o príncipe dos saiyajins, guerreiro de primeira classe. Devia ser o número um, e não Kakarotto.

Cerrou fortemente os punhos, estava inconformado com aquela situação. Por mais que tentasse aumentar seus poderes, por mais que se arrebentasse todo para isso, por mais que tivesse ajuda de Bulma e do pai dela, parecia que nada adiantava. Aquela sensação era horrível e o oprimia sem dó nem piedade. Sentia um nó se formar na sua garganta, surgindo ao mesmo tempo um ardor ali e nos olhos. Estava prestes a desabar, eram muitas frustrações e muitos fracassos acumulados para suportar.

Mas o resto de seu orgulho de príncipe saiyajin não permitiu que chegasse a esse ponto. Agarrou o cobertor com muita força, fazendo até que as pontas de seus dedos ficassem esbranquiçadas por causa disso.

― Vegeta, eu trouxe a comida como combinamos e...

A cientista estacou quando viu o rosto contraído do saiyajin. Percebeu que não era apenas de dor, mas também exprimia uma grande frustração. Inevitavelmente, sentiu pena dele. Com esse tempo de convivência, ela já sabia mais ou menos o que ele sentia após cada sessão de treinos. Conseguia ler aqueles olhos negros que podiam dizer muito mais do que as palavras ásperas e de humor ácido do saiyajin.

Quando ele a olhou, tentou disfarçar o que sentia em relação a ele mas não adiantou.

― Dá pra parar de sentir pena de mim, ou tá difícil?

Ele havia percebido e isso só fazia com que seu orgulho ficasse ainda mais destroçado.

― Eu não preciso da sua piedade humana barata! – ele disse com voz gelada. – Eu não sou um pobre coitado!

Bulma suspirou:

― Me desculpa... Não pude evitar...

Ele ficou sem resposta. Viu no rosto dela um ar meio chateado. Ela deixou o prato na mesinha de cabeceira e já estava de saída. Foi quando sentiu algo puxar firmemente a barra de seu casaco. Olhou para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os do saiyajin. Era justamente ele quem estava segurando ali no casaco.

― O que você quer, Vegeta?

― Quero respostas.

― Hã?

― Não se faça de surda, que eu sei que você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse.

― Você quer respostas de quê?

O olhar penetrante do príncipe ficou ainda mais agudo.

― Por que, Bulma... Por que não consigo odiar você?


	25. Perdendo uma aposta...

Bulma ficou surpresa e sem reação alguma. Apenas olhou para o saiyajin com a sua melhor cara de surpresa enquanto ele continuava segurando a barra de seu casaco.

― O que... O que disse...? – ela balbuciou.

― Eu fiz uma pergunta. Por que não consigo odiar você?

Ela olhou novamente nos olhos dele. O olhar do guerreiro era ligeiramente diferente do costumeiro. Parecia mesmo procurar por respostas.

― Eu... Eu não sei, Vegeta... – ela respondeu desconcertada. – Acho que só você pode responder a essa pergunta.

Ele ficou rubro ao perceber o que estava fazendo e imediatamente soltou o casaco de Bulma. Em seguida, seu rosto voltou a ser como sempre.

― Cadê a gororoba que você fez?

― Ah, a comida que eu fiz, não é? E não é nenhuma gororoba! Vamos ver quem é que vai perder essa aposta!

― Você. – foi a resposta curta e grossa do saiyajin, antes de ele enfiar a primeira porção de comida na boca.

Vegeta logo foi comendo sem parar. Só parou quando esvaziou e rapou a tigela de macarrão instantâneo.

― E então, “Alteza”? – Bulma perguntou em tom de deboche. – Que achou da comida? Da “gororoba”, como você prefere chamar?

― Até que não é de se jogar fora... Faz mais dessa gororoba!

― Tudo bem... Mas você vai sair comigo ao _shopping_ assim que terminar de se recuperar!

Vegeta cuspiu a água que estava bebendo e arregalou os olhos:

― O quê?!

― O que você ouviu!

― Mas eu nem elogiei essa gororoba!

― Mas você não rejeitou a comida e ainda quer repetir, não é mesmo?

― Droga...! – ele resmungou quando finalmente caiu a ficha.

― Tô indo pegar mais. Já volto!

* * *

No dia seguinte, Bulma estava no _shopping_ , mas surpreendentemente sem nenhuma sacola. Namorava todas as vitrines que via pela frente e entrava em todas as lojas possíveis, mas sem carregar sequer uma minúscula sacolinha.

― Anda logo, eu quero ir pra próxima loja!

― Que eu saiba, o trato foi pra vir te acompanhar neste “chopecenti” e não bancar o burro de carga!

― Não é “chopecenti”, Vegeta... É _shopping center_! E você espera mesmo que eu, uma garota tão linda e delicada, carregue todas essas sacolas pesadas?!

― No que fui me meter... – ele suspirou aborrecido.

― Vamos, acabei de ver umas roupas lindas ali! – Bulma apontou para mais uma loja.

― Você já não comprou roupa demais aqui? – Vegeta questionou, mostrando o montão de sacolas nas mãos.

― É... Você tem razão, Vegeta.

― Então, vamos embora... Já tô de saco cheio de ficar neste lugar idiota!

― Nem pensar! Agora vamos escolher algumas roupas **pra você**!

― E por que eu iria querer vestir roupas de terráqueos?

― Que tal porque você não pode sair por aí vestindo uniforme de luta o tempo todo?

― Pelo menos não visto um trapo qualquer.

― Mas você nem tem roupas pra vestir no inverno! Sem contar que você estava gelado antes de entrar aqui no _shopping_ e, ainda por cima, a câmara de gravidade da nave não está funcionando direito e você ainda não tem condições de voltar a treinar!

― Você é fresca demais!

― Ah, mas não vai dizer que você não quer escolher algumas roupas realmente boas aí... Quero ver se você encontra na loja alguma roupa “digna de ser usada pelo príncipe dos saiyajins”! – disse enquanto fazia aspas com os dedos de forma debochada.

― Sem essa! – ele protestou. – Eu não vou entrar aí pra aturar mais vendedores irritantes!

Fez cara emburrada e cruzou os braços como de costume, mesmo com várias e várias sacolas penduradas neles.

― Ah, Vegeta, deixa de pirraça! – Bulma disse, empurrando-o para dentro da loja de roupas masculinas.

Só restou ao saiyajin ceder ao “empurrãozinho” dado pela cientista, fazendo-o entrar na loja.

― Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou com simpatia a vendedora.

― Poderia me ajudar a escolher umas roupas de inverno para ele?

― Claro que sim! Eu adoraria ajudar a escolher roupas para o seu namorado...

Antes que Vegeta se manifestasse para dizer que não era namorado de Bulma coisíssima nenhuma, ela e a vendedora o arrastaram para um dos provadores.

― Ei! O que estão fazendo? – ele, por fim, perguntou.

A simpática vendedora entregou-lhe uma grande pilha de roupas de inverno, desde camisas, calças até cachecóis e casacos pesados, todos escolhidos a dedo por Bulma. Vegeta experimentou todas as roupas que havia recebido, mas não sem deixar de se sentir ridículo. O mico só não foi maior porque já havia visto a cientista provar várias e várias roupas nas lojas e fez mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Por fim, após roupas escolhidas e pagas, Bulma saiu da loja com Vegeta, que estava com mais sacolas ainda nos braços e resmungando muito. Pararam na praça de alimentação onde o saiyajin logo largou as sacolas no chão.

De repente, gritos histéricos de mulheres começaram a ecoar no mesmo instante em que um forte tremor foi sentido no local. O saiyajin procurou sentir algum ki, talvez de algum ser poderoso, mas...

― SOCORRO!!! – uma voz masculina gritou em meio à gritaria do mulherio.

Bulma e Vegeta olharam para a direção de onde vinha todo aquele barulho. Diante deles, passou Yamcha, fugindo de uma manada de “tietes” dos seus tempos de jogador de beisebol.

― BULMA, DEPOIS EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! – ele conseguiu gritar em meio à sua fuga.

A cientista ficou abismada com o que via. Não sabia o quanto ele ainda era popular no meio esportivo. Segundos depois, olhou pro lado, mas...

― Cadê o Vegeta?!


	26. Uma conversa no banheiro e um desabafo de Yamcha

― Cadê o Vegeta?!

Bulma não encontrou nem sinal do saiyajin. Ao seu lado estava apenas a montanha de sacolas que ele havia largado no chão. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não havia ficado nem a mínima pista de onde ele fora parar.

― E agora...? – perguntou inconformada. – O que faço com essa montanha de sacolas que ficou no meio do _shopping_?

Tudo o que restou à pobre cientista foi levar tudo para perto de uma das mesas da praça de alimentação ali perto, de duas em duas sacolas, e esperar pacientemente que ele reaparecesse.

* * *

Yamcha fugia da grande multidão feminina que corria logo atrás dele. Eram centenas e centenas de “tietes” correndo atrás dele, gritando coisas como “lindo”, “bonitão”, “gostoso”, entre outros adjetivos típicos de fãs malucas... No entanto, sentiu um ki. Mas não era um ki qualquer, o que significava que não era o único a estar fugindo daquela manada de mulheres malucas. Enquanto corria, sentia sua espinha gelar. Atreveu-se a olhar de onde vinha o ki – logo à sua esquerda – e ouviu uma voz esbravejar:

― O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

Foi quando teve a surpresa.

― V-V-VE... VEGETA...?!

Ele nada respondeu. Havia sido pego de surpresa e arrastado sem querer para toda aquela confusão. Poderia muito bem sair voando, mas não estava totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos e não tinha a mínima vontade de chamar a atenção de todo aquele mulherio.

― É melhor me seguir! – Yamcha disse retomando seu autocontrole. – Sei de um lugar onde elas não vão correr atrás de nós!

O príncipe achou melhor segui-lo até que chegaram ao local indicado pelo ex-ladrão: um banheiro masculino.

― Quer dizer que aqui aquele monte de loucas não entra?

― Claro que não, Vegeta. – Yamcha respondeu enquanto se encostava aliviado na porta. – Aqui é um banheiro masculino.

― Sei.

― Ô Vegeta, a propósito... O que você faz aqui num _shopping_? Pensei que você não gostasse dessas coisas de terráqueos.

― E não gosto. Acontece que eu perdi uma aposta.

― Ah, tá... Bom, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

― Comigo?

― É.

― E por quê?

― Porque fazia tempo que eu queria te dizer algo.

― Desembucha.

― É sobre a Bulma.

― O que faz você pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com ela?

― Você gosta dela. – Yamcha foi direto ao ponto.

― Como tem tanta certeza?

― Você quase me matou quando eu machuquei a Bulma sem querer. E seu ki aumentou muito.

Vegeta não respondeu nada. Apenas se recordou de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

― Não vou ficar brigando com você por causa da Bulma. – o lobo do deserto prosseguiu. – Até porque não tenho chance. Naquele dia percebi exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre vocês dois.

O saiyajin continuava mudo. Ainda estava tentando processar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

― Não sinto mais nenhum ki, Vegeta. Vamos lá! Acho que a Bulma deve estar te esperando... E preciso falar com ela também.

Os dois guerreiros saíram do banheiro bem de fininho, procurando sentir algum ki que viesse a se aproximar deles.

― Sentiu algum ki, Vegeta? – Yamcha perguntou.

― Não, verme! – o saiyajin respondeu. – O ki desses terráqueos é difícil de se sentir!

― Tem razão.

Os dois percorriam os corredores do _shopping_ , de fininho, como se fossem bandidos fugindo da polícia. O príncipe saiyajin achava tudo aquilo ridículo, mas não tinha a menor vontade de dar de cara mais uma vez com uma manada de mulheres ensandecidas que tinham – segundo ele – um péssimo gosto. Por fim, conseguiram chegar até a praça de alimentação e encontraram uma Bulma bastante surpresa com o que via. Por que Vegeta e Yamcha apareceriam juntos?

― Oi, Bulma... – o ex-ladrão cumprimentou, meio sem jeito. – Eu quero ter uma conversa rápida com você... Posso?

― Pode... Sobre o que você quer falar?

― Bom... Sobre aquele dia lá na sua casa...

Bulma já previa alguma confusão entre ele e Vegeta, mas... Vendo melhor, eles pareciam ter dado alguma trégua, pois não se encaravam com olhares assassinos ou coisas do gênero.

― Tá... Tudo bem, então... – ela disse ainda meio confusa.

― Conversem em particular. – Vegeta falou e deu as costas aos outros dois, indo pedir alguma coisa para comer.

Apesar de ter ouvido o que Vegeta havia dito, Yamcha ainda se sentia bastante desconfortável. Não via Bulma desde aquele incidente no laboratório e havia se acovardado por tempo demais.

― Pode relaxar, Yamcha. Pelo o que vi, parece que Vegeta resolveu te poupar.

O ex-ladrão deu uma risada forçada e nervosa. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem:

― Bulma, eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por aquele dia... Eu realmente não queria te machucar, mas naquela hora eu estava com muita raiva e nem medi as consequências do que eu fiz...

Pausou e tomou fôlego. Mas antes que a cientista se manifestasse, ele prosseguiu:

― Eu não penso em pedir pra você voltar comigo, Bulma. Percebi claramente que não tenho chance alguma de te reconquistar. Eu tive muitas chances pra não te perder e não soube aproveitar. Demorou muito, mas agora sei que não sou o melhor homem pra você. Eu fracassaria em te proteger.

― Por que você tá falando isso pra mim, Yamcha?

― Bom... É porque não posso superar o meu rival, Bulma... E tá na cara que você tá caidinha pelo Vegeta.

― Como você tem tanta certeza?

― Só um cego não enxergaria isso, não é? Só tive um pouco mais de trabalho pra perceber que o Vegeta gosta de você tanto quanto você gosta dele.

― Hã?

― Tá, eu explico... Naquele dia, quando aquela estante caiu em cima de você e te fez desmaiar, o Vegeta ficou muito furioso depois que ele te viu sangrando. Confesso que nunca vi ele tão furioso em toda a minha vida! Se não tivesse se controlado, com certeza ele me faria em pedaços! Depois que fugi, voltei pra ver como você estava, mas não tive coragem de entrar na sua casa. Apenas olhei pela sacada do seu quarto e vi que ele estava lá perto de você. Acho que isso já é o bastante pra saber o quanto ele se preocupou com você naquele dia.

Bulma viu sinceridade no olhar de Yamcha. Sorriu.

― Yamcha, eu te perdoo... Apesar de tudo, você é uma boa pessoa.

― Obrigado, Bulma... Você me ajudou a tirar um peso enorme da minha consciência. – ele disse, começando a se afastar. – Mas, mesmo assim, podemos ser amigos?

― Claro!

― Bom, agora nada mais me prende aqui... Vou ao deserto treinar forte pra ajudar a enfrentar os androides.

― Não se iluda. Quando você aparecer lá, não vai sobrar nada deles. – era a voz confiante de Vegeta.

― Bom, não vou comentar, Vegeta. A nossa “trégua” acaba por aqui. Mas vê se cuida da Bulma. – o ex-ladrão disse e foi embora.

* * *

Piccolo estava sobre um dos arranha-céus da Capital do Oeste, observando o que se passava logo abaixo do prédio. Na verdade, não estava vendo, mas ouvindo o que acontecia alguns metros abaixo.

― AAAAAIIIII!!! QUE FRIIIIIIIIIIIOOOO...!!

Piccolo tomou um susto ao sentir aquele ki aparecer do nada.

― GOKU, SEU MIOLO MOLE! PARA DE APARECER COM ESSE MALDITO TELETRANSPORTE!

― Ah, desculpa, Piccolo... É que eu queria saber como é que estão as coisas entre a Bulma e o Vegeta, e acabei esquecendo a minha blusa de frio...!

― O Yamcha vai ficar longe da Bulma. – Piccolo disse já recomposto do susto. – Ele já percebeu que há alguma coisa entre ela e o Vegeta. Agora ele vai treinar no deserto.

― Ah, é?

― É.

O namek e o saiyajin ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, até que Piccolo perguntou:

― Goku... Quando é que o Trunks vai nascer? Ele tem que nascer pelo menos um ano antes dos androides chegarem.

― Tem razão, Piccolo. Mas não se preocupe, deve sair conforme o Trunks nos disse... Eu acho.

― Tomara.

Nisso, os dois olharam mais uma vez para o _shopping_ antes de irem embora. Goku usou o teletransporte para voltarem à montanha Paoz. Mas havia ainda mais uma coisa que intrigava o namekuseijin, coisa essa que preferia perguntar no tempo oportuno.


	27. Previsão do tempo de hoje: Neve, muita neve

O telefone tocou com insistência, mas Bulma demorou a chegar. Estava dentro do laboratório entretida com o conserto de algumas peças danificadas da nave Cápsula 3. Saiu de lá correndo e atendeu ao telefone.

― Alô? Papai? Aqui tá tudo bem, e com você e a mamãe? Como é que é? Vão prolongar a viagem? Não, não, tudo bem... Dá pra me virar aqui... Ok... Então, tchau!

― Eles não vão voltar agora, não é?

― Não, Vegeta. – Bulma respondeu. – Eles vão ter que ficar onde estão. Está tendo uma grande nevasca na região e com isso a volta foi adiada.

― Então o conserto vai atrasar, não é?

― Vai. Até porque o meu pai disse que só lá é que tem a peça necessária para colocar no computador que regula a gravidade. Sem ela, a gravidade não vai aumentar e nem diminuir.

― Que droga! – ele bufou.

Toda a conversa tinha uma música de fundo. A música vinha do rádio do laboratório.

_― Interrompemos a nossa programação para uma notícia de última hora. Uma forte massa de ar polar está estacionada sobre a nossa região e poderá começar a nevar a qualquer momento. Os meteorologistas dizem que essa forte massa de ar polar pode se encontrar com a frente fria que já está sobre a Capital do Oeste e chegar até a gerar uma nevasca, como a que está deixando a cidade de Aise isolada._

― Aise? – Bulma estava pensativa. – É lá onde estão os meus pais.

Olhou para o quintal pela grande janela da sala. O céu estava repleto de nuvens cinzentas e começava a nevar conforme anunciado via rádio. Já começou a sentir um pouco de frio e foi até o laboratório, onde estava o termostato do aquecedor da enorme casa. Vegeta, para variar, havia evaporado. No entanto, ela caía de cara no chão, dando um verdadeiro estabaco.

― Você não olha onde anda, não? – Vegeta perguntou furioso. – Atrapalhou a minha série de duas mil flexões!

Ela estava caída no chão, ainda com as pernas sobre as costas do saiyajin, que permanecia de bruços no chão.

― E aqui, por acaso, é lugar pra você fazer flexões, Vegeta?

― Enquanto você não consertar a nave, sim. – respondeu aborrecido, com uma mão apoiando o rosto e a outra tamborilando o chão.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Era estranha a sensação que agora acontecia entre eles ao se lembrarem de que estavam completamente sozinhos. Em vez de se sentirem à vontade, pareciam muito mais constrangidos com isso. Depois de se encararem, se ruborizaram e cada um saiu para um canto.

Bulma olhou mais uma vez para a janela. A neve começava a cair em maior quantidade e intensidade.

― Nossa, está nevando mais do que eu pensava... – disse, enquanto esfregava os braços. – Puxa, que frio! Vou lá ajustar o termostato.

Foi até o laboratório e olhou o termostato do aquecedor para depois ajustá-lo para uma temperatura mais alta. Enquanto isso, Vegeta foi fazer sua sessão de duas mil flexões na ampla sala. Entre uma flexão e outra, o saiyajin pensava em como poderia progredir em seu treinamento, mesmo impossibilitado de usar a gravidade aumentada da nave. Levantou-se, interrompendo seus exercícios para prestar um pouco mais de atenção no clima que se apresentava lá fora. Pensava em como era intrigante o clima do planeta onde ele estava. Durante um ano, notou que eram quatro situações climáticas diferentes.

A Terra era um planeta bem diferente daqueles por onde havia passado.

Seus olhos negros estavam fixos na neve que caía. Aquilo dava ao saiyajin a impressão de que o frio externo o contagiava. Era tão estranho... A paisagem ganhara tons solitários de cinza e branco e flocos minúsculos e delicados de gelo caíam bem lentamente. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos nos flocos de neve. No entanto, seus pensamentos pararam de flutuar quando viu que ventava mais forte e caía mais neve.

E mais uma vez a programação de rádio era interrompida pelo noticiário:

_― Mais uma vez, interrompemos a nossa programação para uma notícia de última hora... Segundo o instituto de meteorologia da Capital do Oeste, há grandes chances de evolução para uma nevasca. Por isso, as autoridades aconselham os moradores a não saírem de suas casas a não ser em caso de emergência._

― Que ótimo. – Bulma disse aborrecida. – Só porque eu queria dar uma saidinha hoje.

O saiyajin apenas grunhiu como resposta.

― Vou ter que arranjar algo pra espantar o tédio.

― E a manutenção das peças da nave?

― O que eu podia fazer sem aquela peça que o meu pai teria que trazer de Aise, eu já fiz. Depois é só colocar a tal peça que será possível fazer os últimos ajustes.

Um breve silêncio se fez entre os dois, que olhavam a neve cair com ainda mais intensidade e acompanhada por fortes rajadas de vento.

― Parece que evoluiu pra nevasca. – Bulma rompeu o silêncio. – Por esse vento forte e essa neve toda... E mesmo que a nave pudesse funcionar normalmente, Vegeta, você se congelaria lá fora antes mesmo de chegar até ela.

― Mas a nave não está pronta, e isso não me tira o tédio de ficar enfiado aqui nesta casa.

― Tédio, não é? Eu sei muito bem como é isso, ficar presa em casa é tão chato... Que tal ver um pouco de TV?

O saiyajin não questionou e a acompanhou até a sala. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para espantar o tédio enquanto o tempo ruim não passava lá fora. Sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto Bulma pegava o controle remoto e ligava a TV. Na programação, só davam as notícias sobre a nevasca sem precedentes na Capital do Oeste. Já havia anoitecido há tempos e a programação continuava com a cobertura especial.

E nisso, os dois acabaram tomados pelo sono e passaram a noite ali mesmo, no sofá e com a TV ligada para as paredes.


	28. Nas alturas!

Vegeta como sempre acordou no seu horário de costume, mas se sentia meio dolorido. Talvez, pelo mau jeito com que havia dormido no sofá. Quando tentou se levantar, percebeu que Bulma estava apoiada em seu ombro ainda adormecida. Teve novamente aquela sensação estranha tomando conta de si, como sentia toda vez que se aproximava demais dela. Parecia que alguma coisa em seu interior estava em efervescência total. No entanto, sentia-se bem ao sentir o calor dela encostada a si.

Viu à sua direita dois almofadões que estavam no sofá e os alcançou. Colocou um deles entre ela e o seu braço esquerdo, que estava meio dormente. Em seguida, colocou o outro almofadão logo abaixo do primeiro. Bulma se espreguiçou e se ajeitou no grande sofá assim que o saiyajin saiu.

* * *

Já fazia bastante tempo que a tempestade de neve havia parado. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, a nevasca que cobrira toda a Capital do Oeste cessara pouco depois do amanhecer, o que não significava que estava menos frio naquele exato momento. Estava tão frio, que o simples ato de respirar fazia com que saísse uma densa fumaça pelas suas narinas. Estava ali não simplesmente por estar, mas porque precisava fazer pelo menos alguns minutos de aquecimento rápido.

Tirou o sobretudo, que revelou seu uniforme de luta. Iria fazer seu aquecimento por ali mesmo já que, graças à sua resistência de saiyajin, ele não sentia tanto os efeitos das baixíssimas temperaturas do inverno. Mesmo que a nave ainda não estivesse funcionando, ele preferia ao menos se exercitar para não perder o ritmo dos treinos quando a nave estivesse pronta para retomar seus treinos com a máquina de gravidade.

Começou com uma sessão de alongamentos para depois partir para as flexões e, em seguida, para os abdominais e outros exercícios de aquecimento. Ao fim desse aquecimento, Vegeta começou a treinar ao ar livre seus socos e chutes em meio a saltos e voos. Porém, em meio a um desses saltos, mais precisamente no momento de aterrissar, acabou afundando o pé esquerdo no gelo.

― Mas o que é isso? – ele esbravejou. – Maldição! Eu me esqueci do resultado da nevasca de ontem!

Puxou o pé de volta, mas a sua bota acabou ficando enfiada dentro da espessa camada de neve, sobrando apenas a borda do cano. Vegeta ficou inconformado, puxou com tudo o calçado e caiu sentado, praguejando muito.

― Não dá nem pra ter um treino decente por aqui!

Ainda emburrado, calçou a bota e pegou o sobretudo, jogando-o por cima de si e indo para dentro da casa enquanto resmungava. Era melhor tomar logo uma ducha bem quente para tentar relaxar.

* * *

Bulma estava agora com uma touca roxa enterrada até as orelhas, além de estar vestindo saia xadrez de flanela, meia-calça de lã e um sobretudo cor caramelo. Em frente à porta da casa, e com uma pá na mão, pensava por onde começaria a tirar toda aquela neve. Ô tarefinha ingrata para uma garota tão “frágil” e delicada... Empunhou a pá e começou a cavar o gelo e jogar para o lado. Depois de alguns minutos e bastante esforço havia apenas avançado alguns passos. Passou a mão na testa e se desanimou, pois ainda não avançara nem metade da metade do caminho.

― É nessas horas que eu gostaria que tivesse alguém por aqui que fosse útil o bastante pra tirar essa neve daqui...

De repente, um grande clarão passou bem ao seu lado, fazendo desaparecer o gelo que deveria ser removido e explodindo um aerocarro estacionado no outro lado da rua. A cientista simplesmente ficou com os olhos azuis esbugalhados, tentando não acreditar no que via: um corredor cheio de vapor do gelo que estava ali e que acabara de ser derretido.

― Tá dizendo que eu sou inútil? – disse uma voz sarcástica logo atrás dela.

Bulma se arrepiou toda. Não, não era só por causa da proximidade de Vegeta em relação a ela, mas principalmente porque temia que ele chamasse a atenção com seus superpoderes.

― V-Você é... Você... É... Maluco...!

Ele deu o sorriso mais cara-de-pau que possuía naquele momento. Ela se refez e esbravejou:

― Você enlouqueceu? Se tivesse alguém ali, poderia ter sido morto! Será que não percebe o que fez?

― Não tinha ninguém lá, se isso te deixa feliz. Além disso, você está chamando mais atenção do que eu.

Bulma não tinha onde enfiar a cara naquela hora, já que alguns transeuntes olhavam justamente para ela. Olhou para trás, mas ele já havia ido embora.

― Você me paga, Vegeta! – murmurou.

* * *

Horas depois, via-se totalmente entediado outra vez observando as pessoas deslizarem pelo gelo. Não achava muita graça em ver aquilo, mas era bem melhor do que tentar e ele já havia tentado patinar no gelo sem sucesso – e não voltaria a tentar de novo tão cedo. Vegeta era um príncipe saiyajin, não deveria pagar micos a torto e a direito. Estava sentado displicentemente sobre o banco e passou a olhar mais especificamente para a mulher de cabelos azuis que patinava feito uma adolescente. Ela deslizava graciosamente sobre o gelo com uma leveza incrível.

E olha que ela havia aprendido a patinar há uma hora e meia... E havia tomado apenas três tombos. Já ele havia desistido logo no primeiro tombo para não passar por mais uma situação embaraçosa e virar alvo de piadas ridículas de humanos. No entanto, o guerreiro levantou-se do banco e se aproximou da grade próxima do local onde as pessoas estavam patinando. Seu olhar acompanhava Bulma por onde quer que ela patinasse.

O tempo passava e a noite chegava. As luzes se acendiam enquanto as pessoas deixavam o local, pois a temperatura estava diminuindo aos poucos.

― Nossa – ela disse, enquanto soltava os patins das botas. – Como o tempo passa!

Procurou no bolso do sobretudo por alguma coisa, mas não encontrava.

― Droga... Será possível que eu perdi a minha cápsula...?

― Deve ter perdido. – era a voz do saiyajin. – Você sempre foi uma louca distraída.

― Distraída uma ova! Só não sei onde foi parar... Deve ter caído do meu bolso e alguém carregou embora. Vou ter que andar um pedação a pé pra chegar em casa.

De repente, algo ou alguém agarrou firmemente a sua mão, levando-a para o alto. Sentia que seu corpo subia sem parar.

― Ei, o que está acontecendo?!

― Será que nada te deixa contente? Você reclama demais!

― Estamos... Voando...? – ela perguntou, ao ver a cidade e seus pontos luminosos vários e vários metros abaixo dela.

― Não. Não estamos voando. Estou flutuando e segurando uma garota terráquea escandalosa, que parece que nunca voou em toda a sua vida, apesar de se gabar demais.

― Eu não preciso ouvir isso, Vegeta, pode me soltar!

― Não seja por isso. – ele disse e a soltou.

Bulma despencou alguns metros em queda livre jurando que, se sobrevivesse àquela queda, transformaria a vida do saiyajin num inferno e imploraria para que Goku o matasse. No entanto, sentiu que dois braços fortes a seguravam interrompendo o trajeto descendente que estava tomando rumo ao chão.

― Você é maluco pra me deixar cair desse jeito? – ela esbravejava, socando o peito do saiyajin. – O que você pensa que é pra me matar de susto dessa maneira? Será que não pensou que eu poderia morrer com uma queda dessas?

A única resposta que ela ouviu foi uma sonora gargalhada de Vegeta que parecia bem... Espontânea?! De duas, uma: ou ele tava “alegrinho” demais, ou ela é que tava pirando de vez. Nunca, NUNCA, em toda a sua vida, havia visto Vegeta rir espontaneamente, aquele tipo de riso totalmente desprovido de seu típico sarcasmo.

A ela só restou dar um sorrisinho amarelo e totalmente sem graça.

― Se eu deixasse você cair, quem terminaria de consertar aquela máquina de gravidade, hein?

Bulma se sentiu vencida.

― Vamos pra casa... Eu tô cansada.

― Então se segura direito. Não vou me responsabilizar se você se soltar e se espatifar lá embaixo.

― Mas você é chato, hein, Vegeta!

O saiyajin, com uma das mãos, segurou-a firmemente pela cintura enquanto ela segurava-lhe o pescoço para garantir que não tivesse o risco de cair durante o voo. O vento frio batia suavemente no rosto dela, enquanto iam voando em velocidade moderada. No entanto, num dado momento, Vegeta subiu mais alto, passando por entre as nuvens até chegar acima delas. Para a surpresa de Bulma, eles estavam voando acima das nuvens e abaixo das estrelas que estavam incrivelmente cintilantes. A cientista não acreditava no que estava vivendo... Seria real tudo aquilo? Seria mesmo real estar voando acima das nuvens com ele?

Era real. Era mesmo real aquele vento gelado no rosto, aquele frio na barriga, aquela mão firme que a segurava... Tudo era absolutamente real.

Um sonho real.

Logo que percebeu, estavam logo acima da enorme mansão amarela. Desceram até a sacada do quarto dela. Os olhos azuis da cientista estavam brilhando tanto quanto as estrelas que viram acima das nuvens.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes e, sem pronunciarem qualquer palavra, partiram para um quente beijo, carregado de ansiedade e urgência, como se um estivesse extremamente necessitado do outro. Era, talvez, o beijo mais ardente que já haviam tido, com direito até a uns primeiros e poucos “amassos”. Depois disso, Bulma destrancou a porta da sacada. No entanto, acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão, levando Vegeta junto. Agarrou a gola do casaco do saiyajin e fez com que o rosto dele se aproximasse uma vez mais do seu.

― Não vai me dar um beijo de “boa-noite”? – ela sussurrou de forma sedutora e com um risinho abafado.

Beijou-o mais uma vez. O saiyajin, claro, entrou no “joguinho” dela e intensificou esse beijo. Bulma parecia viciante. Como é que nunca sentira vontade de se envolver antes com uma fêmea? Talvez porque nunca tivera uma chance. Sua chance estava ali, e tinha cabelos e olhos azuis. Não iria ser tolo de desperdiçá-la. Pelo contrário, iria aproveitar cada instante.

E ela também. Principalmente ela.

E entre mais beijos e amassos, os dois pararam bem na hora em que as coisas poderiam esquentar ainda mais. Na verdade, Vegeta parara abruptamente, quase sem fôlego e todo escarlate. Engoliu seco umas duas vezes antes de desaparecer do quarto de Bulma e ir correndo para o seu. Entrou no quarto ainda ofegante, e fechou a porta logo atrás de si, encostando-se nela com as pernas totalmente bambas, o rosto suando muito e a roupa ligeiramente desalinhada pelos agarrões da terráquea. Fechou os olhos para tentar retomar seu autocontrole e relaxar. Seus hormônios estavam tão nas alturas como ele quando havia voado com ela.

― Maldição... – ele praguejou, ainda tentando se recompor. – Quase cometo uma loucura... Ainda não estou pronto para uma coisa dessas... – deixou escapar, segurando uma cápsula na mão. – Não estou...!


	29. Virando rotina

Há muitos e muitos dias, Piccolo estava intrigado com uma coisa que martelava a sua cabeça sem parar. Aquilo o incomodava dia após dia, principalmente quando se referia à “espionagem” que ele e Goku faziam esporadicamente para checar se as informações de Trunks de fato aconteceriam como ele dissera. Era uma pergunta intrigante mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele a considerava incrivelmente idiota.

Havia passado praticamente todo o inverno e parte da primavera com inúmeros pontos de interrogação ao seu redor, quase tão visíveis quanto os mosquitos. No entanto, ainda não tivera a chance de perguntar algo a Goku. A principal razão era que os treinos estavam sendo mais intensos e Gohan estava durante todo o tempo com eles.

Mas aquela dúvida persistia na sua cabeça.

No entanto, ele não podia fazer nada a respeito; estava tão de mãos atadas quanto Goku e com isso a “espionagem” que ambos faziam estava bastante comprometida e limitada.

Diante disso só lhe restava continuar a cultivar o dom da paciência.

* * *

Aquilo estava se tornando rotina. O inverno havia passado, a primavera já havia chegado – na verdade, já estava no final da estação – e Bulma não tinha refresco. Não conseguia escapar de fazer as sucessivas manutenções na nave e elas estavam com uma frequência assustadoramente maior. Claro, os treinos de Vegeta estavam cada vez mais intensos e faziam com que ela tivesse dúvidas em relação ao quanto a Cápsula 3 poderia suportar com aquelas sessões cada vez mais duras de treinamento.

O final da primavera estava atipicamente quente, tinha mais cara de que o verão havia chegado mais cedo.

― Você podia tomar um pouco mais de cuidado nos treinos, Vegeta. – ela disse ao saiyajin enquanto fazia mais uma de suas intervenções na máquina de ajuste de gravidade.

― Não preciso disso. – ele respondeu. – A minha resistência aumentou bastante e já faz dias que não saio ferido.

― Dãããããããããããã... – ela fez, quando se virou para ele. – Não tô falando de você, convencido...! Eu falo da nave!

― O que tem ela, desta vez?

― Bom... Ela tem tudo, Vegeta, menos condições para funcionar.

― Como assim?

― Não se faz de desentendido e olha bem ao seu redor!

Não era preciso ser nenhum perito para perceber que a nave estava em condições bem precárias para voltar a funcionar. Principalmente porque, dessa vez, o computador central da máquina de gravidade estava seriamente avariado e uma peça solta acabava de cair pesadamente no chão, fazendo um grande barulho. Vegeta percebeu com isso que havia passado da conta. Mau sinal? Muito pelo contrário, pelo menos para o saiyajin. Isso só mostrava que estava ficando cada vez mais forte, o que já era alguma coisa.

― E quanto tempo vai levar pra arrumar isso tudo? – perguntou coçando o queixo com ar pensativo.

― Não dá pra calcular um tempo exato, mas... Deve dar mais ou menos uma semana.

― Uma semana? Por que todo esse tempo de enrolação?

― Não é enrolação, Vegeta. Você não viu que a nave tá quase acabada? Não falta muito pra virar uma sucata espacial.

― Claro, meu poder de luta aumentou comparado ao que eu tinha quando comecei a usar essa joça aí. É só aumentar a resistência dela e pronto!

― Ah, tá... Como se fosse muito simples, né, Vegeta... – ela disse com sarcasmo. – Pra você tudo é simples, tudo é fácil, já que não é “Vossa Alteza” quem vive consertando a nave!

Ele assumiu ar de superioridade com seu sorrisinho cínico:

― Você não faz mais do que a sua obrigação.

― Como é que é? O que disse?

― É surda? Você não faz mais do que a sua obrigação! – ele afirmou categoricamente.

― Devo estar surda mesmo... – ela recobrou seu ar irônico. – Quer dizer que eu, Bulma, uma bela garota, um prodígio de cientista, herdeira da Corporação Cápsula e praticamente dona desta casa, tenho que ser sua “criadinha” particular? Ah, me poupe! Eu não sou sua escrava, entendeu?

Ela guardou as ferramentas na caixa. Só para pirraçar, deixaria o serviço pela metade, apenas para ver a irritação de Vegeta. Mas o resultado não foi o esperado.

Olhou para trás mas não viu ninguém. Sentiu um vento soprar, agitando o seu cabelo longo.

Mas... Vento...? Como seria possível entrar vento assim na nave para fazer isso, se estava fora da área onde teria vento proveniente da porta aberta? E ainda por cima um vento contrário que, em vez de entrar na nave, parecia sair rumo à porta? Pois bem, isso aconteceu. Bulma nem teve tempo de raciocinar alguma coisa, logo se sentiu agarrada pelos pulsos, por duas mãos que mais pareciam ser feitas de aço.

Quando se recuperou desse susto...

― Ve-Vegeta...? – balbuciou. – O que você está fazendo...?

A primeira resposta foi pura e simplesmente um beijo roubado. Com esse beijo, vieram também os amassos e uma “mão boba” começando a percorrer as costas da cientista, que ficava ainda mais arrepiada com esse tipo de contato. E quem disse que ela não gostava? Principalmente porque aquilo estava começando a se tornar rotina. Bastava ficar alterada e começar a reclamar, que logo era silenciada e entrava no jogo dele.

Durante mais essa aproximação agora “agressiva” do saiyajin, Bulma decidiu fazer outros planos com relação à nave avariada.

Aquilo tudo, definitivamente, estava virando rotina.


	30. Depois da explosão, a decepção

Bulma estava de volta à prancheta de desenho depois de muito tempo. A última vez que estivera sentada diante dela fora há meses. O que estivera desenhando antes?

Ah, sim, o novo uniforme de Vegeta...

E era por causa do saiyajin que estava ali de novo, e para fazer **dois** projetos desta vez. Um, de curto prazo, para recuperar e aperfeiçoar o computador central da Cápsula 3 bem como os dispositivos que regulam a gravidade dentro dela, além de procurar descobrir um modo de aumentar a resistência aos impactos do treinamento que estava cada vez mais puxado. O outro projeto, a médio-longo prazo, dependia muito do primeiro, principalmente no quesito resistência.

Enquanto começava a fazer cálculos e a dar os primeiros rabiscos, pensava se a última manutenção seria forte o suficiente para resistir aos treinos de Vegeta e para adiantar o primeiro projeto.

“Já vi que esses projetos, sim, é que vão ser o meu maior desafio...”, pensou enquanto batia levemente a lapiseira na mesa.

Levantou-se e foi até o armário, onde encontrou o projeto original da Cápsula 3, feito por seu pai. Para poder pensar mesmo nas melhorias a serem feitas, teria que estudar esse projeto original primeiro. Aproveitou e pegou também a régua “T”, os dois esquadros, além do compasso e do escalímetro*. E por último, mas não menos importante, a sua calculadora científica.

Inevitavelmente olhou para a janela e nessa hora ouviu um forte estrondo que fez tudo estremecer fortemente e ela quase se desequilibrar com o material que tinha em mãos. Já angustiada com o que poderia ter acontecido, saiu correndo para fora e deu de cara com muita fumaça e pó, que a fizeram tossir convulsivamente. Lembrou-se de imediato da primeira vez em que isso aconteceu, coisa de mais ou menos um ano atrás.

Bulma já previa o pior. Chegava a imaginar que Vegeta estivesse mais uma vez entre os escombros, cheio de ferimentos e teimando em se levantar. O Sr. e a Sra. Briefs já estavam lá, também devido ao forte estrondo.

― Oh... Será que o pobre Vegeta se feriu?

― Não dá pra saber, querida... – respondeu o cientista. – Ainda tem muita poeira por aqui.

Logo se ouviu o som de alguém tossindo feito louco e um vulto surgir em meio à fumaça que já estava se dissipando.

― Maldição...! – era a voz de Vegeta, que estava com o uniforme um pouco danificado. – Pensei que essa porcaria de nave fosse suportar mais tempo!

Bulma estava muda. Todas as suas previsões estavam completamente erradas. Ele estava inteiro, em pé e quase ileso a não ser por alguns hematomas e arranhões superficiais típicos de seus treinamentos, além do uniforme que estava com alguns rasgos.

― Você... – Bulma balbuciou ao se recuperar do choque. – Você não se feriu com essa explosão?

O saiyajin sentiu gosto de terra na boca e cuspiu para o lado.

― Esqueceu que não me machuco à toa?

Assim que a fumaça desapareceu, foi possível visualizar a nave parcialmente destruída. A cientista logo ficou desolada com tal visão.

― Ah não, Vegeta... Você deixou a nave ainda pior do que estava...!

― Então conserta. Amanhã quero fazer mais uma sessão de treino.

Bulma logo ficou muda. Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho escarlate, mas não era de outra coisa a não ser muita raiva!

Foi quando ela explodiu e agarrou-o pela gola alta do collant azul:

― VOCÊ É LESADO, OU O QUÊ? É IMPOSSÍVEL FAZER ISSO DA NOITE PARA O DIA, VEGETA!! SERÁ QUE OS TREINOS ANDAM AFETANDO O SEU CÉREBRO??

― Você que é a “cientista genial” aqui. – disse o saiyajin, fazendo aspas com os dedos em “cientista genial”. – Se vira, você não é quadrada!

Logo que disse isso, foi para dentro da casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Deixava no quintal um casal Briefs pasmado e uma Bulma aparentemente desolada, embora quase espumando de raiva.

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

― Não se preocupe, filha... Minhas férias já começaram e vou ter mais tempo pra te ajudar nos dois projetos.

A cientista suspirou após ouvir o pai. Ele voltou a comentar:

― E o Vegeta realmente se fortaleceu muito. Saiu praticamente ileso, diferente da primeira vez que a nave explodiu.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir esse comentário. Seu pai estava certo, Vegeta estava mesmo mais forte. Dava para se perceber, não só pelo o que acabara de ocorrer, mas também prestou mais atenção no saiyajin, que se dirigia rumo à porta da casa.

Percebeu que não era só a resistência física que estava mais aprimorada. O corpo dele havia mudado também, ela notou.

* * *

_“Não é o bastante.”_

Chegou ao seu quarto e se desfez das luvas e da armadura, tão empoeiradas como o restante de seu traje de luta. Apesar de sair ileso da nave, estava bastante cansado. Havia dado o seu máximo nessa última sessão.

_“Não é o bastante.”_

Tirou as botas também e deixou escapar um suspiro igualmente extenuado. Precisava relaxar, tinha que descansar para o dia seguinte.

_“Não é o bastante.”_

Já no banheiro, abriu a ducha que jorrava água morna. Deixou aquela água cair por cima de seu corpo por alguns segundos, sem mover sequer um músculo de seu corpo. Mas não conseguia relaxar de todo. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado, mas sua mente, não. Algo martelava sua cabeça sem parar.

_“Não é o bastante.”_

Fechou a ducha e passou a olhar para o espelho, fitando longamente seu próprio reflexo.

Comparado ao início de seu treinamento na Terra, seu poder de luta havia aumentado muito. Era infinitamente superior ao poder que possuía naquele tempo. O último acontecimento era a melhor prova disso, já que, diferentemente da primeira explosão da nave, saíra quase ileso da segunda explosão.

Realmente estava mais forte, mas...

_“Não é o bastante.”_

... Mas não conseguia nem ao menos sentir que estava próximo de se transformar em um Super Saiyajin.

Era decepcionante. A pior sensação que poderia ter era justamente a decepção. A decepção de treinar e treinar sem parar, sem chegar ao seu objetivo máximo. Nunca conseguia alcançar a sua transformação por mais que tentasse.

Ainda fitando sua própria imagem desiludida no espelho, Vegeta suspirou.

― Não é o bastante... – murmurou. – **Nunca** é o bastante...! Maldição! O que ainda tenho que fazer pra poder me transformar em Super Saiyajin e superar Kakarotto? Por que tudo é mais difícil pra mim enquanto aquele débil mental ganha tudo de bandeja? Isso é tão... Tão humilhante para mim!

* * *

― “Se vira, você não é quadrada!”... – Bulma repetiu revoltada as palavras de Vegeta. – Você acha que tudo é tão fácil, não é mesmo?

Ela começou a se lembrar com mais calma da cena no quintal. Ao fazê-lo, logo percebeu que a cara que ele fazia naquele momento não era a carranca habitual. Não, não era seu mau humor costumeiro. Era decepção. Parecia muito com a decepção que ela tivera quando vira a nave parcialmente destruída. Até então jurava que a explosão fora por uma possível transformação em Super Saiyajin. Agora tinha certeza de que isso não havia ocorrido.

Se tivesse ocorrido, a essa altura Vegeta estaria se gabando e até mesmo falando em uma revanche contra Goku. Ele estaria insuportável de tão confiante. Não foi o que aconteceu. Ele até havia tentado ser sarcástico, mas Bulma notou que fora uma tentativa inútil. Ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele estava decepcionado.

E não era pouco.

“É, nem tudo é tão fácil...”, refletiu. “Há coisas muito mais difíceis do que consertar uma nave danificada.”

* * *

Mais uma vez seu orgulho fora duramente golpeado. Fora mais um duro golpe para sua coleção de fracassos. Desta vez estava extremamente decepcionado consigo mesmo. Como não estaria depois de meses treinando com afinco, chegando até a obsessão e à exaustão e, no fim das contas, descobrir que tudo o que havia feito até então não era o bastante para chegar ao seu objetivo?

Como não se decepcionaria consigo mesmo depois de tudo isso?

Sentia-se a vergonha de seu sangue real, de sua família e até mesmo de toda a sua raça. Era vergonhoso para ele o fato de seu poder de luta continuar inferior ao poder de um “terceira classe”. Era realmente humilhante. Perguntou-se por várias vezes a razão de ele ainda não conseguir a tão desejada transformação em Super Saiyajin. A resposta era sempre a mesma: _“Não é o bastante.”_ Nada do que fizera até então era o bastante para isso.

Agora lhe parecia um sonho tão distante, mas tão distante, que parecia impossível de se alcançar.

E a possibilidade de ver, de camarote, Kakarotto derrotar os tais androides parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Sentado sobre a balaustrada da sacada do quarto, seu olhar estava muito distante. Suspirou ainda desanimado.

― O que ainda me falta para poder me transformar em um Super Saiyajin? – perguntou-se. – Será possível que nunca vou alcançar esse poder?

― Não se você não tentar de novo, Vegeta.

O saiyajin olhou para trás, de onde vinha aquela voz inconfundível.

― Você...? O que está fazendo aqui?


	31. O desabafo de Vegeta

― O que está fazendo aqui?

Nenhuma resposta imediata à pergunta do saiyajin.

― Vamos, desembucha! – ele insistiu já impaciente. – O que você quer aqui? Não percebeu que quero ficar sozinho? Está me incomodando!

― Você está parecendo uma criança emburrada, Vegeta. – Bulma observou.

― E você está me enchendo o saco.

― Não estou não! – a cientista protestou. – Vim ver se você precisava de alguma coisa.

― Não. Não preciso de nada, nem de ouvir a sua voz.

― Ah, para de bancar o birrento, Vegeta! Como você mesmo fala, isso não é atitude de um guerreiro saiyajin!

― Vai cuidar da sua vida. – ele disse sem alterar a voz. – Não preciso de ninguém enchendo meus ouvidos com sermão!

Ela revirou os olhos azuis. Já era de se prever que ele agiria como um garoto pirracento. Ele realmente não estava lá muito disposto a conversar com alguém, mas isso não a faria desistir de articular alguma conversa decente.

― Eu sei mais ou menos como você se sente. – ela disse.

― Até parece.

― Tudo bem, eu não sei lutar, mas... Já me aconteceu de estar muito decepcionada comigo mesma.

― Porque não se maquiou direito? – Vegeta perguntou com sarcasmo.

Sentindo-se ofendida com aquele deboche, Bulma logo acertou um tapa no rosto do saiyajin, que obviamente ficou surpreso com sua atitude.

― Deixa de ser infantil, Vegeta! Cresce de novo! Eu tô falando de coisa séria e você fica falando asneiras com esse seu sarcasmo irritante! Depois diz que Goku é retardado e imaturo!

Ele ficou completamente mudo, apesar de indignado. Depois desse tapa e dessa bronca, pareceu acordar e perceber que estava agindo como um pirralho emburrado qualquer. Onde já se viu... Um adulto na faixa dos trinta anos de idade e agindo como um menino birrento!

Percebeu que estava mesmo fazendo papel de ridículo.

― O tempo passa e eu não consigo nem mesmo sentir que estou perto da transformação em Super Saiyajin, se é isso o que quer saber.

― Então você acha que ainda está longe disso? – a cientista perguntou mais calma.

― Talvez sim, talvez não. Nem eu sei. Apenas sinto que continuo ficando para trás... – cerrou os punhos. – Como sempre.

― Deve ser uma sensação horrível...

― Você não está na minha pele pra saber. O que você pode entender de ter uma decepção por acaso?

― Por acaso já se sentiu inútil alguma vez?

De imediato, recordou-se de sua agonia nas mãos de Freeza em Namekusei, à beira da morte e chegando a implorar para que seu arquirrival o derrotasse porque ele não fora capaz de tal feito. Nunca em toda a sua vida havia se sentido tão... Tão... **Inútil**. Aquelas cenas de horror sempre voltavam à sua mente de forma furtiva, mas com força suficiente para incomodá-lo.

― Já. – ele respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. – Uma vez.

― Bom, eu já me senti assim em **várias**.

― Você só pode estar brincando.

― Estou falando sério. Isso sempre acontece quando tem luta no meio. Sabe o que é a gente ter vontade de ajudar um amigo ferido e não poder fazer nada? Não precisa responder... Mas isso me faz sentir bastante inútil, porque sou uma pessoa que não tem grandes poderes ou habilidades em artes marciais. Eu, uma mera humana comum, me sinto assim quando as coisas envolvem algo do tipo... É uma sensação muito ruim.

O saiyajin refletia sobre essas palavras. Não estaria ele “reclamando de barriga cheia”?

Provavelmente sim.

― Ainda não consigo entender como idiotas como o Kakarotto conseguem se dar tão bem... – confessou. – Isso ainda não entra na minha cabeça.

Bulma agora tentava entender o lado do saiyajin. Esquecia por um momento a amizade com Goku para analisar imparcialmente o que Vegeta acabava de dizer. Analisando friamente, como uma cientista, ela percebia que a vida para ele parecia mesmo injusta.

― E você pensa em desistir assim de tudo? – ela indagou.

Ele não respondeu. Estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

― Vegeta – ela disse. – Eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você não é do tipo que desiste de algo tão facilmente.

― Descobriu isso sozinha ou teve ajuda?

“Calma, Bulma... Não se enfeza de novo com o sarcasmo dele... Relaxa...”

― Por que está falando isso pra mim? – perguntou o saiyajin já sem parte de seu sarcasmo.

― Porque você está bem mais forte do que antes. Não é preciso ser um guerreiro pra perceber isso. – sorriu.

― O que quer dizer com isso?

― Você se lembra da primeira vez que a nave explodiu? Você aguentou a explosão mas ficou muito ferido. Nem se aguentava de pé e logo desmaiou.

― É... – ele cruzou os braços e disse pensativo. – Eu me lembro. E daí?

― Será que você ainda não percebeu? Hoje a nave explodiu e você saiu de lá andando e praticamente sem nenhum arranhão!

É claro! Estava tão decepcionado por ainda não ter mudado a aparência para a de Super Saiyajin, que nem se dera conta do tamanho da sua evolução durante o seu treinamento. Era óbvio que, diante disso, a transformação em Super Saiyajin passava a ser mera questão de tempo! Quanto tempo? Não sabia, mas se não tentasse não descobriria até onde seria capaz de chegar.

Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto. A conversa com Bulma lhe fizera bem. Mais uma vez tinha aquela sensação diferente. Não só no seu coração, mas agora tomava conta de seu corpo. Sentia uma vontade imensa de... Não, não acreditava nisso... Sentia vontade de agarrá-la e tê-la só para si. Estaria ficando louco? Dentro de si, tudo estava envolvido num violento turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos até então desconhecidos ou desprezados por ele. A violência era tamanha que não conseguiu se controlar:

― O que... O que é isso...? – sua voz refletia uma rara insegurança enquanto seus olhos negros buscavam respostas nos olhos azuis da mulher à sua frente. – O que é isso que estou sentindo toda vez que te vejo ou estou perto de você...?

― Hã? – Bulma fora pega de surpresa com a mudança brusca de assunto.

― Eu não vou repetir... Aposto que você sabe do que estou falando. Você é terráquea, sabe dessas coisas bobas de terráqueos!

― Hm... Se você explicar o que quer dizer com isso, posso tentar responder à sua pergunta.

― Explicar...? Eu...? – Vegeta ficou desconcertado.

― Tudo bem, então... Se você não quiser explicar – Bulma disse com um tom brincalhão. – Fica com isso te incomodando pelo resto da sua vida.

Ele sentiu um gelo correr pela sua espinha e aquele enorme frio na barriga. Tudo isso, sem contar que começava a suar frio. “Eu não acredito nisso! Pareço um idiota agindo desse jeito...!”, pensou, enquanto engolia em seco. “Pareço um desses terráqueos patéticos que ela vê na televisão...” Mordeu o lábio inferior ainda pensativo. Aquele monte de sensações nele ainda continuava a deixá-lo bastante desorientado.

Mas, explicar...? Explicar o que, se nem ele sabia ao certo o que acontecia consigo mesmo?

Bulma estava ansiosa para ouvi-lo e o encorajou:

― Vamos, Vegeta! Pode falar!

O silêncio tomou conta do local mais uma vez.

“Vegeta...”, ela pensou. “Por que você tem tanta dificuldade em se abrir?”

― Eu... – a voz do saiyajin ainda soava um tanto insegura e surgia um rubor em seu rosto. – Eu não sei o que acontece comigo desde que passei a ficar aqui... Antes daquela tal festa eu já não gostava de ver aquele verme com você. E depois que eu soube que ele te largou, eu simplesmente queria matá-lo... Desde aquele dia já comecei a me sentir meio estranho.

― “Meio estranho”?

― É. Comecei a me sentir assim. E eu não aguentava te ver derrotada do jeito que estava. E depois... Aconteceu... Eu abri a guarda e você... Me beijou... Depois eu fiquei confuso e saí voando... Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça.

O saiyajin olhava para o horizonte à sua frente, mas sabia muito bem que Bulma estava logo atrás dele. Respirou fundo, o coração continuava acelerado. Mesmo assim, prosseguiu:

― Depois, quando você resolveu me encher com aquela história de tirar as medidas do novo uniforme, não sei como eu consegui me controlar... Mas ainda não consigo entender mesmo por que não matei aquele seu ex-namorado idiota, quando apareceu pra encher a paciência no meio da madrugada... A partir disso foi cada vez mais difícil de manter o foco no meu treinamento... Muito mais difícil.

Mais uma vez houve um breve silêncio da parte de Vegeta. Começava a se sentir um pouco mais leve com esse desabafo, apesar de ainda se sentir desconfortável. Tornou a tomar ar e continuou a falar:

― E... Naquele dia... Naquele dia que aquele verme fez com que você se machucasse, eu fiquei à beira de um ataque de nervos e quase destruí tudo ao meu redor. Depois disso você sabe o resto... Já que a doida da sua mãe te contou, mas... Fiquei mesmo sem ação quando você me disse... Que me amava. Fiquei mesmo sem saber o que fazer, tanto é que mais uma vez eu treinei como um louco até me ferir, e não tirava você da minha cabeça. Por mais que eu tentasse... Eu não conseguia te tirar da cabeça.

A cientista nem ousava interrompê-lo. Principalment, porque parecia sem reação com tudo o que ele dizia e revelava; coisa que ela achava que seria impossível.

― Eu... – prosseguiu. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas... Cada vez mais me sinto prestes a cometer uma loucura... E isso acontece quando você está por perto... E quando isso acontece... Nunca sei o que fazer. E às vezes não consigo controlar os meus impulsos.

Virou-se para ela, que já estava dentro do quarto. Encarou-a com ar cansado, parecia que o simples ato de fazer aquele desabafo havia lhe drenado todas as suas energias. Por fim, perguntou:

― Por que, Bulma...? Por que não consigo ter ódio de você, mesmo te achando irritante e insolente? Por que não consigo odiar você?

Ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Porque, querendo ou não, você gosta de mim... E eu, de você... E você sabe disso muito bem.

Os dois começaram a se beijar e logo aprofundaram o beijo. Mas...

― Bulma, filhinha! – a Sra. Briefs abria a porta do quarto de supetão, flagrando os dois no maior agarra-agarra. – Ah, que bom que te encontrei aí com o bonitão do Vegeta... Oh, que lindo casal vocês formam! – exclamou.

A cara da cientista faltava cair de vergonha enquanto o saiyajin, após dar um facepalm, passava desolado a mão pelo rosto, não acreditando que a loira maluca estava interrompendo o seu “bem-bão”... O seu “momento de garanhão pegador”.

― Ah... – a mãe de Bulma retomou. – Eu só vim avisar pra você que o seu pai e eu já estamos saindo para uma confraternização da empresa. Mesmo com as férias, ele quis ir e eu vou junto. Boa noite e se cuidem!

A Sra. Briefs dirigiu uma piscadela marota ao casal e fechou a porta, deixando os dois “pombinhos” como estátuas. Bulma logo resolveu sair também. Sua mãe havia acabado com todo o clima. No entanto, algo a segurava pelo pulso. Algo, não, alguém...

― Ah, Vegeta, o que você quer agora?

― Nada. – ele respondeu de imediato. – Só **você**.

Ela ficou atônita, não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra, apenas:

― O quê?

― Desta vez quero terminar o que começamos.

Foi quando ela captou a mensagem:

― Sério?

A resposta foi mais um beijo de ambos, que fez com que voltasse o clima que estavam tendo antes da interrupção brusca feita pela Sra. Briefs. Beijos, amassos, agarrões e tudo mais voltaram a ocorrer, agora com muito mais intensidade. Desta vez não iriam parar tão cedo. Principalmente porque peças de roupa começaram a voar e cair no chão.

Aquela noite prometia ser bem agitada.


	32. Um segredo revelado

O sol já brilhava forte nas montanhas Paoz, quando Goku finalmente conseguiu sair de casa para encontrar Piccolo e saber as últimas sobre Bulma e Vegeta. Havia demorado porque se viu obrigado a ajudar Chi Chi a mudar alguns móveis de lugar, a fim de fazer faxina na casa. Enquanto isso, Gohan era obrigado a passar a manhã no quarto estudando.

Por fim, encontrou o namek com uma cara extremamente constrangida.

― Você demorou muito, Goku. O que houve?

― Eu estava ajudando a Chichi na limpeza da casa, levantando e mudando alguns móveis da casa.

― Sei.

― E aí, Piccolo? Descobriu mais alguma coisa lá na casa da Bulma?

Uma expressão muito constrangida, embora contida, se desenhou no rosto verde do namek, que respondeu:

― Até demais, Goku... Até demais...

Ao responder isso, recordou-se de algo.

_― Goku, me responda uma coisa..._

_― Pode perguntar, Piccolo._

_― De onde... De onde vêm os bebês saiyajins?_

_― Bom... Sei lá._

_― COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE? – Piccolo berrou. – VOCÊ É UM SAIYAJIN, ESQUECEU??_

_― Ah, é... – ele coçou a cabeça e riu. – É que eu nunca me acostumo com isso!_

_“Sem comentários...”_

_― Bom... É a mesma coisa que os humanos, Piccolo._

_― Você tem certeza?_

_― É claro! A anatomia é parecida... A não ser a cauda, eu acho que é praticamente igual._

_― Tirando também o seu estômago, que não sei como cabe tanta comida!_

_― Por que a pergunta? – Goku ficou curioso._

_― Bom... É que pensei que... Os saiyajins tivessem a anatomia muito diferente dos humanos._

_― Na verdade, acho que a diferença é que, pelo menos comigo, acontece algo como as coisas saírem do meu controle e quando vou perceber, já não estou agindo como eu mesmo. É como se meus instintos me dominassem por completo. Bom, acho que aí seria o meu lado saiyajin ou coisa assim._

_― Então, para se nascer um bebê saiyajin, é a mesma coisa?_

_― É. O Gohan nasceu como qualquer bebê normal, Piccolo. Não se esqueça de que nós, saiyajins, podemos muito bem ser confundidos com os humanos. Por que você acha que eu fiquei chocado quando Raditz, meu irmão, me revelou isso?_

_― Eu percebi que você demorou um bom tempo pra aceitar isso._

_― É verdade – ele respondeu. – Agora já aceitei, tô mais tranquilo._

_― Então, quer dizer que os humanos e os saiyajins têm anatomias iguais?_

_― Sim._

_― E a parte... Da reprodução?_

_― Também. – Goku respondia naturalmente. – Digo isso por experiência própria._

― Piccolo? Ei, Piccolo! – Goku chamava a atenção do namek.

― O que foi?

― O que você viu lá? – o saiyajin estava curioso.

― Você se lembra de que comentamos ontem sobre o fato de o ki de Vegeta estar bastante alterado e de uma forma muito estranha?

― Sim. – Goku respondeu pensativo.

― E você se lembra de que eu fui investigar isso?

― Claro. Foi ontem à noite. Espera aí... Não diga que aconteceu algo que vai comprometer a existência do Trunks neste tempo?

Piccolo ficou levemente corado.

― N-Não... Acho que não vai comprometer não... Se eu não estiver enganado.

― Não?

― Não.

― E o que realmente aconteceu?

― Algo que tem relação com a origem de um bebê saiyajin.

― Como é que é...? O que você viu, exatamente?

O namekuseijin ficou mais corado:

― Tudo.

― Como assim, “tudo”?

O namek estava mais constrangido do que nunca. Goku notou o enorme desconforto de Piccolo ao falar sobre o assunto e logo compreendeu o que ele queria dizer.

― Então... Quer dizer que... A Bulma... O Vegeta... Os dois... Eles...

― Fizeram **“aquilo”** que você falou! – Piccolo completou, corando violentamente. – E que, segundo você, dá origem aos bebês! Eu acabei vendo e ouvindo TUDO!! E nunca tinha visto algo tão... Tão bizarro em toda a minha vida e...

― Piccolo! – Goku o interrompeu ao sentir um ki. – Gohan já está chegando pra treinar! Depois a gente volta ao assunto!

* * *

A luz do sol invadia sem pedir licença o quarto todo bagunçado. Apesar de toda a bagunça e de peças de roupa espalhadas pelo ambiente, o silêncio reinava absoluto. Na verdade, o único som audível naquele local eram as respirações de pessoas adormecidas. Um grunhido sonolento foi ouvido no quarto. Era Vegeta, que acabava de emergir de seu sono profundo.

“Mas que noite...”, pensou. “Será que aquilo realmente aconteceu comigo...?”

Esfregou os olhos para ver se melhorava um pouco da cara amassada de sono, mas ainda estava pregado. Um gemido logo ao seu lado chamou-lhe a atenção. Era Bulma, que acabava de se virar sob o lençol.

― Então... – o saiyajin murmurou enquanto olhava para a mulher de cabelos azuis deitada ao seu lado. – Aconteceu mesmo...

― Do que você está falando, Vegeta? – Bulma perguntou enquanto terminava de acordar e esfregava os olhos. – De ontem à noite...?

Ele não respondeu.

― Não vou me esquecer dessa noite. – ela sorriu. – E aposto que você nunca vai esquecer, também... Afinal, foi a sua primeira vez, não é mesmo?

― Do que está falando? – perguntou um surpreendido Vegeta.

― Da sua primeira vez, oras!

O príncipe saiyajin corou:

― Estava tão na cara assim?

A cientista riu:

― Você estava tão inseguro...

Ele teve vontade de se esconder embaixo do lençol por conta da vergonha que começava a sentir. Mas...

― Eu sabia o tempo todo que você era virgem... Mas não se preocupe. – sorriu. – Esse segredo fica só entre nós.

Ela já ia beijar o saiyajin a fim de tranquilizá-lo, mas a porta logo se abriu – e de supetão, pra variar – fazendo-os parar no meio do caminho.

― Ah, que bom que vocês acordaram! – era a Sra. Briefs.

― O-O que a senhora quer, mamãe?

― Eu vim avisar que o café da manhã ainda está na mesa.

― Ah, tá... – respondeu a cientista toda sem graça. – Obrigada...!

― De nada! – e a porta se fechou após um sorriso maroto da loira.

O saiyajin estava com o rosto totalmente vermelho de tão constrangido.

― Terráqueos...


	33. A cegonha faz seu trabalho

O primeiro projeto da Cápsula 3 já estava incrivelmente bem adiantado em apenas três semanas de trabalho em cima dele. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo partir para o segundo projeto, graças à ajuda do Sr. Briefs. Bulma se dedicava com afinco a esse projeto que podia ser chamado de “o maior desafio de sua vida como cientista”. Estava realmente empolgada com tudo aquilo, além de estar tendo uns “encontrinhos noturnos” com Vegeta.

Mas... Na última semana não andava se sentindo tão bem assim.

― Bulma... Você nem tocou no seu sanduíche. – a Sra. Briefs disse preocupada. – O que está acontecendo com você?

― Nada de mais, mamãe. Não se preocupe, é só uma indisposição estomacal. Você sabe que tenho isso de vez em quando.

― Oh, tudo bem. Mas ainda acho que é muito estranho uma indisposição durar tanto tempo.

Quando sua mãe se retirou, Bulma suspirou consigo mesma:

― É... Ela tem razão... Será que essa indisposição não está demorando demais pra passar?

A tal da “indisposição” englobava alguma moleza no corpo, um pouco de tontura e enjoos. Isso havia começado há cerca de vinte dias e na última semana os sintomas estavam aumentando de intensidade, a ponto de nem ter tocado no sanduíche que sua mãe lhe deixara no laboratório. Seu apetite andava reduzido, por isso se levantou do banco e decidiu levar o sanduíche para a cozinha, a fim de guardá-lo para depois. Já estava na hora de sair mesmo um pouco. Tinha hora marcada no cabeleireiro e estava cansada dos cabelos longos quase indo à cintura.

Guardou o sanduíche e dirigiu-se ao quarto. No entanto, quando estava no corredor, teve que se escorar na parede. O estômago começava a revirar mais uma vez, só que era bem mais forte. Igual à tontura que sentia no mesmo instante. Sentiu que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, por isso fechou os olhos e respirou mais devagar. Apesar disso, a sensação de que tudo estava girando não passava. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e, por fim, entrou no quarto para sentar-se na cama.

Agora aquilo não queria passar. Sempre passava, por que agora não passava? Com a cabeça pesando, passou a mão no telefone que era extensão do telefone da sala. Discou um número qualquer e aguardou até ser atendida.

― Alô? Sou eu, a Bulma. Eu gostaria de poder cancelar o meu horário de hoje aí no salão... É que não estou me sentindo muito bem. Não se preocupe, depois eu remarco. Muito obrigada! Tchau!

Colocou o fone de volta ao gancho e se jogou para trás na cama. Aquele mal-estar não passava de jeito nenhum.

― Bulma! – a Sra. Briefs a chamou do corredor. – Você não vai almoçar?

― Não, mamãe, eu não vou... Tô me sentindo horrível e sem apetite nenhum.

― Mas o que você tem, filha? – a loira já estava mais preocupada.

Bulma não conseguiu responder. Levou a mão à boca e correu ao banheiro. Voltou mais pálida e abatida.

― Hmmm... Acho que entendi... Enjoos, tontura... Aqui, entre nós... – ela falou em tom mais suave. – Você andou tendo algum “encontro” com alguém a não ser o bonitão do Vegeta?

― Não, eu... Peraí! Como pode dizer que tô com o Vegeta?

― Bulminha, dá pra perceber pelo seu olhar quando o vê... Pelo seu comportamento quando ele está por perto e por outras coisas... Além disso, não se esqueça que, sem querer, já te vi com ele aos beijos e amassos e, depois, juntinho com ele na cama.

Agora a ficha caía para Bulma:

― Então você já sabe que...

― Oh, sei, sim. – ela respondeu com naturalidade. – E acho que você e ele formam um belo casal. Mal vejo a hora de ganhar algum netinho... Pelo jeito, não demora muito!

A jovem ficou catatônica:

― Hã...?! Você acha que eu tô...?

― Talvez. Mas marque uma consulta com um médico e faça um daqueles testes de farmácia! Só por via das dúvidas!

― Tá... Tá bom... Vou seguir o seu conselho, mamãe.

* * *

Estava aborrecido. Logo agora que estava começando a se acostumar às “aventuras noturnas” com a terráquea, ela estava indisposta. E ao que parecia, à medida que os dias passavam ela estava mais estranha. Justo agora que havia descoberto uma forma de descarregar suas tensões e relaxar... Além de acalmar seus desejos. Não que Vegeta não gostasse dela, mas... Divertia-se com os “encontros” que tinham, isso tudo o fazia se sentir mais disposto a treinar.

Mas aquela “maluca” – como ele dizia – não estava em seus dias normais.

Notou que ela não estava tão irritante quanto era de costume. Por vezes, ela estava pálida e até mesmo com olheiras. Ela estava estranha e algo mais chamava-lhe a atenção, deixando-o intrigado. Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas esperaria o momento certo para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Iria usar a sua paciência de estrategista para conseguir seu objetivo de momento.

* * *

Dia seguinte.

Mais uma vez Bulma ouvia o despertador tocar. A disposição para se levantar era praticamente zero, mas tinha que se levantar. Tinha que ir ao laboratório fazer os exames que a médica lhe havia solicitado.

Isso seria um esforço imenso de sua parte, dadas as circunstâncias atuais.

Desligou o despertador e levantou-se, indo ao banheiro quase se arrastando. Tomou um banho rápido e foi à pia, para escovar os dentes. Assim que sentiu o gosto da pasta de dentes na boca, sentiu mais um forte enjoo que a obrigou a botar tudo para fora mais uma vez. Mas, o que tinha em seu estômago para botar para fora? Praticamente nada e ainda assim a ânsia permanecia, além do estômago revirando e das vertigens constantes.

― Droga... – murmurou. – Por que isso não para...?

Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Estava medonha, pensava. O rosto pálido, um par de olheiras e a expressão cansada a assustavam. Mas precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo consigo. E logo. Assim que saiu do banheiro e se trocou, a porta se abriu de repente, assustando-a, a ponto de ela soltar um grito.

― Deixa de ser medrosa! – era Vegeta. – Quero que conserte os mini-robôs do meu treinamento.

― Infelizmente não vai dar, Vegeta. – ela respondeu. – Vou ter que sair pra fazer alguns exames.

― O que você tem?

― Sei lá! É pra isso que vou fazer esses exames.

― Vai demorar?

― Não sei.

― Então deixa de enrolar e vai logo! Preciso desses mini-robôs pra hoje!

Ela levou a mão à cabeça e se encostou à parede. A tontura voltava mais uma vez. Tudo aquilo chamava mais uma vez a atenção de Vegeta.

“Tem algo errado com ela... Posso sentir isso.”

Ela logo percebeu o olhar intrigado do saiyajin:

― Não se preocupa, já está passando...

Saiu do quarto e foi até o aerocarro de seu pai, que a levou até o laboratório. Enquanto ela saía, o saiyajin murmurou intrigado:

― Você está muito estranha... Até mesmo o seu ki está diferente.

* * *

Nova consulta com a médica, agora com os resultados dos exames em mãos. Bulma não escondia o quanto estava tensa e ansiosa para saber o que estava ocorrendo.

Logo ouviu seu nome sendo chamado de dentro do consultório.

A cientista entrou e se sentou diante da médica logo após cumprimentá-la. Entregou-lhe os resultados dos exames que havia feito. A médica abriu um por um, percorrendo os olhos em cada letra e em cada número enquanto a mulher de cabelos azuis a olhava cheia de expectativa. Dra. Yuuki – esse era o nome da médica – pousou os papéis sobre a mesa e ajeitou os óculos de armação delicada. Tinha 35 anos de idade, pele clara e cabelos cor de chocolate. Parecia um pouco jovem para sua idade. Era três anos mais velha que Bulma.

― Senhorita Bulma – ela começou a dizer. – Analisei cada detalhe dos seus exames, mas eu não encontrei nada de anormal. Na verdade, você é uma pessoa bastante saudável.

― Então, por que eu tenho esses enjoos, essas tonturas e todo o resto?

Dra. Yuuki pegou um dos papéis que estavam sobre a mesa. Ajeitou novamente os óculos e disse:

― Na última consulta você se lembra de que eu perguntei se você teve relações com alguém?

― Sim, por quê?

Yuuki sorriu, mas Bulma não entendeu a razão do sorriso da médica.

― Você está muito bem, a sua saúde está excelente! Neste momento eu gostaria de dar os parabéns à futura mamãe que está à minha frente! – disse com ar mais simpático.

― Hã...?! – a cientista estava sem reação alguma.

A médica explicou:

― Você me relatou que estava com esses sintomas, então desconfiei de que poderia estar grávida e logo pedi um exame para confirmar minhas suspeitas. E vejo que deduzi bem, o seu exame deu positivo!

Bulma estava totalmente em choque e apenas conseguiu balbuciar:

― Positivo... Eu... Tô... Tô grávida...?!

Dra. Yuuki assentiu com a cabeça:

― Sim. E já está com três semanas!

E assim a cegonha fez seu trabalho. Agora que sabia que estava de fato grávida, sua cabeça passava a trabalhar a mil.

“Ai, e agora...?”, pensou. “Como vou contar isso aos meus pais? E mais... Como o Vegeta vai reagir? Ele é tão imprevisível...!”


	34. Medo e tensão: "Você vai ser pai!"

Bulma saiu do consultório e encontrou o Sr. Briefs, que já estava à espera dela.

― E então, Bulma? – ele perguntou. – Como foi a consulta?

O rosto da filha estava com um ar preocupado:

― Posso contar quando chegar em casa? Quero falar sobre isso para a mamãe também.

― Tudo bem. Vai comprar algum medicamento? Podemos passar pela farmácia no caminho.

― Sim, vou precisar de um remédio para enjoos.

Durante o trajeto, após passar pela farmácia, Bulma tentava processar direito os últimos acontecimentos em que estivera envolvida. Ainda não havia caído direito a ficha, estava difícil de acreditar que estava realmente grávida. E, pra completar, estava grávida de Vegeta. E o que mais lhe dava medo no momento era como ele reagiria ao saber disso. Começou a roer, angustiada, a unha do polegar de sua mão direita. A reação de seus pais já seria previsível, eles sempre diziam estar ansiosos pelo dia em que ela lhes daria um netinho. Nesse aspecto eles eram incrivelmente flexíveis.

O restante era uma incógnita. Não saberia ao certo a reação de, por exemplo, Goku e os outros ao saber de seu envolvimento com Vegeta. Provavelmente – ela passava a deduzir – eles reprovariam de forma veemente. E poderia ser pior, com o fato de que agora estava grávida do “inimigo” de seus amigos. Mas, mais do que a reação de seus amigos, ela temia a reação de Vegeta. O príncipe saiyajin era imprevisível. Dificilmente conseguia saber quando ele estava com um humor “razoável”. E conhecia muito bem seu temperamento explosivo.

No entanto, tinha medo do que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer. Claro, já estava habituada a isso, mas agora era diferente. Não se sentia em condições de enfrentar o saiyajin dessa forma.

O medo começava a tomar conta dela, à medida que se aproximava de casa.

O aerocarro parou e eles desceram. Bulma respirou fundo antes de entrar em casa. Seu coração ia a mil de tanta tensão e insegurança. Instintivamente, olhou para a direção onde estava a nave Cápsula 3 e logo sentiu um calafrio. Apenas uma palavra vinha à sua mente: medo.

Enquanto o Sr. Briefs encapsulava o aerocarro, Bulma abria a porta. Quando abriu, ela gritou e pulou para trás de susto.

― Você ficou maluca ou o quê? – Vegeta perguntou. – Viu alguma assombração por acaso?

A cientista pôs a mão no peito. O seu coração batia violentamente a mil. Não esperava dar de cara com o saiyajin tão cedo. Começou a suar frio, não sabia o que falar. Até que, depois de engolir seco, disse:

― Se precisar de mim, daqui a pouco pode me chamar.

No entanto, Vegeta segurou-lhe o pulso:

― Espera aí.

― Ai, Vegeta! Tá me machucando, me solta!

Ele a soltou.

― Nem usei tanta força assim, sua exagerada!

― O que você quer comigo? – ela perguntou esfregando o pulso dolorido.

― Afinal – ele já ficou impaciente. – O que você tem?

― Creio que isso pode ser assunto meu, não? – ela se pôs na defensiva.

― Você está mais estranha do que o normal.

― E daí? Você acha que tudo aqui é estranho! – Bulma passou por ele e entrou logo.

― Mas eu sei que você está me escondendo algo! – Vegeta falou sem saber se ela o ouviria.

* * *

Bulma chegou logo ao quarto e se jogou na cama, bastante cansada. Não fisicamente, mas mentalmente. Tentava achar um jeito de contar tudo ao saiyajin sem maiores problemas, porém estava difícil de se encontrar alguma forma de fazê-lo. Tentou relaxar um pouco, nem que fosse por uns breves minutos, mas a tensão que sentia não permitia isso. Apesar disso, conseguiu se tranquilizar um pouco.

Levantou-se e trocou de roupa, colocando uma mais leve e fresca. Saiu rumo à cozinha para ver se conseguia almoçar. Sentia-se bem melhor dos enjoos que andava tendo.

― Está com apetite hoje, filha? – perguntou a mãe.

― Eu acho que sim, mamãe.

― Que ótimo! E o que deu na consulta com a Dra. Yuuki?

― Bom, mamãe...

― Desculpa interromper a conversa, mas... – disse o Sr. Briefs. – Já está pronto o almoço, querida?

Oh, sim! Vamos pra mesa, eu acho que você gostaria de ouvir o que a Bulma vai contar sobre a consulta que fez hoje.

― Ah, sim... Ela disse que queria contar para nós dois juntos, não é isso, filha?

― Ah, é – Bulma estava meio corada. – É que eu fiz os exames que a Dra. Yuuki pediu e não saiu nada com que se preocupar.

― Mas, e os seus enjoos? – sua mãe perguntou.

― Sobre isso, bem... É que... É que eu estou... Grávida.

Breves segundos de silêncio tomaram conta do local. Bulma só esperava pela reação dos pais, que não tardou a aparecer:

― Oh, que maravilha!! – exclamou a Sra. Briefs e abraçou a filha. – Agora vamos ter um netinho pra alegrar a nossa casa!

― Será que vai ser um menino ou uma menina? – o marido perguntou também animado.

― Querido, se for uma menina, vai ser linda, igualzinha à mãe. Agora, se for um menino... Acho que ele vai ter a beleza selvagem do pai, e assim vai sair tão bonitão quanto ele!

Bulma só poderia rir de modo meio constrangido, enquanto via a mãe imaginando como seria seu futuro neto ou neta. Estava tão sem reação, que só lhe restava rir mesmo.

* * *

Noite. A brisa fresca entrava suavemente no quarto. No entanto, Bulma não conseguia pegar no sono, estava difícil fazê-lo. Levantou-se da cama e, inevitavelmente, olhou-se no espelho do quarto. Fitou o seu próprio reflexo com um olhar minucioso. Agora começava a se ver com outros olhos, tentando imaginar como seriam as transformações pelas quais seu corpo iria passar.

Sabia que a partir dali seu corpo seria diferente.

Ainda com os olhos azuis fitos em seu reflexo, tentava pensar em como seria sua vida diária agora que ali, dentro de si, outra vida estava sendo gerada. Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, instintivamente pôs a mão sobre o seu ventre que ainda não havia se alterado.

“É...”, pensou. “Já estou começando a me sentir diferente...”

De repente suspendeu sua respiração. Pelo reflexo do espelho percebeu que alguém estava por ali. **Ele** estava ali e a observava, só não sabia há quanto tempo. Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar Vegeta e seu temperamento forte e imprevisível.

― Você é mesmo muito estranha. – ele comentou.

Olhou para trás e deu de cara com o rosto do saiyajin, que exibia um leve sorriso irônico.

― E então? – ele a encarava com seu olhar penetrante. – Me diga... O que você anda escondendo?

Mais uma vez aparecia a insegurança no rosto de Bulma, que mordeu o lábio inferior. No entanto, ergueu a cabeça e o encarou:

― Como sabe se estou escondendo alguma coisa?

― Eu apenas **sei**.

Ela suspirou. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar. Recuperou o seu típico ar decidido e o encarou mais uma vez:

― Tudo bem, você venceu, Vegeta... Eu tentava arranjar outro modo de te dizer isso, mas...

― Mas o quê?

― Mas já vi que não tem jeito. Bom – ela respirou fundo. – Eu... Eu estou esperando um filho seu. É isso. Eu estou grávida... Você vai ser pai.

O saiyajin não pôde evitar ter um pouco de surpresa. Mas logo tudo começou a fazer sentido na sua cabeça.

― Então... – ele disse com sua típica indiferença após um breve momento de silêncio. – Então é por isso que eu sentia que seu ki estava diferente depois daquele dia. Não era apenas **um** ki... São **dois**!

― Como assim?

― São dois kis em você. – ele explicou. – Um é o seu, e do outro eu sinto um ki saiyajin.

― Um ki saiyajin?

― Sim. Dentro de você.

― Então você já sabia disso.

― Sim. Já imaginava que seria meu. Mas não pensei que teria um filho, e ainda por cima, um mestiço.

“Onde vim parar”, pensou ao olhar para Bulma e sentir aquele novo ki mais uma vez. “Agora vou ter um filho mestiço. Se os outros saiyajins estivessem vivos, com certeza eu seria motivo de piada entre eles!” Por trás daquela fachada de indiferença, Vegeta começava a se odiar por tudo o que havia acontecido até então. Seu orgulho de príncipe saiyajin não o deixava em paz, acusando-o durante todo o tempo.

Ainda estava tentando digerir tudo aquilo, mas não seria fácil.


	35. "Pai... Eu...?"

_“Eu estou esperando um filho seu. É isso. Eu estou grávida... Você vai ser pai.”_

Ainda estava difícil digerir tudo aquilo que havia escutado e isso já fazia dois meses. Estava com uma enorme dificuldade de acreditar que aquilo era mesmo verdade. Nunca, durante a sua vida, havia imaginado que chegaria a isso. Nunca havia imaginado que seria pai.

“Pai... Eu...?”, Vegeta pensou enquanto flutuava sobre um descampado. “Sou um guerreiro saiyajin. Por que iria me preocupar em ser pai?”

Aterrissou e começou um rápido exercício de aquecimento. Já fazia alguns dias que treinava naquele local. Enquanto estava ali, a nave passava por uma grande série de consertos e reajustes, além de uma senhora reforma nos dispositivos do computador central, principalmente naqueles que eram para regular a gravidade. No entanto, não conseguia se concentrar direito.

Após o aquecimento, começou sua sessão de treinamento desferindo golpes velozes contra o ar. Saltou, treinando socos e chutes contra algum adversário imaginário. Fez isso até perder a noção do tempo. Sentou-se numa das pedras daquela paisagem árida e começou a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele desde que resolveu ficar na Terra. A sua vida tinha dado mais voltas do que um planeta em sua órbita em torno de uma estrela qualquer. Primeiro, havia aterrissado naquele planeta para encontrar seu rival, mas a partir daí tudo começara a ter uma reviravolta. Principalmente após a aparição daquele garoto do futuro, que fez aparecer o poder de Super Saiyajin de sabe-se-lá-onde. Depois, passou a ficar hospedado numa casa que tinha uma família de malucos. Quando a nave explodiu, lá estava aquela mulher neurótica e irritante tentando tirá-lo dos escombros.

Após esse acontecimento, algo começava a surgir em seu interior. Descobriu o que era após aquela festa dos pais dela. Era a atração que surgia. Com o passar dos dias, desencadeava-se uma série de coisas que até então ele não sabia que existia em si. Até chegar onde estava agora.

Seria pai. E isso não entrava na sua mente de jeito nenhum.

Na verdade, qualquer um se empolgaria com isso. O fato de ser pai poderia significar várias coisas, como por exemplo, dar continuidade ao sangue da família. Mas para Vegeta isso não significava nada, principalmente porque seu filho seria mestiço. Onde já se viu alguém da família real, da nobreza, ter um filho mestiço? E para completar, mestiço de uma raça tão inferior e desprezível como a fraca raça humana?

Onde havia chegado...

Cerrou os punhos já bastante enraivecido. Aquilo havia sido a gota d’água para começar a ter raiva de si mesmo. Como pôde deixar-se envolver por uma terráquea insignificante e mandona a ponto de querer até mesmo dar-lhe o universo inteiro?

“Tolo!!”, pensou. “Você é um grande tolo!”

Reprovava-se sem parar. Não conseguia entender de onde havia tirado todos aqueles sentimentos idiotas que estava tendo ultimamente. E não conseguia entender também a razão de ter se deixado levar, mas, naquele momento, simplesmente se odiava. Sentia nojo de si mesmo por ter chegado – segundo ele – ao fundo do poço, agora que poderia vir um filho mestiço. Queria desaparecer daquele planeta o mais rápido possível ou seria igual ao patético do Kakarotto.

No entanto, queria antes realizar suas três maiores ambições: a de alcançar a transformação em Super Saiyajin, a de derrotar os tais androides e a de acabar com Goku.

Depois disso, cogitava ir embora do planeta, sem a menor possibilidade de retornar.

Dizia isto a si mesmo, no entanto, sem tanta firmeza assim.

* * *

― Ufa...! Que trabalheira...! – Bulma suspirou após instalar mais uma peça no computador da nave. – Isto estava mesmo pedindo por socorro!

Recorreu mais uma vez ao projeto e percorreu os olhos azuis sobre os desenhos que havia feito para orientar-se naquela reforma. Após analisá-los, procurou por algumas ferramentas até encontrá-las. Passou a mão na testa que começava a suar. O calor estava forte. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, que confirmou suas suspeitas: já passava do meio-dia e já estava mais do que na hora de almoçar. Sua mãe poderia chamá-la a qualquer momento.

Dito e certo:

― Bulma, filhinha! Já está na hora do almoço!

― Já tô indo!

Entrou na cozinha e se sentou à mesa, em frente à cadeira que seria ocupada por Vegeta. No entanto, há dias que ela permanecia vazia nesse horário. E há dias que Bulma se sentia culpada por isso. Há dias que ele a evitava. Era um afastamento a princípio sutil, mas que agora estava mais do que evidente. Desde que soubera da gravidez de Bulma, Vegeta a evitava. Quando se pensava que as barreiras entre ela e o guerreiro haviam se acabado, surgiam novas barreiras que, aos poucos, obrigavam-na a começar de novo da estaca zero.

Ao terminar a refeição, suspirou. Doía saber que ele estava como era antes: indiferente, frio e insensível. Estava quase que literalmente dando-lhe um “gelo”, tamanha a frieza que estava tendo. Em pensar que sabia que ele possuía outro lado... Nada muito romântico, verdade, mas... Ele sabia como agradá-la com pequenos gestos, até mesmo cumprindo seu papel de “amante”, mas... Esse “outro lado” do príncipe saiyajin havia desaparecido desde aquele momento. Tanto que voltara a ter um quarto separado só para ele. Só para não ter contato com ela além do “estritamente necessário”, relacionado aos seus treinos.

Vegeta realmente a estava ignorando e isso era fato. Mas Bulma preferia mil vezes que ele tivesse surtado ou tivesse tido qualquer outra reação... A indiferença no início não era tão ruim, mas... Aquilo doía como a dor que se sentia ao segurar um cubo de gelo nas mãos por muito tempo. Era uma “dor gelada”, daquelas que faziam com que ela não tivesse como reagir. Tudo aquilo estava preso dentro de Bulma. Não conseguia encontrar alguém para se abrir a respeito. E o que ela mais precisava agora era se abrir para alguém e desabafar sobre o que estava sentindo. Precisava fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

À noite, após mais um dia cansativo de manutenções, Bulma saía de seu banho e se dirigia mais uma vez ao espelho que refletia sua imagem de corpo inteiro. Já começava a perceber algumas alterações no seu corpo. Ainda eram pequenas, mas já mexiam com a cientista, que antes não conseguia se imaginar grávida. Só que agora conseguia se enxergar assim e começava a imaginar como seria seu corpo dentro de cinco ou seis meses já com aquele “barrigão” que iria aparecer inevitavelmente.

“Aiaiai... Será que vou engordar muito...?”, pensou, olhando para a “barriguinha” que começava a ficar evidente. “E como vai ser esse bebê? Será que vai ser um menino ou uma menina?”, perguntou-se com um sorriso divertido. “Mal posso esperar pra saber!”

Logo uma luz iluminou sua mente, fazendo-a ir até uma gaveta de sua cômoda. Abriu-a e dela tirou um caderno de capa dura vermelha com uma caneta junto. Era o seu diário que estava abandonado há muito tempo na gaveta.

Era hora de colocar as confissões em dia... E desabafar, que era o que mais necessitava naquele momento.


	36. Confissões em um diário - Parte I: Conversas em dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo narrado em primeira pessoa, POV Bulma.

Nossa, Diário, há quanto tempo...! Já faz dias que nem te abro pra escrever, não é mesmo? Tá, eu sei, seu sei! Você se sentiu muito abandonado, não é, meu confidente? Mas tudo tem uma explicação, até mesmo esses meses em que não escrevi nada. Você nem faz ideia do quanto minha vida está corrida ultimamente... Só agora consegui uma folguinha pra te contar tudo!

Eu precisava de um tempinho pra fazer isso...

Ah, o que foi que escrevi por último?

Ah, sim... Eu tinha discutido com o Vegeta porque ele estava destruindo a nave e que me dava trabalho demais pra consertá-la. Na verdade, ela estava bem precária e precisaria de uma “senhora” reforma por causa do seu estado. Discutimos, porque aquele teimosão queria que tudo ficasse pronto na hora – pra variar. E tudo o que eu podia fazer naquele momento era uma manutenção paliativa para que a nave aguentasse até que eu fizesse os projetos da reforma geral.

Eu fiquei irritada com ele e já ia saindo de lá da nave. Só de pirraça eu não iria ficar pra consertar nada com um saiyajin chato reclamando na minha orelha. O Vegeta conseguiu ser mais rápido (ele sempre consegue) e não me deixou sair. Acabou me desarmando com aquele beijo que só ele sabe dar... Aiai... Eu me derreti toda naquele dia, só com aquilo...

Bom, deixa eu parar de suspirar aqui. Voltando ao assunto, agora vou te contar sobre as (várias) novidades.

Depois daquilo eu fiz mais uma série de manutenções na nave para que ela suportasse os treinos do Vegeta... Pelo menos até eu ter um projeto pronto de reforma. Sentei diante da prancheta de desenho e comecei a rabiscar alguma coisa, mas fui pegar mais alguns instrumentos e também o projeto original da Cápsula 3 pra dar uma avaliada.

Só que, de repente, ouvi um grande estrondo, e dos fortes, que quase me fez cair. Quando fui descobrir, era justamente a nave que tinha explodido. Sem prensar em mais nada saí correndo, já imaginando o que poderia acontecido ao Vegeta. Eu já imaginava que ele estava todo ferido em meio aos escombros da nave, mal podendo se mexer... Como na primeira vez em que isso aconteceu. Quando cheguei já encontrei meus pais, além de muita poeira. Todos nós estávamos tossindo por causa dela. Quando a poeira baixou, pude ver e ouvir alguém também tossindo muito.

Era Vegeta... Ileso!

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu parava de me preocupar com ele, começava a ficar desolada ao olhar para a nave e para o estado em que ela ficou. Ela estava bastante danificada e parcialmente destruída. E aquele saiyajin irritante ainda cobrava para que eu consertasse logo a nave...! Ah, como eu fiquei irritada com aquilo! E ele, com toda aquela arrogância, ainda disse: “Se vira, você não é quadrada”!

Eu fiquei pra explodir, Diário!! E ele nem ligou e entrou em casa...

Mas quando as coisas se acalmaram e eu estava mexendo nos projetos, comecei a relembrar a cena da explosão e aí percebi que o Vegeta não estava tão sarcástico como sempre. Ele parecia chateado. E aquilo não saía da minha cabeça. Foi quando resolvi sair do laboratório e ver como ele estava. Afinal, ele estava realmente chateado com alguma coisa. Eu sabia que havia algo errado. Se aquela explosão tivesse sido por causa de uma transformação em Super Saiyajin, ele estaria todo convencido... Estaria insuportável e louco pra enfrentar o Goku mais uma vez... A sua maior obsessão.

Fui até o quarto dele e vi a porta entreaberta, fazendo com que uma brecha de luz saísse para o corredor. Abri bem devagar pra não fazer barulho e não encontrei ninguém dentro. Entrei e fechei a porta com cuidado. Minha intuição dizia que ele estava lá, e ela não costuma errar com facilidade. Cheguei de fininho até a sacada e vi que ele estava sentado sobre a balaustrada, como de costume. Ele ainda não havia notado a minha presença, parecia muito desapontado e seu olhar era distante. Ouvi um suspiro desanimado vindo dele.

 _“O que ainda me falta para poder me transformar em um Super Saiyajin?”_ , ele se perguntou. _“Será possível que nunca vou alcançar esse poder?”_

Ele realmente estava com um ar bem decepcionado. Nunca o tinha visto assim. Vegeta sempre foi um mestre em esconder dos outros o que sente e faz isso usando seu sarcasmo e seu orgulho. Mas vi quem era aquele homem por trás daquele príncipe saiyajin ambicioso e orgulhoso. Era alguém que parecia buscar um lugar ao sol, provando a si mesmo e aos outros que era capaz de se superar.

Não deu outra... Acabei ficando com pena dele. Por mais que ele tente, não consegue chegar ao que quer. Eu ainda não consigo entender por que ele ainda não conseguiu alcançar o poder de Super Saiyajin mesmo com tanto treino, tanto esforço, extrapolando os limites do seu próprio corpo.

Eu acabei respondendo à pergunta que ele havia feito:

_“Não, se você não tentar de novo, Vegeta.”_

Ele não gostou muito de eu ter entrado, mas também não me enxotou de lá. Bom, não de forma direta, mas ele realmente não queria ser incomodado. Às vezes ele age como uma criança pirracenta. Quando eu estava falando sobre o fato de que eu também já tinha me sentido decepcionada ele veio com aquele sarcasmo ridículo.

 _“Já me aconteceu de estar muito decepcionada comigo mesma.”_ , eu disse.

 _“Porque não se maquiou direito?”_ , ele perguntou com aquela ironia irritante.

Diário, foi então que eu não me controlei e dei um tabefe na cara dele pra ver se acordava. E depois eu disse:

_“Deixa de ser infantil, Vegeta! Cresce de novo! Eu tô falando de coisa séria e você fica falando asneiras com esse seu sarcasmo irritante! Depois diz que Goku é retardado e imaturo!”_

Confesso que depois dessa eu logo me arrependi, achei que ele me mataria. Mas pelo jeito acabou funcionando, porque ele voltou a ser adulto. Tanto é que resolveu falar que estava decepcionado porque não conseguia se transformar em Super Saiyajin e sentia que estava ficando para trás. Depois de falarmos sobre isso, ele pareceu meio animado.

Mas...

De repente, ele estava um pouco diferente. E isso me deixou surpresa porque ele logo mudou de assunto por causa disso.

 _“_ _O que... O que é isso...? O que é isso que estou sentindo toda vez que te vejo ou estou perto de você?_ _”_ , ele perguntou.

Confesso que fui pega de surpresa. Mas a minha maior surpresa foi que, por fim, eu descobri que ele me queria. Aquilo foi a coisa mais surpreendente que aconteceu!

_“_ _Por que, Bulma...? Por que não consigo ter ódio de você, mesmo te achando irritante e insolente? Por que não consigo odiar você?_ _”_

Eu nunca havia imaginado que um dia ele iria desabafar... E pra mim...! Eu não estava acreditando no que eu via e ouvia, mas... Eu sabia que era verdade, mesmo não acreditando. O meu coração dizia isso. E simplesmente sussurrei em seu ouvido aquilo que o meu coração dizia:

_“_ _Porque, querendo ou não, você gosta de mim... E eu, de você... E você sabe disso muito bem..._ _”_

Depois disso a gente se beijou. Foi tão maravilhoso... O beijo, as mãos fortes dele começando a percorrer o meu corpo... Tudo, tudo mesmo...

Uau, que noite foi aquela...!

Cá entre nós aqui, Diário... Eu prometi não contar esse segredo pra ninguém, mas te abro uma exceção...

Sabia que o Vegeta era virgem? Eu logo descobri, mas prometi guardar esse “segredinho” dele... Mas confio em você, até porque você não conta pra ninguém!

Por um tempo, eu e ele tivemos os nossos “encontros secretos” quase todo dia. Mas... Acabamos parando, porque por vários dias eu me senti bastante indisposta. Tonturas, enjoos, moleza, menstruação atrasada... Fui me consultar com a Dra. Yuuki, que me mandou fazer alguns exames. Quando voltei, a descoberta: eu estava grávida. Mas logo fiquei preocupada. Cheguei a me recriminar por causa disso. Pensava em como eu havia sido descuidada em me entregar assim, e logo a um alienígena! Passava a ter medo de contar o que havia acontecido àqueles que convivem comigo.

Medo bobo? Depende do ponto de vista e de quem você tem medo. E eu tinha muito medo principalmente da reação do Vegeta. Eu sempre disse que ele é imprevisível e isso é verdade. E eu temia por alguma reação mais agressiva da parte dele. Tanto medo eu tinha que até pulei de susto quando dei de cara com ele logo que voltei da consulta. E, pra variar, ele insistia em saber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Nesses dias ele estava assim, querendo me interrogar sobre isso. Mas na hora eu estava totalmente insegura. Durante todo o tempo minha cabeça ia a mil, procurando uma forma de contar a ele sobre minha gravidez. Subi ao meu quarto pra descansar um pouco e pensar em como eu daria essa notícia.

Depois de descansar um pouco, fui à cozinha. Meus enjoos haviam melhorado, então tive apetite pra comer alguma coisa. Foi o momento certo para contar aos meus pais sobre minha gravidez. A reação foi esperada. Eles ficaram muito empolgados! Até mais do que eu...! Já fazia tempo que eles falavam do sonho de ter netos. Alívio temporário pra mim... Mas logo voltei a ficar apreensiva. Ainda faltava bolar uma maneira de dizer ao Vegeta que eu estava grávida. Já cheguei até mesmo a pensar em esconder isso dele, mas acho que poderia ser pior.

De toda forma eu teria que enfrentar qualquer consequência.

À noite, eu estava no quarto me olhando no espelho quando vi o reflexo dele. Não sei por quanto tempo ele estava lá, mas acho que o suficiente para ver o que eu estava fazendo.

 _“Você é muito estranha.”_ , ele comentou como sempre.

 _“E então?”_ , ele me perguntou usando o seu olhar penetrante. _“Me diga... O que você anda escondendo?”_

Fiquei muito insegura. Mordi o meu lábio pensando já no pior. Mas ergui a cabeça e o encarei:

_“Como sabe se estou escondendo alguma coisa?”_

_“Eu apenas sei.”_

_“Tudo bem, você venceu, Vegeta... Eu tentava arranjar outro modo de te dizer isso, mas...”_

_“Mas o quê?”_

_“Mas já vi que não tem jeito... Bom...”_ , eu respirei fundo. _“Eu... Eu estou esperando um filho seu. É isso. Eu estou grávida... Você vai ser pai.”_

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas a reação foi diferente da que eu esperava. Eu esperava que ele fosse brigar comigo, berrar, surtar, ou até mesmo me agredir, mas... Nada disso aconteceu.

 _“Então...”_ , ele disse. _“Então é por isso que eu sentia que seu ki estava diferente depois daquele dia. Não era apenas um ki... São dois!”_

Foi quando ele me explicou que sentia um ki saiyajin dentro de mim. E que já imaginava que seria dele.

Mas confesso que preferia que ele surtasse...


	37. Confissões em um diário - Parte II: Depois do afastamento, a reaproximação?

_Ah, Diário..._

_Preferia mil vezes que o Vegeta reagisse de outro modo! Fica parecendo que eu quase nem existo pra ele!! Já faz mais de dois meses que ele está me evitando! Não quero acreditar que seja só porque ele me engravidou... Se for, não entendo por que ele não me fala nada! É esse “gelo” dele que me deixa louca... Por que ele não fala nada, não desabafa, não diz por que quer manter distância de mim?_

_Pra você ter uma ideia, Diário, nem me azucrinar ele me azucrina! E ele adorava fazer isso. Nem mesmo rola uma discussão..._

_Estou angustiada, Diário... Ele faz de tudo pra me evitar... Não almoça no mesmo horário que eu, vai treinar muito longe, e já faz tempo que ele voltou ao quarto de hóspedes, fazendo o que pode pra não cruzar o meu caminho..._

_É horrível isso..._

_É horrível ver a pessoa que eu amo me ignorar assim na cara dura... Quase fingir que não existo mais, tentando me evitar o máximo possível..._

_Isso dói muito..._

_Droga... Já comecei a molhar a sua folha...! Mas não dá pra parar, eu preciso chorar pra me aliviar... Depois eu volto._

Bulma parou de escrever antes que as folhas de seu diário ficassem encharcadas pelas lágrimas que saíam sem querer. Por isso, pôs o diário à beira da cama. Enxugou os olhos úmidos e saiu do quarto, para beber água e tomar um pouco de ar. Não podia ficar assim, pensou. Deveria erguer a cabeça, não agir como uma derrotada.

A luz do quarto ficara acesa e a porta da sacada, aberta. Um vulto havia visto tudo o que ocorrera. O vento soprou, agitando a cortina e as folhas do diário, o que chamou a atenção do tal vulto. Movido pela curiosidade, este se aproximou da cama e olhou o caderno de capa vermelha e seu conteúdo.

Bulma voltou ao quarto e acendeu a luz. Olhou-se no espelho e disse para si mesma:

― Hm... Vou ter que cortar o meu cabelo, ele está muito comprido.

Foi para a cama e, antes de apagar a luz para dormir, sentiu falta de algo:

― Ué...? Cadê o meu diário?

Olhou para o chão, próximo ao local onde o diário estava antes de ela sair. Ele estava caído lá, aberto e com as folhas para baixo. Respirou aliviada.

― Acho que tô ficando meio doida... Quem viria aqui pra bisbilhotar um diário? Relaxa, Bulma... – sorriu e disse para si mesma. – Você não pode ficar estressada assim!

* * *

Estava com uma sensação ruim.

Era como se algo apertasse o seu coração a ponto de quase espremê-lo. E havia piorado assim que chegara ao seu quarto. Desfez-se logo da armadura, das luvas e das botas e jogou-se na cama, começando a fitar o teto do quarto com ar pensativo. Pensava que um afastamento de Bulma o deixaria melhor e menos confuso, mas estava completamente errado. Estava menos confuso, verdade, mas não se sentia melhor. Muito pelo contrário, estava cada dia pior.

Tinha ficado muito mal-acostumado. E aquele caderno vermelho o deixara ainda pior.

Caderno vermelho?

Sim, ele esteve na sacada do quarto de Bulma assim que voltara do seu treinamento. A luz acesa lhe chamara a atenção mais do que de costume, até pelo horário. Quando chegou lá, ela estava no local, sentada na cama e escrevendo no tal caderno. Durante esse tempo ouviu soluços vindos dela. Esgueirou-se para mais perto da porta da sacada para ver o que ocorria. Viu Bulma enxugar os olhos azuis e sair, largando o caderno.

O saiyajin acabou tomado pela curiosidade. Queria saber que ligação tinha o tal caderno de capa vermelha com o fato de ela ter chorado. Entrou de fininho e foi direto ao caderno aberto nas páginas mais recentes. Inevitavelmente, começou a ler o conteúdo escrito. Já tinha noção de leitura e escrita dos terráqueos, o que facilitou sua “tarefa”. A letra da cientista era legível e, de certa forma, bonita.

“Ela escreve tudo?”, pensou.

Chegou às páginas mais recentes e por algumas vezes ficou rubro, se controlando para não ficar nervoso. Sem contar que estava visivelmente embaraçado. Uma expressão de embaraço surgiu no rosto do guerreiro enquanto lia mais alguns trechos.

“Definitivamente, ela escreve tudo...! Até sobre mim...!”

Ao ler a última página escrita, seu coração ficou apertado. Não fazia ideia de que ele não era o único a se sentir mal com seu afastamento. E isso ficou ainda mais evidente após perceber que aquela página ainda estava úmida. Suspirou. Não sabia quando estava sendo mais ridículo: se era ali bisbilhotando um diário ou se era quando estava dando aquele “gelo” em Bulma, fazendo o máximo possível para se afastar dela.

De repente, ouviu o clique da fechadura sendo aberta. Sentiu que era o ki dela e rapidamente saiu, deixando o caderno cair no chão perto do local onde o encontrara.

* * *

O vento soprava suavemente no quarto de Bulma. Ela acordou de seu cochilo e viu um vulto conhecido na sacada.

― Ué, Vegeta...? – ela perguntou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

― Eu tenho que dizer? Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

― Eu só estava cochilando. Ando meio sem sono.

Ele nada respondeu. Permanecia sentado na balaustrada da sacada como habitualmente fazia. Ela se aproximou ainda insegura. Temia que ele não a quisesse.

― Sei que você está perto. – ele disse e acrescentou uma pitada de humor. – Você sabe que não mordo.

Bulma não entendeu logo o que ele queria dizer e hesitou em se aproximar.

― Depois de tudo você ainda tem medo de mim? – ele sorriu com ironia. – Logo você, a “destemida” Bulma?

― O que você está sentindo, hein, Vegeta?

― Eu também tenho o direito de sorrir de vez em quando, não? Também tenho dias em que estou com um pouco de bom humor.

Dessa vez foi Bulma que sorriu. O sorriso do saiyajin era algo raro de se ver. E para a cientista, era algo belo de se ver e tal visão a encorajou a se aproximar dele na balaustrada. Num rápido movimento, ele desceu da grade e ficou ao lado dela. Ambos passaram a fitar o horizonte noturno por um breve momento até que ela rompeu o silêncio:

― A nave está quase pronta. Falta pouco para terminar a reforma.

― E em quanto tempo ela fica pronta?

― Acho que mais um ou dois dias, no máximo.

― A previsão seria até amanhã. – ele observou.

― É, eu sei. Mas é que amanhã vou ter que fazer mais alguns exames do pré-natal. E já vou poder saber o sexo do bebê, já que vou entrar no quarto mês de gestação. Você gostaria que fosse o quê? Um menino ou uma menina?

― Tanto faz.

― Sem graça! – disse, empinando o nariz, mas logo abandonou a pose. – Ai... Logo vou ter que comprar roupas novas...

― Mais? Você já não tem roupas demais, não?

― Se você ainda não reparou, já estou começando a não caber nas que eu tenho! Não tá vendo a minha barriga crescer?

― Não acho que tenha crescido tanto assim. Você está exagerando.

― Não estou, não, e ainda nem chegou na metade da gestação. São nove meses, o que quer dizer que ainda faltam cinco meses pro bebê nascer! Conclusão: A minha barriga ainda tem muito o que crescer!

― Que seja.

Mais outro breve momento de silêncio entre os dois, que voltaram a fitar o horizonte escuro, mas salpicado com algumas estrelas. Bulma sentiu algo por cima de sua mão esquerda. Percebeu pousada sobre ela a mão direita de Vegeta.

Seria o sinal do fim do afastamento de ambos?


	38. Menino ou menina? A hora da verdade... Com direito a embaraços!

Quinto mês, e a maioria das roupas já não lhe cabia mais. As poucas que ainda lhe cabiam eram... Muito poucas mesmo. Sem contar que o seu visual andava meio desleixado ultimamente. Mas ao olhar-se no espelho...

― Nossa, eu estou horrorosa! Eu preciso urgentemente cortar o meu cabelo... Comprar roupas novas... Eu preciso de tudo, e ainda não sei por que cargas d’água me mandaram refazer o ultrassom pela terceira vez! Por que ninguém acredita em mim, quando digo que realmente vejo uma cauda no bebê? É óbvio que ele tem uma cauda! Ele é filho de um saiyajin, oras! Ah, eu quero saber logo se é um menino ou uma menina! – finalizou seu monólogo fazendo bico igual criança.

― Bulma! – era a voz da sua mãe vinda do corredor. – Já está acordada?

― Já estou, sim, mamãe!

― Então venha tomar café, já está tudo pronto!

― Tô indo!

Ainda vestida com o roupão rosa, abriu seu _closet_ a fim de procurar alguma roupa que ainda lhe servisse. Era uma tarefa bastante trabalhosa e, depois de um bom tempo de procura, encontrou algo em que ainda coubesse. Um macacão _jeans_ e uma blusa _cacharrel_ laranjada. Não era a melhor roupa, mas era a mais confortável de momento.

Estava decidida: iria ao _shopping_ logo após o café da manhã e depois iria ao salão cortar o cabelo, que já estava longo demais – no meio das costas, preso por uma trança. Depois iria almoçar e, após o almoço, iria repetir o bendito do exame de ultrassom. E, dependendo do resultado, voltaria ao _shopping_ para começar a comprar as coisas para montar o enxoval do bebê.

De repente, sentiu algo cutucar-lhe a barriga.

― Hã? – ela perguntou colocando a mão onde sentiu o “cutucãozinho”. – O que...?

Voltou a sentir depois de alguns instantes a “cutucada” na barriga.

― O bebê... Se mexeu?

Sentiu novamente. Sorriu emocionada e enternecida:

― Você é impaciente, hein...? Igual ao pai...!

― Bulminha! – a Sra. Briefs voltou a chamar e abriu a porta. – Por que você está demorando, filhinha?

― Mamãe! – a cientista disse radiante. – Põe a mão aqui na minha barriga! O bebê começou a se mexer!

― Oh! – a Sra. Briefs exclamou após pôr a mão e sentir o movimento do neto ou neta. – Tem razão, está se mexendo! Isso é tão emocionante! Me lembra um pouco quando eu esperava você nascer.

― Sério?

― Sim, é verdade. Ah... Imagina só quando o Vegeta souber...

― Ah, claro – Bulma respondeu com sarcasmo. – Mal posso esperar para ver a reação do Vegeta...

* * *

― Bom dia, papai! – Bulma cumprimentou ao chegar à cozinha.

― Bom dia, filha! Você está muito radiante. O que aconteceu?

A Sra. Briefs respondeu no lugar da filha:

― Agorinha mesmo a Bulma sentiu pela primeira vez o bebê se mexer! E eu percebi que o nosso neto ou neta parece ser uma criança bem cheia de energia!

― É verdade, Bulma?

― É sim! E parece ser bem impaciente.

― Deve ser uma criança bastante impulsiva. – acrescentou a Sra. Briefs. – Igual ao pai, suponho.

E por falar no pai do bebê, eis que acabava de aparecer o dito-cujo que, àquela altura, não estava ali para tomar café, mas sim para um lanche. No entanto, estacou por alguns segundos na entrada. Havia sentido algo. Um ki lhe chamava a atenção e era o do bebê. Percebeu que aquele ki saiyajin ficava mais forte a cada mês e sentia que estava começando a se movimentar. Não restavam dúvidas de que era realmente um saiyajin.

― Que bom que veio lanchar, Vegeta! Você não sabe da maior!

“O que essa loira tá sentindo hoje?”, ele pensou. “Está mais animada do que de costume.”

― E o que é? – perguntou sem nenhum interesse.

― A Bulma começou a sentir o bebê se mexer! Não é maravilhoso?

Um ligeiro sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do príncipe saiyajin por alguns momentos enquanto respondia:

― Eu senti o ki dele.

E assim começou a atacar o lanche que estava posto à mesa. Mas, de repente, parou e observou a cientista que estava sentada à sua frente.

― É impressão minha, ou você está diferente? – perguntou de boca cheia.

― Tenha modos, Vegeta! – a cientista fez cara de nojo. – Será que você nunca vai mudar esse costume de falar de boca cheia?

Ele grunhiu.

“Espera aí...!”, ela pensou ruborizada e esperançosa. “Ele notou algo diferente em mim...?”

― E... E o que foi que você viu de diferente em mim?

― Seu cabelo está ridículo, sua roupa está ridícula, e você está parecendo uma mulher qualquer, desleixada e vulgar. – ele respondeu calmamente, enumerando nos dedos o que dizia.

Os olhos azuis o fuzilaram enquanto ela cerrava os punhos e se levantava da cadeira:

― Como é que é?

― O que você ouviu.

Voltou ao “normal”, se sentou e deixou a cabeça pender enquanto gemia, desconsolada, um “Ai...”.

Ele tinha razão. Ela realmente estava horrível.

* * *

― Por que logo **eu**?

― Porque nesse tipo de exame é bom estar acompanhada. Não vai dizer que você não quer saber se o bebê é um menino ou uma menina!

― Tanto faz. Mas isso não é razão pra me arrastar até aqui!

― Ora, Vegeta... Ponha de uma vez nessa cabeça dura que você é o pai! Além disso, o médico responsável pelo exame quer conhecer o pai da criança, que obviamente é você!

― E daí?

― Tem a ver com a cauda do bebê!

― E onde eu entro nisso?

Bulma logo perdeu a paciência:

― VOCÊ É O PAI DO BEBÊ, ORAS, E ELE TEM UMA CAUDA!!

Respirou fundo, até se acalmar e prosseguir:

― Acontece que o médico quer saber a razão da existência dessa cauda. E ele acha que o pai é um alienígena.

― Claro que eu sou um “alienígena” – fez aspas com os dedos. – como vocês dizem. Sou um saiyajin.

― Diga isso a qualquer pessoa e você vira motivo de piada.

― Eu devia estar treinando agora... Não vindo aqui.

Bulma não deu atenção à última frase do saiyajin e, quando seu nome foi chamado, o arrastou junto ao consultório. Os dois entraram e logo viram o médico, que era um tanto... Excêntrico. Cabelos verdes bagunçados, camiseta preta com o desenho de um _alien_ verde por baixo do jaleco branco, além de uma parafernália tecnológica daquelas e vários bonequinhos de ETs. Era isso que se encontrava no consultório do jovem e estranho Dr. Ofu.

Ele estava mais para um ufólogo do que para um médico obstetra propriamente dito. Apesar disso, tinha a fama de ser um bom profissional embora visse alienígenas por todas as partes.

― Boa tarde, Bulma! – ele cumprimentou a herdeira da Corporação Cápsula. – Vejo que mudou seu visual!

De fato, ela havia mudado. Após ir ao _shopping_ e tomar aquele banho de loja, com roupas mais de acordo com seu estado atual, foi ao salão de beleza dar um bom trato na sua aparência. Saiu de lá com um novo corte de cabelo meio _Chanel_ , e manteve a franja. Para completar o visual, um vestido amarelo-mostarda, sapatos pretos e sem salto e um casaco também preto para compor o visual. Vegeta observava o Dr. Ofu com alguma dose de ciúme. Ele estava de calça _jeans_ , sapatos pretos, camiseta de manga longa azul, com uma faixa branca horizontal na frente. Não estava gostando nem um pouquinho de ver aquele esquisitão se aproximar dela.

― É verdade, eu estava precisando fazer isso. – Bulma respondeu.

― E ele? – Ofu apontou para Vegeta. – É o pai do bebê?

― É sim. Ele se chama Vegeta.

Dr. Ofu se virou para o saiyajin e fez vários sinais típicos de quem tenta fazer contato com um ser vindo de outra galáxia, imitando gestos de filmes e séries com tal temática. Falou vagarosa e silabicamente, como se quisesse ser entendido por um estrangeiro:

― O-lá-Ve-ge-ta! Vo-cê-po-de-me-en-ten-der?

Com certeza aquele terráqueo, sim, era o mais estranho que havia visto até então. Essa situação lhe rendeu mais um constrangimento para sua vasta coleção de constrangimentos desde que chegara à Terra. Respondeu:

― Eu conheço seu idioma, não precisa dessa palhaçada.

Ofu pigarreou um pouco sem jeito após tomar tal invertida.

― Dos males o menor. Eu pedi para a Bulma te trazer para cá por conta de algo parecido com uma cauda no bebê que ela está esperando. Essa “cauda” está prejudicando um pouco os exames de ultrassom, pois fica difícil saber o sexo do bebê.

― E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

― Abaixe as calças.

― Quê?

― Por favor, abaixe as calças.

― Tá maluco, é? – o saiyajin começou a ficar nervoso.

― Não – o médico-ufólogo respondeu calmamente. – Apenas quero confirmar uma teoria minha.

― E o que a sua teoria idiota tem a ver com as minhas calças?

― Eu desconfio que você seja um alienígena.

― Eu não preciso abaixar as minhas calças pra provar isso! – Vegeta já estava irritado. – Um príncipe saiyajin não precisa passar por essa humilhação pra provar nada!

Ofu suspirou:

― Não precisa abaixar tudo. Só o suficiente pra saber se você tem algum vestígio ou cicatriz de alguma cauda.

― Cauda?

― Sim. Eu soube de um caso semelhante uns nove anos atrás, de uma criança, mais precisamente um menino que nasceu com uma cauda. Se não ouvi errado, ele era de uma vila próxima à montanha Paoz. O médico que me contou isso ainda disse que a cauda era parecida com a de um macaco.

“Cauda? Macaco? Montanha Paoz?”, Bulma juntava as peças em sua mente até conseguir encaixar tudo. “Esse menino... Era o Gohan!”

― Ah... Entendo. – ela assentiu.

― E então? – o Dr. Ofu perguntou a Vegeta. – Vai ajudar?

O saiyajin bufou. Tinha que ceder se quisesse sair logo e se livrar daquela situação.

― Está aqui o que você quer! – disse após subir um pouco a camiseta e abaixar o cós da calça para ver apenas a cicatriz localizada logo abaixo da cintura. – Era uma cauda, sim! Satisfeito?

― Sim. – o obstetra disse após verificar a cicatriz. – Não há dúvidas. E parece que sou um dos poucos que acreditam que existe alguma vida inteligente fora da Terra.

O saiyajin bufou novamente, enquanto se arrumava após fazer papel de ridículo e ter certeza de que havia mais vida inteligente fora daquele planeta do que dentro dele, com algumas exceções. Como detestava isso! Só não usou seu poder porque não estava nem um pouco afim de fazê-lo, senão...

Passou todo o tempo da consulta afundado numa cadeira, todo emburrado, enquanto Bulma estava sendo examinada no ultrassom. Mas não ficou emburrado por muito tempo.

― Ora essa...! – Dr. Ofu disse com os olhos fixos na tela do monitor. – A cauda do bebê se moveu. Já dá pra saber o que ele é!

― E... E o que é? – Bulma perguntou com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

― Dá uma olhadinha na tela. – o médico apontou. – Tá conseguindo ver?

― Eu acho que sim. É... Um menino?

― Exato, é um garoto! Escuta aí! Reconhece esse som?

Ela fechou os olhos e se fixou apenas no som que ouvia. Aquilo soava como se fosse música para os seus ouvidos... Eram as inconfundíveis batidas do coração do bebê, que a deixavam com um nó na garganta devido à emoção que sentia.

― Vegeta... – ela disse extasiada. – Ouviu só? Esse é o coração... Do **nosso** menino!


	39. Shopping, enxoval e nome para o bebê

― Eu vou voltar a treinar, já perdi tempo demais aqui nesse consultório!

― Não senhor, Príncipe Vegeta! – Bulma protestou. – Você vai me deixar ir sozinha ao _shopping_ , pra depois carregar sacolas pesadas, no estado em que estou? “Vossa Alteza” vai comigo, entendeu?

― O quê? Você pirou? Eu, bancar o animal de carga outra vez? Eu sou um príncipe, não um escravo!

― Ah... – ela assumiu o ar de “garota pura e inocente, mas sedutora” enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. – Por favor, Vegeta... Me faz esse favorzinho, sim? Se quiser, te dou uma recompensa... Qualquer recompensa!

Vegeta ficou rubro e mudo após receber aquela piscadela, mas ficou ainda mais sem reação ao receber mais um gesto simples, mas carinhoso de Bulma: um abraço e um beijinho na bochecha. Como não poderia ceder a isso? Para ele, parecia que ela era uma espécie de bruxa, feiticeira ou algo do tipo para enfeitiçá-lo daquele modo. No fim das contas, acabou cedendo.

* * *

― Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer... – dizia uma voz muito mal-humorada.

― Vamos lá, Vegeta! – dizia uma Bulma extremamente empolgada. – Eu quero entrar nesta loja!

― Eu não vou! – o saiyajin logo protestou mostrando as dezenas de sacolas nos braços.

― E por quê? Posso saber?

O estômago dele se fez ouvir através de um rugido que ecoou pelo _shopping_ inteiro. E fez com que todos que passavam olhassem para ele e para a cientista, em quem surgiu uma expressão de puro constrangimento.

― Isso tudo... É fome, é?

― E você ainda pergunta? – Vegeta respondeu igualmente constrangido.

Os dois se dirigiram à praça de alimentação, onde chamaram o garçom de uma das lanchonetes para anotar os pedidos. Apesar de ter ficado muito impressionado com os pedidos dos dois, dispôs-se a mostrar serviço. O pedido de Vegeta teve a primeira parte entregue: vinte “x-tudos” completos, no capricho. Aquela era a primeira leva de duas, ou seja: nada mais, nada menos do que quarenta lanches!

Não que o pedido de Bulma fosse tão normal assim. Batatas fritas em palitos, que ela mergulhava em... Calda de chocolate! Para completar, uma vitamina de banana depois da refeição. Aquele era apenas mais um de seus loucos desejos de mulher grávida.

Mesmo comendo infinitamente mais que Bulma, Vegeta terminou primeiro a sua refeição. A cientista, mesmo com o tempo de convivência com saiyajins – incluindo Goku – não conseguia deixar de ficar abismada com tamanho apetite. Ficou praticamente paralisada ao ver a voracidade com que ele devorava os 40 lanches.

― Você é lenta mesmo. – ele disse, olhando-a deixar cair na mesa uma das fritas lambuzadas de calda de chocolate.

Foi quando ela acordou do transe e terminou de comer as fritas e beber a vitamina de banana. Em seguida, pagou a (enorme) conta e foi direto a outra loja de enxovais de bebê, largando para trás o príncipe saiyajin e uma montanha de sacolas.

― Eu mereço...! – ele murmurou.

* * *

― Vegeta, você tá demorando demais pra subir!

Uma voz abafada grunhia de forma ininteligível enquanto terminava de subir a escada.

― Como é que é? Eu não entendi!

Vegeta grunhiu de novo. Ele estava lotado de sacolas, centenas delas em cada braço. E, para completar a situação constrangedora do príncipe saiyajin, ele segurava umas três ou quatro delas com os dentes. Ele respirou fundo e tentou reunir o resto de paciência que ainda lhe restava. Falou, entre os dentes:

― Eu dixe gue guero xoltar logo exax xacolax idiotax!!

Bulma o empurrou para dentro do quarto dela. Ali, ela teve a paciência de tirar uma sacola de cada vez, deixando o guerreiro todo travado, como se ainda as estivesse carregando.

― Pronto! – ela disse.

Vegeta respirou aliviado, relaxando todo o seu corpo. Definitivamente, ir ao _shopping_ junto com Bulma era muito mais cansativo do que um treinamento com a gravidade em 400G. Isso só significava uma coisa: estava um caco.

Ela sentou-se na cama, também bastante cansada. Sentiu o bebê se mexer outra vez:

― Calminha aí, garotão! – sorriu enquanto colocava a mão na barriga, onde sentia o bebê se mexer. – Só faltam quatro meses e você logo pode sair daí!

Vegeta já ia saindo, decidido a tomar um bom e relaxante banho para descansar. Não iria treinar, pois já havia perdido o dia todo mesmo. Mas...

― Vegeta!

― O que foi? – ele respondeu ao parar na porta do quarto.

― Me dá uma ideia aqui... Que nome você quer dar ao bebê?

― Eu?

― É. Você. Não gostaria de dar um nome pra ele? Não tem algum nome em mente?

― Não.

― Mas... – ela fitou os olhos dele. – Não gostaria que o nosso bebê tivesse, por exemplo, o seu nome?

Vegeta quedou-se pensativo. A verdade é que, apesar de tudo, gostaria de ter um filho que levasse o seu nome, assim como ele levava o de seu pai. Mas era algo bastante pesado até para ele. No fundo, no fundo, ele não queria que o garoto tivesse que carregar o mesmo peso que ele. Achava que um mestiço seria fraco demais para tal.

― É melhor não dar o meu nome. – o saiyajin disse.

― E por quê? – Bulma perguntou atônita.

― Porque meu pai já tinha esse nome. E o garoto pode não suportar o peso dele.

― É... Eu acho que entendo. Mas então... Eu estava pensando em outro nome pro bebê. O que acha de “Trunks”?

― “Trunks”?

― É. Eu acho um nome bonito. Você não acha?

― Tanto faz. – ele respondeu.

― Então posso colocar o nome dele de Trunks?

― Pode ser. – ele disse esboçando um sorriso. – Faça o que quiser.

Mais uma vez o bebê se mexeu dentro da barriga de Bulma, que deu um doce sorriso:

― Acho que ele gostou do nome... Não é, Trunks?

Como resposta, ela sentiu que o bebê se movia mais uma vez. Com isso ficou ainda mais derretida. Diante da cena, Vegeta deixou um breve sorriso passar por seu rosto enquanto saía pra tomar seu banho. Pensava melhor sobre os últimos dias. Estava sentindo que o ki do bebê aumentava a cada dia e isso o fazia começar a reconsiderar sobre ser um futuro pai.

Talvez ser pai de um mestiço tenha as suas vantagens... Se levar em consideração a força do filho do Kakarotto, que também era mestiço.

Sim, isso poderia ter lá suas vantagens...


	40. Negociação e instabilidade emocional

O inverno havia chegado mais uma vez, mostrando a sua cara através do céu cinzento, das árvores sem folhas e da neve, além do frio propriamente dito. Para Bulma, este inverno lhe trazia algumas doces lembranças... Como o voo acima das nuvens com Vegeta. Mas logo suas divagações foram interrompidas com o som do telefone tocando.

― Alô? – ela atendeu. – Sim, é da casa dele. Sim, ele está! Não, ele não está ocupado... É urgente? Tudo bem, vou chamá-lo! Hã? Sim, sou eu! Está bem! Aguarde aí um minutinho, ok? Vou chamar!

A cientista, com sua barriga de mais de seis meses, foi até o laboratório encontrar o pai. Ao entrar no local, deu de cara com uma grande pilha de metal retorcido.

― M-Minha nossa...! – ela disse. – Passou um furacão aqui?

Como se ela não soubesse... Arrependeu-se logo da pergunta, porque pela bagunça sabia muito bem que o “Furacão Vegeta” havia acabado de passar por ali.

― Queria falar com alguém, filha? – o Sr. Briefs perguntou assim que saiu do meio da lataria destruída com o seu gatinho preto no ombro.

― Ah, sim... – ela lembrou-se da razão de ter ido encontrá-lo. – O vice-presidente de uma das filiais da Corporação ligou para cá e está esperando o senhor no telefone. Disse que é um assunto urgente.

― Oh, claro, já estou indo!

Ele saiu do laboratório depressa, a fim de atender logo o telefone e ignorou completamente a voz que berrava:

― Ei! Aonde você vai, velho? Ainda não terminou os meus mini-robôs!

Uma mão com luva branca saiu do meio da sucata assustando Bulma, que soltou um grito e pulou para trás.

― Vegeta...?

― Quem você esperava? Um androide?

Mais um pouquinho do sarcasmo de Vegeta, como de praxe.

― Não, Vegeta... Só não sabia que você tinha resolvido “ajudar” o meu pai.

― Eu não vim ajudar. – ele tirava a sujeira de seu traje azul. – Apenas vim trazer esse monte de sucata pra consertar de novo. E vim ver se ele já tinha terminado os novos mini-robôs.

― Vindo de você, não poderia mesmo ser alguma ajuda... Bom, estou indo. – ela disse virando-se para sair. – Vou ver se preparo pra mim um chá de hortelã pra tomar com creme de leite. E comer um pão doce com mostarda. Já faz tempo que tenho desejo de comer isso!

― QUÊ?? – o saiyajin arregalou os olhos e caiu surpreendido para trás.

― Ué, Vegeta, o que foi?

― Eu é que te pergunto... – ele já havia se levantado. – POR QUE AGORA VOCÊ ANDA COMENDO TANTA COISA ESQUISITA?

― Como assim, esquisita? E por quê?

Uma veia começava a latejar na testa do príncipe:

― Porque NEM EU comeria isso que você come! E olha que já comi de tudo o que você possa imaginar nas minhas andanças pelo espaço! Também aposto que nem mesmo o desmiolado e esganado do Kakarotto faz essas loucuras como você!

― E por que você tá implicando com o que eu como ou deixo de comer? – Bulma já estava alterada.

― Porque, se você não notou, está carregando o filho de um príncipe saiyajin aí na sua barriga! – ele respondeu igualmente alterado.

Aquela frase a pegou de surpresa. Ele nunca havia falado algo do tipo antes. Mas a ficha logo caiu para ele:

― Olha só o que você me faz falar...! – resmungou totalmente embaraçado.

Bulma só pôde rir da cara que Vegeta acabava de fazer.

― Qual é a piada? – ele questionou ainda mais carrancudo.

Não obteve reposta, pois ela não parava de rir. Francamente, não conseguia entender as mudanças repentinas de humor daquela terráquea. Ela já era instável, mas com a gravidez ficou pior. Mudava seu humor ainda mais abruptamente, ou seja, acontecia muito mais rápido do que uma simples troca de roupa.

E ao que parecia, a tendência era só piorar.

* * *

― Espera aí, papai... Como é a história? O que aconteceu de tão grave com a filial da Corporação Cápsula, pra ter que viajar imediatamente?

― Bom, Bulma... – o Sr. Briefs começou a explicar. – A filial anda tendo alguns problemas graves com o presidente de lá e é preciso que eu vá supervisionar até mesmo o processo de escolha do novo presidente. E infelizmente é algo realmente urgente, porque com o escândalo envolvendo o atual presidente, os lucros e a popularidade estão caindo muito, junto com a credibilidade da Corporação. Sem contar que a população mais radical da cidade está conseguindo fazer com que haja um boicote aos produtos da empresa.

― Isso realmente é bem complicado... – a filha disse pensativa.

― Com certeza. E por isso vou precisar de você assumindo o meu lugar aqui na matriz. Claro, se isso não prejudicar a sua gestação.

― Não se preocupe, papai. Eu posso assumir a presidência durante esse tempo, pode confiar em mim.

― Obrigado, minha filha. Qualquer coisa referente ao trabalho na presidência, é só procurar orientação com a minha secretária, a Srta. Tida. Ela é extremamente confiável.

― Está bem, não se preocupe. Tenha uma boa viagem!

― Obrigado, filha!

― Se cuida, tá, meu querido? – a Sra. Briefs disse ao marido. – Eu gostaria de te acompanhar, mas a Bulminha e o Trunks precisam de uma atenção especial agora!

― Não se preocupe tanto, meu amor. Eu ficarei bem.

E assim se despediram do Sr. Briefs no aeroporto. Ao voltar para casa com a mãe, Bulma tratou de dar uma olhada nos papéis que seu pai deixara, a fim de estar mais atualizada sobre os compromissos que teria nos próximos dias, como presidente interina da Corporação.

E, antes de fazer isso, teria que fazer outra tarefa igualmente desafiadora: uma negociação com Vegeta.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Bulma olhava para a pilha de pacotes e caixas do enxoval de Trunks. As roupinhas, os acessórios e principalmente uma toquinha azul-marinho com orelhinhas de gato. Mal esperava o tempo passar para ver o rostinho do bebê.

Ouviu passos no corredor e saiu do quarto. Já sabia quem estava passando e resolveu interceptar.

― Olá, Vegeta!

― Hã? – ele estava ligeiramente surpreso com a aproximação.

― Eu preciso falar com você!

― Comigo? E o que é?

― Você está sabendo que os quartos vão passar por algumas reformas, não é?

― Sei. Por quê?

― Porque eu pretendo reformar um dos quartos para ser o do Trunks.

― E por que você está falando isso comigo?

― Porque gostaria de falar com você sobre o seu quarto.

― O meu quarto? E o que tem o meu quarto?

― É que vou precisar dele.

― Pra quê? – ele já começava a se aborrecer com aquela conversa.

― Quando o Trunks nascer, ele vai precisar de um quarto só dele. E preciso de um quarto que fique perto do meu, para quando ele precisar de mim. Assim, posso chegar mais rápido até ele e...

― Como é que é? É pra isso que você quer o meu quarto? – ele interrompeu.

― É sim. Por quê?

― Porque não tenho nenhuma pretensão de sair de lá.

― Como é que você disse? – Bulma já mudou de humor mais uma vez, agora estava começando a ficar brava.

― O que você ouviu! – o saiyajin já começava a ficar nervoso.

― Você... Você é muito egoísta...! – agora ela ameaçava chorar. – Custa fazer um favorzinho pra mim...? Por que você é tão insensível...?

Vegeta, obviamente, ficou totalmente constrangido com a situação. Definitivamente, o humor da terráquea estava cada vez mais inconstante. Ela, por seu turno, começava a esfregar os olhos na intenção de enxugá-los. Começava mesmo a chorar, com direito a soluços e lágrimas. Ficou desconcertado e não sabia o que fazer diante daquilo. Odiava ouvir choro, principalmente dela. Deu um suspiro cansado e cedeu:

― Vai, usa o quarto como você quiser... Apenas quero ir dormir... Mas vê se para de chorar feito um bebê!

De repente, ela parou de chorar e seu rosto se iluminou. Seus olhos azuis ainda marejados brilhavam e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da cientista, que se aproximou mais do saiyajin e começou a enchê-lo de beijos por sua face já levemente rubra.

― Ah, eu sabia que podia contar com você! Muito obrigada! Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você... E te acho mesmo o meu príncipe encantado...!

Após isso, Bulma correu cantarolando, feliz e quase saltitante para o seu quarto... Deixando pra trás um príncipe saiyajin totalmente confuso e em choque, além de ter ficado com o rosto todo marcado de batom.

― Ela... Está cada vez pior, ou é impressão minha...? – ele por fim questionou após se recuperar do choque.


	41. Duas visitantes inesperadas

Depois de mais um estafante dia de trabalho, Bulma chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi se jogar no sofá da sala. Trabalhar como vice-presidente da Corporação Cápsula estava cansativo. Principalmente quando passou a assumir a presidência interina enquanto seu pai estava de viagem.

― Olá, filhinha! – era sua mãe que chegava à sala. – Como foi o trabalho?

― Bem cansativo, mamãe. – ela disse enquanto alcançava um pufe para pôr os pés para cima. – Além de conferir as linhas de montagem, tive que olhar e assinar uma pilha enorme de papéis. E agora as minhas pernas estão me matando, sem contar que o Trunks agora está se mexendo demais dentro de mim!

― Esse menino está bem agitado, não é mesmo?

― É verd... Ai! – levou logo a mão à barriga. – Será que as mulheres saiyajins passavam por isso?

― Dá pra perceber que ele herdou a força do pai, não é mesmo, Bulminha?

― E a impaciência dele, ao que parece... – Bulma acrescentou ainda fazendo uma leve careta de dor. – Por falar no Vegeta, ele ainda está treinando?

― Oh, está, sim.

― Pra variar, né...

As duas mulheres ouviram passos que soavam meio incertos se aproximando da sala. Era Vegeta, que chegava cambaleando ferido e exausto e, em seguida, caía no chão produzindo um baque.

― Vegeta!! – as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo e foram acudi-lo quando ele tentava se levantar.

* * *

― Vai devagar com esse curativo! – Vegeta reclamou com uma careta de dor.

― Para de reclamar, Vegeta! – Bulma já estava nervosa. – Devia me agradecer e também à minha mãe por ter te acudido logo!

O saiyajin sentiu um apertão na faixa do braço direito.

― Eu não pedi ajuda de ninguém!!

― Você NUNCA pede ajuda de ninguém, Vegeta! O seu orgulho idiota é grande demais pra isso!

― Você é uma tola sentimental, sabia? Onde já se viu alguém como eu pedindo ajuda, e ainda a vocês duas?

Ao ouvir essa cruel fala, Bulma logo parou o que estava fazendo e deu as costas ao saiyajin, disposta a sair da sala e deixar o serviço incompleto.

― Ei, aonde você pensa que vai?

― Você não pediu ajuda de ninguém, não é mesmo...? – Bulma disse com a voz trêmula. – Então não precisa da “tola sentimental” aqui!

“Maldição, vai começar o drama de novo...”, ele pensou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto cansado.

Por alguns segundos ele ignorou seu orgulho e a alcançou. Quando ela se virou, viu que seus olhos azuis estavam marejados. Nos últimos dias ela estava com um humor cada vez mais instável, além de muito emotiva – leia-se se emocionar à toa, chegando a chorar até mesmo enquanto via filmes que nem drama tinham e propagandas de papel higiênico.

― Já chega dessa choradeira! – Vegeta disse segurando o pulso dela de leve. – Você sempre me revidou. Por que isso? Agora vai viver chorando pelos cantos, é?

A cientista ficou muda. Lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

― Você não é frouxa assim. Por que está agindo desse jeito nos últimos dias?

― Por que eu iria falar? Você não entenderia, Vegeta! – ela ficou na defensiva.

― Quem diz se vou entender ou não, sou eu. – o saiyajin cruzou os braços à espera de uma explicação.

Bulma, mais calma, enxugou os olhos com as mãos mesmo e respirou fundo para se tranquilizar mais.

― Me desculpa... – ela disse. – É que eu ando uma pilha... Sem contar que é principalmente a gravidez que me deixa assim.

O guerreiro assumiu um ar pensativo, como se pensasse “É, faz sentido”. No entanto, a conversa acabou sendo interrompida por uma exclamação efusiva da Sra. Briefs, vinda direto da sala:

― Puxa vida! Que surpresa ver vocês aqui!

Movidos pela curiosidade, Bulma e Vegeta se aproximaram da sala e viram mais duas mulheres sendo recebidas por ela. Uma tinha um aspecto espalhafatoso até nas roupas de inverno. Cabelos longos e tingidos de roxo modelados em permanente, batom vermelho berrante nos lábios e um casaco de pele sintética de urso. Para arrematar, botas de salto e de cano longo e várias pulseiras nos braços e anéis nos dedos. Já a outra era mais jovem, se vestia com alguma elegância e tinha cabelo curto e azul-escuro. Dava para se perceber que tinha um corpo meio “escultural”.

― Há quanto tempo que a gente não se vê, não é, minha irmã? – disse a mulher mais velha a Sra. Briefs.

― Irmã...? – Vegeta perguntou incrédulo de onde estava.

― É, Vegeta. – Bulma respondeu. – Ela é irmã da minha mãe, a minha tia.

“Se ela for igual à loira eu tô perdido...!”, o saiyajin pensou, já pressentindo alguma situação embaraçosa que poderia encarar.

― Oh, é verdade, Soutie... Mas, me diga, o que a trouxe até aqui?

― O meu marido veio tratar de negócios aqui na Capital do Oeste. Então, resolvemos nos hospedar aqui por algum tempo... Por que um hotel, se é tão bom o aconchego de um lar como o seu, não é mesmo? Você não se importa se ficarmos aqui alguns dias?

― Mas é claro que não, Soutie!! Os quartos estão passando por algumas reformas, mas há um deles disponível.

― Tia, a Bulma está em casa? – Panthy perguntou.

― Está sim! – olhou para a filha que estava no limiar da grande sala. – E também temos um hóspede que mora conosco. Vocês precisam conhecê-lo, ele é um rapaz tão belo, tão viril... É tão fascinante!

Bulma e Vegeta continuavam estacados onde estavam. A Sra. Briefs os chamou:

― Bulminha! Vegeta! Venham receber a Soutie e a Panthy!

Bulma foi até a sala e deparou-se com as recém-chegadas, que agora se mostravam surpresas.

― Você está... Grávida? – Soutie perguntou.

“Não, imagina...”, Bulma pensou com ironia. “É que eu engoli uma melancia inteira!”

― Estou, sim, tia! – ela respondeu com um sorriso extremamente forçado.

― Quantos meses?

― Sete.

― Menino ou menina?

― Um menino.

― Já escolheu um nome?

― Já. Ele vai se chamar Trunks.

― E quem é o pai? Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, e...

Nisso, a jovem Panthy avistou Vegeta e foi logo se aproximando dele. Usou seu melhor sorriso sedutor ao perceber que estava diante de um “quase-deus-grego” vestido apenas com o _collant_ azul.

― Hmm... Então você é o hóspede que a minha tia mencionou, não é mesmo? Você não é daqui. – aproximou-se mais do saiyajin, ficando cara a cara com ele. – É um estrangeiro? De onde, hein, gostosão?

― Ah... – Bulma interveio com o mesmo sorriso forçado. – Ele é estrangeiro, sim!

“E ele é meu!”, acrescentou em pensamento.

― Estrangeiro, é...? – Panthy perguntou meio sem graça. – E que estrangeiro você fisgou, hein...

― Não fui fisgado por ninguém! – Vegeta disse e logo saiu, mas depois procuraria saber o significado da expressão “ser fisgado”.

* * *

Hora de dormir. Todos foram para os seus devidos quartos, mas um grito estridente de mulher estremeceu a casa toda. O motivo? As hóspedes tinham sido flagradas em trajes menores por um intruso, que logo bateu a porta após o susto. E quem gritara fora Soutie. O “intruso” em questão era Vegeta, que abrira a porta do quarto errado. Assim que fechou, se refez do susto e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado que ficava antes do quarto de Bulma.

― Que ridículas! – resmungou, dirigindo-se ao outro quarto. – Se estivessem peladas, vai lá... Pra que tanto escândalo se estavam se preparando pra dormir? Parecem malucas como a Bulma e...

Ao abrir a porta do outro quarto, logo se interrompeu. Sua ficha caiu ao acender a luz.

― Espera aí! Se este quarto passou a ser do moleque que a Bulma está esperando, então o meu...

Aquele quarto **era** de Vegeta. No entanto ele concordou por livre e espontânea pressão em cedê-lo para que fosse reformado para receber o bebê assim que nascesse. O quarto seria do bebê enquanto o outro quarto seria do saiyajin.

― Maldição...! – ele passou a mão pelo rosto. – A loira deixou as duas malucas ficarem... NO MEU QUARTO! EU QUERO O MEU QUARTO!

Quando pensou em correr para reaver seu quarto, estacou ao ouvir a voz de Bulma:

― O que tá acontecendo aqui, Vegeta? Por que você tá surtando desse jeito?

― O que acha?! A louca da sua mãe me enxotou do meu quarto e...

― Eu sei, eu sei... – ela o cortou bastante aborrecida. – E botou lá a minha tia e a minha prima. Os outros quartos estão em reforma, se você não se lembra. E elas não iriam dormir no sofá, não é?

― Mas se você não notou, eu estou sem quarto. A nave teve pane elétrica e não abre por fora. E essa barriga sua já te atrapalha pra fazer qualquer coisa.

― Vem pro meu quarto.

― Seu quarto?

― Ou você prefere o sofá da sala? Além disso – ela sorriu gentilmente. – a sua roupa está lá, eu me preveni.

― E por que eu fui o último a saber da tramoia da sua mãe?

Ela revirou os olhos azuis:

― Porque você estava ocupado demais devorando o jantar enquanto a mamãe me pedia para guardar algumas roupas suas no meu quarto.

Sem muito que argumentar, Vegeta acompanhou Bulma. Estava com sono e precisava mesmo descansar. Depois de tanto tempo iriam dividir novamente a mesma cama. Finalmente um voltaria a aquecer o outro.

― Por que você não fica aqui em definitivo? – Bulma perguntou ao saiyajin e deu uma piscadela marota.

― Estou pensando no caso. – ele deu um leve sorriso. – Mas aposto que você e a sua mãe armaram isso, não foi?

― Acredite ou não, eu não tive esse plano. – ela deu um sorriso agora meio cansado. – Se soubesse o quanto a minha cabeça anda cheia...

O sono logo chegou para ambos. Em um certo momento da noite, Vegeta acordou enquanto se virava e se ajeitava na cama. Ao voltar a dormir, ele, por algum instinto misterioso, se aproximou mais de Bulma ainda adormecida. E movido por esse tal “instinto misterioso”, pôs a mão sobre a barriga dela, onde sentiu algo fazer um leve movimento. Sentiu o ki que aos poucos crescia ali. Começava, aos poucos, a aceitar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Principalmente o fato de que seria mesmo pai.


	42. Bulma tem uma rival

― Agora sei como meu pai se sente... – lamentou-se enquanto metia a cara em meio a um monte de papéis espalhados pela mesa do escritório. – Isso é tão cansativo...!

A pobre Bulma estava com a mesa lotadíssima de papéis que seu pai deixara acumular nos últimos dias. E para complicar ainda mais as coisas, a Srta. Tida – a secretária – não pudera ir ao trabalho por conta de uma forte gripe recém-adquirida. Apesar de estar assumindo a presidência interina a pedido de seu pai, ela estava profundamente arrependida de ter aceitado tal tarefa.

Definitivamente era mais fácil aturar Vegeta e as manutenções da nave do que estar em meio àquela montanha de documentos. Mas tinha que se virar para que o seu pai não encontrasse a Corporação de pernas para o ar quando voltasse.

Ouviu duas leves pancadas na porta.

― Pode entrar!

Entrou um jovem loiro. Ele era o secretário de um dos vice-presidentes da Corporação.

― Desculpa o incômodo, senhorita Bulma... Como o vice-presidente jurídico, meu chefe, não veio, e a Srta. Tida também não pôde vir, vim saber se a senhorita não precisa de alguma ajuda e...

Interrompeu-se ao ver a enorme papelada quase tapando o rosto de Bulma. E acrescentou rapidamente, com um sorriso constrangido:

― Por onde eu começo?

― Por qualquer lugar...! – ela respondeu com um sorriso igualmente forçado e constrangido.

* * *

― Panthy! – a Sra. Briefs chamava a sobrinha. – Pode me fazer um favor?

― Sim, tia. Qual?

― Pode chamar o bonitão do Vegeta para mim? Diz que o almoço já está pronto!

― Claro! – a jovem disse. – Com muito prazer.

Panthy saiu da cozinha com os olhos brilhando. “Eu não acredito... Vou mesmo falar com aquele pedaço de mau caminho? Ai, que maravilhoso!” Foi até o quintal cheio de neve, e ali encontrou o saiyajin treinando alguns golpes. Usou uma entonação de voz mais _sexy_ para chamá-lo:

― Ve-ge-ta! – chamou-o quase cantando o seu nome.

Vegeta olhou para a direção de onde vinha a voz que o chamava. Viu que era a prima de Bulma e percebeu nela um estranho ar de interesse. Havia visto também que ela era até mais bonita que a Bulma, mas... Não conseguia ter qualquer atração por ela.

― O que quer pra me interromper assim? – ele perguntou.

Panthy logo se aproximou dele, pegando-o pelo braço. Passou sua mão pelo bíceps trabalhado do guerreiro, que sentiu um estranho arrepio.

― A minha tia está te chamando para almoçar. – ela disse a voz mais doce possível. – Já está tudo pronto!

O saiyajin olhou para ela, que ainda não lhe largara o braço.

― Você pode me soltar ou tá difícil? – disse com sua típica indiferença.

― Ah, me desculpa.

Panthy se retirou logo. Vegeta sentiu de novo aquele arrepio, mas que não era igual ao que tinha quando estava perto de Bulma. Esse arrepio na verdade lhe dava uma sensação de repulsa.

― Mulherzinha atrevida! – murmurou.

Panthy dirigiu-se à cozinha sorrindo e pensou:

“Ora, ora... Ele é do tipo difícil! Adoro desafios...”

* * *

“Mas que mulherzinha estranha”, ele pensou. “Nem me vê direito e já se joga pra cima de mim!”

Vegeta pensava isso enquanto treinava em meio ao quintal ainda cheio de neve, e com possibilidade de receber mais a qualquer momento. Estava ali porque não conseguia abrir a nave para ficar dentro. Não que ele não conseguisse abrir de fato, mas não conseguia abrir sem o risco de danificá-la. E Bulma era a única pessoa que poderia consertar aquilo quando tivesse tempo. E se ele danificasse a porta, ela poderia não ter condições de consertar o estrago, pois a barriga crescera a um ponto em que a limitava em certas tarefas.

Mas aquela outra terráquea... Durante o almoço sempre olhava para ele, e de um modo estranho. Tudo bem que Bulma no começo o olhava de um jeito parecido, mas o olhar de Panthy não fazia o mesmo efeito. Na verdade, aquilo o deixava muito incomodado. Isso sem contar que ele tivera seu treinamento interrompido por várias vezes. A razão? A mulher de cabelo azul-escuro, que ele preferia denominá-la de “a oferecida”. Pois bem, “a oferecida” sempre interrompia o treinamento do saiyajin para tentar seduzi-lo com seu charme e, claro, com roupas bastante justas revelando ao máximo possível suas curvas apesar do frio.

Era inegável o fato de ela ser muito bela, mas as várias tentativas de sedução dela faziam com que ele a enxergasse como uma mulher tão... Vulgar... Nem Bulma, que sempre fora muito atirada, se comportava assim.

Sentiu o ki de Bulma – e do bebê – se aproximar. Já estava quase anoitecendo e os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair. Mas foi surpreendido por Panthy, que literalmente se jogou nos braços do saiyajin, que caiu no chão com ela por cima. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que era possível um sentir o hálito quente do outro. Foi o suficiente para que a cena fosse vista por Bulma, que se dirigiu para dentro de casa pisando duro e com lágrimas nos olhos. Vegeta viu a reação dela e fitou Panthy furioso. Em seguida, empurrou-a de cima de si e se levantou fazendo cara de asco.

― Você é mesmo uma mulherzinha vulgar. – disse com a voz mais gelada possível. – Percebi desde o começo mas não imaginava que você fosse tão... Asquerosa! – praticamente cuspiu a última palavra dando-lhe as costas e indo para dentro.

Panthy, no entanto, não se intimidou com o que Vegeta lhe dissera. Pelo contrário, deu um sorriso malicioso e sussurrou para si mesma:

― É assim mesmo... Primeiro ele me rejeita, depois ele me deseja.

* * *

O travesseiro, aos poucos, ficava úmido com as lágrimas que caíam nele. Os soluços começavam a se fazer audíveis no quarto. Aquela cena que acabava de ver fora demais. Tentava a todo custo abafá-los, mas não conseguia. Doía muito relembrar aquela cena que fazia um loop infinito na sua mente. Principalmente porque não esperava que Vegeta protagonizasse tal cena. Depois de mais alguns minutos de choro, esforçou-se para se refazer de tudo aquilo.

― Eu devia saber que qualquer homem, humano ou saiyajin, não deixa de ser a mesma coisa... Os homens são todos iguais! Todos! E eu aqui chorando por causa disso... Não! Eu não sou assim! – levantou-se enxugando os olhos azuis. – Eu também tenho o meu orgulho! Eu, Bulma Briefs, não devo me deixar abater por isso! Se Vegeta quer me sacanear ele vai ter troco! Ah, se vai!

Ouviu três batidinhas na porta e uma voz familiar:

― Bulma! Vamos jantar, filha!

Bulma abriu a porta e sua mãe logo notou o inchaço dos olhos dela.

― Por que você estava chorando, minha filha? – a Sra. Briefs foi direto ao ponto.

Bulma sabia que não podia esconder praticamente nada da sua mãe. Aquela aparência distraída apenas enganava. Mas nem precisou responder.

― Foi por causa do Vegeta, não é mesmo?

Bulma não afirmou nem negou. Na certa o saiyajin seria defendido.

As duas foram à cozinha para jantar. No caminho elas se encontraram com Vegeta, o que fez com que a cientista virasse o rosto para o outro lado apenas para não vê-lo. Aquele gesto dela não surpreendia o príncipe saiyajin. Já esperava alguma reação semelhante vinda dela. Ele a vira quando ela o flagrara lá fora. Então, já era previsível, principalmente com as mudanças bruscas de humor que ela vinha tendo nos últimos meses. O jantar seguiu praticamente silencioso da parte de Vegeta, Bulma e Panthy. Um não olhava para o outro. Já a Sra. Briefs e Soutie conversavam normalmente.

Assim que terminaram de comer, todos se retiraram da mesa mas cada um foi para um lado. Ou melhor, quase isso... Panthy foi atrás de Vegeta, que logo detectou sua presença e se deteve, fazendo com que ela desse uma topada nele. Mesmo assim ela não perdeu a pose e o agarrou por trás, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

― Você é mesmo muito ousada, não? – o saiyajin perguntou com sarcasmo.

― Faço tudo pra conseguir o que quero. – a prima de Bulma admitiu. – No caso, eu quero é você.

― Então é capaz até mesmo de prejudicar alguém da sua família?

― E por que eu me importaria com isso? Ela sempre foi o gênio da família, paparicada por todos, tem a fama de ser muito bonita, e eu... Apenas uma largada, uma lesada... “Seja como a sua prima”, minha mãe vive me dizendo. “Ela, sim, tem futuro! Você só pensa em ter vários homens e não pensa no futuro! Ela tem conteúdo enquanto você só tem a forma!” Pois bem... Eu quero acabar com a concorrência e não vou medir esforços para isso!

― Quer dizer que você odeia a Bulma?

― A resposta é tão óbvia, não acha...? Mas não vamos continuar falando dela, não é mesmo? Não, quando se pode falar de você...

Panthy logo ficou à frente de Vegeta. Estava de fato cara a cara com ele. Fazia algum tempo que esperava por aquele momento em que iria finalmente tascar um beijo no saiyajin. Mas...

... Ela sentiu um par de lábios encharcados e gelados, não parecendo nada com lábios masculinos.

― O... O que significa isso...?! – Panthy perguntou estupefata enquanto limpava enojada sua boca.


	43. Mais uma visita inesperada

― Me responda! – Panthy se enfureceu. – O que significa isso?!

― É isso o que merecem as mulheres vulgares! – soou a voz debochada de Vegeta, que ainda estava com o braço direito estendido segurando um peixe que rapidamente pegara do aquário por perto e colocara para que ela beijasse o pobre animal.

― Como é que é? Você tá me chamando de “vulgar”?

― Pra não dizer coisa pior. – ele manteve o deboche enquanto arremessava o peixinho para o aquário como um jogador de basquete jogava uma bola para fazer uma cesta. – Eu não me rebaixaria a me envolver justamente com uma mulherzinha ordinária como você!

Olhou para a direita e disse:

― Eu sei que você está aí, Bulma. Pode aparecer.

Bulma apareceu ainda surpresa com o que havia testemunhado desde o começo. Mas não era a única a ter visto o ocorrido. A cientista estava envergonhada por ter entendido tudo errado a respeito da cena no quintal, estava quase chorando por isso. Mas o saiyajin, com um dos dedos, deteve uma lágrima que começaria a cair. Bulma segurou a mão dele e o olhou nos olhos. Acabou sendo surpreendida por um beijo dele. Um beijo como não recebia há um bom tempo, cheio de vontade e ansiedade. Agora tentava entender como é que conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem isso, mesmo voltando a dividir o mesmo quarto com ele. Tentava entender como é que conseguira ficar tanto tempo sem ele e o calor daquele corpo.

Mas agora nada mais importava. O que importava era aquele momento em que o beijo se tornara mais intenso e mais ardente. Os dois simplesmente se esqueceram de tudo ao redor... Até mesmo de Panthy quase se espumando de raiva e querendo avançar na cientista.

― Isso não vai ficar assim, Bulma!!

― NEM PENSE NISSO, MOCINHA!! – era a voz da mãe, Soutie, que segurava firmemente a filha pela orelha. – Eu ainda não acredito que você ainda não aprendeu a lição, Panthy! Já falei pra você parar de implicância com a sua prima! Ora essa, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas... Continua agindo feito uma criança birrenta!

― Ai, mãe, me solta! Eu quero acabar com ela!

― Nem pensar, “senhorita” Panthy! – Soutie saía arrastando a filha pela orelha. – Você não vai fazer nada disso, e blá, blá, blá...

O saiyajin e a cientista se entreolharam totalmente sem jeito logo que as duas saíram. A Sra. Briefs ficou surpresa com a cena que presenciara assim que chegara. Nisso, a campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

― Yamcha! Há quanto tempo!

― Olá... A Bulma tá aí? Gostaria de dar um “oi” pra ela.

― É claro que ela está! Pode entrar!

Yamcha adentrou a casa junto com Pual, mas estacou assim que colocou os dois pés para dentro. Não, não era por causa de Vegeta, que continuava na sala. Olhou para Bulma e logo seus olhos se detiveram na sua barriga volumosa de sete meses. Seu olho esquerdo começou a tremer num tique nervoso enquanto dava a típica risadinha de quem estava em choque.

― Bu... Bulma, você... Você... Tá... GRÁVIDA...?!

Só se ouviu o baque de um corpo caindo no chão. Com o choque, Yamcha literalmente caiu para trás.

― Yamcha! – Bulma exclamou ao ver o ocorrido.

― Oh, pobrezinho! – a Sra. Briefs exclamou. – Vamos colocá-lo no sofá!

Vegeta assistia àquela cena toda e quase deixava transparecer um sorriso. De tão patética que fora a cena, ele chegava a achar engraçado.

― Terráqueos... – ele murmurou enquanto tentava manter a pose e segurar o riso.

* * *

― Yamcha? Você tá bem?

― Tô, sim, Pual... Mas tive um sonho estranho... Sonhei que tinha ido pra casa da Bulma e que ela estava grávida com aquele barrigão!

― Yamcha...

― O que foi?

― Nós estamos na casa da Bulma.

― E?

― E não é um sonho.

― E?

― Nossa, Yamcha! Por que você ficou daquele jeito? Viu assombração, por um acaso? – Bulma perguntou assim que chegou perto do ex-ladrão.

Os olhos do lobo do deserto se arregalaram ao vê-la. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela era mesmo Bulma. Ele achava que ela estava muito diferente e não era só por conta da barriga, não.

― Tá me achando com cara de assombração, é? – Bulma perguntou impaciente.

Yamcha tomou um susto:

― ENTÃO NÃO É UM SONHO?!

Não era a primeira vez que Bulma revirava os olhos:

― Acho que a neve gelou o seu cérebro... Toma este chá pra ficar calmo. Cortesia da minha mãe.

― Obrigado.

Ele se acalmou, masnão muito por conta do olhar penetrante de Vegeta, que perguntou:

― O que você veio fazer aqui?

Para variar, Yamcha sentiu um gelo correndo por sua espinha. Isso era até normal.

― Ah... Vim mesmo só dar um “oi” pra Bulma. Eu voltei do deserto hoje no começo da noite.

― Hm.

― E aí resolvi dar uma passadinha aqui.

― Pensei que fosse para algo útil.

Yamcha sorriu:

― E é pra algo útil. Pra sua informação, agora estou mais forte depois de ter ficado todo esse tempo no deserto.

Vegeta fingiu incredulidade:

― E você espera que eu acredite? Não me faça rir! Vocês, humanos, não passam de fracotes!

― E você por um acaso já se transformou em Super Saiyajin? – o ex-ladrão perguntou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Aquela pergunta irônica deixou o saiyajin visivelmente irritado como o outro guerreiro queria, mas não pretendia revidar. Já havia tido muita confusão no momento e estava aborrecido demais pra entrar em outra. Yamcha olhou pela janela e notou que já fazia algum tempo que voltara a nevar. Mas aumentara de intensidade e, ao mesmo tempo, fazia muito vento. Iniciava-se uma nevasca na Capital do Oeste.

― Ah, que ótimo... – ele disse desanimado, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Agora vou ter que dormir aqui.

― Ora, mas isso não é problema! – interveio a Sra. Briefs. – Você pode passar a noite aqui!

― Quê? – perguntaram Vegeta e Bulma ao mesmo tempo.

― Qual é o problema...? – o lobo do deserto perguntou meio sem graça.

― Não tem mais quarto! Até eu fui enxotado do meu! – respondeu o saiyajin.

― Bom, Yamcha... – Bulma começou a explicar. – Os quartos estão em reforma e só sobraram três, e todos eles estão ocupados. O quarto da mamãe, o quarto dos hóspedes, onde estão a minha tia e a minha prima chata, e o meu quarto.

Yamcha riu:

― Então, você tá dormindo no sofá, é, Vegeta?

― Não. – Vegeta estava aborrecido com aquela conversa e revirou os olhos negros.

― Na nave?

― Não.

― Então, onde?

― No quarto da Bulma.

― QUÊ?? – Yamcha caiu pra trás.

O saiyajin bufou:

― O que você ouviu!

― Como eu estava dizendo – Bulma, igualmente aborrecida, retomou. – Não temos mais quartos, já que estamos reformando a casa e um dos quartos vai ser do Trunks. Então...

― Trunks? Quem é Trunks? – Yamcha interrompeu.

― É o nome do bebê que estou esperando.

― Ah, tá... Desculpa, pode continuar.

― Você vai ter que dormir no sofá.

― No... Sofá...?

― Sim, no sofá.

― Sério?

― Sério.

― Não tem mesmo nenhum quartinho livre?

― Não.

― E a nave?

― A porta não abre.

― Não brinca!

― Não tô brincando. – Bulma se aborrecia mais.

― Mas é sério mesmo?

― Sim.

― Vou mesmo ter que dormir no sofá?

― É CLARO QUE VAI! – a cientista explodiu. – E SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR DE FAZER PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS, VOU TE BOTAR PRA FORA DAQUI!

― T-Tá... Bom... M-Me... Desculpa...! – Yamcha respondeu todo aterrorizado com a mudança repentina de humor dela. – Eu fico por aqui mesmo, pode deixar...!

“Caramba...”, pensou. “Não sabia que a Bulma, grávida, me meteria mais medo do que o Vegeta quando fica furioso...”

E assim, Yamcha dormiu no sofá da sala sem dar mais nenhum pio. E na manhã seguinte o pobre guerreiro Z acordaria todo desconjuntado.


	44. Deixando tudo para trás

― Eu devia saber... Eu devia saber que ele ainda seria capaz disso... Como pude ser tão ingênua... Logo eu?

― Calma aí, Bulma, não fica assim. Você precisa relaxar um pouco... Toma, pega o meu lenço emprestado.

― Obrigada, Yamcha... – ela agradeceu, enxugando as lágrimas e em seguida assoando o nariz no lenço que lhe fora oferecido. – Toma de volta...

― Não se preocupe, Bulma... – ele ficou constrangido. – Pode ficar com ele por enquanto.

“Que irônico”, pensou consigo mesmo. “Eu aqui consolando a Bulma por causa do meu ‘rival’. O destino me prega cada peça, viu...”

― MAS EU SOU UMA GRANDE IDIOTA...! – Bulma desabava mais uma vez, rompendo-se em prantos. – Por que eu tinha que falar tanta bobagem? Por quê...? Por minha culpa, o Vegeta foi embora pra não voltar mais...!

Ela chorava enquanto via o local onde costumava ficar a nave e que agora estava vazio.

― Peraê, Bulma! Tá ensopando o meu casaco!

Bulma ignorava o que Yamcha dizia e continuava a chorar no ombro do ex-ladrão, chegando até a soluçar muito. O pobre guerreiro estava cada vez mais embaraçado com aquela situação. Mas, apesar disso, não ousava interromper aquele desabafo. E por que estava lá, servindo de “ombro amigo” para a sua ex? Porque ele ainda se lembrava do que a vidente lhe dissera naquele dia. Lembrava-se muito bem de cada palavra que ouvira.

_“A bola de cristal não mente, rapaz. Eles estão destinados um ao outro, embora as aparências enganem.”_

Essa frase ele jamais esquecera, até porque o fizera desistir de tentar mais uma vez reconciliar-se com Bulma. Já não sentia mais nada em relação a ela a não ser a amizade e nada mais. Sentia as lágrimas quentes molharem o casaco cada vez mais. No entanto, os soluços já se acalmavam.

― Vamos, não fica assim. – ele disse. – Você não pode ficar desse jeito, Bulma.

Ela nada respondeu.

― Onde está a Bulma que eu conheci? Corajosa, animada, briguenta e até meio maluca? Cadê aquela Bulma que eu conhecia?

Ela secou os olhos azuis e o fitou.

― Me desculpa, Yamcha... Me desculpa por fazer você ouvir toda essa choradeira minha... Você nem precisava ficar aqui.

Ele sorriu.

― Que é isso... Amigo é pra essas coisas. E vamos combinar que você tá bem frágil.

Ela suspirou.

― É verdade. Pareço uma boba. Tenho que parar com isso... Já falta menos de um mês pro Trunks nascer e não quero que ele me veja com essa cara.

Outro suspiro.

― Mas é difícil fazer outra cara numa hora dessas...

* * *

Estava onde queria. Num lugar deserto, isolado e longe de tudo e de todos. Mais precisamente, estava longe do planeta Terra. Bem longe do Sistema Solar, apesar de ainda estar na Galáxia Norte.

Estava bem longe de “casa”... Se é que considerava assim.

Descansava sentado na poltrona da nave depois de mais uma sessão de treino enquanto olhava pelo monitor a rota sendo cumprida conforme o programado até àquela altura. Ajustou mais algumas coordenadas assim que visualizou um planetoide à frente. Segundo o computador de bordo, aterrissaria em questão de minutos. Sentia-se novamente como naqueles tempos em que era uma espécie de “nômade do espaço”.

Os seus tempos de glória.

No entanto, não parecia estar tão empolgado quanto se esperava. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado, mas a sua mente, não. Mal esperava a hora de descer daquela nave após dias inteiros enfiado nela. Até porque tudo lembrava Bulma e ele não estava disposto a se lembrar dela tão cedo. Queria limpar sua mente de tudo que acontecera na Terra e manter seu foco única e exclusivamente em sua maior ambição: a transformação em Super Saiyajin. Não queria mais distrações, mas resultados concretos. Queria o poder de Super Saiyajin. Queria vencer os androides que surgiriam dentro de um ano. E, por fim, queria superar Kakarotto e destruí-lo.

E depois disso? O que faria?

No momento não lhe interessava. Se tivesse saído da Terra antes, não teria se metido em tantas “distrações” nos últimos dois anos e não teria atrasado tanto seus planos. O computador de bordo apitou avisando que era hora de fazer os procedimentos de aterrissagem. Coisa extremamente fácil para um veterano em viagens interplanetárias como ele.

Hora de voltar a se concentrar.

* * *

― Puxa vida... Eu não sabia que isso ficaria assim. Ainda bem que ninguém saiu morto nessa história, pelo menos isso!

Yamcha pensava alto enquanto caminhava para o edifício onde se localizava seu atual apartamento em meio às ruas não muito movimentadas das cercanias. Já não nevava mais, o inverno estava chegando ao seu fim. No entanto, ainda fazia algum frio, o que obrigava o lobo do deserto a ainda estar com um casaco.

“Eu deveria estar contente por Vegeta ter ido embora... Mas não consigo comemorar a ida daquele saiyajin chato e antipático pro espaço. Fiquei com dó da Bulma.”

Ele nunca a vira chorar daquele jeito por causa de uma típica briga de casal. Nem mesmo quando ele namorava a cientista. E olha que ele lhe dava motivos para tanto. Mas, talvez ela tivesse agido de forma tão dramática por conta da gravidez. Mesmo fazendo pouco tempo após voltar do deserto e reencontrá-la, ainda lhe metiam medo as mudanças bruscas de humor da cientista.

No entanto, havia sido testemunha de uma discussão bastante feia... Nunca vira igual.

_― Espera aí! Que conversa é essa de treinar longe daqui? A nave não é o suficiente? Ela tá toda reformada e já resolvi o problema da porta!_

_― Não precisa repetir._

_― Então por que você tá com essa ideia na cabeça, Vegeta? O treino afetou os seus miolos por acaso?_

_― A minha sanidade mental ainda é melhor que a sua!_

_― Vindo de um psicopata como você, é apenas um elogio! – Bulma já estava totalmente alterada devido à rotina de presidente interina da Corporação. – Um elogio vindo de um extraterrestre psicopata folgado metido a sabe-tudo e rei da cocada preta!_

_― Você está cada dia pior. Nem sei por que eu ainda fico aqui!_

_― Ah... – ela disse sarcástica. – Talvez porque você seja um príncipe destronado e sem-teto, de uma raça em quase total extinção sem ter aonde ir! E, por mais que finja o contrário, é um coitado que não tem nada, nem mesmo a roupa que está no corpo!_

_― O quê? – agora Vegeta começava a ficar nervoso. – Como é que você tem coragem de me insultar desse jeito?_

_― A mesma coragem que eu tenho de te hospedar aqui!_

_O saiyajin desta vez ficou mudo. Estava tentando se controlar diante de tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo._

_― E em pensar que eu gostava de você... Como eu sou idiota... Como é que eu me envolveria em sã consciência com alguém como você? Esperando algo em troca? Sou mesmo uma idiota... – as lágrimas surgiam nos olhos azuis. – Uma grande idiota que se iludiu demais!_

_Ele continuava mudo, mas parecia mais calmo._

_― Você é cruel, Vegeta...! – ela disse enchendo o peito dele de socos. – Cruel demais comigo!_

_Por fim, Bulma desabou de vez no choro._

_― Você não liga mais pra mim...! Por que eu ainda acreditei em você? Por quê? Tá afim de desaparecer? Desaparece, mas desaparece logo...! Não quero te ver... Não quero!_

_Vegeta, não aguentando mais aquela “ceninha” de Bulma, simplesmente saiu rumo à nave Cápsula 3. Ia a passos decididos rumo a ela e sem olhar para trás. Entrou nela, fechou a porta e deu a partida. A nave decolou e, por fim, alcançou a estratosfera tornando-se uma fugaz estrela em plena luz do dia._

_E deixando um grande vazio no quintal._

Yamcha havia testemunhado absolutamente tudo naquele momento. Tudo mesmo.

E ainda assim custava a entender como poderia acontecer tudo aquilo que a velha vidente lhe falara. Na verdade, estava colocando em xeque tudo o que ela dissera em relação à Bulma e ao Vegeta.

Mas ali estava a mesma velha vidente...

― Há quanto tempo, jovem Yamcha! – ela o saudou. – Vejo que está melhor do que aquele dia!

― É, com certeza.

― Mas você ainda parece cheio de dúvidas na sua cabeça.

― De certa forma, sim.

― Ah, entendo... As dúvidas são sobre a sua ex-namorada e o “estrangeiro”... Mas dê uma olhada aqui. – apontou para uma pequena bola de cristal na sua mão. – Ó poderosa bola de cristal, revele a este rapaz o que acontecerá daqui a oito anos!

Yamcha não conseguiu desprender os olhos da bola de cristal de alta definição. Estava vendo uma cena específica que aconteceria oito anos depois. E isso o deixou boquiaberto apesar de ter sido algo meio vago.

― Isso... Isso é verdade? É verdade mesmo? – ele por fim indagou.

― Sim, jovem Yamcha. Isso **vai** de fato acontecer. Só que você não pode contar a ninguém, ou o destino deles estará em risco. E quando digo **ninguém** , incluo tanto eles como até mesmo o seu melhor amigo e confidente. Deve ficar só pra você, entendeu?

― Entendi. – ele assentiu ao entender a seriedade da coisa.

― Mas antes de chegar a essa cena que mostrei vão acontecer muitas coisas nesse meio tempo entre eles. E a sua ex vai precisar de sua amizade nesse tempo. Está percebendo como você continua tendo alguma ligação com ela?

― Estou.

― Ótimo. Não é uma ligação igual à que o “estrangeiro” possui com ela. A sua está na esfera da amizade, como aquele a quem ela considera um irmão. Está compreendendo o que estou dizendo?

― Sim, estou.

― Então desempenhe bem o seu papel, jovem Yamcha. Tudo vai dar certo e o destino vai se encarregar do resto. Até de você.

― E o que o futuro me reserva?

A velha vidente sorriu:

― Quer mesmo que eu conte ou prefere manter a surpresa?

O lobo do deserto ponderou por alguns instantes, para finalmente dizer:

― Bom, prefiro deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. O que seria da vida sem algumas surpresas, não é?

― Certo. Então se cuida!

― Pode deixar. A gente se vê algum dia?

― Quando for necessário.

― Está bem. Muito obrigado!

― Não foi nada! Só estou ajudando!

Cada um tomou seu rumo. Yamcha seguiu seu caminho até o seu apartamento e a velha vidente desapareceu misteriosamente. Agora o ex-ladrão estava mais consciente do seu destino e disposto a fazer a sua parte. Afinal, se um saiyajin era incapaz de enfrentar o destino, o que dizer de um simples humano?


	45. A ambição se cumpre: O despertar do Super Saiyajin

A nave Cápsula 3 por fim aterrissava em terra firme, na qual seu ocupante acabava de pôr os pés. Vegeta olhou detidamente para a paisagem ao seu redor. Era um local completamente inóspito e solitário. Era um planetoide meio escuro, de solo árido e ar seco e a gravidade diferente da gravidade da Terra. Pelos seus cálculos, seria aproximadamente cinquenta vezes maior. Estava solitário como gostava. Nada e nem ninguém para incomodá-lo num raio de milhares de anos-luz. Nem o verme pamonha, nem o velho, nem a loira e nem aquela irritante mulher de cabelos azuis. Nenhum deles iria aborrecê-lo naquele planetoide ermo.

Estava completamente sozinho. Apenas ele e a nave. Mais ninguém.

Nada iria fazê-lo se desviar de seu principal objetivo, da sua maior ambição: a transformação em Super Saiyajin.

Agora, sim, sentia que voltava a ser o mesmo de antes. Voltava a ser o orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins em busca de cumprir sua grande ambição e saciar sua sede de poder. Se concentraria melhor em sua busca por mais poder e a transformação no lendário Super Saiyajin. Depois disso iria acabar com a raça do maldito Kakarotto.

E seria o saiyajin mais poderoso do universo.

Procurou se desligar de tudo ao seu redor e deixar que apenas seu instinto guerreiro o dominasse.

― Finalmente vou ter um treino decente. – pensava alto, sentado em uma das pedras do local. – Mas como vou surpreender os androides e o imbecil do Kakarotto? Primeiro vou ter que pensar em uma técnica nova. Um “elemento-surpresa” pode ser o meu trunfo e isso pode ser decisivo para se derrotar meus adversários. Hmmm... Quem sabe...

Vegeta já vinha tentando elaborar algumas técnicas novas para serem utilizadas contra os androides. No combate corpo a corpo havia aperfeiçoado um pouco mais o equilíbrio entre a velocidade e a potência dos golpes. Porém, os cálculos que fizera a respeito do impacto de cada golpe não eram tão precisos, visto que não possuía um adversário de treino mais eficiente do que os mini-robôs que usava costumeiramente.

Agora faltava apenas uma técnica especial para atacar a longa distância. Deveria ser mais poderosa do que as suas anteriores. Ela deveria superar o seu Super GalickHo e também ser mais poderosa, ou pelo menos ter o poder equivalente ao da técnica de seu arquirrival – o Kamehameha. Após ficar pensativo por alguns minutos, o saiyajin se levantou, ficando em frente a uma coluna de pedra, mas a umas dezenas de metros de distância. Além de ser poderosa, essa nova técnica deveria ser rápida de se executar. Fazia algum tempo que estava bolando algo do gênero, só faltavam alguns detalhes para definir se seria sua técnica mais poderosa ou não.

Pôs-se de lado em relação à coluna de pedra. Enquanto o braço esquerdo repousava relaxado ao lado de seu corpo, seu braço direito era estendido para a direção de seu alvo e sua mão – e os dedos unidos – com a palma apontada para ele. Seus olhos negros se detiveram em seu alvo. Instantaneamente, uma aura branca surgiu ao seu redor e parte da energia gerada por ela começou a migrar para a palma de sua mão. Vegeta, totalmente concentrado nessa tarefa, tomava todo o cuidado para que essa energia se concentrasse em apenas um ponto na palma de sua mão, formando uma esfera luminosa de tamanho considerável.

Após terminar de carregar seu ki em sua mão, Vegeta disparou uma grande esfera azulada de energia contra a grande coluna de pedra. O choque da bola de ki lançada com o seu alvo acabou por gerar uma grande explosão.

_― Você já ouviu falar da “Teoria do Big Bang”?_

_― Não._

_― Você nunca ouviu nenhum cientista falar sobre isso, Vegeta?_

_― Não. Conversas de cientistas nunca me interessaram muito. São enfadonhas._

_― Hmmm... Certo. – Bulma disse. – Sabia que os cientistas daqui dizem que todo o universo foi criado a partir de uma grande explosão? Eles também dizem que as partículas, que foram o resultado dessa explosão, se reuniram dando origem a planetas e estrelas de vários sistemas solares de várias galáxias. Por isso, o nome de “Big Bang”, que é o mesmo que “Grande Explosão”._

Vegeta, ante essa curiosa lembrança, sorriu enquanto olhava para o que sobrava do que fora a grande coluna de pedra. Em seu lugar estava uma grande cratera.

― Uma “Grande Explosão”... “Big Bang”... Parece que acabo de encontrar um nome para a minha nova técnica... O Ataque “Big Bang”!

* * *

Dias e dias se passaram naquele lugar de forma despercebida. Vegeta perdia a noção do tempo enquanto treinava com afinco tanto na nave, usando a gravidade 550 vezes maior que a da Terra, como no lado de fora naquele planetoide. Tudo para poder chegar ao seu limite. Mas o que começava a incomodá-lo não era nem o local e nem o clima. Em seus momentos de breve descanso – fora as horas de sono – ele se sentia bastante incomodado com a solidão.

Definitivamente, estava mal-acostumado agora.

― Será que aquele moleque já nasceu? – perguntou-se. – E será que a Bulma parou de surtar?

“Bobagem!”, ele pensou de imediato. “Pra que pensar nisso? Não posso perder tempo com isso, tenho que me concentrar nos meus objetivos.”

Mas não adiantava muito. Por mais que tentasse se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido, não conseguia. A verdade é que aquela solidão realmente o incomodava junto com a sensação de ter agido como um covarde.

Por quê?

Porque havia fugido. Ele sentia que havia fugido da Terra. E, de fato, fugira de lá. Fugira de seus sentimentos, fugira de seus desejos e fugira de Bulma. Tudo o que havia acontecido voltava à sua mente naquele momento. A primeira explosão na nave, a atenção que a terráquea lhe dedicava e tudo o que aconteceu depois. Até mesmo o fato de ser enredado pela mulher de cabelos azuis e, por fim, teria um filho com ela.

Era mesmo um covarde. Concluía isso não por ter fugido, mas por ter chegado a tal ponto de não conseguir mais voltar à sua vida de outrora.

* * *

Agora a sua estadia naquele planetoide completava quase um mês. Estava com o seu penúltimo uniforme dos vários que levara. Os outros haviam sido praticamente destruídos durante todas as suas pesadas sessões de treinamento dentro e fora da nave Cápsula 3. A cada dia que passava, suas habilidades eram cada vez mais aprimoradas, especialmente os seus golpes. A sua técnica especial – o Ataque Big Bang – seguia em fase de aperfeiçoamento. Ainda precisava melhorar a sua velocidade de execução, bem como carregar energia mais rapidamente na sua mão e aperfeiçoar a sua pontaria para não desperdiçar tanto ki.

Agora faria mais uma sessão de treinamento fora da nave.

Já no lado de fora, Vegeta treinou mais os ataques a longa distância. O único problema era o fato de os alvos não serem móveis, ainda assim conseguia levar adiante os exercícios de velocidade, pontaria e precisão, acertando várias formações rochosas ao seu redor. Após mais essa série de movimentações envolvendo golpes e rajadas de ki, o saiyajin sentiu necessidade de uma pequena pausa. Dessa vez havia gastado mais energia do que antes. Mas antes que resolvesse se sentar em uma das pedras, olhou para o céu escuro.

Tinha a sensação de que algo estaria errado. Muito errado.

De repente, raios surgiram com intensidade no céu encoberto por densas nuvens negras. Era uma tempestade magnética, onde os raios caíam do céu e atingiam o solo e as descargas elétricas faziam também o caminho inverso, do chão para as nuvens eletrificadas. Um asteroide que orbitava bem próximo estava em rota de colisão com o planetoide. E estava prestes a explodir, independente de ter o impacto ou não.

Onde muitos, apavorados, veriam uma grande catástrofe, Vegeta via como um grande desafio para botar à prova os resultados de seu treino.

Terremotos começavam a ser gerados com a colisão, além de ocorrer uma precipitação em massa de meteoritos incandescentes. Vegeta levantou voo a fim de não ser acertado por eles, o bastante para perceber que sua velocidade havia melhorado ainda mais. Saltava também entre os rochedos escuros, tentando escapar dos meteoritos. A fim de proteger a nave que garantiria sua passagem de volta à Terra – sem contar o fato de proteger a si mesmo – e de testar seu potencial aumentado nas últimas sessões de treinamento, o saiyajin disparou rajadas de ki contra os meteoritos, conseguindo acertar vários deles.

No entanto, deu de cara com um meteorito infinitamente maior do que aqueles que ele havia pulverizado ou desviado. Disparou contra aquela coisa imensa uma poderosa rajada de ki a fim de desviá-la. Porém, o meteorito gigante não recuou. Vegeta tentou afastar o perigo com toda a energia que ainda podia usar, mas o meteorito acabou se desfazendo numa fortíssima explosão que o arremessou para longe.

O saiyajin só parou no chão depois de colidir com vários rochedos durante a sua queda livre. Tentou se recompor, mas estava muito ferido, mal aguentando seu próprio corpo.

― Argh... Droga...! – exclamou frustrado.

Havia chegado mesmo ao seu limite máximo.

― Assim nunca vou superar... O Kakarotto...!

Socou o chão com raiva e fitou a mão direita com a luva esfarrapada – assim como o restante de seu uniforme – e saindo sangue. Ajoelhou-se e, de repente, sentiu que algo mudava em seu corpo em meio ao cansaço extremo e aos seus ferimentos. Seu sangue começava a correr furiosamente em suas veias, fazendo-as pulsarem violentamente, assim como o seu coração.

A frustração dava lugar à fúria naquele instante, despertando os instintos mais ferozes de Vegeta. Sentiu que alguma coisa dentro dele estava presa e queria desesperadamente se libertar. Numa fração de segundo, um grito selvagem ecoou e, em seguida, houve uma explosão de energia que envolveu o saiyajin em uma aura dourada enquanto sua aparência mudava. Os olhos negros passaram a ser verdes. E os cabelos, também negros, passaram a ser loiros.

O Super Saiyajin dentro de si acabava de despertar. Sua ambição, por fim, fora alcançada.

― Me aguarde, Kakarotto! – vociferou, já começando a se embriagar com aquele poder. – Eu derrotarei as latas velhas e depois eu acabarei com você!


	46. Preparação

― Então... É assim que se sente um Super Saiyajin...?

Vegeta olhava para as suas próprias mãos feridas rodeadas por aquela aura dourada, mas não conseguia acreditar no que via. Nem no que sentia. Estava, de fato, incrédulo. Não acreditava que por fim conseguira o tão sonhado poder de Super Saiyajin.

Só podia ser um sonho.

No entanto, teve de se levantar logo. Percebeu que o solo do planetoide todo estava se partindo e que vapores saíam pelas rachaduras. Eram apenas dois sinais de algo que ele conhecia bem: o momento em que um planeta estava prestes a explodir. E isso aconteceria por conta de dois acontecimentos: a colisão do grande asteroide que já abalara todo o local e a explosão de energia gerada pela transformação de Vegeta, quando o planetoide já estava seriamente abalado.

Mesmo transformado em Super Saiyajin, Vegeta estava cambaleante. Seu corpo, mesmo nesse estado, ainda estava sob os efeitos dos ferimentos que sofrera. Quando conseguiu se firmar, saiu voando rumo à nave. Porém, foi interceptado por vários jatos de magma vindos do núcleo, que se dilatava cada vez mais. Os olhos verdes do Super Saiyajin analisaram rapidamente a situação que se formara. Em seguida, ele saltou cada fenda até se aproximar da Cápsula 3. As fendas se tornavam cada vez maiores, jorrando ainda mais magma para o alto ao mesmo tempo em que as descargas elétricas ficavam mais intensas.

Já passava da hora de sair. Em mais um impulso, ele entrou na nave e alcançou o painel de controle. Imediatamente apertou um botão que fez com que ecoasse uma voz mecânica e inexpressiva:

_― Vedando a porta da nave. Vedação concluída com sucesso._

Vegeta não parou por aí e, logo que a porta foi devidamente vedada, acionou outro comando.

_― Ativar propulsão em dez segundos._

― Maldição! – praguejou o príncipe ao ouvir um forte estrondo acompanhado de um tremor da mesma intensidade. – É pra agora!

_― Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois. Um. Zero. Propulsão ativada com sucesso. Iniciando procedimento de decolagem._

Havia se esquecido de se sentar e colocar o cinto de segurança, e isso fez com que ele se desequilibrasse e quase caísse.

_― Definir rota. Coordenadas de destino._

Rapidamente digitou as coordenadas.

_― Galáxia Norte, Sistema Solar, planeta Terra. Confirmar?_

Mais um botão apertado e o computador confirmou.

_― Rota definida. Coordenadas checadas. Destino: Galáxia Norte, Sistema Solar, planeta Terra._

Exausto, Vegeta por fim se jogou na poltrona do piloto ao mesmo tempo em que voltava ao normal. Voltava a sentir a dor dos muitos ferimentos que sofrera minutos atrás. A transformação em Super Saiyajin conseguira drenar o resto das energias que Vegeta ainda tinha.

Depois precisava dar logo o próximo passo: dominar seus novos poderes.

* * *

Na casa dos Briefs, todos estavam em compasso de espera. Principalmente após a última consulta com o Dr. Ofu, que recomendou a Bulma que ela já ficasse preparada, pois Trunks nasceria a qualquer momento. Yamcha aparecia com mais frequência na mansão. O Sr. Briefs já liberara a filha do trabalho na vice-presidência da Corporação, mesmo ela querendo continuar até quando pudesse. No entanto, pesou a prudência.

Mas o que faria em casa? Não havia muito a se fazer. Não, quando a barriga já atrapalhava demais. E queria fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa para não ficar parada, pensando em como estaria Vegeta no espaço, quando ele voltaria... **Se** é que ele voltaria, pra começar. A verdade é que sentia falta dele. Da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo... Até mesmo dos surtos que ele tinha. Sentia falta daquele saiyajin lunático.

Foi à cozinha e se propôs a tomar um bom suco. Abriu a geladeira, pegou a jarra e levou até a mesa. Quando ia se sentar, Yamcha chegou.

― Olá, Bulma!

― Oi, Yamcha!

― E aí? O Trunks nasce ou não nasce?

― Pergunta pra ele! – ela sorriu e respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

Yamcha riu.

― Na verdade, ele deve nascer a qualquer momento. Já deixei tudo pronto pra quando chegar a hora.

― Pelo jeito não demora, não é mesmo? Pelo tamanho dessa barriga...

― Ah, é... – sentou-se com alguma dificuldade. – Aceita um suco?

Bulma ia se levantar, mas o ex-ladrão não permitiu:

― Você já acabou de se sentar. Não precisa se levantar de novo, eu pego um copo pra mim.

― Obrigada. Fica à vontade!

― E então, Bulma, alguma invenção nova do seu pai? – ele deu um gole no suco.

― Bom... Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim, a Corporação está desenvolvendo um motor mais potente para a nova linha de aerocarros que vai ser lançada. Deve ter alguma coisa parecida com os motores de naves espaciais. E também está trabalhando em novos robôs industriais. Eu devia ter começado a fazer o projeto de novas cápsulas de armazenamento, como essas que a gente usa pra guardar os carros e tudo mais, com um material mais leve e menor. Só que eu apenas volto a trabalhar pra valer depois de algum tempo.

― Puxa... Tem trabalho mesmo quando voltar, hein?

― Com certeza! – ela sorriu novamente e mudou de assunto. – Yamcha, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

― Ah, pode!

― Você contou pra alguém que eu tô grávida?

― Não... Até porque não encontrei nenhum amigo nosso ou conhecido nos últimos meses. Por quê?

― Porque não quero que conte pra ninguém. Tem como me fazer esse favor? É que eu quero fazer uma surpresa para os outros!

― Tá legal... – ele respondeu ainda estranhando o pedido. – Não conto pra ninguém. Mas...

De repente, o rosto de Bulma se contraiu e ficou pálido. Tão pálido, que chegou a ficar praticamente branco.

― Vai nascer! – ela exclamou após um gemido de dor. – O Trunks... Vai nascer...!

Yamcha cuspiu todo o suco que tinha na boca:

― COMO É QUE É??


	47. Chegando...!

Bulma sentiu dor outra vez. As contrações haviam começado de verdade e a deixaram alterada:

― TÁ SURDO, É? O BEBÊ VAI NASCER!

Yamcha, ainda assustado, conseguiu entender que era sério. Sentia que o ki do bebê se tornava mais forte. Ouviu outro gemido da cientista, que começou a respirar tal como havia aprendido nas poucas reuniões de gestantes que conseguira frequentar.

― GRRR! ANDA LOGO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – ela gritou a fim de fazer Yamcha “acordar”. – Tá doendo muito!

― Já tô indo! Já tô indo!

Ele saiu correndo da mesa, que se balançou derrubando o copo de suco e encontrou facilmente o estojo de cápsulas na sala. Ali estavam, já prontas e devidamente encapsuladas, as coisas que levaria para o hospital conforme as recomendações do Dr. Ofu. O ex-ladrão tirou uma das cápsulas do estojo e foi para fora jogá-la e fazer aparecer o aerocarro.

Péssima hora para tudo isso acontecer porque os pais de Bulma haviam acabado de sair.

― Eu... Já estou pronta... – ela já estava ali à porta da casa, já ofegante e pôs a mão na barriga de nove meses. – Anda logo, que tá doendo demais...!

Yamcha a ajudou a subir no aerocarro e em seguida assumiu o banco do motorista, dando logo a partida.

― Tenta ficar calma, Bulma. – ele disse tentando transmitir calma a ela. – Vou te levar rapidinho até lá. Mas tenta ficar calma.

Ela fez outra careta de dor:

― Falar é fácil, né, Yamcha...? Não é você que tá em trabalho de parto aqui!

― Eu tô tentando fazer você manter a calma, já que o inútil do pai do seu bebê não tá aqui... Ei! Você pirou?!

Sentiu que lhe agarravam fortemente a gola da camiseta e, quando percebeu, estava nariz a nariz com Bulma, que estava pálida, suada e fora de si:

― Retira AGORA o que disse sobre o Vegeta...! Ou EU, do jeito que estou, SOU CAPAZ DE TE MATAR COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

Yamcha, claro, ficou aterrorizado. O pobre guerreiro engoliu saliva e disse:

― Tá bom, tá bom... Eu retiro tudo o que disse! Mas me deixa dirigir, por favor...! E tenta ficar calma...!

* * *

_― Atenção. Entrando na atmosfera do planeta Terra. Iniciando o procedimento de aterrissagem. Confirmar localização. Localização confirmada. Ativar cinto de segurança. Cinto de segurança ativado. Preparando sistema de absorção de impactos. Sistema de absorção de impactos ativado. Aterrissagem em poucos segundos._

Uma estrela brilhou rapidamente em plena luz do dia. Em fração de segundos, ouviu-se um forte estrondo no quintal da grande mansão amarela. Era a nave Cápsula 3 que acabava de aterrissar e formar uma nova cratera. A porta se abriu, permitindo que seu piloto, ainda meio atordoado da aterrissagem nada confortável, saísse.

― Isso que dá ficar dois anos sem viajar no espaço... – resmungava o agora Super Saiyajin Vegeta.

Estava com cara de cansado e com o último uniforme de luta que lhe restava todo puído e rasgado. Isso, sem contar com a armadura quebrada, as luvas em frangalhos e as botas gastas. Depois de analisar tudo à sua volta, ele entrou sem dificuldades na casa. Só que, estranhamente, não sentiu nenhuma presença ali. Tudo estava muito silencioso, até demais. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida. Adentrou a cozinha onde encontrou um copo caído e suco entornado na mesa. O suco havia se secado, restando apenas uma meleca doce e grudenta ao tato, já com presença de algumas formigas.

― Esse povo maluco deve ter dado uma saída. – pensou alto, sem se preocupar em detectar novamente as presenças pelo ki. – Eles voltam logo.

Vegeta subiu, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma roupa comum por falta de opção. Uma camisa polo branca, calças _jeans_ e sapatos. Ainda estava cansado, mas pelo menos não estava mais maltrapilho. Resolveu descer à cozinha a fim de pegar um lanche. Mas, antes de chegar à geladeira, estacou. Havia acabado de sentir algo diferente. Vários kis conhecidos estavam agrupados num mesmo lugar. Dois deles eram bem fracos. Além desses dois, havia mais um, que era mais forte. E mais um, alterado. E por fim, o último ki se desmembrando do anterior.

― Os dois velhos... O “pamonha”... A Bulma... O... – pausou incrédulo. – Moleque...?

O último ki era um ki saiyajin. Esse ki era o que estava se separando do outro, de Bulma. Agora caía mesmo a ficha para o príncipe saiyajin:

― O moleque... Está nascendo!

Não pensou em mais nada e saiu correndo da cozinha. Assim que alcançou o quintal, voou em disparada até onde os kis estavam, usando o restinho de energia que ainda possuía.

* * *

― Oh, Yamcha! Que bom que nos avisou! Muito obrigada por trazer a nossa filhinha!

― Ah, não foi nada! – Yamcha respondeu. – Só fiz a minha parte reunindo a família!

― E então, como ela está? Já sabe alguma coisa?

― Ela deu entrada na sala de pré-parto há mais ou menos uma hora. O médico plantonista disse que ela ainda precisa ser preparada para o parto. E o Dr. Ofu, acho que é esse o nome dele, acabou de chegar para dar uma avaliada.

Foi só falar do médico excêntrico que ele apareceu com sua estranha cabeleira verde.

― Com licença... Yamcha, não é mesmo?

― Sim, sou eu.

― Esses são quem?

― Ah, são os pais da Bulma.

― E cadê o pai do bebê, o Vegeta?

― Ele... Bem... Está bem ocupado...

― Bem ocupado no espaço?

― Que nada! – Yamcha argumentou. – É que...

― Relaxa. – Dr. Ofu interrompeu. – Eu sei que ele é um alienígena.

― Tá... Tá legal... Mas eu não sou um alienígena, sou um humano como você!

― Quem me garante se você não tem algum vestígio de cauda?

― Como é que é?

― Brincadeira! Mas, voltando ao assunto... O Vegeta tá mesmo no espaço?

― Tá, sim.

― Que pena... Ele não sabe o que vai perder. Mas mesmo assim eu acharia interessante alguém estar junto com a Bulma nessa hora... Alguém que possa passar um pouco de tranquilidade a ela. Alguém pode fazer isso?

― Querida – o Sr. Briefs disse à esposa. – Acho que ninguém é melhor do que você para ficar junto com a nossa filha nesse momento.

― Eu irei. – ela disse com um sorriso emocionado. – Estou tão ansiosa pra ver como é o nosso netinho!

― Então vamos – Dr. Ofu disse conduzindo a Sra. Briefs. – Sua filha vai ficar mais tranquila agora.

Restaram apenas os dois homens na sala de espera tentando conter o máximo possível da ansiedade que tinham. O Sr. Briefs, pela chegada do tão aguardado neto. Yamcha, apenas para fazer companhia ao cientista e por consideração a Bulma.

O lobo do deserto, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, murmurou:

― Ele tá chegando.

* * *

Corria com destino certo. Havia tomado a precaução de parar de voar a alguns metros de onde se localizavam os kis de Bulma e dos outros. Precisava alcançar aqueles kis, mas não queria ser notado e não queria saber de gente o atrapalhando a chegar ao seu objetivo. Só que precisava bolar um plano para tal.

Pôs as mãos nos joelhos em sinal de cansaço. Estava ofegante devido ao voo e à corrida, pois não tivera tempo de descansar logo que chegara. Durante a viagem de regresso à Terra, Vegeta não parara de treinar a não ser para se alimentar ou para dormir pouquíssimas horas, a fim de dominar mais rapidamente a transformação recém-adquirida em Super Saiyajin. Enfim, não havia descansado adequadamente.

No entanto, teve uma ideia e logo a botou em prática.

* * *

A ansiedade começava a dominá-la cada vez mais em meio às contrações que sentia. Ainda estava assustada com tudo o que lhe acontecia naquela hora e não conseguia processar direito as mudanças que ocorriam. E essas mudanças a assustavam muito, talvez até mais do que as reviravoltas constantes que a sua vida dava. Apesar de se sentir feliz por conta do filho prestes a nascer, estava com medo.

Muito medo.

Por mais que lhe pedissem para ficar tranquila, ela não conseguia. Parecia uma criança com medo de abrir uma porta desconhecida, pois não sabia o que iria encontrar por trás dela. E agora que seria mãe? Como ficaria sua vida de agora em diante? Criaria Trunks sozinha? Não, claro que não. Seus pais com certeza a ajudariam. Mas teria a presença de um pai? Isso era uma incógnita. Quem preencheria tal lacuna? Preferia não pensar nisso e acreditar numa remota chance de Vegeta retornar.

E aos poucos sentia que continuava a acreditar nesse retorno. Essa pequena esperança começava a crescer, como crescia a vontade de colocar um fim àquela espera de nove longos meses pelo seu filho. Queria que tudo isso acontecesse, e logo. Não aguentava mais aquelas dores tão cruéis que estava sentindo e que ela procurava suportar quase em silêncio.

Afinal, ela era Bulma Briefs, um gênio e também uma mulher forte!

― Vamos lá? – era a voz do Dr. Ofu que acabava de chegar. – Sua mãe vai estar junto com você. Sabia que ela quer ser uma das primeiras a ver o bebê?

― A minha mãe é assim mesmo... – ela sorriu fracamente. – Ela está mais ansiosa do que eu...!

― É verdade, deu pra perceber. Mas seria melhor se o pai do bebê estivesse aqui num momento desses.

Logo o semblante da cientista ficou triste:

― Tem razão. Mas nem sei se ele volta.

― Ele tá viajando pelo espaço, não é? Como um típico alienígena?

― Embora as pessoas comuns não acreditem nisso, ele está no espaço.

― E você sente muito a falta dele?

Ela nem precisou responder ao médico-ufólogo. Dava para perceber muito bem.

― Eu espero que ele volte. Ele não sabe dar valor ao tesouro que tem.

― Isso é uma cantada? – ela olhou o médico, já desconfiada.

― Não, que é isso...?

― Como posso acreditar em você?

― Eu não teria coragem de tirar uma mulher de outro homem. – ele respondeu aos risos. – Muito menos de um alienígena que pode ser capaz de me pulverizar em segundos...!

Ela riu um pouco mais tranquila.

― Viu? – Dr. Ofu disse. – Só com essa conversa você ficou mais relaxada. Vamos lá, a sua mãe quer ver você bem forte e segura! E o Trunks está louco pra ver a mãe bonita que tem!

* * *

― Que demora... – disse o Sr. Briefs. – Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem com a Bulma!

― Fica tranquilo. – Yamcha disse. – A Bulma é uma mulher muito forte.

O dono da Corporação Cápsula sorriu ante tal afirmativa.

― Estou cada vez mais orgulhoso de minha filha. Ela realmente se tornou uma mulher forte. Até mesmo quando ela poderia. E hoje devo agradecer a você por ter lhe dado atenção, mesmo depois de terminarem o namoro. Foi um gesto muito bonito de sua parte querer continuar como um amigo.

― Que é isso! Ela é quem teve um gesto bonito me perdoando por todas as burradas que fiz... O mínimo que eu deveria fazer era me redimir!

Yamcha olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso após sentir algo.

“Agora é só questão de tempo”, pensou.

* * *

Chegava a hora em que, finalmente, veria o rosto do bebê que por tantas vezes fora imaginado de várias maneiras. Mal via a hora em que isso aconteceria. Por isso, queria terminar logo tudo aquilo. Faltava pouco. O delicado rosto estava bastante suado por conta de tanto esforço. Mas, apesar disso, não queria parar. Já estava quase terminando. A Sra. Briefs segurava firme a mão da filha que, a cada esforço que fazia, apertava mais forte sua mão.

― Muito bom, Bulma! – incentivou Dr. Ofu. – Tá quase! Faz força de novo!

― Ai...! Dói demais!! – ela choramingou.

Apesar do choramingo, respirou bem fundo e fez o que o médico mandou.

― Ainda falta... Muito...? – perguntou arquejante.

― Não! Agora pode ser a última! Então, dê o seu melhor!

Era agora. Era agora que veria Trunks pela primeira vez. Era agora que sua espera teria o tão ansiado fim. Era agora que colocaria fim aos longos nove meses de espera e teria seu rebento em seus braços.

― Agora, Bulma! – a Sra. Briefs incentivou.

― Vamos, lá, Bulma! – Dr. Ofu encorajou. – Essa é a última! Força!

Num último esforço de colocar o bebê para fora, Bulma respirou fundo outra vez, fechou os olhos. Seus dentes trincavam enquanto seu corpo se encarregava de “expulsar” Trunks de dentro dela. Jogou a cabeça para trás, totalmente esgotada e ofegante. Foi quando ouviu um choro e lágrimas brotaram de seus cansados olhos azuis, junto com um sorriso em seu rosto.

― Parabéns, mamãe! – cumprimentou o médico de cabelos verdes. – Acaba de nascer um belo garotão!

Bulma recebeu Trunks nos seus braços e o acalmou. Deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e disse:

― Seja bem-vindo, meu pequeno príncipe...! Seja muito bem-vindo, Trunks...!


	48. Hora de reparar os danos

Yamcha sentiu uma última alteração no ki de Bulma, que depois se estabilizou apesar de estar bastante enfraquecido. Em seguida ouviu um choro de bebê.

― Ele chegou! – disse.

Nisso, Vegeta, quase morto de cansado, apareceu.

― Vegeta? – Yamcha perguntou.

― Não, imbecil... – respondeu sarcástico. – Sou o Ginyu, não está vendo?

“Maldição!”, pensou. “Eu não sabia que treinar como Super Saiyajin iria me esgotar tanto no começo!”

“O Vegeta está bem esgotado...”, Yamcha pensou por seu turno. “Mas seu ki está diferente. Um bocado diferente. Será que...?”

O saiyajin se jogou no sofá, mas logo se levantou ao ouvir outro choro do bebê. E o som de uma porta se abrindo.

Era o Dr. Ofu:

― Que bom que voltou do espaço, Vegeta! – fez uma tentativa de saudação alienígena que evidentemente não agradou o saiyajin. – E chegou a tempo de receber os meus parabéns pelo seu filho que acabou de nascer! Ele nasceu saudável, e com uma cauda!

― Cauda? – Yamcha perguntou.

― É óbvio! – Vegeta disse. – Todo saiyajin nasce com cauda, imbecil!

― Bulma agora está descansando. – Dr. Ofu disse. – Daqui a pouco ela pode receber visitas.

* * *

― Mamãe... Agora eu sei como você se sente. Nem sei dizer como é que me sinto, agora que posso ver e segurar o Trunks no meu colo. Dá vontade de não largar mais!

― Isso é apenas uma parte do amor de mãe, filhinha. Você ainda vai aprender muito sobre ele e se surpreender.

― É mesmo?

― Oh, é claro! Ainda mais com um filho tão lindo como esse.

As duas riram enquanto Bulma amamentava Trunks.

― É engraçado como ele saiu... Eu jurava que ele seria um clone do pai.

― Bulma... Por falar nisso, ele está aí.

― Hã? – a cientista não acreditava. – Verdade?

― Sim, eu o vi na sala de espera, e parece mais robusto do que antes! Precisa ver os braços dele como ficaram ainda mais trabalhados!

― C-Como você é observadora, mamãe...! – Bulma disse já ruborizada ao imaginar.

― Ah, que é isso! Só estou falando a verdade, foi o que eu vi!

― Nossa! Como esse menino tem apetite! – a jovem mãe exclamou.

― Tem razão, herdou do pai!

A porta do quarto se abriu.

― Olá, Bulma! – era Dr. Ofu. – Como está a mais nova mamãe da área?

― Estou muito bem, obrigada.

― Que bom. Tem três pessoas querendo te ver e conhecer o bebê. E, já que você está mais descansada, resolvi deixar os três entrarem.

― Ah, tudo bem!

Apenas dois entraram no quarto – Yamcha e o Sr. Briefs, que mal via a hora de conhecer seu neto recém-nascido.

― Olá, filha! – disse o cientista. – Vejo que já deu uma boa descansada!

― É verdade! Depois do que esse garoto aqui aprontou eu precisava, né? – Bulma brincou. – Quer pegá-lo?

Bulma entregou Trunks para seu pai, que o segurou sem muito medo.

― Ora... Isso me lembra muito quando você era recém-nascida. Mas eu era bem desajeitado na época. É engraçado... Ele saiu bem parecido com o Vegeta, embora tenha algumas características da nossa família... Ele já abriu os olhos alguma vez?

― Ainda não.

O Sr. Briefs devolveu o neto à filha, sob o olhar curioso de Yamcha.

“Nossa...”, pensou. “Espero que ele não tenha herdado nada além da aparência do pai chato que tem... Coitado...”

― Yamcha – Bulma o chamou. – Muito obrigada.

― Ah, que é isso...? Não foi nada.

― Não tô falando só de ter me trazido pra cá, não. Mas também por ter me ajudado quando precisei. Obrigada por continuar meu amigo, Yamcha. – ela finalizou com um sorriso.

O ex-ladrão ficou sem palavras. Quando namoravam ela não sorria com tanta frequência, principalmente nos últimos dias da relação. Mas agora que eram apenas amigos, os sorrisos apareciam mais. E isso já passava a ser recompensador.

Era irônico tudo aquilo. Realmente irônico. Ele a deixava mais contente apenas como ex-namorado, mas ainda não se convencera totalmente das palavras da velha vidente daquele dia. Não, quando se conhecia Vegeta. Ainda não conseguia entender direito como um saiyajin grosso, arrogante e egoísta poderia ser capaz de fazer Bulma feliz como lhe fora dito.

Mas, se ela estava sendo feliz assim, paciência...

Yamcha sentiu um ki se aproximar do quarto enquanto os pais de Bulma saíam. Era Vegeta, que estava de braços cruzados no limiar da porta.

― Acho que o Vegeta quer conhecer o filho. – o lobo do deserto disse. – Já vou saindo, assim vocês podem ficar à vontade.

Depois que Yamcha saiu, Vegeta por fim adentrou o quarto, ainda com a expressão bastante cansada. No entanto, tinha alguma dose de ansiedade e curiosidade. Mas não ousava falar nada, sentia-se um idiota.

― Olá, Vegeta. – ela sorriu um pouco receosa. – Que bom que chegou a tempo. Chegou agora?

― É. Cheguei faz pouco tempo.

― O Trunks é uma gracinha, sabia?

Ele não respondeu. Não conseguia encará-la depois de ter fugido como um covarde para o espaço. Havia sido muito infantil ao agir de tal maneira. Bulma, por seu turno, também não conseguia manter os olhos no saiyajin. Sentia-se culpada por ele ter saído ao espaço tão repentinamente e isso a deixava insegura ao encará-lo. Mas precisava consertar o que havia feito, precisava reparar os danos.

Foi quando tomou a iniciativa:

― Vegeta... Naquele dia eu fui uma tola. Fui muito egoísta, só pensei em mim e nem liguei para o que você sentia. Você pode me desculpar por isso?

― Aqui na Terra vocês têm um ditado que diz que “há males que vêm para o bem”, não é isso?

― O que quer dizer com isso?

O saiyajin não respondeu, mas se aproximou dela. Bulma logo percebeu que ele queria ver o bebê e tirou parte da manta que o cobria. Vegeta logo arregalou os olhos negros:

― Cabelo... Roxo...? De onde esse moleque tirou essa cor de cabelo?

― É a cor do cabelo do avô dele.

― Hm. – resmungou inconformado. – Nem parece um saiyajin com essa cor estranha de cabelo.

Vegeta viu o exato momento em que Trunks abriu os olhinhos pela primeira vez.

― Olha só! – Bulma exclamou. – Ele tem olhos azuis como os meus! Pena que eles sejam tão feios como os do pai.

― Quê? – o príncipe não gostou do que ouvira.

― Tomara que ele não seja carrancudo como você... – disse em tom divertido. – Estou brincando, bobo! Dá uma olhada aqui!

Desembrulhou mais um pouco o filho e mostrou algo que chamou a atenção do pai do bebê:

― Reconhece isso? – Bulma perguntou a Vegeta.

Era uma cauda. Era inegável que aquela criança tinha de fato o sangue saiyajin correndo por suas veias. Era a prova irrefutável de que ele era mesmo filho do príncipe saiyajin.

― Viu só? – ela disse com ar vitorioso. – O Trunks é mesmo filho de um saiyajin!

― De um saiyajin, não... De um Super Saiyajin.

― Como é que é? – a cientista agora ficava realmente surpresa. – Super Saiyajin?

Ele deu seu típico sorriso de canto, bastante triunfante.

― Então você conseguiu... Agora entendi!

Sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desvaneceu em meio à incerteza. E agora, que Vegeta finalmente conseguira se transformar em Super Saiyajin? Como ficaria dali pra frente? Principalmente com a relação entre os dois?

Só o tempo iria dizer.


	49. Sono... Muito sono...

Nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã. O despertador tocou mais uma vez e Vegeta, ainda zonzo, procurou com a mão pelo maldito objeto barulhento que já parecia ferir seus ouvidos. Assim que o encontrou, deu um soco para parar o barulho. O barulho parou, pois o despertador havia sido esmigalhado pelo soco.

Havia sido mais uma noite “daquelas”.

Não, não foi nada do que vocês pensaram, não, até porque não tinha como rolar devido às circunstâncias atuais que tinham apenas um nome: Trunks. Já fazia mais ou menos uma semana que Bulma e o bebê estavam em casa. Ela e o filho tiveram alta no dia seguinte ao do nascimento dele. Até aí, tudo bem... Ela precisava mesmo ficar de resguardo e não fazer praticamente nada a não ser cuidar do recém-nascido Trunks, que sempre se acalmava quando ouvia a doce voz da mãe cantarolando alguma canção de ninar.

Ela ficaria praticamente um mês longe do trabalho, inclusive das manutenções da nave onde Vegeta treinava. Paciência... Teria que se contentar com o que o “sogro” fazia mesmo, e isso se ele tivesse tempo livre para tais tarefas. O saiyajin passou a mão pelo rosto ainda muito sonolento. Estava bem grogue, esperando a sua visão se desembaçar para ir ao banheiro sem dar topadas em tudo o que via pela frente.

― Eu mereço... – resmungou enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. – Já faz cinco dias que não consigo dormir direito, e esta noite foi pior...!

A primeira coisa que fazia todo dia ao acordar era tomar uma boa ducha. Mas, do jeito que estava, resolveu enfiar a cabeça na pia embaixo da torneira de água fria, a fim de espantar o sono. Não adiantou nada, caiu no sono de novo e quando percebeu, a pia estava enchendo de água, quase indo ao seu nariz. Levantou abruptamente a cabeça e acertou-a na torneira de metal, que acabou se entortando com a pancada.

Estava com tanto sono que nem mesmo praguejou como sempre fazia. Apenas sacudiu a vasta cabeleira molhada e fechou a torneira.

Bocejou e coçou a barriga, passando a mão por baixo da camiseta. Olhou para o espelho e viu sua cara de acabado refletida nele. Tentou ignorar seu estado deplorável e pegou sua escova de dentes e a pasta. Ao espremer o tubo de pasta, saiu muito mais do que queria que saísse, e além de ir para a escova, ela foi para a parede azulejada e para uma parte do espelho.

― Maldição... – murmurou. – Não consigo nem mesmo controlar a minha força!

Escovou os dentes, mas durante a escovação acabou escorando a cabeça no espelho do armário do banheiro e cochilou novamente... Com a escova na boca.

Estava mesmo pregado.

* * *

― Ora essa... Não sabia que você era poliglota! – disse admirado o Sr. Briefs. – Sabe até o idioma blubariano!

― Blublu...! – Vegeta protestou com a cara enfiada numa tigela de cereais.

― Você disse “essa não”, ou foi “é verdade”?

― Blublublu...!

― Como é? Meu blubariano está bastante enferrujado... É “eu passei lá”? Parece com a pronúncia de “fecha a matraca”...

O leite que estava com o cereal começou a borbulhar e soltar fumaça. Estava fervendo, quase chegando a transbordar da tigela. Foi quando Vegeta, furioso, tirou seu medonho rosto sonolento de dentro da tigela e encarou o cientista com os olhos faiscando.

― Ué, Vegeta... – Bulma chegou à cozinha. – Arranjou uma nova loção pós-barba?

Ele rosnou como de costume:

― Você... Blublublu...! – afundou novamente a cara na tigela de cereal.

― Hã? – ela estava mais assustada com o estado do saiyajin do que com a ameaça ininteligível que ele tentou fazer.

― Ele disse algo como “Você vai me pagar”. – o Sr. Briefs falou. – Puxa! Vegeta viajou mesmo pelo espaço... Foi parar até no planeta Blub!

Ele tirou a cara da tigela novamente e, cambaleando, foi ao quarto. De qualquer maneira, ele devia continuar a treinar. Não seriam cinco noites insones que o atrapalhariam...

... Ou seriam?

* * *

Já dentro da nave, Vegeta começou o aquecimento com uma série de duas mil flexões, mas logo na centésima meteu com tudo a cara no chão. Era esperado, levando-se em conta a gravidade aumentada em 400 vezes e ainda sentindo sono. Deu trabalho para se concentrar e se levantar para desligar a máquina. Definitivamente não tinha condições de seguir adiante nesse estado.

Logo ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

― Quem é? – perguntou após dar um bocejo.

― Pra que a pergunta, Vegeta? Sou eu, a Bulma!

Estava tão sonolento que nem se lembrava de sentir o seu ki. Abriu a porta e sua expressão acabada assustou a cientista:

― Credo, Vegeta! – ela disse, pondo a mão na testa do saiyajin. – Você tá doente?

― É claro que não!

― E por que essa cara de quem morreu e se esqueceu de cair, então?

― Por que você acha? Não é por outra coisa além daquele moleque!

― Ah, Vegeta... O que o Trunks iria te fazer? Ele é apenas um bebê recém-nascido!

― É justamente por isso que tô acabado desse jeito!

― Como assim? – Bulma ficou intrigada.

Vegeta, apesar de estar mais pra lá do que pra cá, esbravejou:

― COMO VOU CONSEGUIR DORMIR À NOITE, SE AQUELE MOLEQUE FICA CHORANDO E BERRANDO O TEMPO TODO??

E ele esbravejava com razão, ela percebeu. Bulma já havia começado a se adaptar à nova rotina, mas Vegeta não. Principalmente porque Trunks ainda não dormia à noite como o restante dos habitantes da casa. E isso levaria algum porque, de início, teria que amamentá-lo de três em três horas e o bebê não tolerava atrasos. Se Bulma atrasava, ele simplesmente abria o maior berreiro, pois precisava saciar rapidamente seu voraz apetite saiyajin. Sem contar, também, que tinha que trocar as fraldas dele constantemente.

Mas, de repente, Vegeta sentiu um cheirinho estranho... Vinha do carrinho ao seu lado onde estava o bebê.

― Que... Que cheiro é esse? – ele perguntou.

― Cheiro? Que cheiro?

― Eu não acredito que ainda não sentiu!

Bulma logo começou a sentir também. E logo retirou Trunks do carrinho, examinando a fralda do filho.

― Urgh...! – ela fez uma careta. – Isso é nojento, ele sujou mais uma fralda!

― Outra vez? – Vegeta questionou.

― É. Outra vez.

Bulma logo foi para dentro da casa trocar Trunks. Vegeta ficou apenas seguindo mãe e filho com os olhos. Em seguida, voltou para dentro da nave enquanto esfregava os olhos negros que ainda estavam pesados. Sentou-se na poltrona do piloto e ali se refestelou. Depois disso, caiu no sono. Havia acabado de encontrar um lugar mais sossegado para se dormir, apesar de não ser nada confortável.


	50. Tentando quebrar a rotina

Aos poucos, todos da casa se adaptaram à nova rotina, até mesmo Vegeta. No entanto, ele não parecia tão satisfeito assim. Por quê? Porque ele já estava cansado de ver Bulma dando atenção só para Trunks. Não admitia, mas estava com um pouco de ciúmes. Além de entediado, muito entediado.

Queria quebrar a rotina.

Treinava com afinco na nave, já transformado em Super Saiyajin. Apesar disso, ainda não dominava bem tal poder. A transformação continuava a durar menos tempo do que o esperado e o seu corpo ainda estava se adaptando bem lentamente.

E, por falar em corpo... O saiyajin observava o de Bulma mais do que de costume e notara que após o nascimento de Trunks ela quase voltara ao seu antigo físico. Ou seja, faltava bem pouco para isso. Já fazia um tempinho que não dava uns “pegas” na cientista, que voltava aos poucos à sua rotina de manutenções. Manutenções mais leves, mas sempre interrompidas pelo choro de Trunks, seja para mamar ou para trocar as fraldas.

Ou seja: Vegeta só ficava no vácuo mesmo.

Apesar de dormirem juntos, nada estava rolando além de cada um dormir no seu lado da cama. Só isso e olhe lá se Trunks lhes dava sossego na hora de dormir. E, claro, o moleque abria o berreiro toda vez que via o pai. Podia parecer que ele era lerdo, ou coisa assim, mas a verdade é que não entendia essa reação do bebê. Não tinha nem espaço para aprontar algo como há algum tempo. Nem um “voo-surpresa”, nem mesmo uma “escapadinha”.

Tédio total.

Mas o que ele não sabia é que não era o único com “saudade” daquele tempo quase recente...

* * *

― Trunks... Você dá muito trabalho, hein...

O bebê, agora de três meses de idade, ria ao olhar a cara cansada da mãe que, apesar disso, havia dito a frase em tom de brincadeira. E ela se derretia com o sorriso do filho, que a cada dia ficava maior, mais fofo e bonito. Mesmo assim, continuava implicada com o olhar dele, principalmente quando ficava sério. Se não fosse pelos cabelos e pela cor dos olhos, ela juraria que seu filho era uma espécie de “Mini-Vegeta”. Não queria nem imaginar como ele seria quando adulto. Mas com certeza Trunks em um dia sorria mais do que o pai em um mês.

E por falar no pai... Já fazia algum tempo que não conseguia ficar a sós com ele. E já percebera que ele parecia um tanto frustrado com isso. Sem contar que sentia que ele estava com alguma ansiedade. Por várias vezes notou que os olhos negros do saiyajin percorriam demais seu corpo. Apesar de incômodo, isso a deixava cheia de si.

“Hmmm...”, ela pensou, sem conter um sorriso malicioso. “Ainda continua atraente, hein, Bulma...?”

Logo em seguida, ficou vermelha como um pimentão, pois ele se aproximava de onde ela estava. Seus olhos azuis logo percorreram o corpo dele, que estava com seu uniforme azul como de costume. Logo notou que ele estava fazendo o mesmo com ela. Dava a sensação de que um estava despindo o outro apenas com os olhos e que um agarrão seria iminente, mas...

Trunks acabava de abrir o berreiro mais uma vez e os dois coraram violentamente, dessa vez como dois tomates bem maduros.

― O que esse moleque quer agora?! – Vegeta perguntou tapando os sensíveis ouvidos de saiyajin.

― Acredita que tudo isso é só pra dormir? – Bulma disse rindo de nervoso.

― Pra... Dormir...? – o guerreiro arregalou os olhos.

― É. Até porque já está escuro.

“Definitivamente, eu entendo cada vez menos os humanos...”, Vegeta pensou.

* * *

E as horas correram lentamente com aquele tédio consumindo os dois. Os olhares de ambos continuavam a se cruzar toda vez que se encaravam.

E no quarto...

― Ultimamente você anda me olhando de um jeito diferente, Vegeta... O que tá acontecendo?

― Por que a pergunta? – ele questionou enquanto se desfazia da armadura e aparentava indiferença.

― Não é óbvio? – ela o desafiou. – Tá na cara que você tá doidinho por mim.

― Eu? – ele se fez de desentendido e ergueu o canto da boca, mas depois desconversou. – É... Impressão sua...!

― Até parece, Vegeta... – ela sorriu com malícia. – Confessa, vai... Continuo atraente pra você, não é verdade?

Fora descoberto! Mesmo assim, não queria confessar. Bulma se aproximou dele e pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do saiyajin. Ele sentiu uma espécie de choque.

― É claro...! – confessou já bastante corado. – Eu sou um saiyajin, mas sou um homem, oras! Não sou feito de ferro! Só você mesmo pra me deixar como um idiota...

― Vamos aproveitar? Voltar a fazer o que fazíamos antes?

― Você atrasando o meu treinamento, por exemplo? – Vegeta ironizou.

― Não. Apenas te deixando mais empolgado pra treinar, além de voltar “àquela” rotina. – abraçou-o por trás.

O saiyajin logo se sentiu mais solto e deu seu típico meio-sorriso:

― Hm... Oferta tentadora...

Assim, Bulma deu um “selinho” no saiyajin, só para começar. Ele não ficou lá muito contente com isso pois não era chegado a enrolação. Mas entrou no jogo mesmo assim. E depois de mais alguns “selinhos”, começaram a beijar pra valer. Em seguida, aprofundaram o beijo enquanto rolava a “festa do ‘passe a mão’”, com um explorando o corpo do outro apenas com o tato e em meio a muitos amassos.

Faltava pouco para chegarem aonde pretendiam, mas...

O choro de Trunks logo interrompeu o agarra-agarra entre Bulma e Vegeta, que estava começando a esquentar.

― E-Eu... Já volto! – Bulma disse enquanto ajeitava o robe amassado.

O saiyajin ficou com no vácuo e tinha começado a se livrar do _collant_ azul na hora em que estavam quase chegando aos “finalmentes”. E logo que a cientista saiu para atender o filho, ele não pôde deixar de fazer aquela cara de frustrado e bufar.

E o tempo passou... Segundos, minutos... Então resolveu se desfazer logo do traje e tomar um banho para se acalmar e esperar, já que era preciso tentar desenvolver a tal virtude da paciência. Ao terminar o banho e sair do banheiro, ele encontrou Bulma que acabava de chegar ao quarto. E ela já se jogou nos braços dele.

― Hmmm... – ela disse, já dando alguns “selinhos” no guerreiro. – Aproveitou para um banho? Você tá do jeito que eu gosto!

Sem mais papo furado, eles já partiram para os beijos e amassos de novo e avançando logo para o estágio da “mão boba” de ambos. Passaram a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo e, quando se sentaram na cama, a fim de dar o próximo passo, quase tirando as roupas...

Estacaram assim que ouviram o choro de Trunks. Vegeta, já sem a camiseta regata, estava prestes a desamarrar o robe de Bulma. E, claro, ficou frustrado de novo.

― E agora, o que esse moleque tem? – perguntou aborrecido por ter seu “momento” interrompido.

― Antes ele queria mamar. Acho que agora ele deve ter sujado a fralda. E ele fica muito impaciente quando eu demoro. Vou lá e já volto!

Bulma saiu correndo mais uma vez para o quarto do bebê, deixando Vegeta com cara de bobo mais uma vez. Ele recostou-se na cama e bufou ainda mais aborrecido. Fechou a cara e ficou olhando para a parede oposta. Era impressão sua ou parecia que aquela não seria sua noite?

Bulma, após longos minutos, voltou ao quarto, onde encontrou o príncipe já cochilando. Jogou-se na cama ao lado dele e o acordando.

― Voltei! Vamos retomar? – ela perguntou.

Ele imediatamente a agarrou e começou a beijá-la com impaciência. Queria ir logo ao ponto, já estava cheio de esperar. O desejo tomava conta de ambos, estava difícil de se segurar. Ficou por cima dela em meio a beijos, agarrões, amassos e etc., e ambos estavam agora apenas com as roupas íntimas.

Era agora. Era agora que, por fim, chegaria às “vias de fato”, aos “finalmentes”, à “melhor parte”, e...

O instinto maternal de Bulma a deixou logo em alerta, e Vegeta logo percebeu.

― Você... Tem mesmo que ir atrás do moleque de novo...?

― Tenho, sim... Acho que ele tá com cólica agora.

O saiyajin caiu de lado na cama, não acreditando no que acontecia. Bulma saiu correndo enquanto vestia seu robe rapidamente e deixava um Vegeta completamente frustrado. Ele se encostou novamente na cama, cruzou os braços e bufou aborrecido com o fato de ser largado outra vez:

― Eu mereço...!

Após mais alguns minutos, Bulma voltou ao quarto mais uma vez e Vegeta estava deitado na cama, ferrado no sono. Ela se deitou pertinho dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― E então...? Vamos continuar de onde paramos...?

E a resposta não se fez esperar:

― Já chega! – ele respondeu sem se virar. – Não quero mais nada, já vou dormir! Cansei de tanta enrolação sua!

Bulma deixou a cabeça pender, desanimada. Não dava para fazer mais nada, a não ser tentar se conformar e dormir como o frustrado saiyajin estava fazendo. Mas não conseguia se conformar.

― Impaciente! – ela resmungou.


	51. Anormal

Olhos negros distantes e vazios. Seu rosto era impassível, mas aqueles olhos eram incapazes de esconder que algo estava errado. Sim, algo estava errado nele. E já fazia dias que percebia isso. Procurava descobrir o que realmente acontecera. O duro era transpor mais aquela nova barreira que acabava de surgir entre os dois. Quando conseguia superar uma barreira, sempre surgia outra.

Isso era bem frustrante.

― Mamãe – Trunks, o jovem que viera do futuro, dava as caras no quarto de Bulma. – Posso falar com você?

― Ah, sim. Espera um pouco, vou colocar seu “outro eu” lá no berço.

Até alguns dias atrás essa frase jamais faria sentido. Bulma nem sonhava que o tal jovem vindo do futuro seria seu próprio filho – mesmo que três anos atrás ela tivesse a sensação de que ele era muito familiar. Quando Piccolo lhe dissera que o jovem do futuro era o pequeno Trunks com alguns anos a mais na bagagem, ficou surpresa. Quem diria que seu bebê de quase um ano se tornaria um jovem charmoso e forte...

A cientista foi ao quarto do pequeno Trunks e o depositou no berço sob o olhar de sua versão adulta.

― Eu não sabia que tinha tão pouco cabelo nessa idade. – o jovem comentou com certo humor.

― Assim como eu não imaginava como ele seria tão charmoso quando crescesse. – Bulma acrescentou enquanto Trunks corava. – Eu já estava começando a pensar que você ficaria tão ranzinza como seu pai.

A Trunks restou apenas rir meio sem jeito.

Mãe e filho saíram do quarto, dirigindo-se à sala onde deram de cara com alguém sentado no sofá. Não seria estranho se fosse qualquer outra pessoa “zapeando” a TV com a expressão de tédio. Mas não era qualquer pessoa que estava ali. Era Vegeta. E o simples fato de o saiyajin estar sentado no sofá e zapeando a TV, apenas se prestando a apertar os botões do controle remoto com ar de enfado... Por si só, tal cena se constituía na maior bizarrice já vista. Isso sem contar que, desde a luta contra Cell, Vegeta não treinara sequer por um dia. Para completar, também já fazia dias que não usava seu típico uniforme azul. Pelo contrário, vestia-se à paisana.

A verdade é que ele estava estranho desde que voltara horas depois do fim da luta contra Cell. Desde então sugira uma nova barreira entre ele e Bulma. Ela deixou o filho ali e parou na frente de Vegeta, que “esticou” o pescoço para continuar vendo TV.

― Que eu saiba, o seu pai não é vidraceiro. – disse. – Sai da minha frente.

― Não saio enquanto “Vossa Alteza” não me responder algumas perguntas! – Bulma retrucou e desligou o aparelho.

― Quem mandou você desligar? – o saiyajin protestou.

― Fiz por conta própria.

Com o controle remoto, ele religou a TV. Bulma desligou. Ele tornou a ligar e ela voltou a desligar. Ficaram nesse “liga-desliga” por um bom tempo, sob o olhar atônito e a expressão visivelmente constrangida de Trunks. Por fim, Bulma puxou o fio da tomada para acabar com aquilo. Revoltado, Vegeta se levantou e protestou aos berros:

― QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, PRA FAZER PIRRAÇA COMIGO?!

Bulma assumiu um ar superior:

― É evidente, não? Sou a dona da casa e, se eu quero que desligue a TV, é pra desligar a TV, entendeu?

― Não, eu não entendi. – o saiyajin ironizou. – E você deveria parar de encher o meu saco!

― Ah, tá... Como se eu fosse desistir de descobrir por que você está agindo como um anormal!

― Você sempre disse que sou um anormal. – ele observou.

― Mas, desta vez, você chegou ao cúmulo do absurdo!

― E por que cheguei ao cúmulo? – Vegeta se fez de desentendido, o que deixou Bulma ainda mais irritada.

― ORA ESSA... PORQUE VOCÊ PAROU DE AGIR COMO UM SAIYAJIN!!

O sarcasmo logo desapareceu do rosto do príncipe saiyajin. Seu olhar voltou ao estado anterior, voltando àquela expressão vazia. Jogou o controle remoto no sofá e saiu bufando. Havia, sim, algo muito errado nele e Bulma descobriria, custasse o que custasse. Quanto mais tentava entender aquele homem, mais complicado ele se tornava. Ela suspirou. Além de anormal, Vegeta se tornara um fujão.

A campainha tocou e Trunks foi atender. Era Yamcha:

― Olá, Trunks. – cumprimentou. – Que conta de novo?

― Ah, olá, Yamcha. Nenhuma novidade... Por enquanto.

― A Bulma está?

― Está, sim. Quer entrar?

― Valeu.

O ex-ladrão adentrou a mansão e logo encontrou a cientista. Notou nela alguma preocupação e logo de cara perguntou:

― Tá preocupada com o quê, Bulma?

― Ah, não é nada, Yamcha.

― Tem certeza?

― Absoluta! – ela sorriu, tentando disfarçar.

Yamcha, Bulma e Trunks logo começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. Foi o bastante para que Bulma esquecesse sua preocupação acerca de Vegeta. E, por falar no saiyajin, ele logo apareceu, fazendo com que o silêncio tomasse conta do ambiente.

Yamcha tentou quebrar o silêncio que pairava:

― Ah... Oi, Vegeta... E aí, como anda o treino?

― Não estou treinando.

― Descansando?

― Desisti de lutar.

― Ah, você desistiu de... – quando caiu a ficha, Yamcha quase caiu da cadeira. – PERAÊ! VOCÊ DESISTIU DE LUTAR? EU TÔ OUVINDO DEMAIS?!

Vegeta nada respondeu. Simplesmente achava patética a reação do terráqueo.

― O que tem de mais nisso? – perguntou.

O olho esquerdo de Yamcha começou a tremer.

― “O que tem de mais”...? Você ainda pergunta “o que tem de mais”? Você é um saiyajin... E saiyajins não desistem de lutar, isso tá no sangue, não é...? Não tá entendendo a gravidade da situação?

― Como vocês, terráqueos, dizem, “estamos no mesmo barco”, não? Uma hora perdemos o ânimo de lutar. – o saiyajin respondeu aborrecido. – E este é o meu caso. Não tenho razões pra continuar lutando.

Vegeta deixou o local, onde Yamcha permaneceu completamente pasmado e paralisado.

― Eu... Ouvi direito...? Vegeta desistiu de lutar? Logo ele...?!


	52. Tentando desvendar Vegeta

― Bulma... Tem certeza de que eu não ouvi errado...? O Vegeta deixou mesmo de lutar?

A cientista nada respondeu, estava tão surpresa quanto ele. Jamais escutaria, vindo dele mesmo, a declaração de que havia desistido de lutar. Vegeta renegando seu instinto saiyajin? Por quê? Desde quando? Não, a história estava muito mal-contada, jamais ele diria tal coisa, nem por brincadeira. Isso era simplesmente um sacrilégio, uma blasfêmia.

Mas... Será que isso tudo teria a ver com o estado “anormal” de Vegeta? Iria buscar agora as respostas. Saiu deixando Trunks e Yamcha plantados.

* * *

Um marasmo. Essa era a expressão que melhor resumia como estavam sendo os dias de Vegeta após aquela luta contra Cell. A sensação de inutilidade não o abandonava de jeito nenhum. Seu ânimo para as lutas havia desaparecido consideravelmente. E o restinho que sobrara era duramente combatido pela apatia. Não sabia o que fazer para ocultar aquele tédio tão incômodo. Isso, sem contar com o grande sentimento de inferioridade que tomava conta de seu ser. Naquela luta, terminava de ruir a máscara de toda uma vida em que passou crendo ser superior a qualquer outro ser vivo.

Talvez essa última humilhação tenha sido a pior que já sofrera. Pior até mesmo do que a que sofrera nas mãos de Freeza.

Talvez, não, com certeza! Goku lutou contra o androide, mostrando que seu poder era imenso. Isso porque ele nem sabia o que estava por vir: Gohan e Cell travariam um combate muito acima do que se imaginava, completamente fora do alcance de todos os demais guerreiros. Aquele combate estava totalmente fora de seu alcance. Vegeta não queria acreditar nisso desde que enfrentara um Cell recém-chegado à sua forma perfeita. Mas não tinha jeito, sua máscara de teimosia e arrogância caíra por completo ao ver que logo seria superado.

E o foi de longe, por um garoto. Mais especificamente, um garoto híbrido de onze anos, que um tempo atrás não passava de um bebê chorão.

Para completar, Cell conseguira derrotá-lo com um único golpe, quando, possuído pela fúria após ver o jovem Trunks ser assassinado diante de seus olhos, partiu para cima do androide. Um único golpe fora capaz de nocauteá-lo instantaneamente. Um único golpe fora o suficiente para transformar o príncipe dos saiyajins num completo inútil naquela luta. Seu orgulho havia sido praticamente destroçado. E seus pedaços continuavam espalhados por aí.

Não bastasse tudo isso, seu maior rival estava morto e se negara a ser ressuscitado. O desgraçado do Kakarotto se recusara a voltar e lhe negara sua revanche. Poderia ser pior? Não, não poderia. Sustentava com o resto de suas forças o resto de dignidade que ainda possuía intacto. Não tinha forças para mais nada, nem mesmo para voltar a lutar. Entregara-se ao fracasso e sentia que chegara ao fundo do poço. Agora não era nem sombra do que era até dias atrás. Tanto que fazia tempo que não usava seu costumeiro traje.

Desde então seus olhos negros passaram a ser vazios e distantes. Não havia sequer resquício da chama que movia todo o seu ser. A tal chama era a sua força de vontade, a sua persistência e essa chama havia se apagado. Agora estava distante de vez, distante de tudo e de todos, como se estivesse num mundo à parte. Um mundo regido por sua completa apatia, que impunha barreiras ao seu redor e o impedia de se comunicar de verdade com outras pessoas de seu convívio.

Mais uma vez, era um príncipe isolado em seu próprio castelo.

* * *

Depois de alguns minutos procurando por ele, encontrou-o sentado encostado a uma árvore do grande quintal da mansão. Estava a alguns metros de distância de onde ela estava. Ela não se atrevia a se aproximar, pois ele parecia ter uma redoma invisível ao seu redor que evitava qualquer possibilidade de aproximação. Passou a fitá-lo de longe. Seu atual estado a incomodava muito. Ele andava quieto demais, não reclamava como de costume e muito menos discutia com ela como sempre fazia. Pensava que ele poderia estar doente, mas... Será?

Parecia haver um abismo entre Bulma e Vegeta, mesmo estando a apenas alguns passos de distância um do outro. Aquele cabeça-dura havia levantado de novo uma muralha entre os dois. Bulma respirou fundo a fim de tomar coragem e se aproximar do saiyajin. Quando se sentiu decidida o bastante, acelerou o passo para chegar perto. Do jeito que ele parecia distante, havia a possibilidade de não notá-la...

... Mas ele a notou.

― O que você quer? – Vegeta perguntou.

― Oras, eu quero conversar com você!

― Mas eu não quero.

― Tem certeza?

― Absoluta.

― Não quer contar algum segredo para mim?

― Não.

― Desabafar?

― Sem chance.

― Pode contar tudo para mim, pode ser que você se sinta melhor se fizer isso.

― Pra você? E logo pra você?

― Qual é o problema?

― Você é muito escandalosa.

― Você está muito estranho, Vegeta.

― Não sei do que está falando.

― Você está assim desde a luta com Cell.

― E daí?

― Não pode ser verdade que você tenha desistido das lutas, Vegeta... Você sempre disse que isso sempre esteve no seu sangue!

― Por que você está tão interessada nisso?

― Eu... Bem... Estou preocupada. É isso, eu estou preocupada.

― Você, preocupada comigo? – Vegeta debochou. – Conta outra.

― Eu tenho o direito de me preocupar com quem eu quiser! – Bulma empinou o nariz. – Deveria se sentir honrado, já que eu sou uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que realmente se importam!

― Não sabia que o fato de se preocupar comigo era o mesmo que torrar a minha paciência...

― Tem certeza de que vai desistir de lutar?

Passou a fitar o chão e respondeu:

― Não tenho motivos para continuar a lutar. Principalmente porque não vejo mais sentido nisso.

Bulma não entendia mais nada. Vegeta não vendo sentido em lutar? Isso estava tão enraizado em seu ser quanto aquela árvore estava enraizada no quintal. Ele se levantou e, num piscar de olhos, sua aparência mudou.

― Tudo o que consegui... Agora é tão inútil...!

Cerrou os punhos com força mostrando pela primeira vez toda a frustração que sentia desde aquela luta. Aquela frustração era mais dolorida do que todos os ferimentos que recebera naquela batalha contra o androide biológico. Doía mais do que qualquer ferimento grave. E o pior: não passava de jeito nenhum.

― O que vou fazer... Com o que consegui até agora? Não tenho mais razão para lutar... E o maldito Kakarotto, que deveria lutar comigo, está morto... Aquele desgraçado acabou com o meu sonho de revanche, com a minha chance de mostrar que posso ser superior a ele! Essa era a única razão que me fazia treinar feito um louco na ânsia de me superar a cada dia, a cada luta... Era só por isso que eu me motivava a lutar... Mas agora a minha chance de provar minha superioridade morreu... Com aquele imbecil!

Bulma se aproximou dele, que ainda estava na forma Super Saiyajin.

― Tem certeza de que sua revanche com o Goku era a única razão para você lutar? – perguntou.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio ainda bastante frustrado.

― Talvez Goku não seja o único que morreu naquela luta. – deu as costas ao saiyajin e saiu rumo à mansão. – Acho que o Vegeta que eu conhecia também morreu naquele lugar. Eu pensava que ele tinha sobrevivido, mas vejo que não. Ah, pobre Trunks, agora tem um pai tão covarde...

Vegeta voltou ao estado normal e seguiu Bulma com os olhos. Bem que queria berrar que não era covarde coisa nenhuma, mas...

... A verdade é que ele realmente estava sendo um grande covarde.


	53. Um desafio

_“Acho que o Vegeta que eu conhecia também morreu naquele lugar.”_

Essa frase ficou por um bom tempo na mente do saiyajin, que se sentia cada vez mais perdido em suas convicções. Fora a mais dura decisão de sua vida até agora, mas agora se via bombardeado por vozes que o chamavam de covarde sem hesitar. Quanto mais tentava ignorar, mais forte a palavra “covarde” ecoava em sua cabeça.

Queria gritar que não era covarde coisíssima nenhuma, mas não conseguia. Não tinha coragem nem para isso. Recriminava-se por ter se entregado à derrota, mas não conseguia reagir.

Estava em crise e não sabia como sair dela.

* * *

Trunks havia presenciado tudo. Não conseguia entender a razão de Vegeta ter mudado daquela maneira. E notara que sua mãe estava sentindo os efeitos da mudança dele, por mais que ela tentasse não demonstrar.

“Se eu pudesse ajudar...”, pensou. “Mas tenho medo de atrapalhar cada vez mais...”

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, pois nada daquilo estava certo. Seu instinto lhe dizia para agir. Fazer o que fosse necessário para o bem de ambos, assim como fora capaz de guardar segredo acerca de sua própria identidade por três anos, só por causa deles... Além de ter sido também por ele mesmo. O que poderia fazer para que seu pai voltasse a ser o que era antes? Seu cérebro não encontrava uma resposta mas, em compensação... Seu sangue e instinto de saiyajin acabavam de dar-lhe uma solução aparentemente simples.

Decidiu voltar à mansão, trocar de roupa e traçar uma estratégia para levar seu plano adiante. Enquanto isso iria treinar.

* * *

Hora do lanche. O jovem se dirigiu à mesa da cozinha, onde estavam seus pais e a sua “versão infantil”, que se lambuzava com o que comia.

― Ei, vê se bagunça menos, Trunks! – Bulma dizia ao pequeno.

O garotinho não se importava com o que sua mãe dizia e continuava com a bagunça, para diversão de quase todos os presentes. O único que estava alheio a tudo era Vegeta.

― E então, Trunks, como vai o treinamento? – a cientista perguntou ao jovem do futuro.

― Está indo bem, mamãe. Mas ficaria melhor se eu tivesse um adversário para enfrentar. Eu até que chamaria o Gohan, mas acho que ele não vai poder treinar comigo.

― É verdade, ele disse que iria estudar bastante para compensar o tempo perdido. E também a Chichi está tão só...

― Uma pena que, mesmo com a minha interferência, não consegui evitar que Goku morresse.

― É, mas ele pode ser revivido. Mas sinceramente não entendo direito por que ele não quis reviver.

― Também não. Mas ele devia ter lá seus motivos e poderia me ajudar sendo adversário no meu treino. Mas quem sabe o papai queira treinar, não?

Vegeta não respondeu, simplesmente fez cara de “tô fora” e continuou a comer.

― Ah, até parece, Trunks... – Bulma olhou de soslaio para o saiyajin. – Se Goku está morto, seu pai agora é um zumbi covarde! É melhor tentar treinar sozinho mesmo, ele não tá nem aí se o filho dele se tornar um guerreiro fraco.

Ainda não havia nenhuma resposta de Vegeta, que tentava ignorar as provocações de Bulma.

― Que vergonha, Trunks... É uma vergonha ver o seu pai agindo como um covarde. Em pensar que o Yamcha me contou que quando você foi atingido por Cell, ele foi pra cima sem pensar em mais nada! E agora se nega a ajudar no treinamento do próprio filho!

― Devia pegar leve com o Vegeta, filhinha! – a Sra. Briefs apareceu e interveio na conversa. – Ele deve estar triste porque o Goku morreu... Assim como todos vocês, amigos dele, ficaram.

Ninguém falou nada a respeito da frase da mãe de Bulma. Trunks e Bulma sabiam muito bem que não era por isso que Vegeta estava daquela forma.

― É melhor eu voltar ao meu treino. – Trunks disse enquanto saía.

Enquanto isso um vulto suspeito espreitava a casa dos Briefs.

* * *

A noite já estava alta. Todos já dormiam quando Bulma acordou com o som de passos apressados pelo corredor. Levantou-se e foi verificar os quartos, começando pelo quarto do pequeno Trunks. Aparentemente, tudo em ordem. Mas decidiu entrar mesmo e verificar o berço. Foi quando percebeu que havia algo errado.

― Cadê o Trunks?!

O pequeno Trunks não estava ali. Cogitou a remota possibilidade de o outro Trunks tê-lo pegado para acalmar um possível choro mas era difícil ter acontecido isso, visto que ela poderia escutar antes. O jovem vindo do futuro dificilmente ouviria, estaria dormindo um sono pesado devido ao cansaço de seus treinos. Mesmo assim foi ao outro quarto onde estava hospedado o jovem. Entrou e não encontrou ninguém. Escutou um barulho vindo da sala, um som de algo se quebrando, como se fosse golpeado.

Correu para a sala, onde deu de cara com uma cena desagradável: o jovem Trunks estava com o pequeno Trunks nos braços... Junto com um homem misterioso.

― Ora, ora... – o homem disse. – Se não é a bela herdeira da Corporação Cápsula, Bulma Briefs? Evidentemente esse bebê é seu, não?

― É sim. Aliás, quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? E o que você quer aqui?

― Ora, nem mesmo me dá um “boa-noite”? – disse o homem de meia-idade, que portava uma espécie de controle. – Mas, tudo bem, responderei à sua pergunta... Sou o Dr. Stiru, um dos ex-sócios da Corporação. Estou aqui para exigir um ressarcimento dos prejuízos que tive quando deixei de ser sócio de seu pai, e quero esse “ressarcimento” em forma de resgate.

― Ah, Trunks – ela disse ao jovem. – Obrigada por defender o bebê. Pode me dar para eu colocá-lo para dormir?

O rapaz não se mexeu.

― Trunks? O que houve? – ela insistiu.

― Não perca seu tempo, minha cara. Ele não pode te ouvir, está sob meu comando. E é só ao meu comando que ele vai obedecer.

Bulma se sentiu de mãos atadas. Não poderia enfrentar Trunks, sabia que não tinha chance alguma de desafiá-lo. E provavelmente, se o fizesse, Stiru poderia ordenar para que ele a matasse com apenas um único golpe.

― Muito bem, meu jovem... Mostre a sua força!

Trunks, sob o comando de Stiru, deu alguns passos até ficar frente a frente com a cientista. Esta engoliu seco e começou a ficar com medo. Não sabia como reagir, apenas deixou escapar:

― Não, Trunks, não faça isso!!

Antes que Trunks levantasse a mão contra a própria mãe, acabou detido.

― É assim que você age diante de uma mulher? – era a voz de Vegeta, que segurava a mão de Trunks.

Trunks, com o olhar inexpressivo, conseguiu se livrar de Vegeta.

― Ei, eu já te vi na televisão! – Stiru disse. – Você não era um daqueles caras que lutaram contra Cell?

― Por quê? – Vegeta ironizou. – Vai me pedir um autógrafo... Doutor “Espicho”?

― Não é “Espicho”, é “Stiru”!

― Que seja!

― Não é autógrafo, meu jovem... É um desafio. Creio que você tenha ouvido a conversa amistosa que tivemos há pouco.

― Sim, você ficou se gabando de ser o Dr. “Espirro”.

― NÃO É “ESPIRRO”, É “STIRU”!

― Que seja! – Vegeta retrucou enquanto revirava os olhos. – Que desafio é esse?

― Eu o desafio a uma luta!

― Uma luta com o Dr. “Estico”? Não me faça rir!

\- “ESTICO”, O ESCAMBAU! É “STIRU”! “STIRU”! E É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO SOU EU QUE VOU LUTAR COM VOCÊ!

― Que seja...! Mas, então, quem será meu adversário?

― Quem mais? Este rapaz aqui. – disse enquanto Trunks dava um passo à frente.

O saiyajin ficou mudo. Ele, que não queria mais lutar, iria enfrentar o próprio filho?

― Se o rapaz aqui vencer – Stiru disse. – O moleque aqui só volta aos braços da mãe se um resgate for pago! Se você vencer, ele será devolvido sem nada a se pagar.

― O quê?? – Bulma conseguiu protestar. – Está fazendo chantagem, usando o MEU filho? Ah, mas nem pensar, Dr. Estilo!

― Grrrrrr... Dai-me paciência... NÃO É “ESTILO”, É “STIRU”, MULHERZINHA IDIOTA!!

Uma veia em forma de cruz apareceu na testa da cientista:

― “MULHERZINHA IDIOTA”? AH, EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É IDIOTA AQUI!!

― Nem pense em fazer ameaças, minha jovem... Este rapaz pode te machucar ao meu comando.

Bulma recuou ainda mais, pois Trunks tornava a avançar mais um passo, o que a assustou e fez com que se escondesse atrás de Vegeta. Mas a quem estava enganando? Do jeito que Vegeta estava atualmente, era quase certo que ele iria se recusar a lutar.

Quase, porque Vegeta sentia que seu sangue saiyajin voltava a pulsar como antes. Sentia que estava sendo tentado a voltar a lutar. Mas, em contrapartida, tentava resistir bravamente.

― E então, como vai ser...? – Stiru perguntou em tom ameaçador. – Aceita meu desafio? Ou vai amarelar?

Bulma simplesmente roia as unhas devido à tensão. Será que Vegeta lutaria mesmo...

... Ou agiria como um covarde?


	54. Desafio aceito?

Logo em seguida Stiru se retirou da mansão junto com o Trunks adulto e a sua versão infantil. Vegeta continuava inerte e inexpressivo enquanto Bulma se sentia com as mãos completamente atadas. A cientista deixou-se cair desolada no sofá.

― O que vou fazer agora...? O que aquele maluco vai fazer com os dois? Eu não pude fazer nada pra evitar... Nada... E agora?

Quando resolveu procurar por Vegeta, este havia sumido.

Agora ele se tornara um completo inútil, pensou. Por que ele não acabou ali mesmo com a fanfarrice do tal Dr. Stiru? Inútil! Inútil! Covarde! Tornara-se um covarde que agora fugia de tudo quanto era luta! Tinha vontade de chorar mas ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva. Por que ele agia assim? Será que ele ainda não havia percebido que ela também sofria por isso?

Bulma procurou se acalmar e voltou ao seu quarto, resoluta em dizer algumas “verdades” a Vegeta. Mas ao adentrar o quarto viu a luz acesa e, no chão, as roupas que Vegeta usava; viu a janela aberta por onde soprava uma brisa noturna. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu o armário e verificou o estojo de cápsulas que costumava ficar nele. Esperava alguma desorganização, mas sabia que, quando queria, o saiyajin sabia ser organizado. Pegou logo uma das cápsulas e jogou no chão, onde apareceu uma caixa branca. Abriu a caixa e checou seu conteúdo. Nela ficavam os trajes que ele costumava usar para treinar ou lutar. Logo descobriu que faltava algo: faltava um traje completo.

* * *

― É, meu rapaz... – disse Stiru. – Acho que aquele baixinho não vai aparecer. Pelo jeito ele não vai aceitar meu desafio.

― Se eu fosse você engoliria tudo o que disse.

Vegeta acabava de chegar ao descampado onde havia sido combinado o desafio.

― Ora, ora... Se não é o tampinha que vimos agora pouco na mansão... Pensei que você estava borrando as calças de medo.

― Não é um verme como você que vai me meter medo. – o saiyajin ajeitava melhor a luva branca da mão direita enquanto dava, depois de muito tempo, seu típico sorriso sarcástico. – Confesso que tentei resistir, mas sua oferta me soou tentadora.

Stiru apertou um botão de seu controle, fazendo com que o jovem Trunks ficasse frente a frente com Vegeta, que o encarou mais detidamente. As feições do jovem lembravam cada vez mais as suas. Seu olhar frio e rosto impassível o perturbavam de alguma forma.

Tal pai, tal filho.

Por que estava lá, se havia desistido de lutar? Bom, apenas _pensava_ que era capaz de desistir de lutar. Passou dias tentando resistir aos seus instintos saiyajins e, por consequência, tentava negar seu sangue e sua própria identidade. Estava tentando negar a si mesmo e tinha medo de continuar a lutar, de continuar sendo ele mesmo. Agia como covarde, pois estava cansado de ser humilhado e deixado para trás. E desde que Goku morrera, havia perdido toda a motivação que possuía para lutar, pois até então a sua razão de se dedicar tanto aos treinos era a sua revanche que nunca mais iria acontecer. Queria mostrar sua superioridade derrotando seu maior rival. Porém, isso tudo acabou sendo frustrado.

Mas, quando Stiru saiu da mansão, foi capaz de ver a desolação estampada no rosto de Bulma, o que o fez se sentir culpado. E assim sua ficha finalmente caiu, pois estava agindo como um completo idiota. Era hora de aceitar os fatos: Vegeta era saiyajin, um guerreiro por natureza. As lutas sempre estariam em seu sangue.

Desistir? Essa palavra nunca constara antes em seu dicionário. Por que constaria agora?

Pôs-se em posição de luta, envergando seu traje favorito. Fazia questão de usar seu uniforme azul, a armadura branca, as luvas e as botas. Depois de algumas reflexões, uma conclusão: Kakarotto que fosse ao inferno! Era besteira ficar lamentando por uma revanche já perdida antes mesmo de acontecer. O negócio agora era com aquele sujeito metido a cientista louco que estava com Trunks. Os _dois_ Trunks. Para completar, teria que enfrentar um deles e seria páreo duro devido aos vários dias sem treino. Seria um desafio e tanto. Mas um príncipe saiyajin que se preze sempre seria apaixonado por desafios.

Por que ele queria mesmo renegar seu sangue? Nem ele se lembrava ao certo. Mas de uma coisa tinha total certeza: de que estava fazendo uma grande burrada, e precisava pará-la enquanto era tempo. Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins, deixando de ser um guerreiro? Sorriu ante a ideia estúpida de renegar seus instintos de guerreiro nato. Que estupidez...! Logo vindo dele, que sempre fora tão astuto e sagaz...

Ou também queria impressionar a terráquea?

Não dava para negar, perto dela acabava agindo sempre como um grande pateta, só pagando mico atrás de mico. Mas era a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo se sentir bem. Podia-se dizer que era uma “retribuição disfarçada” de sua parte. Oras, aquela mulher não era uma qualquer, ela o aceitava tal como era, e o mínimo que deveria fazer por ela era protegê-la e à sua prole. E ninguém iria tocar em um fio de cabelo de nenhum deles para fazer-lhes mal!

Começou a lembrar que fazia um tempo que estava afastado de Bulma. Mas isso no momento não vinha ao caso. Primeiro iria acertar algumas coisinhas ali, depois resolveria com ela.

Seu sangue voltava a fervilhar como nunca. O simples fato de estar em posição de combate já o deixava louco para ir ao ataque. Uma das coisas que o fazia se sentir muito bem era lutar. Os olhos negros já não eram mais distantes. Tinham um foco definido e brilhavam como se neles houvesse uma forte chama que voltava a inflamar, mesmo depois de ser quase apagada. Seu sorriso irônico era um convite ao combate, externando seu mais profundo instinto guerreiro. Seus músculos retesados estavam prontos para qualquer manobra de seu adversário, fosse um ataque ou uma defesa.

Estava mais do que pronto para encarar aquela luta.

Stiru acionou um comando em seu controle e com isso Trunks se posicionou para lutar também. Com um sorriso desafiador perguntou a Vegeta:

― Tem certeza de que vai aceitar meu desafio?

O saiyajin não titubeou:

― Mas é claro!

Diante disso, o cientista ordenou:

― Lute, meu jovem... Lute com todas as suas forças!

Foi o suficiente para que Trunks se transformasse instantaneamente em Super Saiyajin e partisse logo para o ataque. Vegeta, também já na forma Super Saiyajin, já estava pronto para receber o ataque: um potente soco prontamente bloqueado.

Pela força do golpe bloqueado, pressentia que esse combate seria mais difícil do que supunha antes.


	55. Conflito de gerações

Os golpes estrondavam como se fossem trovões anunciando uma grande tempestade e isso era só o início do combate travado entre Vegeta e Trunks, que se enfrentavam a metros do chão. Nenhum golpe atingira o saiyajin de surpresa até então, todos eram bloqueados. Mas estava consciente de que aquele equilíbrio iria sumir logo. Por outro lado, a defesa de Trunks parecia impenetrável. Por mais que tentasse golpeá-lo, o jovem de cabelo lilás sempre tinha uma defesa ou um contra-ataque que anulavam seus golpes.

Realmente a luta não seria nada fácil. Dois fatores começavam a pesar contra o príncipe saiyajin. O primeiro, porque ele estava voltando de um longo período sem ao menos treinar. O segundo era o fato de Trunks conhecer suas técnicas de ataque e defesa. E ocorreu o esperado: numa fração de segundos, Trunks o surpreendera com um poderoso soco cruzado de direita, atingindo em cheio seu rosto.

Mas isso não o abalou tão facilmente, mesmo sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca. Pelo contrário, só o impulsionou a reagir. Também conseguiu acertar alguns golpes em Trunks, porém logo sentiu que começava a se cansar rapidamente. E essa foi a brecha para que o jovem lhe acertasse vários golpes, mesmo estando na defensiva.

* * *

― Ora, ora... – Stiru, bastante impressionado, assistia à luta. – É melhor eu começar a verificar o custo de seu resgate, garotinho.

O pequeno Trunks desatou a chorar e a tentar sair dos braços do cientista que, com dificuldade, conseguiu contê-lo.

― Fica quieto, garoto! A sua mãe não está aqui e você só vai vê-la depois que eu receber o resgate, entendeu?

O pequeno engoliu o choro imediatamente...

― Bom garotinho... – o homem elogiou.

... Para abrir o maior berreiro, furioso à maneira saiyajin: berrando muito e tentando golpear quem o segurava. Stiru, todo sem jeito, tentava segurar Trunks a todo custo.

― Opa! Calma aí! Sossega! Fica quieto, porque você não vai a lugar algum!!

* * *

― Maldição... – Vegeta praguejou. – Acabo de chegar ao meu limite!

Estava ofegante e com o rosto com alguns hematomas devido aos golpes que acabara de levar. Estava sentindo os reflexos do tempo que ficara sem ter treinado e recriminava a si mesmo por cometer tamanha burrice. Porém, já não adiantava mais lamentar pelo estrago já feito. Limpou o sangue que insistia em escorrer do canto de sua boca. Que estratégia usaria para reverter o atual quadro de desvantagem?

Não dava tempo de pensar. Trunks vinha com tudo para acertar-lhe um poderoso chute, logo bloqueado. Apesar disso, foi inevitável sua queda e antes que conseguisse se levantar, o jovem já ia acertar-lhe o pé novamente quando, numa fração de segundos, Vegeta conseguira se esquivar a tempo de evitar um golpe bem no rosto. Porém, o golpe conseguira fazer um buraco no chão. Ainda deitado, virou-se de bruços e com os braços impulsionou-se para acertar os dois pés em Trunks, que acabou recuando com a cabeça jogada para trás devido ao impacto do golpe.

Como esperado, o jovem de cabelos cor lavanda resistiria bem ao golpe. Mas o que Vegeta não esperava era que ele o encarasse com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. Este apenas limpou o local onde tomara o golpe. Para piorar ainda mais a sua situação, Vegeta conseguiu sentir uma alteração no ki de Trunks. Em circunstâncias normais isso não o incomodaria tanto, mas naquela hora... Era péssimo.

“N-não pode ser...! Trunks... Me superou...! Maldição! Ele me superou faz tempo, e só agora que percebi!”

Suou frio, pois estava clara a diferença entre ele e o filho, que estava em um nível superior. Estava completamente ferrado, não só pelo superior poder de luta de Trunks, mas também pela diminuição do seu. Estava numa posição em que, a cada minuto que passava, ficava mais difícil sustentar sua transformação.

Como odiava essa parte... Quase sempre isso precedia uma derrota iminente.

Nem cogitara tentar fazer o jovem recobrar a consciência, era perda de tempo. Se Trunks a recobrasse, certamente não lutaria contra o próprio pai da forma que estava lutando. Sabia que Trunks jamais lutaria sujo, graças à convivência na Morada do Tempo. Até desconfiava de que ele poderia estar escondendo seu verdadeiro poder – poder este que acabava de ser revelado – desde aquele treinamento.

Mesmo agindo de forma dura para com Trunks, o jovem jamais agira de forma desleal. Algo fazia com que o rapaz não estivesse consciente. Havia alguma coisa que comandava o corpo dele. Talvez algum _microchip_ ou algo do gênero. Era a justificativa mais plausível para aquele comportamento tão fora do padrão do filho.

Mas... Como iria descobrir?

Trunks foi mais uma vez ao ataque, não dando tempo para Vegeta bolar qualquer estratégia. Disparou um raio contra o príncipe saiyajin, que foi capaz de segurar a rajada por alguns segundos e desviá-la logo em seguida. Quando teve a oportunidade de raciocinar rápido, aproveitou e disparou seu “Ataque Big Bang” contra Trunks, que colidiu com as costas em um rochedo próximo. Havia sido rápido o suficiente para ser agraciado com um golpe de sorte. Ele se refez do ataque, mas logo fez uma careta de dor. Em seguida, completamente aturdido, fitou Vegeta.

“Quem diria...?”, o saiyajin pensou. “Parece que danifiquei seja lá o que for!”

Agora era tudo ou nada. Era hora de aproveitar a chance e a guarda baixa de Trunks. E foi isso que Vegeta acabou fazendo. A toda velocidade, voou até Trunks e acertou um potente soco em seu estômago. Antes que ele caísse, golpeou a nuca, onde havia uma minúscula peça em curto-circuito que agora se partia em pedacinhos ainda menores. Comm isso, Trunks caía inconsciente no chão, perdendo a transformação em Super Saiyajin. Logo em seguida, Vegeta, já exausto da luta – na qual nem ele mesmo esperava uma virada – também perdia a transformação e se apoiava em um dos joelhos.

Stiru, aterrorizado com o que vira, simplesmente saiu correndo rumo ao seu jato. Porém, foi interceptado por alguém:

― Paradinho aí, “Suspiro”! Pode tratar de devolver o meu filho!

Era Bulma, já com pose autoritária bem à frente do cientista, que ficou extremamente irritado:

― Não é “Suspiro”, é “Stiru”!

― Que seja! – ela disse com olhar cético. – Passa o meu filho pra cá!

― Vai sonhando!

Nesse momento, o pequeno Trunks levantou a mãozinha na direção do rosto de Stiru como se quisesse fazer algo como puxar-lhe o nariz ou coisa do gênero. Mas o garotinho acabou fazendo algo impensável até mesmo para um bebê mestiço de saiyajin com humano: disparou um raio na cara do cientista. Resultado? Stiru ficou paralisado, com a cara completamente torrada em meio ao pasmo tanto da mãe como do pai que, mesmo a alguns metros de distância, viu tudo. Bulma logo se refez do susto e tirou o garoto todo sorridente dos braços do cientista. Este, logo que ficou sem Trunks, tossiu fumaça e caiu para trás todo chamuscado.

― É... Não restam dúvidas de que o Trunks é mesmo filho de um saiyajin... – ela comentou com um sorriso desajeitado.


	56. Enfim, um diálogo decente

O dia começava a amanhecer quando retornaram para casa. O pequeno Trunks, por fim, podia dormir sossegado. E sua versão mais velha ainda não havia recuperado os sentidos. Enquanto isso, no outro quarto, Bulma já havia providenciado a caixa de primeiros socorros. Era algo aborrecedor, mas apesar disso fazia sem reclamar muito. Estranhamente, nos últimos dias havia sentido falta de “cuidar” de um certo saiyajin quando ficava ferido.

― Ainda bem que sempre tenho uma caixa dessas de reserva aqui no quarto, senão nem sei o que faria, viu?

Vegeta simplesmente grunhiu. Apesar de estar sentado à beira da cama já sem a armadura, ainda se sentia bastante esgotado. Mesmo assim os ferimentos que havia sofrido na luta não haviam sido tão sérios: fora o grande cansaço, seu corpo acumulava apenas alguns hematomas, cortes e arranhões mais superficiais. Após colocar o último curativo no rosto do saiyajin, Bulma o encarou, olhos nos olhos:

― Você está bem, Vegeta?

Ele logo desviou o olhar e respondeu:

― Tire as suas próprias conclusões. – esboçou um sorriso irônico.

― Hum... – ela fingiu adivinhar, colocando a mão no queixo com uma falsa atitude pensativa. – Apesar de cansado, você se sente bem porque voltou a fazer o que mais gosta, não é mesmo?

― De certo modo. – cedeu. – Eu estava agindo como um idiota.

― Olha, Vegeta... O que o Trunks tinha pra agir daquela maneira?

― Aquele velho cientista gagá tinha implantado algo no pescoço dele.

― Entendo. Com aquilo ele controlou o Trunks. Velho sacana! Ainda bem que você conseguiu tirar aquilo dele a tempo. E a propósito... Fazia tempo que eu não te via vestido assim.

― Qual é o problema com a minha roupa?

― Ah, nada... Nada.

― Quando o Trunks acordar, diga que eu estou na sala de gravidade recuperando o tempo perdido.

― Pode deixar. – ela disse agora sorridente. – Mas... Não tá faltando algo?

Ela deu uma piscadinha, deixando-o meio confuso.

― O quê?

― Ahh... Nada, nada... – ela disse. – Depois do treino a gente pode conversar um pouco?

― Que seja.

* * *

Sentia-se bastante revigorado apesar do grande cansaço que o dominava. Após se exercitar por algumas horas, desligou a gravidade aumentada e sentou-se no chão em posição de lótus. Fechou os olhos e procurou acalmar a sua respiração. Seu corpo pedia por um descanso logo após isso e, mais cedo, após a luta que travara com Trunks. As habilidades do jovem se mostraram muito impressionantes. Não sabia que ele possuía tanto poder assim. Ele escondera o tempo todo seu verdadeiro potencial.

Mas... Por que ele fizera isso?

Ouviu a porta da sala de gravidade se abrir e não precisou abrir os olhos para sentir a presença do recém-chegado Trunks. Abriu os olhos negros para encará-lo, o rapaz sentou-se à frente dele com uma fisionomia bastante séria. O viajante do futuro estava bem mais introspectivo do que o normal e não parecia muito disposto a encarar o olhar penetrante do pai. Era como se ele estivesse envergonhado.

Mas de quê?

― Desculpe a demora, eu acordei há pouco e ainda estou sentindo os efeitos da luta que tivemos.

― Já percebi. – Vegeta respondeu seco e foi direto ao ponto. – Trunks, desde quando você esconde o seu verdadeiro poder?

A pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Não se lembrava de ter lutado com todo o seu poder diante do seu pai, mas não foi preciso ele dizer isso. Os curativos em seu rosto e o cansaço lhe davam uma mostra do que ocorrera. Já havia percebido que dera um trabalho considerável a Vegeta.

― Me desculpe, pai. – murmurou.

― Eu fiz uma pergunta, não disse pra você se desculpar. Desde quando você esconde seu verdadeiro poder?

O olhar penetrante do príncipe saiyajin foi o suficiente para colocar Trunks contra a parede. O jovem de cabelos cor lavanda não teve outra escolha senão falar:

― Eu faço isso desde o nosso treinamento na Morada do Tempo. Não queria ferir seu orgulho.

― Acho que desta vez meu orgulho estava tão ferido que não senti essa. – Vegeta sorriu com ironia.

― Não?

― Vou ser bem franco com você, Trunks. Meu orgulho já estava bem ferido quando vi você mostrar seu verdadeiro poder. E isso acabou me fazendo ter vontade de te superar... E, por consequência, me fez perceber o quanto eu estava sendo estúpido.

― Espero que não fique furioso com o que vou te dizer, papai, mas você realmente estava sendo estúpido.

Vegeta se levantou e se colocou em posição de combate:

― Agora não estou mais... – ao dizer isso, se transformou em Super Saiyajin. – Vamos! Quero que me enfrente com todo o seu poder!

O jovem Trunks também se posicionou e deu um sorriso brincalhão. Sabia que isso era o mesmo que seu pai dizer “Quero que seja meu adversário de treinamento!”. Transformou-se em Super Saiyajin também e ironizou:

― Tem certeza? Não vou pegar leve com você!

Após isso, o combate entre pai e filho começou. Trunks realmente não facilitou contra Vegeta, que não se importava com a dificuldade da luta. Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era estar fazendo o que mais sentia falta: lutando para se superar cada vez mais.

E, enquanto estivesse lutando, nada mais lhe importava no momento.

* * *

Deveria prever que sua caixinha reserva de primeiros socorros seria usada novamente. E lá estava Bulma na tarefa de bancar a socorrista mais uma vez, colocando curativos e bandagens em Vegeta. Só faltava ele estar compensando o que não aprontara nos dias sem lutar. Era engraçado que desta vez ele tinha uma expressão satisfeita em sua face. E só por isso Bulma se sentia mais aliviada. Sabia que Vegeta estava em seu “normal”.

― Definitivamente você não tem jeito, Vegeta... – ela disse. – Mas esses dias eu sentia falta de te ver assim. Não todo arrebentado, mas você sendo você mesmo.

― Você nunca achou isso divertido. – ele respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

― É, mas desta vez é diferente.

― Você é mesmo muito estranha.

A cientista, em vez de se ofender com aquilo – como normalmente fazia – se aproximou “perigosamente” do saiyajin. Mais precisamente, a distância entre os dois rostos era de praticamente pouquíssimos centímetros. Ela deu um sorrisinho bem malicioso e cobriu o restante da distância, só parando nos lábios do saiyajin com um beijo que há muito tempo não dava nele. Não houve nenhuma resistência da parte de Vegeta, que logo correspondeu. Era um momento que há muito não se permitia desfrutar devido ao afastamento ao qual ele mesmo se impunha.

Demorou, mas percebeu que estava simplesmente fazendo uma grande besteira em ficar se restringindo e se culpando. Apesar de ser saiyajin, apesar de ser guerreiro, apesar de tudo, era um homem. E tinha a necessidade de alguém... E esse alguém era Bulma. Poderia ser estranha a seu ver, ser maluca, ser irritante e tudo mais, mas fora a única, até então, capaz de se aproximar dele. Ela fora capaz de passar por suas sólidas barreiras que ele mesmo criava. Não precisara de força física para tal, não precisara ser uma poderosa guerreira. Só precisara ser quem era. E criar empatia.

Eles formavam, querendo ou não, um estranho casal.

Logo os dois se separaram, olhos negros encarando longamente os olhos azuis. E a Vegeta, naquele momento, ocorreu apenas um pensamento... Na verdade, uma pergunta:

Bulma era sua salvação... Ou seria sua perdição?

Só o tempo seria capaz de lhe dizer.


	57. Uma conversa antes da partida

Dia seguinte e Bulma acordava, deparando-se com o outro lado da cama vazio. Por conta dos últimos dias, essa constatação era um bom sinal, pois siginificava que Vegeta voltara à rotina de sempre e buscaria apagar de sua vida a ideia que tivera de desistir de lutar. Pensou consigo mesma que era melhor assim e não o suportaria tendo uma vida de tédio. Se ele já era rabugento em circunstâncias normais, seria bem pior se não lutasse mais.

Ele havia lhe dito que sem a revanche contra Goku não haveria razão em continuar lutando. Mas ao perceber que ele fora buscar Trunks quando fora levado pelo tal Dr. Stiru, sentiu que algo mudara naquele homem. Mesmo sem treino havia vários dias, ele enfrentara a contraparte mais velha do filho, que se tornara um jovem muito poderoso e um adversário bastante difícil. Ainda assim, lutara com o máximo de suas forças para evitar que algo acontecesse tanto com o menino que agora estava em seus braços quanto com o rapaz vindo de um futuro devastado para conseguir encontrar um modo de salvar o mundo em que vivia.

Teria Vegeta encontrado em Trunks uma razão para poder seguir em frente sem pensar na revanche que nunca teria? Não sabia ao certo. Apesar de três anos convivendo com ele, sua cabeça e seu coração eram difíceis de decifrar por completo. Das pessoas de seu convívio, como Kuririn, Piccolo, Tenshinhan e outros, poucos confiavam nele e dificilmente acreditariam que ele poderia ter algo bom em seu âmago.

Se bem que ele também não se ajudava a limpar a própria imagem de guerreiro prepotente. Era como se tivesse a necessidade de manter essa fachada, pois ainda entendia que sentimentos não poderiam interferir nos combates. Não que fosse algo deliberado de sua parte, pois Bulma já percebia que na verdade ele possuía dificuldades por conta de sua vida pregressa, afinal, ele fora criado para ser o mais forte e, depois, para ser um soldado leal a Freeza após a destruição de seu planeta natal.

Aquela marra toda e as barreiras para se relacionar com outras pessoas eram instintivos, mas em momentos muito específicos ele se desarmava completamente. Era meio raro e ela aprendia aos poucos perceber que ele dava alguns sinais sutis do que sentia, das motivações e de suas intenções. Sim, havia muita coisa por trás daquela fachada de homem rabugento e cheio de marra. A cada gesto ou palavra vindos dele, tinha certeza de que ele não era totalmente mau, e começava a entender esses sinais sutis. Pouco a pouco entendia o saiyajin, sabia que era um processo lento e que demandaria tempo para que ele realmente baixasse por completo a guarda e se abrisse com mais frequência.

Se havia uma coisa que Bulma possuía era paciência. Aprendera desde cedo que deveria ter paciência para certas situações, tanto para entender como certas coisas funcionavam no mundo da ciência quanto para entender pessoas. E neste último quesito, paciência era fundamental para entender um pouco mais seu companheiro alienígena.

Após trocar as fraldas de Trunks, ela se trocou enquanto ele explorava os objetos por sobre sua cama. Junto com o filho pequeno, seguiu pelo corredor rumo à cozinha, onde tomaria o café da manhã. Ao se aproximar da cozinha, olhou por uma das janelas pelas quais entravam os raios de sol e viu algo não muito comum.

Vegeta e o Trunks vindo do futuro tinham uma conversa aparentemente amistosa, horas antes da partida do jovem, que por fim voltaria à sua linha temporal.

Bulma não se deteve por muito tempo para continuar vendo a tal conversa, pois sabia que seria notada por ambos. Mesmo assim, sorriu por saber que Vegeta estava de algum modo tentando ser paternal... À sua maneira, claro.

* * *

― Então – Vegeta estava à paisana, encostado a uma das árvores do jardim e encarava o jovem à sua frente. – É hoje que você volta para sua época?

O jovem de cabelos cor lavanda confirmou enquanto checava o estojo de cápsulas que trazia consigo. Ele acordara bem cedo, ansioso para sua volta. Já tomara seu café da manhã e aguardava todos chegarem para a sua despedida. A espera, por mais incrível que parecesse, era mais suportável pela companhia de seu pai, algo que achava improvável até conviver com ele na Morada do Tempo. No começo era insuportável, mas depois se iniciou algum laço entre os dois.

E diante dos últimos acontecimentos, sabia que seu pai não era tudo aquilo que vira na primeira vez que o encontrara. Podia dizer por si mesmo agora que tinha certo orgulho de ser filho de quem era.

― Estou bem ansioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Com o tempo que passei aqui nesta época, não sei como estão as coisas na minha linha temporal e não faço muita ideia do que posso encontrar quando chegar lá.

― A sua mãe deve ter dado um jeito de te esperar. Ela não seria presa fácil daqueles bonecos de lata.

Trunks sorriu ante esse raciocínio, pois realmente sua mãe e a Bulma desta linha temporal tinham muito em comum. A diferença era realmente pouca, apenas por conta do que ocorrera em sua época e um pouco da decepção com a personalidade difícil de seu pai. Concluía que ele não tivera tempo de vida suficiente para mostrar o que realmente era.

Seu pai não era um cara tão maligno quanto o pintavam.

― Realmente minha mãe não seria presa fácil. E no que depender de mim, esse período de terror daqueles androides vai acabar!

Vegeta viu um brilho de determinação nos olhos azuis de seu filho. Sim, aquele jovem, embora não tivesse cabelos rebeldes e olhos na cor negra, era inegavelmente seu filho. Tinha o sangue de um saiyajin da realeza correndo em suas veias e o fazia sentir certo orgulho. Trunks se mostrara mais poderoso do que aparentava ser e sua determinação era o que o movia, lembrando a sua própria determinação em se superar.

Trunks não queria ser apenas mais forte e derrotar os androides Nº 17 e 18 de sua linha temporal. Queria proteger sua mãe, que era a sua família.

― Gosto dessa sua determinação, Trunks. – o saiyajin sorriu. – Com certeza você vai derrotar aquelas sucatas, mas não fique convencido demais e nem se acomode, mesmo quando tudo estiver em paz.

― Não pretendo relaxar, pai. – o jovem mestiço devolveu o sorriso. – Também tenho pessoas a proteger e não posso me dar ao luxo de me acomodar.

Trunks avistou sua mãe se aproximando junto com o bebê e foi até ela para ter uma última conversa antes de partir. Enquanto os outros chegavam, ele recebia uma série de recomendações e recados para serem repassados para a sua mãe em sua linha temporal. Vegeta continuou encostado à mesma árvore, observando tudo. Preferia ficar afastado, na sua, enquanto os outros estavam rodeando o jovem que arremessava uma cápsula, da qual surgira a máquina do tempo em que voltaria para casa. Ele se despediu de todos antes de partir e o saiyajin fez um leve e discreto gesto com os dedos, acompanhado por um olhar que mais parecia uma ordem, que foi interpretada por Trunks como “se cuida”. Pela última vez, seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos negros do pai, que pareceram confirmar a mensagem enquanto o jovem dava um aceno final a todos antes de partir.

E assim Trunks, em sua máquina do tempo, desaparecia da vista de todos e empreendia a viagem de volta para casa.

* * *

Yamcha fazia sua caminhada solitária pelas ruas da Capital do Oeste após a partida de Trunks para a sua época de origem. Não tinha dúvidas de que o jovem seria capaz de derrotar os androides que aterrorizavam seu mundo. Havia se tornado muito mais forte do que era na primeira vez que apareceu e derrotou Freeza e o Rei Cold. Não só se tornara mais poderoso, como também amadurecera bastante.

O ex-ladrão passara a observar principalmente a relação entre ele e o pai. Sabia que Vegeta não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar, por conta de seu temperamento difícil e irascível. Mesmo assim, os laços entre pai e filho surgiram após o período em que estiveram juntos na Morada do Tempo. Tinha suas dúvidas, pois o saiyajin parecia não se importar com o jovem, dizendo até mesmo que o rapaz só o atrapalhava.

Mas a luta contra Cell acabara por dizer exatamente o contrário. Yamcha testemunhara aquele momento terrível após Goku se sacrificar para tentar deter o androide, que conseguira se regenerar e, ao voltar, atingira mortalmente Trunks. Se não tivesse vivenciado aquele momento, visto aquela cena com seus próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria se alguém contasse que Vegeta ficara tão enfurecido com a morte do filho que fora tentar vingá-lo.

As pessoas sempre podiam mudar, concluiu. Se Piccolo, que já fora um inimigo, se tornara quase que um pai para Gohan, por que Vegeta não mudaria em alguma coisa? Os últimos três anos mostraram que até mesmo alguém como o saiyajin poderia ter alguma mudança, mesmo que bastante sutil. E essas mudanças sutis faziam com que Bulma se sentisse ainda mais feliz.

Como ele sabia disso? Conhecia a cientista de longa data, devido ao relacionamento que tinham anteriormente. Sabia como eram os sentimentos dela, logo sabia que ela estava feliz de verdade ao lado de Vegeta.

Irônico? Sim. Mas, mais irônico ainda era torcer para que ela continuasse sendo feliz ao lado daquele que fora seu rival por ela.


	58. Um fio vermelho que não se rompe

Após aquele combate dificílimo contra Majin Boo em sua forma original, vencido por Goku usando sua Genkidama, combinada à estratégia de Vegeta e o apelo popular de Mr. Satan, houve uma breve discussão sobre o que fariam com o Majin Boo que sobrevivera. Tão logo entraram em um acordo a respeito, Kibitoshin os teleportara junto a Dende à plataforma celeste do Templo Sagrado de Kami Sama e a recepção não poderia ser diferente: alegria, entusiasmo e emoção nos reencontros, além de um breve momento de susto ao ver o Boo rechonchudo. Não demorou muito para que o clima de festa se restabelecesse após as justificativas dadas por Goku, Dende e Mr. Satan para a presença daquele ser rosado e a ideia de ocultá-lo por seis meses até que se coletasse novamente as esferas do dragão, invocasse Shenlong e este apagasse da memória das pessoas da Terra as maldades do agora amigo inseparável do campeão mundial.

Enquanto o jovem Kami Sama relatava tudo o que ocorrera a Piccolo e Sr. Popo, Goku comemorava sua volta junto à família Son e Mr. Satan convencia Videl de que Boo agora era bom e também propunha adotarem o cãozinho, ao qual lhe deram o nome de Bee. Bulma e Trunks foram até Vegeta, que estava mais afastado e os dois estavam realmente felizes pelo retorno do saiyajin.

Vegeta, apesar de não demonstrar, estava igualmente feliz em retornar. Até momentos atrás, tinha certeza de que jamais retornaria ao mundo dos vivos após tudo o que fizera. Por trás de sua pose de não se deixar contagiar pelas emoções e ser extremamente reservado quanto a demonstrações públicas de afeto, o saiyajin tinha dentro de si sentimentos conflitantes. Por um lado, a alegria e o alívio pelo pesadelo chamado Majin Boo ter chegado ao fim. Por outro, a vergonha e a culpa por ter contribuído para que tal ameaça ressurgisse devido a seus propósitos egoístas.

Por conta disso, parecia sentir certo peso em suas costas e se perguntava se realmente era uma pessoa “boa” que merecesse ser revivido por Porunga, o deus-dragão do planeta Namek. Na verdade, quando tivera essa ideia para formar a Genkidama de Kakarotto, não passara em momento algum por sua cabeça a possibilidade de voltar à vida. Como Piccolo lhe dissera, por conta de seus atos anteriores ao seu sacrifício para tentar deter Majin Boo, todas as lembranças seriam apagadas e ele cairia no esquecimento, enquanto sua alma se reencarnaria em outra pessoa.

Já se conformava em aquele ser seu derradeiro ato, tentando se redimir pelo erro absurdo que cometera ao se aliar àquele inseto cretino chamado Babidi por razões puramente egoístas. Estivera tão desesperado tentando resgatar seu antigo “eu” para poder se focar em superar seu rival e até então inimigo que seria capaz de jogar no lixo praticamente uma década de relacionamento com Bulma, do qual resultara Trunks, a quem abraçara pela primeira vez em oito anos. Estava realmente disposto a jogar fora e esquecer os até então melhores anos de sua vida e colocar em risco as pessoas que amava, quando ignorara os alertas de Kaioshin sobre a ameaça que estava prestes a ressurgir.

Lembrou-se de que, como dizia um dito popular dos terráqueos, “vendera a alma ao diabo”. Aprendera várias expressões assim nesse período vivendo na Terra. Ele vendera sua alma, mas não lucrara como esperava. Pensava que voltar ao que era antes seria o melhor, despindo-se de seus sentimentos, achando que estava fraco por desenvolver sentimentos humanos aparentemente fúteis e laços afetivos, e que eliminar essas coisas lhe permitiria ter poder suficiente para eliminar aquele saiyajin a quem chamavam por Son Goku.

Como demonstração, destruíra as arquibancadas do local onde ocorria o Vigésimo Quinto Torneio de Artes Marciais, matando diretamente centenas e talvez milhares de pessoas e outras morrendo indiretamente pelo caos gerado por seus ataques na tentativa de enfurecer Goku e chamá-lo para a briga. Em um desses ataques com raios disparados por ele, agora lembrava claramente que por um triz não atingira Bulma e Yamcha. Em sua memória voltava o momento em que, de relance, a vira desolada ao vê-lo fazendo aquelas barbaridades. Essa era uma das razões para estar envergonhado do que fizera antes. Ele lhe mostrara a sua pior face e vira a desolação dela ao testemunhar tudo. Preferia mil vezes o sorriso dela ou até mesmo o mau humor enquanto ralhava com ele a vê-la quase às lágrimas.

A energia desprendida do confronto contra seu rival fora decisiva para o despertar de Majin Boo. Ao sentir seu ki enquanto lutava ferozmente contra Kakarotto, percebeu o grande erro que cometera e optou por carregar sozinho o fardo de sua estupidez. Pensava que dar cabo de sua própria vida para deter Boo poderia redimi-lo daquele erro tão grave e imperdoável que cometera.

E mesmo quando Enma Daioh e Vovó Uranai o restauraram para ajudar Goku a vencer Boo, ainda estava acreditando piamente que não iria ser realmente revivido depois de tudo. De algum modo, buscava se preparar para enfrentar o esquecimento depois que tudo acabasse.

Mas lá estava ele, vivo mais uma vez e sentindo os braços de Bulma envolvendo seu braço direito e, ao mesmo tempo, sua mão esquerda instintivamente afagava os lisos cabelos cor lavanda de Trunks. Ainda fitando o horizonte de uma Terra reconstruída à sua frente, permitiu-se relaxar e parar de pensar momentaneamente naqueles sentimentos que tentavam tirar de seu coração a alegria que sentia, de tal modo que deixou seus lábios se curvarem em um raro e espontâneo sorriso.

Deixaria para pensar depois a respeito de seu fardo que lhe pesava.

* * *

Yamcha e Pual estavam nos últimos bancos do jato que Bulma pilotava rumo à Capital do Oeste. Ela gentilmente lhe oferecera uma carona, sem qualquer oposição da parte de Vegeta que, aliás, estava sentado no banco ao lado dela. Normalmente ele teria ido embora sozinho, voando por conta própria. E se ele quisesse realmente ir, seu corpo estava em perfeitas condições para empreender um voo do Templo Sagrado até a grande mansão amarela.

Mas, diferente de antes, o saiyajin fazia questão de acompanhá-los. Não se incomodara com o lobo do deserto indo junto e não aparentava cansaço físico apesar de sua habitual rabugice. Parecia, na verdade, bastante introspectivo enquanto Bulma contava entusiasmada que pretendia fazer uma festinha para reunir todos dentro de algum tempo e depois Trunks narrava animadíssimo como fora seu treinamento na Morada do Tempo junto com Goten, ambos supervisionados por Piccolo.

Embora observasse que aquela família parecia mais unida do que nunca, Yamcha percebia que Vegeta tentava manter sua expressão rabugenta de sempre, mas que não conseguia fazê-lo perfeitamente.

Foi quando se lembrou da conversa que tivera anos atrás com aquela enigmática vidente idosa, quando ela lhe mostrara em sua bola de cristal tudo o que aconteceria...

... E que, de fato, aconteceu.

Naquela bola de cristal, a velha vidente havia lhe mostrado justamente o momento em que Vegeta tentava deter Boo sozinho e se autodestruíra. Lembrou-se de quando sentira um aumento assombroso de ki, e essa energia explodindo para depois desaparecer, e Bulma naquele momento estivera angustiada, como se houvesse sentido de algum modo que ocorrera algo muito ruim ao saiyajin, enquanto ela e os demais buscavam pelas esferas do dragão para poder reviver os mortos nas arquibancadas.

Depois, viria a confirmação de que realmente acontecera tudo o que Yamcha vira na tal bola de cristal e ele mais uma vez se via amparando a cientista em sua dor.

Meses atrás a velhinha lhe advertira novamente a respeito em mais um encontro fortuito.

_― Olá, meu rapaz! Há quanto tempo!_

_― Ah – Yamcha reconheceu a voz enquanto passava por uma das ruas na Capital do Oeste. – É a senhora! Há quanto tempo!_

_― Vim lembrar-lhe do que conversamos uns oito anos atrás, sobre o que mostrei na bola de cristal._

_― Por quê? Alguma coisa vai mudar? Não vai acontecer?_

_― Pelo contrário, isso certamente irá acontecer. Aquela morte que te mostrei vai realmente acontecer._

_O ex-ladrão suspirou:_

_― Cara... A Bulma vai ficar arrasada!_

_― Sim, porque a separação de duas pessoas que se amam é muito dolorosa. Ela vai precisar de muito apoio e você é a melhor pessoa para isso. Mas há algo que quero lhe revelar sobre os dois._

_― Há algo mais?_

_― Sim, meu rapaz. O fio vermelho que liga Bulma ao homem chamado Vegeta não vai se romper._

_― Fio vermelho?_

_― Todos nós quando nascemos temos um fio vermelho amarrado ao nosso dedo mindinho. Uma das pontas está amarrada em nós, a outra ponta está amarrada ao mindinho da pessoa que lhe é destinada. Há um fio vermelho que liga Bulma e Vegeta desde sempre, eles estavam predestinados a se encontrarem em algum momento de suas vidas. E quando dois predestinados pelo fio vermelho se unem, eles serão felizes._

_― Então eu jamais conseguiria ser feliz com a Bulma, certo?_

_― Vocês seriam infelizes, pois você não estava na outra ponta do fio vermelho dela. E esse fio vermelho que a liga a Vegeta não será rompido nem com a morte que se aproxima._

_― Acho que entendo... Será que há algum fio desses amarrado ao meu dedo mindinho?_

_― Talvez, meu rapaz... Mas você quer realmente saber seu futuro?_

_Yamcha ponderou por um breve instante e respondeu:_

_― Acho que não. Já tive_ spoilers _demais. Melhor viver um dia de cada vez. Se eu tiver esse fio, beleza. – deu de ombros. – Se não, paciência._

_― Sábia decisão, meu rapaz._

Era essa a resposta que tivera ao seu questionamento nos últimos anos. Ao longo desse tempo, Yamcha se perguntava por que o longo relacionamento que tivera com Bulma era tão ruim, cheio de idas e vindas. O rompimento era obviamente por culpa sua, não havia o que questionar. Fora infiel, como o fora por várias vezes, mas, mesmo quando ele se esforçava para ser um bom namorado, o relacionamento parecia arrastado demais, como se ambos forçassem algo que estava na cara que não daria certo.

E realmente não dera certo, jamais daria realmente.

Não, quando se lembrava das palavras da vidente e parecia quase ver um fio vermelho que ligava Bulma a Vegeta.

― Yamcha – ouviu Pual o chamando. – Algum problema?

― Não, Pual. – Yamcha sorriu enquanto ainda olhava para o casal à sua frente. – Apenas estou pensando sobre como o destino gosta de brincar com a gente. Só isso.

* * *

O sol poente lançou seus tons dourados por sobre toda a paisagem, dando fim a um dia extremamente longo. Depois de lanchar, optou por contemplar o astro-rei se pondo para dar lugar à noite. Nunca fora do seu feitio contemplar algo que parecia tão trivial, pois desde sempre vivia focado em aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de combate e se tornar um guerreiro poderoso e temido. Entretanto, algo em seu interior havia mudado desde que voltara à vida e com isso surgiram mais sentimentos conflitantes.

Sentimentos esses que tanto rechaçara por pensar que lhe seriam nocivos, mas a verdade era outra.

Vegeta teve seu fluxo de pensamentos interrompido por um ki que se aproximara dele, como se aproveitasse sua distração. Não era preciso qualquer esforço para reconhecer a presença de Yamcha, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para vê-lo.

― Diga.

― Eu tava de saída e a Bulma me pediu para te chamar, ela estava te procurando.

― Daqui a pouco eu desço.

Um breve instante se passou e Vegeta percebeu que Yamcha não saíra do teto da mansão.

― O que ainda faz aqui?

― Antes de descer, Vegeta, só queria dizer umas coisas sobre a Bulma enquanto você esteve ausente.

― Diga. – ele se pegou respondendo.

― A Bulma teve a ideia de procurar pelas esferas do dragão para reviver as pessoas que você matou no torneio. E quando você se sacrificou para tentar deter Majin Boo, ela ficou inconsolável quando soube. Ela te ama pra caramba, Vegeta, e é feliz ao seu lado. Eu não seria capaz de dar isso a ela.


	59. A arte humana de tirar um peso das costas

Yamcha, após dizer aquelas palavras, desceu do topo da grande mansão e deixou um Vegeta ainda mais pensativo do que antes. Mesmo que não tivesse a intenção, o ex-ladrão fez com que o sentimento de culpa pesasse ainda mais sobre ele. Isso só o fizera sentir cada vez mais que decepcionara quem havia confiado nele enquanto havia desconfiança ao seu redor.

Irônico, não? Irônico pensar que ele, que já fora traiçoeiro, agora se preocupava em ter ou não traído a confiança de alguém.

Riu discreta e amargamente, sentindo pela primeira vez a culpa começando a corroer-lhe o coração. Quantas vezes ele já fizera coisas igualmente terríveis e nunca sentira qualquer tipo de arrependimento? Desde que começara a servir Freeza, conquistando e dizimando povos inteiros e até destruindo alguns planetas que talvez não fossem tão úteis assim para o propósito do então “imperador”, foram tantos atos considerados terríveis que cometera, que não sentia absolutamente nada quando os fazia. Até se divertia quando um planeta se explodia. Pouco lhe importava se os habitantes perdessem suas vidas e seus entes queridos. Com seu poder, costumava zombar e humilhar aqueles que eram considerados fracos, além de debochar de quem defendia os seus.

O mundo dava voltas, e essa era mais uma sentença que aprendera e que significava que coisas poderiam mudar num determinado espaço de tempo. Assim como a Terra dava voltas ao redor do sol amarelo que era o centro do sistema solar da Galáxia Norte, mudando as estações a cada trimestre, ele sabia que também mudara em muitas coisas, e essa sensação era uma delas. Havia cometido erros demais, a ponto de perder mais um lar e pessoas com as quais desenvolvera laços afetivos, um preço que fora cobrado por sua estupidez ao se deixar ser possuído por Babidi, e que começara todo aquele pesadelo que vivera.

Quando percebeu, tentou corrigir o erro, mas era tarde demais... E esperava não ser tarde demais para poder arrancar essa sensação incômoda de seu peito.

― Finalmente te achei, Vegeta! – ouviu Bulma ralhar com ele, ofegante da subida da escada que a levava até o topo da mansão amarela.

Ela até pensava em dar continuidade à sua bronca, pois havia pedido a Yamcha para chamá-lo e não deixaria barato que ele a ignorasse, mas mudou de ideia quando o viu contemplando o crepúsculo. Era a primeira vez que o via fazendo isso e percebera que o saiyajin parecia não estar apenas vendo o horizonte enquanto o céu começava a escurecer. Aproximou-se e percebeu que os ombros dele estavam ainda tensos e seus olhos negros como azeviche não prestavam tanta atenção ao espetáculo corriqueiro da natureza.

Aquela definitivamente não era a postura de alguém que relaxava enquanto descansava após uma luta difícil. Não que Vegeta fosse do tipo que relaxasse, pois vivia sempre em estado de alerta e numa rigorosa disciplina quanto aos seus treinos constantes, mas não aparentava estar nesse estado como de costume. Na verdade, era como se algo o incomodasse muito a ponto de deixá-lo naquele estado tão reflexivo.

Ela se aproximou e indagou:

― Se importa se eu me sentar ao seu lado?

― Hã?! – ele olhou para o lado e a encarou surpreso. – Ah, sim, faça o que quiser.

Sim, ele estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebera a aproximação da mulher de cabelos azuis. Se não achava ruim a sua presença, talvez quisesse alguma companhia.

Estava feliz por ele estar de volta, sentira muito sua falta. Quando soube que ele havia se sacrificado, seu coração se partira em mil pedaços e não sabia se algum dia conseguiria reunir todos os cacos. Ser informada de que ele havia dado cabo de sua própria vida para poder evitar o pior numa tentativa desesperada de reparar um erro fora ainda mais doloroso ao saber que Vegeta poderia não voltar mais e ser condenado a desaparecer para sempre, ficando apenas em sua memória e em Trunks.

Ao ouvir sua voz ecoar pedindo energia para todos a fim de formar a Genkidama de Goku, seu coração bateu ainda mais forte e de algum modo sentia que não o perderia para sempre. E isso se confirmou quando aquela luta acabou e Boo foi vencido e, em seguida, viu Vegeta... Vivo. Queria muito correr e abraçá-lo forte, tascar-lhe um beijão apaixonado, até mesmo marcar seu rosto de batom, mas mesmo com tanta felicidade conseguira se conter.

Afinal, ele sempre fora muito avesso a demonstrações de afeto em público e tentava o máximo possível respeitar essa reserva de sua parte.

Entretanto, ele parecia reflexivo demais, tenso demais, e isso não parecia ser do seu costume de não baixar a guarda. Era como se ele, na verdade, aparentasse insegurança, à qual nem mesmo o homem mais seguro de si era imune. Apesar da convivência, algumas vezes Bulma não conseguia distinguir alguns comportamentos do saiyajin. Ele continuava não sendo de demonstrar abertamente o que sentia, e sempre coube a ela distinguir determinados sinais. Sempre fora assim que funcionara entre os dois desde que começaram a se relacionar.

― Bulma – ele disse sem a encarar. – O que se faz quando se sente um peso nas costas da gente?

― Que peso? – ela estava intrigada, mas a pergunta foi mais para incentivá-lo a continuar.

― O peso de escolhas ruins. O que se faz quando isso começa a incomodar?

Bulma já começava a desconfiar sobre a que Vegeta se referia.

― Infelizmente, não há como simplesmente apagar os erros que foram cometidos, Vegeta. As escolhas erradas nos servem de lição para não voltarmos a errar.

― Mesmo assim, e se continuar esse peso por eu ter decepcionado alguém?

Ela percebeu que Vegeta procurava evitar contato visual, como se estivesse envergonhado de algo.

― Teria que admitir o erro, se desculpar com essa pessoa de algum modo e aprender com o que aconteceu... E erguer a cabeça pra seguir em frente, fazendo do jeito certo.

― Eu decepcionei a pessoa que acreditou em mim desde o início. – ele finalmente dizia após tomar coragem para encarar os olhos azuis dela. – Nunca fiz isso, mas quero me desculpar com essa pessoa e tirar esse peso de mim. Se não fosse por eu ter aceitado o acordo com aquele cretino do Babidi, nada daquilo teria acontecido... E você não teria voltado a ver o meu pior lado e todas as consequências que vieram depois.

A cientista arregalou os olhos em genuína surpresa. Ele estava se desculpando com ela? Por que fazia isso a essa altura, depois que tudo acabou?

― Vegeta... – ela pousou suavemente a mão no rosto dele. – Eu não tenho nada a desculpar, porque já te perdoei faz tempo. Você buscou se redimir do que fez, e isso vale ainda mais do que qualquer pedido de desculpas.

Deu uma breve pausa e sorriu, para depois prosseguir:

― As coisas que aconteceram não mudaram o que ainda sinto por você. Amar é isso, errar, acertar, perdoar e ser perdoado... E também é confiar e acreditar no outro, e acho que estamos muito bem nisso, não?

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta, parecia aliviado apesar de se sentir um bobo sentimental. Não achava mais isso tão ruim, afinal. O peso que havia em suas costas acabou sumindo, pois tudo o que precisava era de uma conversa franca com ela e entender que não era ruim passar a ter sentimentos humanos... Além de entender também por que os terráqueos se tornavam mais fortes numa situação de perigo. Os saiyajins, em sua essência, sempre foram mais individualistas e dificilmente se uniam em situações nas quais deveriam lutar por sua sobrevivência. Os laços afetivos não eram tão fortes quanto eram os dos terráqueos. Esses laços afetivos acabavam por fortalecer a pessoa, que ficava ainda mais forte quando tinha apoio. Foi por essa razão que os terráqueos salvaram o universo através da energia que formara aquela Genkidama. E era por essa razão que ele se sentira tão determinado a se redimir de suas decisões equivocadas.

Durante muito tempo estivera errado. Os sentimentos e os laços afetivos não o deixavam mais fraco. Muito pelo contrário, isso o deixara ainda mais forte e acendia nele o desejo de proteger as pessoas que mais lhe eram queridas. Chegar a essa conclusão o deixara mais leve e agora poderia se sentir realmente grato ao destino por ter lhe permitido voltar a viver mais uma vez... E ver todos os dias aqueles olhos azuis.

E, enquanto as primeiras estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu noturno, os dois se beijaram sem mais nenhum peso nas costas, aliviados por estarem novamente juntos graças a mais um capricho do destino.


	60. Sem cerimônias

Vários dias se passaram e tudo, enfim, voltava à sua normalidade na medida do possível, afinal, o que para alguns poderia ser “normal”, para outros não era bem assim. De todo modo, quase toda a população da Terra já tivera apagadas de suas memórias as lembranças da terrível ameaça que fora Majin Boo, cuja contraparte rechonchuda e bondosa estava viva e passara a se chamar Mr. Boo. Por consequência, todos tocavam sua vida como sempre, sem qualquer preocupação fora do normal.

Quem também tocava sua vida como sempre – ou quase isso – era Bulma que, junto com Trunks, conseguira arrastar um emburrado Vegeta para o shopping center na Capital do Oeste. O saiyajin estava emburrado por três razões: a primeira, por ser rabugento como sempre, a segunda, por ter vindo por livre e espontânea pressão na base da chantagem, e a terceira, porque tinha quase certeza de que sairia daquele lugar carregando dezenas de sacolas penduradas nos braços e várias caixas que seria obrigado a equilibrar.

Um dos argumentos da cientista era de que, já que a Terra estava em paz, a força sobre-humana dele poderia ajudá-la em horas como essa.

E de fato ele acabara com os braços cheios de sacolas penduradas, além de equilibrar algumas caixas e embrulhos, mas havia um pequeno consolo nisso. Não era o único na situação, pois o filho também estava fazendo o mesmo, seguindo o exemplo do pai. Já na saída, Bulma se deteve diante de uma vitrine e ficou encarando-a por um bom tempo, deixando escapar um suspiro.

Na referida vitrine havia dois manequins, um usava um vestido de noiva branco, que realçava as curvas do manequim feminino. Era um tomara-que-caia, com a parte de cima bordada com strass e fios prateados, a modelagem onde a saia ficava justa realçava os quadris e no final se abria tal como uma cauda de sereia. Complementando o vestido, um arranjo floral preso ao cabelo, na lateral da cabeça, que ficaria perfeito até em cabelos curtos. Bulma se imaginava dentro dele, toda plena, linda, sexy e maravilhosa.

Não era a primeira vez que Vegeta a via encarando manequins usando vestidos parecidos com aquele tipo de olhar aparentemente sonhador. E já sabia o roteiro daquele namoro de vitrine... Ela olharia para o manequim vestido com o terno preto e daria uma olhadela no saiyajin para depois voltar sua atenção ao dito-cujo, como se fizesse um exercício de imaginação.

― Mãe? – Trunks interrompera aquele momento. – Por que olha tanto pra essa vitrine?

Ela voltou ao mundo real e tentou desconversar:

― Ah, não é nada... Só achei essas roupas muito bonitas!

Para o garoto a resposta parecia convincente, pois não fizera nenhum outro questionamento. Mas um monte de interrogações surgia na cabeça de Vegeta, que queria saber por que exatamente ela estaria tão interessada naquele tipo de roupa. Lembrava-se vagamente de uma conversa relacionada a isso, mas não conseguia recordar o seu teor. Na ocasião, estava ocupando sua mente com estratégias de batalha e mal prestara atenção na cientista.

Voltaram para casa e enquanto ele se livrava das dezenas de sacolas, começara a ouvir uma conversa entre Bulma e a Sra. Briefs e surgiram as palavras “vestido”, “terno”, “vitrine”. Queria descobrir o que tinham a ver e não iria perguntar a ela a respeito, pois com certeza viria mais um sermão que teria que aturar. Nessas horas gostaria de ter uma audição como a de Piccolo, que escutava até um alfinete caindo a uns cem metros de distância, o que o pouparia de se esgueirar até um ponto onde poderia ouvir a conversa de uma distância segura, fora da vista das duas, que estavam no quarto do casal Briefs.

― Mãe, hoje vi o vestido que quero usar! – Bulma dizia animada e apaixonada. – Ele é exatamente como aquele do catálogo.

― Deve ser realmente muito lindo! – a Sra. Briefs sorriu.

― O terno também é maravilhoso, acho que vai ficar perfeito para o Vegeta!

O príncipe saiyajin engoliu seco, pois agora tinha certeza de que aquela olhadinha que ela dera enquanto namorava a vitrine era justamente imaginando aquele terno nele. Já se vestira daquela maneira um tempo atrás e se enrolara muito para conseguir dar um nó naquela tira de pano chamada gravata – a peça de roupa terráquea que mais detestava, por não ter qualquer utilidade prática a não ser enfeitar um pescoço, envolvendo-o como se fosse uma forca. Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, não queria perder nenhuma palavra sobre o que ela poderia estar armando para ele.

― Eu mal posso esperar para que façamos a cerimônia de casamento. Quero oficializar minha união com o Vegeta!

Ele nem ouviu o resto da conversa, pois agora se recordava do que ela lhe dissera a respeito desse costume terráqueo, de se fazer uma cerimônia de casamento, onde os noivos se vestiam daquele jeito e faziam um monte de formalidades com um monte de convidados olhando para os dois. Depois havia uma festa onde todo mundo comeria até se fartar e faria várias outras coisas para se divertirem e cumprimentar os noivos e tal.

Ah, sim, Bulma lhe dissera que Kakarotto passara por essa espécie de “ritual” e tinha até uma foto dele com a mulher... Mas ele não iria passar por uma coisa desnecessária dessas, de jeito nenhum!

Sentiu o ki dela se aproximando e tentou agir naturalmente, começando a caminhar rumo à cozinha. Ela o avistou e decidiu acompanhá-lo, enquanto Trunks conversava com o avô e brincava com o gatinho preto que sempre o acompanhava. Os dois chegaram à cozinha, onde montaram sanduíches para poderem comer e se sentaram à mesa, um em frente ao outro. O saiyajin comia o primeiro de três sanduíches, para complementar o que devorara junto com o filho na praça de alimentação.

Bulma o observava enquanto começava o seu sanduíche. Estava pensativa, como se buscasse escolher as palavras apropriadas para lhe dizer. Vegeta percebera aquele olhar e tentava pensar em algo para responder, argumentar ou contra-argumentar.

― Vegeta, eu estava pensando em uma coisa.

Ele grunhiu em resposta por ela odiar que falasse de boca cheia, o que era a sua situação de momento. Ela entendeu aquele grunhido como se fosse para prosseguir.

― Já faz alguns anos que estamos juntos, e pensei que poderíamos, sei lá, oficializar nossa relação.

― Oficializar? – ele arqueou interrogativamente uma das sobrancelhas e se preparava para atacar o segundo sanduíche. – Como assim?

― Lembra que te falei esses dias sobre cerimônias de casamento?

Ele grunhiu afirmativamente enquanto chegava à metade do segundo sanduíche e já buscava se preparar para a bomba prestes a vir.

― O que acha de fazermos uma cerimônia e convidar nossos amigos?

― Pra quê? – Vegeta questionou, estendendo a mão para pegar o último sanduíche.

― Oras, é como um ritual público em que expressamos que amamos um ao outro. Digamos que todos vão saber que estamos juntos e pra valer, entende?

― Nós, saiyajins, não fazemos esse tipo de coisa.

― Não? – ela encarou-o interrogativamente.

― Não.

Bulma o observou terminar seu último sanduíche e beber alguns goles de suco de maracujá, para só depois disso prosseguir. Meio que já sabia que Vegeta começaria dizendo “nós, saiyajins, não perdemos tempo com esse tipo de coisa”.

― Nós, saiyajins, não perdemos tempo com esse tipo de coisa, Bulma. – ele realmente disse para começar. – Guerreiros não podem perder tempo e nem se distrair com festas ou rituais desnecessários.

― Mas isso não é desnecessário!

― Um saiyajin não precisa de cerimônias desse tipo pra dizer que tá casado.

― Então como eles faziam? Talvez a gente possa fazer uma cerimônia à maneira saiyajin!

“Que bom que perguntou, Bulma!”, Vegeta sorria involuntariamente. “Eu vou ganhar essa discussão!”

Bulma estava realmente curiosa para saber o que Vegeta lhe responderia. Será que era uma cerimônia muito breve? Um ritual? Como seria? Muito estranho? Nada de mais? Algo lindo e simbólico, apesar da simplicidade? Todas essas perguntas a enchiam de expectativa e já pensava em uma festa, mesmo que íntima, para comemorar o acontecimento. Mas...

― Simples, eles formam um casal, ficam juntos e fim da história.

“Contra-ataque bem-sucedido!”, ele pensou triunfante enquanto a via confusa e surpresa com tamanha simplicidade do que dissera. Talvez estivesse processando a informação e a entendendo, pois surgia nos lábios da cientista um sorriso. Sua vontade de comemorar acabou indo por terra ao perceber que aquele sorriso não era de compreensão, mas de nervoso.

Quase uma década de convivência era suficiente para saber que agora viria chumbo grosso!

― Até parece que vou acreditar numa desculpa dessas, Vegeta! – ela esbravejou enquanto se levantava e batia as duas mãos contra o tampo da mesa. – Aposto que isso é desculpa pra você não querer fazer parte de uma cerimônia!

Furiosa, Bulma saiu pisando duro enquanto Vegeta piscava os olhos e processava a acusação que ela lhe dirigira. Não entendia por que ela dava mais importância àquela tal cerimônia, mas acabou dando de ombros.

Aquela mulher terráquea era realmente complicada quando queria.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou e bocejou tão logo os primeiros raios de sol começaram a atravessar a vidraça da janela do quarto. Olhou para o lado vazio da cama, que bem poderia ser pelo motivo de sempre, mas na verdade a razão fora por ter ficado tão furiosa que não permitiu que Vegeta passasse a noite junto com ela. Costumava ser um castigo eficaz quando o saiyajin a contrariava e geralmente adorava rir da cara amassada de um homem ainda mais mal-humorado e resmungão do que de costume por ter passado a noite no sofá da sala após se estressar com as portas de todos os quartos vagos trancadas por ela.

Oh, sim, Sua Alteza não era o único estrategista da casa! Mal podia esperar para ver a cara dele quando fosse tomar o café da manhã!

Assim que fez a higiene matinal de praxe, arrumou os curtos cabelos na cor azul-turquesa e vestiu seu vestido vermelho e pôs o lenço amarelo no pescoço. Finalizou colocando os brincos de argola nas orelhas e um batom vermelho nos lábios. Não seria a raiva da véspera que a deixaria abatida e aborrecida.

Quando chegou à cozinha, viu que seus pais já estavam à mesa, junto com Trunks e Vegeta que, como previsto, a fuzilava com o olhar após passar a noite no sofá. O filho do casal buscava se concentrar em continuar comendo seu café da manhã reforçado enquanto se preparava psicologicamente para um treino que com certeza seria ainda mais puxado do que o normal, dado o terrível humor de seu pai.

― Dormiu bem esta noite, Vegeta? – Bulma perguntou com um doce sorriso no rosto, mas em claro tom de sarcasmo.

Vegeta não respondeu, pois tentava descontar parte de sua raiva devorando as numerosas panquecas que a Sra. Briefs preparara. Iria descontar a outra parte no treinamento, com certeza. E o pobre Trunks percebia o clima pesado dos dois e sabia que, por mais que seu pai não necessariamente descontasse nele o mau humor de ter dormido no sofá, ele tinha uma tendência a ser um pouco mais severo do que o costume na hora de treinar.

O dia passou e, ao entardecer, ocorria exatamente o que já era esperado. Trunks e Vegeta saíram da sala de gravidade após um treinamento intenso. Estava realmente exausto, seu pai realmente exigira bastante dele como adversário de treino. Apesar do cansaço, fora divertido. Sempre era divertido lutar com seu pai, e isso ocorria com ainda mais frequência do que antes.

Mas que estava cansado, estava, e Bulma cruzou o caminho dele.

― Como foi o treinamento, Trunks?

― Tô morto, mãe... – ele respondeu, decidido a ir tomar um banho. – Mas foi divertido.

Bulma não conteve um sorriso ao ver o filho seguir enquanto passava uma toalha pelo rosto suado devido ao esforço físico demandado na sessão de treinamento. Entretanto, ao ver Vegeta, seu sorriso se desvaneceu e ela empinou o nariz, seguindo o seu caminho até o jardim. Pelo menos era o que pretendia fazer, se não fosse alguém segurando com firmeza seu pulso.

― Precisamos conversar, Bulma. – ele disse enquanto a encarava bastante sério.

* * *

A conversa que Vegeta queria ter com Bulma acabou demorando a acontecer. Era para ser naquele momento, mas a Sra. Briefs os interrompeu, arrastando a filha para falar-lhe algo e lá ela ficou com a mãe, deixando o saiyajin frustrado. O jantar transcorreu com normalidade, embora a cientista quisesse saber logo o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

Assim que terminaram o jantar, Trunks foi jogar um pouco de videogame enquanto o Sr. Briefs ia alimentar os animais que estavam no viveiro e a Sra. Briefs terminava de organizar a cozinha junto a um robô projetado para auxiliar no serviço. Bulma entrou no quarto do casal, seguida por Vegeta, mas atravessaram o cômodo para ficarem na sacada, onde soprava uma brisa fresca em uma noite bastante estrelada.

― Bom – ela foi a primeira a falar. – O que você quer tanto falar comigo?

― É sobre o que falamos ontem.

― Ah, certo... Você tem uma nova desculpa pra não querer uma cerimônia de casamento? É bom que seja algo que realmente me convença, ou vai dormir no sofá de novo!

Ele bufou. Teria que dosar bem a sua pouca paciência habitual para conseguir o que queria.

― Tem como ser um pouquinho menos insolente e baixar a guarda?

― Para “Vossa Alteza” sem argumentos? Será que é tão difícil de vez em quando você ceder e tentar fazer parte de alguma coisa “terráquea”? Francamente, Vegeta! Você vive há anos aqui e parece que não quer se contaminar com nada, querendo, sei lá, se manter um saiyajin puro! Não precisa ser como o Goku, mas poderia fazer algo por mim! É tão difícil assim?

Vegeta se manteve em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Bulma descarregar nele a raiva e a frustração que sentia naquele momento. Assim que percebeu que ela não tinha mais nada a dizer, indagou:

― Acabou?

― Por enquanto acabei. O que você quer mesmo me falar?

― Eu não estive dando nenhuma desculpa desde o começo, se quer saber. – o saiyajin respondeu sem se alterar. – Tudo o que eu disse sobre como os saiyajins fazem em relação a casamento é verdade.

Esperou por alguma contestação dela, o que não ocorreu. Bulma percebera em sua voz um tom muito sério para já rebater o que lhe dizia. Diante do silêncio dela, ele prosseguiu:

― Eu quero dizer que não precisamos de nenhuma cerimônia, porque já me considero casado com você, Bulma.

Ela arregalou os olhos azuis ante a última parte do que ele dissera. Mas aquilo era sério, ou apenas para que ela parasse de ter aquela ideia? De todo modo, decidiu que queria entender melhor aquilo.

― A partir de que momento um saiyajin se interessa por outra pessoa e se considera casado?

― A partir do momento em que se sente atraído pela personalidade dessa outra pessoa e não consegue pensar em deixá-la de lado.

“Interessante”, ela pensou para depois questionar:

― E com relação a nós?

Ele corou imediatamente. Uma coisa era falar de indivíduos genéricos pertencentes à raça saiyajin, outra completamente diferente era falar de si mesmo e de seus sentimentos. Por mais que não se importasse tanto com essa questão de ter ou não tais sentimentos, externá-los com palavras continuava sendo sua maior dificuldade. Preferia demonstrar o que sentia por ações, pois falar a respeito era bem mais difícil.

Mas havia coisas que nem sempre eram possíveis de expressar somente por gestos. Palavras eram importantes também, e naquele momento eram realmente necessárias. E somente ela era capaz de romper essa barreira que ele mesmo construíra durante sua existência.

Antes, pensava que ela era apenas um ser fraco e irritante, que servia somente para dar-lhe um suporte tecnológico necessário para treinar e se fortalecer para enfrentar os androides. O que ele não esperava era que se sentiria atraído principalmente pela personalidade forte dela, e que isso se tornasse um amor que o impulsionava a querer proteger tanto ela quanto Trunks a ponto de se sacrificar para tal.

Hoje, se tivesse que dar sua vida para protegê-los novamente, novamente o faria sem pestanejar.

― Eu... – ele parecia se perder no azul dos olhos dela ao encará-la. – Eu me considero casado desde... Desde a primeira vez que me confessei a você.

Eram poucas palavras que Vegeta costumava dizer no que se referia aos próprios sentimentos, mas suficientes para sentir-se amada por ele. Os atos mostravam isso, mas as palavras também tinham algo de especial. Aquele saiyajin que parecia tão lunático, tão obcecado em superar o rival, e não se importava com mais nada a não ser isso, com o tempo se tornou aquele homem que era tão protetor, capaz de qualquer coisa por ela e pelo filho...

... E com quem agora se considerava casada há mais de oito anos.

― Você está certo, Vegeta, então vamos esquecer essa conversa de cerimônia. – disse após refletir. – Até porque todos que nos conhecem já sabem que estamos juntos.

Ela sentiu um dos braços dele envolver sua cintura e, quando menos esperava, sentiu um forte impulso como se algo a puxasse para cima. No mesmo instante, percebeu que estava rodeada pelo céu noturno cheio de estrelas cintilantes e seus cabelos azuis eram levemente agitados pela brisa. Olhou para baixo e tudo o que viu foram vários pontos brilhantes, que eram as luzes da Capital do Oeste vistas de uma altura bastante considerável.

― Ficou maluco, Vegeta?! – ela esbravejou enquanto abraçava o saiyajin com força pelo pescoço. – Eu poderia ter caído!

Ele sorriu e se divertia com a expressão surpresa da mulher a quem considerava sua esposa fazia tempo:

― Não acredito que ainda não se acostumou com isso, Bulma! Já deveria ter se acostumado, não?

Ela começou a rir também e o surpreendeu com um beijo apaixonado, prontamente correspondido na mesma intensidade. Os dois esqueciam que estavam flutuando no ar, cercados pelo céu na noite, a vários metros acima do chão. Só queriam aproveitar aquele momento juntos e nada mais.

Não precisavam de cerimônia de casamento para mostrar que se amavam. Não precisavam de palavras para exprimir tudo aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. Não precisavam de mais nada para ter certeza de que seriam e continuariam felizes juntos. Com o passar do tempo, tinham certeza de que o destino fora muito caprichoso em unir duas almas, mesmo a anos-luz de distância uma da outra, e isso era mais poderoso do que qualquer cerimônia ou ritual.

O que era inesperado se tornou uma união sólida, que nem o universo, com suas várias galáxias, e nem a morte eram capazes de romper. Nada impedira e nada impediria aquele amor que sentiam de crescer mais e mais.

Bulma e Vegeta eram a mostra de que o destino era realmente caprichoso.

**_Fim!_ **


End file.
